Tendo, Preteritus, Posterus
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Harry and Hermione want a stress-free seventh year, and they find a way to go back in time to have it. SLASH, AU, SBHP/RLHG/LEJP. Cliches and insanity abound!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I own nothing recognizable here, it all belongs to the Goddess that is Ms. Rowling….What I wouldn't give to be her…**

**So, a bit of a ramble before I let you read this new story. I always swore that I never needed anything more out of the HP world other than what was written, then I stumbled upon a few fics and I've been hooked for more than a few months.**

**Many many thanks to .heart for reading this for me and giving me the title…which translates to Present, Past, Future. Thanks girly, you rock!**

**This story is a combo of many things. There will be drama, romance, action and my own twisted brand of humor ( I do so apologize in advance if you don't think I'm funny.) Also, this is time-travel and SMUT! Cliché and only for older readers. It is also SLASH. Don't like, don't read.**

**It starts out as Harry/Hermione (I like this when she's independent and when there is no Ron around, not a Weasley fan over here) and Sirius/Remus, then it goes to Sirius/Harry and Remus/Hermione, with a few scenes of Sirius/Remus/Hermione/Harry. Hehe, figure that one out.**

**Well, read on….**

A party was raging throughout Griffindor tower, extending through every hallway in Hogwarts and out into the entire wizarding world. Voldemort had been defeated. The party had been going for days and there were two very important people that were conspicuously absent.

Ron Weasley looked around the room and scowled to himself. His two _ex-_best friends thought they were too good for all of this now. Well, that just means that there was more for him to enjoy. He tried to focus on the attention that he was getting from Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, but it was no use, his mind just kept wandering.

Back in their fourth year, he and Harry Potter, the newest savior of the wizarding (and muggle) world had a major fight over Harry's inclusion into the Tri-wizard Tournament. It seemed to be the end of their friendship. Eventually the two had a tentative reconciliation going, when Harry decided to come clean about something to his friend, not wanting any secrets between then. Harry had sat him down and disclosed that he was bi-sexual and had a crush on someone that Ron thought was so repulsive that he won't even think about it now.

That was the end of the friendship. The two had never been able to repair the chasm created by that simple admission. Alright, so Ron had never truly forgiven Harry for the Goblet of Fire thing either, but to top it all off, Hermione Grainger, the girl who made up the third part of the golden trio, had sided with Harry and it was all over. Ron had had enough.

Hermione, the girl that he thought he could spend the rest of his life with, screamed and yelled and told him that HE was being childish, inconsiderate and bigoted. _Don't you realize that it's much more accepted in the wizarding world???_ She had asked. She infuriated Ron until he couldn't see straight and then he had proceeded to say things in the heat of anger that could never be taken back.

That was when the "Golden Trio" became the "Golden Couple." Rumors followed them around, like they always had, but now Ron was hearing things without knowing them firsthand. He wasn't sure which he preferred.

He'd heard the rumors about Harry and Hermione fucking like rabbits in the new private rooms that Dumbledore had given them, having wild threesomes with _Malfoy_ of all people, all kinds of things that made him sick to his stomach.

Then the FINAL BATTLE came, and while all was not forgiven, it certainly was forgotten as they asked him to fight alongside them. He'd been flattered, in an odd sort of way, and well, the rest was history. And now, his two _ex_ best friends thought that they were too good to celebrate with the rest of the commoners. Well…..FINE.

Up in the Griffindor Head Boy rooms, were the two people in question. Harry seemed to be packing everything in sight except for the potion slowly brewing under Hermione's watchful gaze. Once everything was packed and shrunk into one easy to handle back-pack, Harry turned his attention to the girl in front of him. She caught his gaze and smiled nervously.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this Harry? It's such a big risk and I…."

"We've been over this Hermione. Snape helped us with the potion and Dumbledore knows what we're doing. I've…. We've fulfilled our current obligations to the world. Wouldn't you like to have a stress-free, fun filled seventh year?"

Hermione smiled at the boy in front of her and nodded ever so slightly before turning her attention back to the potion. It was a time travel potion that was cued into each of the specifically, which accounted for the brilliant hazel color; which is the combination of the colors of their eyes.

She felt Harry come up behind her and press his body into hers. She moaned softly and made to press back, before she realized that they wouldn't have time for that.

"No time Harry. You've got all of our things then? And the money too? I imagine that we'll need that if we show up at the end of the school year. I don't really fancy not having somewhere to live for two months until school starts up again."

Her breath caught in her throat as he continued to rub his body against hers. She knew that if she continued to pay attention to him, all would be lost, so she turned her thoughts to "the plan" once again.

After the blowup with Ron, they had become known as the Golden Couple. Neither was ever seen without the other. In fifth year, things changed between them a bit and they realized that they were growing up. Dumbledore had given them the Head Boy rooms to share and, well, when you're 15 and 16 and horny and you've walked in on your best friend half naked more than once, there's really only one way for things to go.

At first, it started out as experimenting, then it progressed to full out sex. And fantastic sex it was! Hermione knew that she loved Harry and that Harry loved her, though it came as quite the shock when he told her one night that he was bi-sexual. Feeling in a sharing mood she had told him that the idea of two men together in that way had always been a total turn on for her.

When the war had turned brutal and they were turning to each other more and more for support, they added another person into their little mix; albeit quietly. Malfoy had openly shrugged off his father's ideals and joined the Order of the Phoenix with them. The pair had been surprised to find that the three of them had a lot in common and enjoyed spending time together.

One late night, after a long boring Order meeting the three of them were getting quietly drunk in Harry and Hermione's private room, when Harry leaned over out of nowhere and kissed the blonde slytherin. All three of them had moaned in appreciation and from there, Harry and Hermione had someone else to turn to for comfort. Sometimes, two of them would pair off, but mostly it was the three of them sharing love together. They had covered their tracks well, no one wanted to think about how the school or the world would respond, but eventually they all realized that they were in love.

Unfortunately, that was shortly before the final battle. As Hermione had battled with Bellatrix, Draco had run in front of a curse from his father that was aimed at Harry and no one could get there in time. He died in Harry's arms as Hermione sobbed helplessly on the sideline.

It was the deciding factor in the battle. Harry, enraged that his love had just been stolen from him, killed Voldemort with a burst of pure power. No one had ever heard of or seen such a thing before.

In the aftermath, Harry had spirited Hermione back up to their suddenly very lonely room and held her as they cried for their lost love. That was the night they had come up with the plan.

It took a lot of cajoling, research and hard work, but they had convinced the headmaster and the potions master to help them. Harry and Hermione had found the recipe for the time travel potion, and Snape had helped them make it. Privately, they thought that the two men might have known more about everything than they let on, but they never said a word.

It was the very end of their sixth year, this potion would allow them to spend one year, a full 365 days, back in time. In a time where no one knew of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived or any of that nonsense. They could be happy, carefree 17 year olds and take their NEWTS and not worry about anything.

When they came home they could carry on with their lives; and, since they were each other's only friends as this point, hopefully there would be no one to pry into what they had been doing for a year.

Bringing herself back to the present, she noticed that Harry was softly kissing her cheeks and lips while rubbing her back soothingly.

"You were thinking about him again, I know, I can tell. You get this sad little look in your eyes and there's nothing I can do to make it go away. I'm so sorry love…."

She shook hear head as she buried it into his shoulder, inhaling his masculine scent. They stood for just a moment before she felt him pull out of the embrace and reach into his pocket.

"So, yeah…well….Moine, you know I love you right? And you know that you are the only person that I want to have around? Well, I was thinking that we should just….that is to say I think… Oh fuck it. When we come back marry me?"

Startled brown eyes met shocked green eyes and a moment of silent communication passed between them. The honest truth is that they loved each other, but had each loved Draco, in that way, more than the other. The last thing that she expected was for Harry to propose.

He stood there, feeling foolish and holding a ring box in the palm of his hand. He could almost read her mind. He had been in love with Draco and she had been in love with Draco, and they loved each other, but almost in a different way.

"Come on Moine… you know you want to at least see the ring. In know that we don't have a lot of time left before we have to go, but I wanted to do this now. This way, no matter what happens over the course of the next year, we know that we'll always have each other."

She gave him a watery smile and nodded, holding out her right hand for her ring. He arched an eyebrow at her, but placed the ring on the offered finger.

"Look, we know everything that is going through each other's heads right now. And, as far as it going on my right hand well….consider this year as an extended bachelor/bachelorette party for us. I want to have some fun and I know you do too. It won't mean anything."

They kissed furiously for a moment, before Hermione pulled away to check on the potion. She took two glasses and filled them as she vanished the remainder of the potion. Handing one out to Harry, she have him another room-lighting smile.

"Here's to a fun, stress and worry free seventh year. I love you Harry."

"Hear hear. Love you too Moine."

They swallowed the potion and pressed their lips together in a final chaste kiss before they vanished without a sound.

A party was raging in Griffindor tower. And why not? It was the end of the school year and the infamous Marauders had supplied the alcohol. However, two of the infamous four were rather conspicuously absent.

James Potter blearily looked around the room in search of his friends. It was rather like Moony to head out and away from a party like this one, but Sirius was always around for some fun.

_Probably just found some bird to shag off in a deserted corridor before we're stuck together all summer…_

With that final, comforting thought he returned his attentions to the lovely, horny, drunken Lilly Evans that was currently writing in his lap. Life was just fine.

The two boys in question had managed to slip off as soon as was possible and broke into the empty head boy's room. In their haste, there was a rather long trail of discarded clothing on the floor.

With the full moon less than 48 hours away, Moony was coming out to play. He was overly randy and domineering. Between that and the fact that he and Sirius wouldn't see each other for almost a month the two were desperate.

Sirius was currently lying on his back with his legs up over Remus' shoulders as he was lovingly and yet roughly prepped. He only bottomed the few days leading up to the full moon, but on nights like this one, he secretly relished the position.

He looked up through his lashes to see Remus nuzzling his balls with his nose as he was oiled and stretched with three fingers in his ass. He moaned wantonly and tried to impale himself further onto the wonderful fingers. They brushed his prostate and someone in the haze of lust in his mind, he had enough.

"Aahhhh…shit…get the fuck on with it Mo-OONY!"

A quiet growl and the lowering of the lower half of his body was the only response. With no more pre-amble, Moony thrust his hard cock into his lover and both moaned in appreciation.

Pistoning his hips slowly back and forth, Moony set an infuriating pace for the black haired boy.

"Please, _FUCK ME_. Moony, moony, Remy….ungh…" Remus watched as Sirius twisted his head back and forth on the pillow. His hair was spread out around his head like a halo and tendrils of it were sticking to his sweaty forehead. Remus thought that he never looked more gorgeous than he did like this.

Suddenly and without a sound, two people popped into existence in a corner of the darkened room. The couple quickly silenced themselves with a wand-less spell because neither of the pair could take their eyes off the tableau before them.

The boys on the bed were completely unaware that they were being watched. The watchers slowly backed away from the bed to stand in the shadows at the corner of the room.

The boy pulled the girl in front of him and pressed his renewed erection into the small of the girls back. He thrust against her slowly while his hand snaked around the front of her hip and slid his fingers into her wet panties.

"ooooohhh….Harry! Ungh…please tell me this is as hot as I think it is…." She mumbled into the palm covering her mouth as Harry expertly stroked her clit.

"Fuck yeah Moine….Nnnngh, Fuck!" Harry mumbled into her hair.

As the pair watched, the boys on the bed suddenly moved. The boy on top flipped himself onto his back and growled at his lover.

"Ride me hard Siri. NOW!" His lover and the two people in the corner moaned in appreciation of the tone and the words spoken, Harry's knees nearly went out from under him.

However, that shock was nothing to the one that he got when Hermione whimpered into his hand and started grinding her hips hard, forward into his hand and backwards into his erection. Just when he thought he couldn't get any harder, Hermione threw her head back onto his shoulder and grunted at him.

"Oh My God Harry….ungh…it's Remus and Sirius…."

**So, uh yeah…I think I'll love you forever if you review for me! Oh, and I'll send you cake! Who doesn't like cake???**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, well thanks for the reaction to the last chapter. *grin* I'm glad that you think this is worth reading. A few notes here; I am American, so this will not be very British sounding at all. Just a warning. Also, there are a few things in this chapter that may lead you to think this is turning into a Remus-harem story. It's not. I wanted a different take on the werewolf mating thing, and I think I got it.**

**Any confusion will happily be responded to, if you review. Also, This is mild compared to the stuff I normally write, so if slash and foursomes bother you, you may want to stop reading now. I am unapologetically graphic once I get into something like this.**

**Once again, thanks to capturingmyheart for looking this over for me.**

_However, that shock was nothing to the one that he got when Hermione whimpered into his hand and started grinding her hips hard, forward into his hand and backwards into his erection. Just when he thought he couldn't get any harder, Hermione threw her head back onto his shoulder and grunted at him._

"_Oh My God Harry….ungh…it's Remus and Sirius…."_

**HarryPOV**

I thought that just watching this scene while fingering Hermione couldn't get me any harder, but when she and I realized _who_ it was we were watching I nearly split open the zipper on my jeans.

I attempted to simply drown myself in the pleasure of it all. Moine's body up against mine, the tiny little sounds that she was making, the sight of the two sexy men on the bed in front of us; especially the growls and dirty language coming from said boys, but it was no use.

Apparently my mind was so used to working overtime that it had to think instead of enjoys all of these things right here, right now. And think it did.

My life has never been easy, or simple; Gods no. That would never do. Gods forbid that I should attempt to do something just for me, to try and give my life a little simplicity. It would never work out.

I spend weeks making a potion to send me and the girl that I…well I do love her, back in time so that we can have a stress and worry free year at school. And we are sent back in time only 20 years or so. I would imagine that this is not their last night at Hogwarts, judging by the frantic, but not so frantic pace of the lovemaking in front of us. At the same time they are far too mature looking to pass for almost 16, so they must be in the same year as us.

Fate sure has funny things in store for me.

Another growled order from Remus has me frantically humping Moine's back like some dog in heat, but at least it snapped my mind back to the present.

"Fuck…Siri, touch yourself and cum for me. Cum just for me and no one else. Scream my name…"

And now Moine's twisting her hands in impossible ways to slither it in between our bodies and undo the evil zipper on my jeans. I have no idea how she can bend her wrist like that but now she's done it and is stroking me faster and faster as her other hand joins mine in her soaked panties.

She's frantically pumping my cock with one hand and thrusting what feels like three fingers into her hot pussy while I rub at her clit. Both of us are unconsciously mimicking the pace of the men on the bed as our bodies arch together and we cum, moaning aloud and panting into the air as we watch the completion of the two gorgeous men on the bed.

"Fuck..Moony I-fuck I'm coming…" And it was a sight to behold as Sirius came all over Remus' chest and stomach while the werewolf howled and thrust once more before convulsing inside of his lover.

As they took a moment to bask and regain their breath, Moine and I silently but quickly slipped out of the room and into the staircase, shutting the door behind us.

Without looking each other in the eyes, we muttered a few cleaning spell and finally made our way into the common room of Griffindor Tower.

It was a huge drunken party, not all that unlike the one that had been going on when we left our time. I glanced around and caught sight of a man who looked crazily familiar with a red-head giving him the drunken version of a lap dance.

"Oh, Ew…" Moine's head whipped around at my words and she saw what I was seeing. She stifled a giggle for my benefit, but I could see the look in her eyes that meant we were going to be having a chat once we were alone.

We slipped out of the common room and made our way out into the deserted hallways to Dumbledore's office. It was silent for a moment, but I knew that she was just vibrating with unspoken thoughts, so I took pity on her.

"Alright love, out with it. I know that you have questions to ask and things to say and…well, lets get this over with before we're at Dumbledore's office."

"Harry! I can not believe that you said "Ew" when you say your parents! It was so cute plus…it's your parents! You'll get to meet them and even know them! Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Though we'll have to be a lot more careful than we were thinking, if only because people that we sort of know are here and … well, you know."

"We've already decided that it was too much of a risk to not change my name, since the Potters were a fairly big family, so Harry James will do just fine. Besides, as much as I'd like to spend a year and get to know my parents, Remus and Sirius, it will most likely be just you and me. And… did you want to talk about what happened up in the Head Boy's room?"

I was gratified by a cute blush on Moine's face and a glazed look in her eyes. I could tell that she was thinking about it again just like I was.

"Gods, that was so…HOT. I mean, no disrespect to you and D… Draco…"She took a big gulp of air and forcefully blinked her tears away, "I have NEVER seen anything that hot before. I think I might have been able to… you know without you even touching me."

She retreated back into the memory and I grinned. I thought it was hilarious that my Moine, who could out talk a sailor in the bedroom, couldn't even really talk about getting off in a conversation.

"I totally agree. Man, if that's going to be happening, I'm so glad that we remembered to bring the invisibility cloak. Though, now that I think about it, I'm sure my father has it too…. Wow, this is going to be kind of awkward."

I stopped short as we had finally reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. Knowing that Dumbledore was going to be the headmaster when we went up there, gave us newfound confidence that our plan was going to work out just fine.

I took a breath and gave the gargoyle the emergency password that never, ever changed. It was told to a very select few people, and Dumbledore had given it to us so that we could talk to the headmaster. _Well, I guess he gave us the password so that we could talk to him. Yeah…this is going to get very confusing. _

Hermione hesitantly knocked on the door to the office and we heard a quiet "Come in."

"And how may I help you two this evening? And, for that matter, could you tell me how you managed to get past my Gargoyle?" It was Dumbledore all right. He looked slightly younger than he had the last time we saw him, but not by much.

I pulled the letter that Dumbledore had written for the headmaster from my pocket and wordlessly handed it over.

"Hopefully, Headmaster, this will explain everything. We are happy to wait while you read it and answer and questions that you may have." Hermione interjected.

We knew what the letter said, but we were rather nervous about his reaction to it. We both were, however, very amused when he recognized his own handwriting once he opened the letter. We stifled our chuckles as he read:

**Dear Headmaster,**

**This may be difficult to believe, but the two children sitting in front of you are from the future, the year 1998. Both have had a more than exhausting first six years at this school, and were given an opportunity to go "back" and enjoy a final year without undue stress.**

**They are both top of their class, and Griffindor's though and through, I can assure you that an additional sorting will not be necessary. I should also caution against separating them in any way, as I have personally seen what should happen if you try.**

**The young man sitting in front of you is Harry James Potter, though for reasons that you must understand, we shall call him Harry James. He is, without a doubt, the most powerful light wizard that I have ever seen, including myself.**

**The young woman is Hermione Grainger, and she is from a long line of muggles and should have no problems should she choose not to change her name. She is the brightest witch I have ever had the pleasure of teaching.**

**I do realize that this must be hard to understand, and they are both more than happy to answer questions of yours, if you respond in kind. My proof to you that this is not a hoax is this: I gave them the password, which we both know is "lemon stilla" and I know that there is a secret compartment behind the large painting directly behind the desk you are currently sitting at, that only the headmasters know of.**

**Please, take care of these two extraordinary students in front of you.**

**Sincerely**

**Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry 1998.**

The younger Dumbledore looked at us and let his eyes twinkle over his half-moon glasses. We stared in silence for a moment before he spoke up.

"So, what questions do you have for me?" He watched as we exchanged a look, clearly deciding who was going to be the spokesperson for this little chat. A moment later, Hermione spoke up and asked our questions.

"Well, What year is it exactly? Are we going to be allowed to do this? Is this the last night before school lets out? Are you going to let us stay in Griffindor?" Dumbledore held up a gentle hand and I snickered. I knew just how overwhelming a rambling Hermione can be.

"First, it is 1978 and the train leaves Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. I think I am going to all of this, because how cold I possible ignore a letter written from myself. I know that I'm not a liar. Yes, you will be allowed to stay in Griffindor. Are there any other questions before I ask some of my own?"

I glanced at Moine and she nodded her head at me. I took a deep breath before looking up at my mentor.

"Could you possible help us find a place to rent for the summer? We have plenty of money and we don't want to put anyone out, nor do we really want to stay at school, no offence."

"Of course my dear boy! I think I might have just the place in mind for you. It's half of a Duplex, the other side is owned by a student that you will get to know very well in the next year, Sirius Black. A fellow Griffindor and a friend of your parents, if I'm not mistaken Mr. Potter."

His eyes were twinkling like mad now, and Hermione giggled again. _I love her, but with that giggle, she wonders why I prefer males?_

"I believe that you might have some questions for us now Headmaster?"

**RemusPOV**

I lay with a trembling Sirius in my arms, basking and cuddling the afterglow of spectacular "I'm gonna miss you" sex. He was lovingly running his fingers over the scars criss-crossing my chest and I was stroking his hair, when I smelled something.

With the moon coming so soon, my senses were extra sensitive, so smelling something out of the ordinary was not unusual. However, this was the scent of… my true mate. And somehow, of another one of my mates.

I shot up out of the bed, nearly crashing my head into Siri's as he stumbled to get away.

"Remy, what is it? What's wrong?" I hadn't told Sirius of all of the workings of werewolf matings, rather hinting at the fact that he was my mate. This might crush him_. Who am I kidding, I love him and he loves me, this will kill us both._

Rather than continue to lie to him, I braced myself for the worst and sat down on the bed, needing to have this conversation before anything else can happen.

"Pads, have I ever told you about werewolf matings? No, scratch that, I know I haven't and, unless you've been spending some time in the library that I am unaware of…" I trailed off to look over at the faint blush I knew would be covering his cheeks.

"So, male werewolves have one true mate and can have up to four lesser mates. All of these mates are important to us, and we must have them be a part of our lives in some way. Paddy…you are not my true mate, you are one of my lesser mates. I love you and I know you and I trust you, but I just caught the scent of my true mate, and another one of my lesser mates. I…I'm not sure…I just hope you don't hate me."

I hung my head and closed my eyes, not wanting to lose him in any way, as a friend or as a lover, when I felt his strong arms around my shoulders, pulling me into his lap. He rubbed his hands along my arms, as though trying to warm me and pressed soft kisses into my hair.

In short, he made me fall in love again.

"Remy, I'm not sure what to say. I don't want to lose you as a friend or as a lover, but if you have another, stronger mate then I will be there for you. I know that you love me and I'm… hurt, but I'm not going to die. I'll always be here for you Moony. Always."

My heart is breaking as he speaks. He always knows what to say to make me happy, and to make me feel loved. I turned my head from the comfort of his shoulder to ask for a kiss, and he was already there.

We kissed lazily for a moment, before the smell interrupted my non-existent thoughts again. I sadly pulled away, but he was grinning.

"You may smell a mate or two, but I smell sex coming from that corner. One of them was a girl." I sniffed that air and confirmed it, feeling a growing jealousy inside me. Moony was pissed that someone had been with his mate.

"Uh oh, Moony old pal seems to be rather upset. Think about it this way though…Your mates got off together while watching _you_. Doesn't that make it better?"

The growl that had been building in my chest was soothed by Sirius; playful and enticing words. He pulled away slightly and we went about the room, gathering clothes and getting dressed.

I waited patiently by the door until he deemed himself ready to leave the room. He winked at me, and I felt a faint twitch in my groin at his look.

"Well Messer Moony, I believe that we have a few _mates_ to find…." I chuckled as he proceeded my out the door and I shut it firmly behind me.

We stumbled down the stairs, laughing and surreptitiously following a scent trail. We couldn't be too far behind them.

I stopped short at one spot in the crowded common room, the scent was concentrated here. They stopped for a moment. Looking around the room, I saw Lilly giving James a not-so-private dance, and heard a quiet "Ew" from Padfoot. I pinned him with a questioning look and he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "heterosexuals" before we headed to the portrait opening and into the hallways.

We followed the scents through the darkened hallways, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

As we stood there contemplating what to do next, the gargoyle moved and two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. He stifled a growl in his chest as he noticed the girls hand tighten around the boys.

"Well hello. I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin and who might you be?" I loved the slight blush on the girls' face as she glanced at me from under her eyelashes. _She is certainly the true mate. The other one is the other lesser mate, though I don't think there are going to be too many problems, considering the way that Sirius is looking at him._

"Well, I'm Harry P-James and this is Hermione Grainger. We just… uh got here. We're going to be seventh- year Griffindors when school comes back in September. And you?"

Silly, wonderful, lovable, fuckable Sirius got the fact that I could not take my eyes off the girl-_Hermione-_ in front of me and took Harry's arm in his as they began to walk back to the tower.

Hermione batted her eyelashes in an attractive way and waited from me to escort her.

"My dear lady, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you back to Griffindor tower?" She giggled the most amazing little laugh as we made our way behind Sirius and Harry.

I couldn't help myself, as much as I wanted to keep my eyes trained on my mate at all times… I couldn't help but admire the view of the two boys walking in front of me. Little did I know that Hermione was doing and thinking the same thing.

**Alright, I'm impatient for responses, but I hope that you all like this new chapter! Please review?? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable thing in this story. Thanks for reminding me!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love the responses! Hope you like this chapter. BTW, I don't really have a beta, so the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!!!**

"_My dear lady, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you back to Griffindor tower?" She giggled the most amazing little laugh as we made our way behind Sirius and Harry._

_I couldn't help myself, as much as I wanted to keep my eyes trained on my mate at all times… I couldn't help but admire the view of the two boys walking in front of me. Little did I know that Hermione was doing and thinking the same thing._

**SiriusPOV**

I could not believe my luck. This oh-so-beautiful boy was clearly Moony's other lesser mate. Regardless of his ties with Hermione, between the inevitable feelings that he would develop for Remy and my devilishly handsome good looks and charm, he was practically mine already.

"So, Mr. James was it? You and Ms. Grainger are going to be seventh year Griffindors huh? That's great, my friends and I are always on the lookout for new roommates, I'm sure you'll fit in well. No one else seems to want to live with us for some reason…"

I was delighted to see a faint blush on his cheeks at my words. As he glanced over at me I could also distinctly see a glimmer of "Maurauder Mischief" in his gorgeous green eyes. At the same time I couldn't help but notice that he looked painfully familiar.

"Please Sirius, may I call you that, call me Harry. And, unfortunately for you and your friends, there will be no new room mate. Hermione and I will be bunking in together in the Head Boy's dorm. Headmaster Dumbledore has told us that the head boy next year, though he is a Griffindor, won't mind."

My heart sunk a little at his words. Maybe I was wrong about the pull that he and Hermione would feel towards Remus; maybe I was wrong that they weren't that close. I thought my gaydar was fully tuned, but he was actually with…A GIRL?!

"So, are you two married or something?"

He paused with a thoughtful look on his face and I was struck again by how infuriatingly familiar he looked, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"That's an awfully personal question for someone that you've only known for 5 minutes, but I'll take pity on you and answer anyway."

I sighed in relief that he wasn't going to take offence; in fact he seemed rather playful all of a sudden. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I saw that mischief again.

"Well, the short story is that no, we aren't married, so I guess that would mean we're _something_. Why, are you interested?"

I was shocked to speechlessness- hell extreme horniness anyway- by the sexy smirk on his face and the teasing tone of voice. I found myself and quickly recovered.

"You offering?" I smiled at Harry, giving him the patented "Sexy Sirius Smile" and was delighted at the reappearance of the blush on his cheeks.

We had lost Remus and Hermione, apparently they were walking much slower than we were, and we had ended up in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, I can't really go around offering up my- Hermione, but I'll put in a good word if you like…" He trailed off, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him.

I couldn't help myself, I let out a booming, but short, laugh and his head shot up as his eyes widened in surprise. I leaned forward and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to his perfect lips. I pulled back just enough to looking him in the eye.

"I'm not interested in _Hermione,_ beautiful boy."

We stared at each other in shock for a moment, before he surged forward, pressing me up against the wall and taking my lips in a heated kiss.

I let out a groan and let my fingers run through his satiny black hair. We ground our hips together, and I could feel his impressive erection just as I knew that he could feel mine. We moaned into each other's mouths as we tasted each other for the first _but it better not be the last_ time, ignoring everything around us.

His mouth tasted like chocolate and peanut butter, two of my favorite things, and I couldn't get enough. I was getting dizzy, but stopping never crossed my mind until I heard a gasp from behind Harry and a voice speaking out.

"DEAR GOD- I would give anything to watch that!"

Harry pulled away in shock and we blushed at each other for a moment before facing the intruders. Surprisingly enough, it was Hermione who has spoken, and I could tell that she was just as turned on as I was.

Remus, however, looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to be pissed and kill someone, or if he wanted an orgy in the hallway. I gave him a smile and a wink before turning back to the newcomers.

"Well, as lovely as the corridors are, how about we head inside and you can see where you'll be spending the next year of your lives."

With that, I gave the password to the fat lady (tinkerbell-_someone_ thought that would be funny) and guided Harry and Hermione inside.

**HermionePOV**

I blushed and giggled, taking Remus arm and allowing him to guide me down the hallway; albeit at a much more sedate pace than Sirius and Harry.

I sighed inwardly watching them walk swiftly away from us. _What a GREAT view_!

Instead of trying to force conversation with Remus, back in our own time Remus and I enjoyed lots of companionable silences, I turned my thoughts inward.

In a way, I really wanted to laugh. It just figures that we'd end up in this time. When Harry confessed to me about his bi-sexuality, it was because he had a rather large crush in Remus. I, in turn, confessed to him that I had always had a bit of a thing for Sirius.

Looking at them both now, before time, pain and heartache had their cruel ways with the two men, I realized that both of them were rather…delicious.

"So, Ms. Granger, where are you from?"

I bit my lip, this was the weakest part of our story, and if either Remus of Sirius wanted to dig into it, they would figure out that something didn't add up quickly.

"Well, my father is in muggle politics, and has been friends with Harry's father since they were at grade school together. Harry's father passed away and we offered him a chance to live with us. Then we both found out that we were magical but we had to move, so my father, along with some of Harry's parents friends, found private tutors for us. When we turned 17 we asked that we be allowed to attend Hogwarts for just the one year. Oh, and please call me Hermione or Moine."

I held my breath, hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions until I'd had a chance to talk to Harry more about the story tonight. I was also a little distracted by the fact that we had not come up with anything to say when Harry was called out on the fact that he looked so much like James. We were getting very close to the entrance to the tower.

We turned the last corner and headed up the stairs and I heard Remus gasp. I looked up and saw Harry pressing Sirius up against the wall outside the Fat Lady portrait, snogging the lights out of him.

"DEAR GOD- I would give anything to watch that!"

I hadn't realized that I spoke out loud until Remus whipped his head around to face me so fast that I thought he would get whiplash, but he had a strangely calculating look in his eyes. I wanted to look back at him, but the two boys up against the wall had all of my attention.

I watched as they broke away from each other panting, staring each other in the eyes and then turned to face us; Harry slightly embarrassed, but Sirius looked strangely proud. I grinned at them both and then the four of us stood there awkwardly until Sirius broke the silence.

"Well, as lovely as the corridors are, how about we head inside and you can see where you'll be spending the next year of your lives."

He gave the Fat Lady the password and ushered us all inside, where the party was still roaring. Then he yelled out into the din.

"PRONGS! LILY-FLOWER! We have some people for you to meet. Get sober and you better be wearing all of the right clothing!"

Harry chuckled at the tone of voice that he used, before Remus scared from younger students off the comfy couch in front of the fire and asked us to sit down. Remus sat on the end, then me, then Harry, then Sirius managed to squeeze in next to him. James and Lily made their way over to us, looking decidedly more sober than before.

I took a few deep calming breaths and grabbed Harry's hand for some mutual support.

"Hey this is James Potter and the lovely Lily Evans. Flower, Prongsie, these are Harry James and Hermione Grainger. They're starting seventh year with us in September, but they came a little early."

James and Lily shook my hand and greeted my warmly before both of them did a triple take looking at Harry. To Harry's credit, he managed to make himself look as shocked as the two of them.

"Good God man, it's nearly like looking in a mirror. D'you think we could be related?"

"I'm not sure, but they say that everyone has a doppelganger out there." Harry made himself shrug non-chalantly, but I could see the tension in his shoulders. Luckily everyone in the group took it at face value and we sat down to chat.

Things were going just fine until around 2am, when Lily stood up and said she was going to bed, offering to take me with her. I froze, unsure of what to say. Harry and I hadn't spent a night apart in almost two years!

"Well, actually, Harry and I sharing the Head Boy's dorm. Dumbledore said it would be okay, even though the Head Boy next year is a Griffindor, he won't mind and uh…"

I trailed off, looking at the shocked faces around me. I glanced at Harry to help and he took a deep breath, heaving a sigh when he let it out.

"Look, Moine and I have been together for a long time and I've had some…stuff that I've had to go through and I get these awful nightmares, yeah? So, she's the only one who can help me with them. I can't sleep without her."

Harry squeezed my hand again and James leaned forward to speak in a low voice.

"We're actually supposed to believe that tripe? We believe that you sleep together but not that you ARE together?"

"No offence James, but if it's good enough for Headmaster Dumbledore, it should be good enough for you. I'm rather tired too, c'mon Moine. Let's go to bed."

He grabbed my hand and stormed off up the stairs without another word. I turned around to apologize, but no one saw me; Remus and Sirius had turned on James and were putting him in his place.

**RemusPOV**

"What the bloody, buggering hell Prongs?"

I fought hard to control my anger at the way that James treated my mates. I was having a great time getting to know them before he opened his fat mouth. Luckily, Sirius was just as angry as I was; I decided, for the moment, to let him handle it.

"What? They give us that cock and bull story and we're just supposed to believe it?"

"Yes, James, we are Prongs! How long did it take for moony to trust us enough with his "furry little problem"? How long did it take until I trusted you enough to tell you about my horrible family? You great git! We met them less than six hours ago! They're not going to tell us everything! They have secrets and that's fine. Eventually they will be comfortable enough with us to tell the truth, but for now we believe them and make them trust us."

Padfoot was now standing, red-faced and panting in James' face. James looked shocked and rather angry. He whipped around to grab my hand and drag me off the couch.

"Let's go Moony. If we hurry we can apologize for the git before they go to bed."

He dragged me up the stairs, but not quick enough for me to hear James' parting shot.

"Got your shorts in a right twist over this one you poof."

Ignoring the part of me that wanted to head back downstairs and rip James limb from limb, I followed Padfoot to the door of the Head Boys room and waited with him while he knocked.

My breath caught in my throat when Hermione opened the door. She looked gorgeous, her hair spilling over her shoulders and she was wearing a tiny tank top and what looked to be a pair of men's boxer shorts. Her eyes went wide when she saw us, but she stepped aside and wordlessly let us in.

"We, uh, wanted to apologize to you and Harry for James back there. Sometimes he forgets that not everyone wants to spill their secrets after a first meeting. It takes time for people to trust others, we get that."

As Sirius was speaking, Harry came out of the bathroom, dripping wet with just a towel around his waist. Harry flushed at the end of the speech and looked at Hermione, who shrugged and turned back to us.

"Look, yes, we both know that your story is crap, but that's fine. You don't know us and we don't know you. We will respect the fact that you've told us all that you can tell us, FOR NOW. We will happily string along the story that you fed us to everyone else. When you're ready, you'll tell us more and we'll tell you more. Trust takes time."

As Sirius spoke, Harry edged closer and closer to him; to us. My mouth was dry and I was panting. I was mentally chasing the water droplets down his chest and across his abs down into that interfering towel that was slung around his hips. _I am certain that I have never hated a piece of cotton before I met Harry and Hermione…._

By now, no one was thinking about what Padfoot had been saying, and everyone was focused on Harry's near naked state. I could smell so much lust in the air that it was choking me. The worst of it was coming from Sirius and Harry, who were staring at each other like no one else ever existed.

"So, yeah. That's all we wanted to say. I'm sure that you are tired and would like to get some sleep before breakfast starts. So, Sirius, come on. We'll come get you in the morning. Good night Hermione, Harry."

I tried to tug at Sirius' sleeve to get him to come with me, but he and Harry were still in some kind of staring contest.

"Good night Sirius." Harry stepped forward again and they were nearly pressed up against each other.

"Good night beautiful boy." With that, Sirius broke the tension and leaned forward to gently press his lips to Harry's. This was so unlike the other kiss from the hallway, it was sweet, and lingering and so hot in its own way.

"Padfoot…" I growled at him, and Hermione's head snapped up to look at me. I could feel the look that she was giving me. It was the same look on the faces of Harry and Sirius before they kissed.

No longer having any control over myself, and totally unable to ignore the pull I felt towards her, I stepped forward and took her in my arms.

I pressed my lips to hers and could literally feel her melting in my arms. Moony was happy; he liked his mates submissive, especially this close to the full moon. At thought, I groaned and reluctantly pulled away.

Panting as I placed Moine back on the bed, I tugged Padfoot harder away from Harry, who had lost his grip on the towel and was merely holding it up in front of his lap. I growled again and, with one final look at the two half-naked people in the room, dragged Padfoot with me.

"Sorry, Uh…we'll explain later! See you in the morning. Sleep well."

Sirius was yelling behind him as I bodily dragged him back down to our dorm. I roughly threw him onto my bed and shut the curtains before casting a few silencing spells and charming the curtains not to open except from the inside.

"Remy why? He was so close and so naked and….Oh. Its Moony isn't it? He wanted Hermione, and Remus wouldn't let him."

Understanding flashed in his eyes and I felt myself blush. He was absolutely right. That room smelled like sex and three of my mates. I had to get away before I forced anything on anyone. Allowing myself to think back on the scene, I felt myself get hard.

"Oh, Moony…so soon? That's alright, c'mon. Fuck me into the mattress, you'll feel better."

So I did, I forced everything else out of my mind and made Padfoot howl, before collapsing into a dream-filled slumber. I dreamt of making Harry mine, but mostly it was Hermione invading my dreams. I could not wait to take her.

**Evil? Nah, You love me and you know it. There will be lots of lemons, so no pouting that there isn't one in this chapter. I thought it worked better this way anyway.**

**So….REVIEWS???????**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that you recognize in this fic. Yes, I did in fact change some of the lyrics that I used, but don't hold that against me.**

**Thanks so much to all of the lovely people who reviewed, especially capturing. My. Heart, thanks dear!!!!!**

**I hope that you didn't forget me or my fic and I hope that you like this chapter. It's a bit longer than the last.**

**Oh, and the reason that it took me so long was that I had to take my Pharmacy Technician Certification test, but I passed!! Hooray for me! Enjoy……**

_Panting as I placed Moine back on the bed, I tugged Padfoot harder away from Harry, who had lost his grip on the towel and was merely holding it up in front of his lap. I growled again and, with one final look at the two half-naked people in the room, dragged Padfoot with me._

"_Sorry, Uh…we'll explain later! See you in the morning. Sleep well."_

_Sirius was yelling behind him as I bodily dragged him back down to our dorm. I roughly threw him onto my bed and shut the curtains before casting a few silencing spells and charming the curtains not to open except from the inside._

**HarryPOV**

I stood stupidly in the middle of the room after the door shut behind Remus and Sirius, the only sounds I could hear were my own heavy breaths and Mione throwing herself back onto the bed and sighing.

I hands hung limp at my sides and I realized with a start that I must have looked ridiculous, a towel hanging off my swollen cock like some parody of a towel rack. I impatiently flung it aside and stalked, naked, over to the bed.

Hermione was writhing on the bed, one hand caressing her swollen lips and the other pressing against her cotton-covered crotch. I watched her for a moment, lost in her bliss, before I acted. With an impatient growl, something I picked up after finally making my first animangus transformation, I ripped the clothes off her body and climbed on top of her.

Her eyes snapped open in shock, but they were glazed over in lust, she just loved it when I got all controlling. She dragged her nails down my back, nearly leaving welts, as I tongued her neck and down to her breasts. Rolling one nipple between the thumb and forefinger of my left hand, I nipped and flicked the tip of my tongue across the other hard bud.

Trailing my fingers down her side and onto her hips I slowly dragged my body back up hers, until my mouth was poised by her ear. I then began to speak in the husky, hushed whisper that affected her most. Neither one of us was going to last very long anyway.

"Mio, FUCK. I want him, I think I want them both and I know that you do. Would you like to watch? You want to watch him fuck me into the mattress while you fuck yourself on your fingers? Or maybe you would rather be taken from behind so that the both of you can watch as I get fucked?"

She gave a low moan and, showing just how limber combat training can make a person, hooked a knee across my hip and flipped us, so that I was on my back as she hovered over me.

She impaled herself on my cock before either of us had a moment to act, or react as the case may be. I gripped her hips hard, knowing that I was going to leave bruises, and she relaxed and let me use her body as a fuck toy.

Her head was thrown back and she played with her breasts as I ruthlessly fucked her, plating my feet into the mattress so that I could arch my hips up to meet her body better. She felt so good, so hot and tight around my cock that I almost forgot about the fact that I was really in the mood to bottom.

I knew that I was close, and so was she. I couldn't move my hands to help her get there and I wanted her to come with me, so I stopped, just long enough to get her attention. Her eyes found mine and she glared at me.

"Mio, touch yourself. I want you to come with me, just… just touch yourself."

Her fingers quickly slipped down her body and onto the tiny nub of nerves jut waiting for stimulation. She started grinding herself onto her hand and by extension me, and that was the end of it. With a groan that came from the bottom of my stomach I came inside of her.

I was still pumping the last of my seed into her when her legs trembled and I felt her walls rhythmically clench around my overly sensitive cock. She moaned and threw her head back, yelling at the ceiling.

"NNgh…REMUS!"

Mione's exclamation was the only thing that could have pulled me from my post-coital bliss. My eyes flew open to meet her frightened brown ones. Gently, as though I might scare her away if I moved too fast, I pulled her body down so that she was cradled against my chest, my chin on top of her head.

I stroked her hair as I thought about what I should say to her. I could actually feel her mouth open to apologize, so I gently placed my fingers over her lips to forestall.

"No Mio, no apologies. I'm not hurt, how could I be? I was the one who brought thoughts of them into our bed. I could not handle it if you apologize. Just answer me one thing…" I trailed off and felt her nod her head saying she would answer.

"You don't think that they could have heard us do you? I mean, how am I ever going to get Sirius into bed with me if you're screaming out HIS lover's name when we have sex?"

It was exactly what we needed. We dissolved into giggles until she felt my body responding to the movements she was making. She groaned.

"No 'Ry…resist. I know you can and we're both tired."

She happily snuggled into my chest and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. It didn't take long for me to join her.

When I woke up the next morning it was to gentle knocking at our door. I sighed and rolled onto my side, gently removing myself from Hermione. She whimpered at the loss, but let me go without waking up. It did me good to see her sleeping peacefully.

I stumbled off the bed and whispered "accio pants", just wanting to throw on the first thing that flew to me. I put my glasses on and didn't even think about the fact that it was the pair of boxers that Hermione had been wearing the night before as I stepped into them.

I hurried to the door and pulled it open, stepping though and pressing a finger to my lips in the universal sign for quiet before I shut the door behind me. I had forgotten that I was mostly naked.

I looked up to see all four Marauders and Lily standing in front of me, looking at me in… well it could have been shock from three of them, but it was clearly lust coming from Remus and Sirius. I grinned and nodded.

"Good morning, what's up?"

All four boys looked helplessly at Lily, as though she was the only one that wouldn't be tongue tied. She sighed and smiled at me.

"Well, we thought we'd come and get you for breakfast and then take you out onto the grounds and show you around. It's supposed to be a really nice day."

I smiled at Lily, _my mother_, and nodded.

"Sure, I'll go get Mione and we'll get dressed. Give us ten minutes?"

They nodded and headed back downstairs to the common room and I headed in to wake Mione. As frustrated and awkward as I had felt about the situation last night, I was oddly exhilarated that morning. This could turn out to be a great thing.

I said as much to Mione as she brushed her teeth and she laughed at me. The she glared at me and said she knew that and was just waiting for me to come around. _Bloody know it all…_

Fifteen minutes later we were seated at the Gryffindor table in the great hall having a wonderful breakfast. I was amazedly looking around at all of the vaguely familiar faces at all of the tables, and with a start I realized that I was looking at most of our classmates' parents.

When I glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Lucius Malfoy, I growled low in my throat and Mione had to put a restraining hand on my arm. She leaned in to whisper at me.

"Look, if you can deal with not killing the _RAT_ then you can avoid killing Lucius. Besides, if you do that then there would be no Draco at all and I would not trade any of the time that we had together for anything in the world."

I felt myself calm at her words and visibly relaxed back into my seat. Lily and Mione were chatting with Remus about classes for next year; James and Sirius were arguing about quidditch and Peter was trying to hit on a girl who was clearly not amused.

We finished and we were led outside to a shady patch of grass that was hidden from view of the doors to the castle, facing out onto the Black Lake. Mione sat down and pulled me with her, pulling my head into her lap and running her fingers through my hair. _Life is good._ With that thought in my head, I drifted off into a contented doze.

**SiriusPOV**

My hands literally itched to be the one that was stroking Harry's hair. I wanted his head in my lap, I wanted him to lean on me and doze. It was utterly frustrating, so I did the only thing that I could. I threw myself onto Moony.

"Moony, pet me! I need some affection before I die!"

"Padfoot, you are such an idiot. But…I can't stand those puppy dog eyes, come here."

James and Lily laughed at our display, it wasn't all that uncommon anyway, but Harry and Hermione looked on curious. I hadn't realized that I had woken Harry with my outbreak, but I felt a little bad for it now.

"So, Harry, Hermione what kinds of music do you listen to?" Good old, dependable James trying to make a strange situation even stranger…

"Well, we've never been all that big into wizard music; mostly we really like class…muggle rock music." I noticed Hermione's slip of the tongue there, but I let it go for the moment.

"Oh? Like what?" Lily enquired. It had been her upbringing that had introduced us to muggle rock music. I personally liked Glam Rock a bit better than rock, but we listened to it all.

"Well…the Beatles are our favorite and then there's-" I couldn't help myself, I cut Harry off with a snort of laughter.

"Yeah right. If John Lennon is a muggle then I'm the queen."

"WHAT? Of course he's a muggle…isn't he?" Harry sat up and away from Hermione in shock.

"Jeez Harry, how thick can you get. Didn't you hear about the ultra-exclusive boarding school that Lennon got kicked out of when he was 15? Why in the world would he move to America and hide himself away if it weren't for hiding from you-know-who? Think about it."

Harry let out a breath in shock. I thought he was really rather cute when he was surprised like this. I wanted to see more of it.

We all had a rather pleasant discussion about music and other likes and dislikes, I was thrilled to discover that Harry and I had many likes in common. Eventually the talking slowed and we moved back into our rather comfortable contemplative positions; my head in Remus' lap, James head in Lily's lap and Harry's head in Hermione's lap.

"Hey, where did Wormtail run off to, and when for that matter?" I asked into the silence. We all shrugged at each other and no one had an answer.

"I've been meaning to ask, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, wherever did you come up with those nicknames?"

Hermione had asked the question and I saw Harry shoot her an almost angry look, before turning back to us with polite interest. I could see something else in his eyes when they caught mine, but I was totally unsure of what the emotion could be.

I turned to Moony, after all, it was really his secret, and he was a little dumbfounded. Normally, we would just say that they were made up nicknames from first year, but I could see that Moony wanted to tell the truth. James, looked confused as well, but I could see that we were all leaving it up to Moony to make the decision.

Before he could open his mouth, Hermione butted in again.

"I only ask because well…we can trust you right? Harry and I have these funny little nicknames that we gave each other after we became animangi. We have a friend who is a werewolf and we thought that, if we could change with him on the full moons, then it would help him a bit. He told us that it always did. So I guess, your nicknames kind of reminded me of that somehow…."

I was gob smacked. I could feel shock and confusion rolling off of Moony and Prongs as well. Even Lily was doing a wonderful impression of a goldfish. Looking to Moony, to see what he was going to say in response, my eyebrows nearly shot off my forehead in shock.

Moony quietly cleared his throat and put a finger to his lips surreptitiously, motioning for us to let him take the lead in the conversation.

"You did all of that…for a friend? Are you registered? Could we… could we see your forms before I answer?" Mione smiled and looked to Harry, who nodded at her. Apparently we were all just watching a conversation between Hermione and Remus.

"Well, yes, he's one of our best friends. He's a bit older than us, so he taught us a lot of stuff. Harry here had a rather large crush on him, but nothing ever came of it. No, we're not registered, and of course you can see our forms. 'Ry, you go first."

We turned to Harry and instead of the slightly blushing boy that had been there a moment ago we saw a gorgeous tiger with a strange lightning bolt stripe on his forehead and startlingly green eyes.

I couldn't help myself, he was gorgeous. Lily and I 'cooed' and slowly moved forward to pet him. I could hear a rumbling in his chest when I put my hands on him, and I realized that he was purring. Lily and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Who's a pretty kitten?" At my words Harry's head whipped around and looked me right in the eye before cracking open his jaw and roaring right in my face. I sat back with more than a little fear on my face.

"Alright, so, not a kitten then…." Everyone laughed at me for that. Mione's hand came round and scratched at a spot behind his ear and the purring from earlier started up again.

"We call him 'Ry. And, Sirius, he loves it when you scratch this part of his head right here…." She showed me where to scratch him and we all spent a few moments getting to know the tiger before backing away and letting him change back. He looked to Mione and motioned for her to change.

Now, we had a great black panther in front of us, with brown eyes. This time it was Remus and Lily who came forward to pet her. She made a rumbling noise that was similar to 'Ry's purring, and yet totally different.

"Guys this is Mio. Be careful when she's pissed off in this form, she'll get you. Though her temper is always pretty bad…"

From there things were rather tame as we showed off Padfoot and Prongs. I felt a little bit silly about my form, after seeing 'Ry and Mio and Prongs, but Harry scooted forward and whispered to me.

"I've always LOVED dogs, very wonderful creatures dogs are…." And then he proceeded to scratch my neck and chest. My canine side kicked in and I rolled onto my back to let him scratch my belly, everyone laughed and I felt much better about everything.

After the shows, everyone turned expectantly to Remus, who was blushing a rather fetching shade of pink. I crawled over to him once I had changed back, so that I could convince him that this was the right thing to do. Turns out that I needn't have bothered.

"Well, our story is quite similar to yours. Except that here…I am the werewolf. And these boys, my best friends, my family, learned how to change so that they could be with me. I was bitten when I was very young, and it has always been painful and terrifying for me to … change. However, they took me in here at Hogwarts and I became friends with James, Siri and Peter, and the rest is history."

I could tell that he still hadn't wanted to say anything as the words were coming out of his mouth. He was staring quite openly at the ground, afraid of the reactions of his mates; it turned out that he didn't need to worry about that either.

Hermione rushed forward and threw her arms around him, without a second's hesitation. He was shocked, but his happiness at having his primary mate in his arms overrode any other emotion that was visible on his face.

"Oh you poor man…we know all about it. Our…friend was bitten when he was rather young as well and he told us all about it. That is, once we managed to get all of the information out of him. I can understand how difficult it must be for you, but look at the bright side! Now you have two more playmates for the full moon!"

She beamed up at him and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh yeah, wolves just love great, ruddy cats…"

Eventually James and Lily wandered off to find a private place for a good snog and it was just the four of us. We talked about everything, now that our big secret was out and we knew that they trusted us, just a little bit, Remus and I visibly began to relax.

Remus and Mione were talking about some school thing, so I asked Harry what he and Mione were going to be doing over the summer. He flushed a little bit and I couldn't help but run my finger down his face from his temple to his chin. He flushed even more at that.

"Actually Headmaster Dumbledore said that he found us a place to rent, and that you were staying in the other section of the house." He looked up at me and I choked at the look in his eyes. _Lust…pure lust…_

On impulse I turned my head so that I could catch Remus' eye, I knew that he would have been able to hear what Harry just said, and he had a similar look of lust on his face, mingled with shock. _All of his mates living in the same house with no supervision and he's not going to be there…poor Remus._

I smiled at Remus and turned back to Harry quickly.

"Oh, that's great Harry. Last summer I had a horrible neighbor. Plus, the best part is that we can get to know each other. Maybe even plan some pranks! Then, at the end of July Remus will be joining us."

At that, Harry and Mione caught each other's eye and Hermione blushed, something that I hadn't seen since we met them. It was rather adorable, but nothing like when it happened to Harry. Harry blushing was just… indescribable.

The afternoon went along, with rather thinly veiled flirting going on between the four of us. I found myself looking forward to the party later tonight; I wanted to see what could happen when these two gorgeous creatures got drunk.

It got slightly chilly when the sun went down and we headed inside to grab some food before the party. It did not, though everyone told me later that I was oblivious, escape my notice that Mione and Remus were holding hands and blushing at each other. I pulled him aside before we went into the great Hall and let Harry and Mione go on ahead.

"I have to say Moony; I am impressed with your restraint. She's accepted you, but I doubt that she'll fall into bed with you so quickly. Will you need some 'help' tonight?" I was horny as hell and both of us knew it.

I wanted Harry and he wanted Hermione and there was almost nothing we could do about it. The chances that we could get what we wanted before the end of the night, even with alcohol being involved, were very slim.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure Padfoot….I might have to take you up on that offer, do you think they would let us use their bed again? Or better yet, do you think they would like to watch again?" He was leaning in far to close for comfort and the way that he growled out the words sent jolts right to my cock.

"Moony, unless you are planning on making me very happy and dragging me off to the nearest broom cupboard, it might be a good idea for you to back away. Though…. I love it when you talk dirty."

He chuckled a low, dirty, sexy laugh and stepped away from where he had pressed me up against the wall. He then gave me an appraising look and licked his lips. Moony was making an appearance again; and I couldn't have been happier.

With that, we took a moment to compose ourselves and stepped into the Great Hall, catching sight of James waving us over. Harry and Hermione looked deep in conversation and didn't notice when we approached, but when we sat down across from them, they raised their heads at the same time and gave us both a look at their smiling, blushing faces. I was going to be a very good night.

**HermionePOV**

Harry tugged me away from Remus when he and Sirius told us that they wanted us to go on ahead. I could tell he was a little angry with me, but mostly he was exhilarated. I smiled at him as he pulled me over to the Gryffindor table, just far enough away from James, Lily and Peter that we couldn't be overheard.

"That was a real risk telling them that about us you know….but since it worked out, I'll forgive you. So that was some hefty flirting you were doing with Remus. We totally traded crushes didn't we?"

I smiled at him again and thought about how to word what I wanted to say.

"Yeah, we totally did. I already have no idea how we're going to be able to face them when we get back… I mean, I'm just so _drawn_ to Remus. That kiss last night…WOW.

And you…holy Merlin, you and Sirius look so hot together. Oh my… if the two of you get together over the summer you have to let me borrow the cloak so that I can watch."

Harry looked for a moment like he wanted to be scandalized, but then a very-slytherin like grin spread over his face. That was something that he had picked up from our time with Draco…and he had never let it go.

"Oh alright, but only if you return me the favor when you sleep with Remus…Oh, I just had an image of the four of us in bed together." He drifted off with a goofy smile and glazed over eyes, and that is when we saw Remus and Sirius come over and sit across from us.

As I glanced across the table at the two gorgeous men, I got the image that Harry must have been seeing in his head, and I blushed as well. It was a delicious image.

We muddled our way through dinner and made it back up to the tower where the last night party was already in full swing. Remus made his way to the drinks table while Harry, Sirius and I found James and Lily and sat down with them.

We each had more than a few drinks, when a cheer of "karaoke time" went up from the crowd. Harry looked at me horrified, and it was all that I could to do not to laugh in his face.

Lily, in a fit of alcoholic bravery, wobbly stood up and headed over to the selection of music. There were mumbled snickers from our group as she drunkenly attempted to make a selection. Finally something was chosen and she made her way up onto the stage, grabbing the magical microphone and unbuttoning the top four buttons on her shirt as she went.

James just glared at everyone that whistled at her, but she turned and winked at him. I laughed as much as I could as Harry vacillated between amusement and horror at seeing his mother like that.

_Oh come on, come on, come on, come on _

_Didn't I make you feel, like you were the only man_

_And didn't I give you everything that a woman possibly can_

_Aw honey you know I did_

_And each time that I think that I, well I think I've had enough_

_But I'm gonna show you baby, that a woman can be tough_

_So come on, come on, come on, now take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_Yeah, beak it_

_Take another little piece of my heart_

I laughed at the rather dumbstruck look on James' face. He looked like he was unsure if he should be turned on or offended by Lily's choice, but then again, no one was entirely sure who she was singing to.

After Lily, Sirius conned Remus into going up, though he really didn't want to. I was really looking forward to this and I hoped that he picked a song that I knew. He looked amazingly sexy up there on stage.

I could feel Harry on my right and Sirius on my left and we were all anticipating what Remus was going to do. The lights went off in the room for a moment, before coming back up and showing Remus in a spotlight, his shirt was completely open and hanging off of his sexy torso. I felt a sweat break out on my forehead and I was sure that I could hear heavy breathing on either side of me.

_You need coolin_

_Baby I'm not foolin_

_I'm gonna send ya_

_Back to schoolin_

_Way, way down inside_

_Honey you need it_

_Gonna give you every inch of my love_

_Gonna give you my love OH_

_Wanna whole lotta love_

_Wanna whole lotta love_

_Wanna whole lotta love_

_Wanna whole lotta love_

I was panting and rubbing myself onto the couch by the time that Remus was done singing. He had been pacing back and forth across the stage, and he was channeling Robert Plant like I never would have believed if I hadn't been there.

Harry, and Sirius apparently, were having the same problem that I was. Remus had been singing towards the couch nearly the entire time. But, the few times that he did turn to the rest of the room, he made more than a few girls swoon. I nearly attacked some silly bint who had thrown her nasty panties onto the stage at him.

"Mio, I'm going to do this, but I need your help. Come with me quick…" Harry grabbed my hand and yanked me up the stairs to our room, where he proceeded to throw the clothes all around the room.

"What are you looking for Harry? I could help…"

"AHA! Found them!" He turned around quickly brandishing the tight leather pants that Draco had given him for our one week anniversary. I nearly fainted in my lustful haze.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you wore those out of the dorm? People are going to attack you. And what about a shirt?"

Harry gave another of his "Draco-grins" and he looked me over once, as if considering a quicky.

"No shirt, come over here and help me struggle into these traps."

Fifteen minutes later, I made my way back downstairs and fought my way through Remus' crowd of hangers on. I told them that I had to help Harry get ready, because when we did karaoke we went all out, before going to the person who was playing dj to let him know what Harry needed.

I placed myself back onto the couch, Remus in the middle of me and Sirius, and made it very clear that I was checking him out. And, of course, that I liked what I saw. I could hear him growl quietly at me.

Just then, the lights went out again and the strains of the song that Harry was singing started. I grabbed Remus hand in excitement, because I knew just how hot this was going to be.

_You know that it would be untrue_

_You know that I would be a liar_

_If I was to say to you_

_Ohhh, we couldn't get much higher_

_Come on baby light my fire_

_Come on baby light my fire_

_Try to set the night on fire_

_The time to hesitate is through_

_No time to wallow in the mire_

_Try now we can only lose_

_And our love become a funeral pyre_

_Come on baby light my fire_

_Come on baby light my fire_

_Try to set the night on fire, YEAH_

I could actually see Remus and Sirius stop breathing as the lights hit Harry's form. He was tanned and toned and those pants looked like they were painted on him. Much like with Remus' performance, I could feel the wetness pooling in my panties.

Knowing how much everyone that I was surrounded by, including Harry would hate it, I slipped my panties off and threw them at him. He nearly lost his place in the song, but then threw them back to Remus without stopping.

I could tell that Remus wasn't sure what to do with my knickers, but when he tried to give them back, I pressed them back into his hand and leaned over to whisper in his ear that I wanted him to keep them.

Remus reaction to that was nothing compared to the way that Sirius was responding to Harry's sexual writhing across the stage as he made his voice husky and literally ground out that song.

Sirius had begun breathing again, but his upper back and neck muscles were so taught I thought that it must hurt. He was doing absolutely nothing to hide the very impressive bulge in his tight jeans; in fact he was almost rubbing at it out in the open.

The most frightening thing was Lily. She was on James lap, but her eyes were glued to Harry and she was having the same reaction that the rest of us; in short she was turned on to the point of pain. Not that she knew it, but Harry and I both knew that it was his mother and the whole thing was just a bit creepy.

The only thought that was running through my head by the time that Harry finished his song, was that everyone in this room was going to get laid in some way or another tonight.

Harry made his way over to us when he was done. Sirius shot up out of his seat and pressed himself against Harry. I couldn't hear what was happening, but I could clearly see that both of them were rocking their hips subtly against the others.

I was panting; it was so very sexy to watch. I barely noticed when Remus reached over and began to rub my inner thigh under my skirt. I shot him a glance, and he tore his eyes away from the sexy boys to our left to look at me. I nodded, not really knowing why.

He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

**Don't kill me and review. I promise to try and post again before I go on vacation on the 5/21. Review??????**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything recognizable here; it all goes to the Goddess Ms. Rowling.**

**I'm not in love with this chapter, but I owed you all some smut and an update before I go on vacation. And smut you shall get, the first 6 pages are pure raunchy sexyness. Well, mostly, Remus was feeling rather…thoughtful about the whole thing and was rather **_**forceful**_** that I let him tell it in his own way….**

**I will be writing during my vacation, but I won't be able to post for about a week and a half. Please review and I may try to post again sooner! Thanks to those of you that did review and welcome to all new readers.**

**Alright, I rambled enough, enjoy the loving!!!!!!!**

_I was panting; it was so very sexy to watch. I barely noticed when Remus reached over and began to rub my inner thigh under my skirt. I shot him a glance, and he tore his eyes away from the sexy boys to our left to look at me. I nodded, not really knowing why._

_He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs._

**RemusPOV**

I practically ran with Hermione up the stairs to our dorm. Neither one of us said a word on the way. I gently guided her into the room and I had barely finished shutting the door and turning around before she as all over me.

She ran her petite hands all over my chest, shoving my shirt the rest of the way off my body. I groaned, but what I really wanted to do was howl. Part of me wanted to take control of the situation, but on the other hand she was worshipping my torso with her hands and lips and _dear Merlin, TONGUE…._

I growled and guided her back so that she could shove me down onto my bed before she climbed back on top of me. I tried to push her away so that I could close the curtains, but she dragged her lips up my sternum and over my neck to my ear and spoke.

"Leave them open…don't you want to watch Harry and Sirius while they watch us?"

With that, I could no longer be still. I flipped us over so that I was hovering over her delicious body. Her shirt had slipped up to expose her toned stomach and I swiftly leaned down so that I could lick and bite at it. She ran her fingers into my hair and held me above her writhing body.

I swiftly removed her shirt and mine, allowing more skin on skin contact, and gasped at the sensation. I slid myself up so that I could trail my tongue along the lines of her sexy lace bra. She was so excited that I could see her pert nipples standing out through the padding on her bra.

I yanked her up off the bed with one hand and unhooked the offending piece of lace and padding. _Since WHEN have I hated clothing this much?_ I gently lay her back down on the bed, her curly brown locks spread out around her head and her perfect breasts just begging for attention.

Remembering again that she had no knickers on underneath that sinfully short skirt she was wearing, I slid one hand up the inside of her thigh teasingly as I took one of those perfect pink nipples into my mouth.

"Fuck yesssss….Remus, Fuck…oh, touch me, that feels so good."

My fingers slid up to cup her pulsing pussy, and I could feel the wetness coating my fingers. I slid my middle finger between her folds and flicked it up over her clit, which pulsed under the attention.

"Fuck Mione, you're so wet… You want me to make you come?" I growled against her chest as I licked my way from one nipple to the other. Her fingers were still in my hair and I finally noticed that she as pulling, tugging me back up to her face.

I allowed myself to be guided, until we were nose to nose, panting at each other. I felt her lick her lips and she spoke against me.

"All clothes off now…I want to feel all of you against me, inside me…I need it." I laughed low in my throat and the vibration of it against Mione's chest made her shiver with want.

Her skilled hands stroked down my chest and abs to the button of my trousers. We were undressed in a blur. I made her keep the skirt on, but flipped it up so that it was covering her stomach. She just smiled and told me that she liked "getting fucked with her skirt on."

My face was buried between her legs, the need for me to get her off before myself suddenly painfully strong, when the door flew open and Sirius and Harry tumbled in, attached at the face.

Mione let out a long, loud groan at the sight of them, but they hardly took notice. I think, from my spot between Mione's thighs, that I saw Harry shoot her a wink over Sirius' shoulder, but I can't be sure.

Wanting her attention back on me, where it should be all the time, I roughly shoved two fingers inside of her and pumped them slowly while I teased her clit with my lips and tongue.

"Oh Remy…nnngh, do that again…more FUCK!"

I roughly fucked her with my fingers and tongue, all the while listening for her moans and growls. At this point, however, there were two more people off to my right that were moaning and growling too.

I snuck a glance over at Harry and Sirius and noticed that Siri had charmed the side curtains off my bed and his to cover the end of the gap between our beds. He made it like it was our own little room. No one but us would be able to see into our area, though they would certainly know that something was up.

I took a second to cast a muffling charm around the area, so that we could hear our but no one could hear in, and gave Mione's delectable body my full attention again. She was teasing her own nipples and the most wonderful sounds kept coming out of her mouth as I continued to tease her with my lips and tongue. I felt her body start to clench around my fingers as she arched her back up off the bed and screamed my name. The wolf was very happy.

The sounds and smells of the room were too much for my overloaded teenage body to handle. Without any warning, I dragged my body up the length of Mione's and thrust inside of her while she was still coming down from her high.

"Nnngh, fill me, fuck me, take me…" her words brought the wolf forth again as I gripped her hips with far too much force, ensuring that she would have bruises that looked like my hands for a week.

Up until that very moment, Sirius was the only person that I had ever been with, and that had been wonderful. I cherished every moment that I had with Sirius, but I could not compare and contrast the two sensations.

Hermione's body was soft where I was used to hard, smooth curves where I was used to flat plains. Her body accepted me differently as well, not in the least because Hermione provided her own lubricant. Her soft walls clenched me closer, but not as tightly, though they did allow me to go deeper into her willing body.

Either way, it was all wonderful for me, and even better for the wolf, who had decided to commandeer the use of my mouth. I was alternating between leaving markings all over Mione's chest and neck and giving mating howls into the room.

Soon I felt her legs tighten even further around my waist to the point of pain and I sped up, Pistoning my hips back and forth like a man possessed. Her walls clenched around me again as she let out a huff of air and screamed for me again.

I felt as though her body was telling me what to do, so I followed the cues. I let go of control and spilled myself inside of her, and her body accepted it all, milking my softening cock even as I remembered to whisper a contraception charm.

_It really wouldn't do for her to get pregnant right now…._

When I came back to myself I noticed Hermione giving me a strange look, and asking something about my charm. I blushed as I smiled down at her, trying to figure out how to word what I wanted to say.

"Just like women have an…erm, time of the month that they are more fertile, so do werewolves. The week leading up to the full moon, which is tomorrow night."

"Oh, well then, thank you. I'll admit, you had me a little worried for a moment, but it's nice to know that a part of your brain was still working after that, though I'm not sure that mine is yet…"

She smiled and lifted her face to mine for a kiss, and I could only oblige. It was sweet and lingering, so very different from the forceful and needy kissed that we gave each other earlier.

Our tongues caressed and massaged each others, as we said everything that we wanted to say with our mouths. It was making love using our lips…_Dear Merlin, I am such a sap, I can not believe that I thought that…._

I allowed Hermione to maneuver us around to get comfortable, and we ended up spooning on our left sides, facing the boys in the other bed. Something inside me felt appalled at this action, but the larger part of me knew that I would be very sorry if I didn't watch.

Sirius had Harry on his stomach with his ass in the air as he was lubed and stretched. Sirius bent his head down to lick at the enticing image in front of him, and I couldn't help but groan in jealousy. Mione laughed at me.

"It'll get better, Harry's a screamer too, and he's a natural bottom…."

I wanted to ask a million questions, but I heard the dorm to the door open and James and Lily tumble in, most likely attached at the face, as they fell onto James' bed giggling.

Sirius' head shot up and caught my eye, but I let him know that he was safe to go back to what he was doing. I could easily make out Harry's lustful whimpers.

"Please Siri….more" "Fuck me now" "Take me…please Siri"

I also caught Padfoot's low chuckle at Harry's whining. He pulled away from the lovely boy in front of him, and slicked himself up with both hands; I could hear Mione's breathing increase as we watched.

"Hope you two enjoy the show…" Harry's head shot up to look over at us just as Sirius thrust balls-deep into his entrance. His green eyes fluttered closed at the intensity, but he opened them again to smile at us before turning back and screaming into his pillow.

The two of them were gorgeous together, and it was taking my breath away to watch. I absentmindedly toyed with one of Mione's nipples as we watched them, even with all of the stimulation I knew that I could not go again tonight.

I knew that Sirius wasn't going to last long; he and Harry had been teasing each other for far too long. Harry let out a Moony-like howl, and I smirked at Sirius' ability to bring out the screamer in everyone.

We watched as Harry bent his back at a near impossible angle and we could actually see him shoot into the bed sheets below him. My cock twitched at that, and I'll admit that my mouth watered a bit, but nothing more came of it.

Sirius growled one more time and held Harry's body close as he came inside of the boy. I groaned at this as well, knowing exactly what that must have felt like to Harry; in a word, amazing.

Sirius pulled out of Harry and draped himself across Harry's now limp and sated body. They were whispering to each other, far too low for me to actually hear, and Hermione had turned her body so that she could face me.

"After that… you can not make us wait a whole month before you join us. You're of age, and I know that you want to spend some time with your family, but please come sooner. Besides, Harry's birthday is July 31st and I always make a big deal of it, because he had such horrible, nonexistent birthdays when he was younger."

I was a second away from cutting her off and saying that I would be at their house as soon as I could get away from my family, but then she let out that bit of information about Harry's birthdays. I just caught the first hole in their story and, as reluctant as I was to bring it up now, I had to say something.

"How did Harry have terrible birthday's Hermione? Didn't he live with you?"

She knew that she had been caught, and she bit her lip, glancing over at Harry before seeming to come to some internal decision.

"Alright, I think that, after THAT, we can trust you both to tell you the truth. However, I have to ask Harry first and it will have to wait until you've joined us at Sirius' house. On that, I will not budge."

She made a move to cross her arms in obstinacy, but I held her elbows and pulled her hands up to my face so that I could kiss them. The hard look in her eyes melted away at my actions and she sighed.

"Of course, as soon as I get there, the four of us will have a nice long chat. I just hope that you can convince Harry of it."

"Convince me of what?" Harry had popped up on the other side of Hermione on my bed and I sighed. Sirius came up behind me as well. Great, now there were four naked, attractive people in the bed built for one skinny teenage boy.

"Nothing Harry….we'll talk about it later. Right now, I'm tired. Who's good at transfiguration?"

Sirius' head popped up from behind me as he looked over at Hermione.

"Well, I'm the best in our year, but I'm not sure if I'm better than the two of you…" He actually bit his lip and decided against bragging. _What is going on with him?_

"Nah, Harry and I are actually not great at it. I was just asking because we need more room and I, for one, don't want to move. Make the bed bigger?" She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at Sirius, and I laughed.

"I can do that Mione, but you're barking up the WAY wrong tree with the sexy smile and eyelash flutters. Go flirt with Moony while I make us some more room."

He and his sexy naked arse got up out of the bed, totally unabashed and moved his bed next to mine until they were one. I was impressed.

We fell asleep and it was the first time that I've gotten a great night's sleep before the full moon. I was sexually sated and surrounded by my sappy, crazy, funny, sexy mates; what else could a werewolf ask for?

_Perhaps a cub…._

**HarryPOV**

When I woke up the next morning I was naked, on a giant bed, in a tangle of limbs that I couldn't identify right away. At first, I was freaked out, but I remembered what happened and I opened my eyes smiling.

_Huh, I guess we're all wigglers in our sleep_

I distinctly remembered spooning up behind Mione the night before, with Remus on her other side and Sirius behind him but now…. Now my head was in Remus' naked and very interested lap, my hands wrapped around Sirius' thigh somehow and Mione had her face between my legs.

As unopposed as I was to the situation, my bladder had other ideas. Plus, I knew that we had to get up and put the room to rights before we sent Remus off on the train to London. Sirius, Mione and I were apparating to our house, as it was still in Scotland, just on the coast.

I lifted my head and gingerly twisted my body to move myself off the bed with as little disruption of the others as I could manage. Hermione woke up with my moving, but she just smiled and repositioned her head to where mine had been.

I got up and made my way over to the pile of clothes that was over by where Sirius' bed was the night before. Pulling out the first pair of jeans that I saw, I slipped them on and slowly made my way to the bathroom.

As I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I noticed the large number of love bites all along my torso. I grinned at my reflection and turned to leave, but I was rudely interrupted by James barging in.

"Holy hell…who did that to you? And what's up with the curtains around the beds? And why are you wearing Padfoot's pants? Never mind….get out of the way before I get sick all over you!" I hurried to move and he did manage to make his way to the toilet before he could make good with his threat.

I laughed at his hangover, absentmindedly wondering why mine wasn't that bad, before I made my way back over to our private little area.

Everyone was awake, luckily, and things were looking almost normal when I stepped back behind the curtain.

We all frantically got our things together, Mione and I running up to our dorm to gather our things and put on some clean clothes, before gathering in the common room to walk James, Lily and Remus to the train station.

After a rather tearful goodbye, where Remus admitted that he was certain he could be with us again in a week, and I risked Hermione's wrath to admit that she was rather "out of commission for the week" anyway, everyone left.

Sirius turned to us and asked us to grab his arms so that we could side-along apparate to our house. I grabbed onto his strong, muscled arm, shivering slightly at the feeling of his skin under my hands and, with a pop, we were gone from Hogwarts.

We arrived at a small house by the coast of Scotland. It was lovely, and Hermione fell in love at first sight. The owner came out to greet us and give us keys before diapparating to where she lived year round.

We headed into our side of the house first, Sirius tagging along, and took a look around. There was a small kitchen that I loved because it had a big bay window facing out to the ocean, a nice living room and on the second floor were one large bathroom and two nice sized bedrooms.

"Alright, Harry which room should we take?"

Sirius glanced at me, and while there was no heat in his stare, I found myself wishing that Hermione hadn't asked that while he was there.

"Well, I guess I like this one. It gets sun in the afternoon but not the morning, so that I can have a nice lie-in every morning. I, for the first time in my life, am going to sleep in as much as I can."

I laughed and shoved Sirius playfully, and he shoved back. We wandered out into the "back yard" which was also a rather nice private beach before heading into Sirius' side of the house to see what he'd done with it.

Room- wise, it was identical to our half, but he had decorated. There were plush carpets everywhere, nice if a bit mismatched furniture, and a giant mirror across from his bed. I blushed when I saw that, but Mione and Sirius just smiled at me.

The week passed quickly, and Remus was back with us before we could even get adjusted. Mione and I had many long talks about what we were going to tell them, and had finally decided.

I cooked for the both of them, since they were both utterly useless in the kitchen, and they helped to clean. It was a wonderful week where we got to learn a lot about each other.

The night that Remus finally arrived, I made a gorgeous dinner of Seared duck breasts over wild mushroom risotto and we served it out on our back porch overlooking the ocean. We were all rather affected by the atmosphere; though the two bottles of red wine didn't hurt either.

We sat back and watched the sun set, lingering over coffee and waited for someone to begin the conversation that we all knew that we had to have. Remus was the first one to pluck up the courage.

"So all of us know that we have some things to discuss. Before we let you get into your story, which I realize will most likely take the rest of the night; I have something that I have to tell you first."

He looked over at Sirius, who grabbed his hand in support and nodded at him to go on. I was feeling a bit nervous at this point, no having any idea as to what he was going to say that had him so wound up.

"I told you my deep, dark secret, I am a werewolf. However, what I didn't tell you… is that you are my mates, and I do not mean that in the friendship kind of way. A werewolf has one primary mate, the person that the wolf deems best to carry on the gene, so to speak, but a male alpha, such as myself, could have up to three lesser mates. I have two…"

He looked around the table at all of us, expecting what I was never sure. I was shocked, but in a way, it made sense. Hermione and I were pretty uninhibited in bed, but for us to watch each other having sex with other partners that we barely knew…that was totally unheard of.

Hermione had a question in her eyes, and she looked at me, before looking back at Remus. I squeezed her knee in support.

"Who is the primary mate?"

"You are Hermione."

**Please don't kill me and review? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eeek, please don't kill me! I hope no one has forgotten about me either. Life just…gets in the way of more enjoyable things sometimes, as I am sure you all know.**

**It took me forever to get this chapter right, I still am unsure as to whether or not I told it the way that I wanted to…So, having said that, I'll say that I do not own the characters or any other recognizable thing and request that you let me know what you think.**

"_Who is the primary mate?"_

"_You are Hermione."_

**HermionePOV**

I was quite proud of myself after that little shocker. After everything that Harry and I have been through in our 17 years of life, it takes a lot to surprise me, and that gem totally did the trick. However, I was able to keep my "poker face" on and not let anything show through.

I hung my head slightly and glanced up to catch Harry's eye. He also had his poker face on, but I could tell that he and I needed to talk privately before we told them any of our big secrets. I had a few other questions for Mr. Wolfy first though.

"Do you have to mate with Harry as well?" I vaguely heard Harry squeak, but ignored him in favor of keeping Remus pinned in my gaze.

"I have never been compelled to do something that I did not want to do… so no, I do not have to mate with Harry. I do, however want to." That last was said so softly that I found myself leaning over the table to hear it.

When the words finally penetrated my brain, I turned to Harry, who was watching Sirius. Sirius had a huge grin on his face and a calculating look in his eye, and Harry looked to be blushing again. I ignored the impromptu staring match in favor of asking my other important question.

"How long have you known? Did you know before we…had sex?"

"I knew the first moment that I smelled you in the dorm rooms, so Yes, I knew before we had sex. I know that you must have a lot to think about and to talk over with Harry before we go any further, but I would like to ask you both something."

I nodded and saw Harry do the same. Confusion aside, even if it was just the pull of me being his mate, I still felt something for Remus, and I was beginning to think that I always had, even though in his future and our past, it hadn't been physical.

"I just have to ask, gut reaction from both of you…do you want me to leave? If, right now, you feel like you would be better off with me not around I can go back home."

Harry jumped out of his seat and shouted "NO" before Remus even finished speaking, I saw Sirius smirk, and felt an answering one on my face. Harry blushed cutely and sat back down.

"I hope that answers your silly question. No one here wants you to go anywhere, but we do need to talk about this privately. Also, whether you believe this or not, your news does enormously affect what we were going to tell you, so we need to think about that as well."

I got up and gave Remus a small kiss on the lips, Sirius a small peck on the cheek and made my way upstairs, knowing that Harry would be right behind me.

I got ready to sleep and was sitting with my back against the headboard of our bed when Harry finally stumbled in, looking thoroughly snogged. I lifted my eyebrows at him and he cleared his throat before moving to the dresser across the room.

"I tried to make an exit like yours and…well it got a bit out of hand. Who am I kidding? If you hadn't been waiting up here to talk to me it would have ended up being a Harry sandwich on the beach!"

He grinned goofily over his shoulder at my shocked and angry face. I just keep missing out on all of the good stuff. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but I was still frustrated.

"Don't worry so much Mione. I'm sure that it can become a reality. That is if they still want to have anything to do with us after hearing the truth."

I watched as the smile slid right off of Harry's face and onto the floor. I opened my arms to him and he crawled onto the bed and between my legs, resting his head on my stomach so that I could run my fingers through his hair.

"What are we even going to tell them? Or have we already told them? I mean, did we change history by coming here or had we already done this? Argh, I'm not explaining this right and my head hurts from thinking about it."

"Yeah, it's called a paradox, and I try not to think about it otherwise I get a headache too." I slid one of my hands out of his hair in onto his neck, absentmindedly rubbing away the tension that was there as we both thought about what we were going to do.

The whole mates thing totally complicated the matter, because even if Remus didn't like what he was going to hear, he still didn't have a choice to stay away. I frowned and tried to reason out why I was so angry, and then I started to laugh.

"Ironic really, but I find that I am desperate to talk all of this over with the person that I usually confide in when I have a problem like this. Remus, our Remus…he's here and yet he's not. If you let yourself think about it it's rather funny."

Harry chuckled and I could fell his nod his head against my stomach.

"I know, I keep wanting to floo Sirius to ask him what he would think about all of this and what we should do….Alright, enough of this, we need to figure out what we're going to tell them."

We went back into our silent contemplations and I finally had a thought about what we should do, but I didn't like it. As a matter of fact I knew that no one would like it, but it was the only way.

"Harry, I think I have the answer, but no one is going to like it. It is, however, the only way that I can see around telling them everything without leaving too many gaping holes. We should have them take the Unbreakable Vow, swearing not to act upon or discuss anything we tell them, unless it's with us, and then we can tell them everything. That way, not too much will have to be changed."

I could practically hear the wheels in Harry's head turning as he thought over my idea. I turned my head down to look at him as he looked up at me.

"You're right, the only other option is that we Obliviate them before we leave and I really don't like that idea. We have to make sure that they can talk it over between themselves too. They're going to need some time after we drop this on them."

Without really waiting to let me finish thinking the ramifications of this through, Harry opened his mouth to speak again.

"So…do you think I should mate with Remus?" His voice was small, as if he were afraid of what I was going to say. A part of me was screaming that he should be afraid and that Remus was mine, but I silenced that quickly, knowing it was not me and just the mating bond.

"I think you should but only if you want to. And I do know that you want to Harry…I have to admit, I'm rather curious as to how this is going to work. I mean, I'm not opposed to a foursome every once in a while…but not on a regular basis. Besides, there is…"

I trailed off, not sure if I wanted to be that honest with Harry at the moment. He was just as confused as I was and I knew that, despite everything, he seemed to want to be with Sirius more than he wanted Remus, but we also still had the engagement hanging between us.

"There is a part of me that really wants to kill you at the mere thought of you being with Remus in that way, but logically, I know that you want Sirius too. Plus, well, who knows what is going to happen when we go home….Harry I'm stressing out."

He leaned up from his spot on my stomach and smiled a truly happy smile that I hadn't seen on his face for a long time.

"It's okay, that's why we're talking here. And I thought that you might get a little stressed, so I picked up some things for you. I'm assuming that you feel just as awkward about sex with me as I do right now, yeah?"

He was now standing beside the bed, holding out a hand for me to take. It was times like this that reminded me why he was my best friend. I craved three things when I got stressed out, one of them being sex and he was right; I didn't feel right about sex with him right now.

He guided me back downstairs into the kitchen where he produced my other de-stressors and followed me outside.

"Mione you are a strange girl….Never in a million years could I have guessed that you crave Dr. Pepper and Cigarettes when you get stressed out." He shook his head as I gave an inelegant snort before taking a long drag off my cigarette.

My wonderful best friend thought to cast a warming charm over us as we wandered out onto the beach; seeing as we were both still dressed for bed. We walked on the sand silently and didn't even notice Remus and Sirius until we were almost upon them.

As one, their heads turned to watch and acknowledge us as I came to sit next to Remus with Harry on the other side of Sirius. I passed out my cigarettes and let everyone take one before we all turned back to watch the tide go out.

"So, is anyone here tired? Because I sort of feel like I could tell a story about now if you are up for it. We have something to ask of you first though."

I kept my eyes trained on the sea as Remus and Sirius responded positively to Harry; it was just so mesmerizing and beautiful. I could tell that Harry wanted to take point on the conversation, and to have me barge in with parts that he'd forgotten only when I was needed. I was also rather unsure of how he wanted the whole telling to go, so I was more than happy to sit back and listen for the most part.

"Hermione and I are very ready to tell you the truth, and we are going to tell you everything, despite our misgivings about that, on one condition. We need you to take an Unbreakable Vow first. You can not act upon or discuss anything that we tell you, unless it is with one of us. I realize that you haven't known us for that long, but I do hope that you realize just how serious we are about this. If you won't take the Vow, we can not tell you anything."

Harry sat back and reached around Remus and Sirius to grab my hand. I squeezed him in response, not taking my eyes from the far off view. I wanted to give them time to make up their minds, though there was no doubt in my mind that they would agree.

In less time than I thought, they were agreeing to the Vow and I was bonding them to Harry's will. We hadn't discussed this part before, but at that moment, it certainly made the most sense for them to take the vow from Harry while I bonded them. We were all tied in together anyway.

"Alright, how to start…. Well, I guess at the beginning. This is Hermione Jean Granger and she was born on September 19, 1979. My name is Harry James Potter and I was born on July 31, 1980."

**SiriusPOV**

I watched amusedly as Hermione made her way into the house and up to her room, before turning back to face Harry. He and I had this unofficial staring contest all night, and I wanted to get it started again. I'd been half-hard all night with the looks that he'd been giving me. Well that, and thinking back to the last night of school. I couldn't wait to get him in my bed again.

He got up from his chair slowly, looking like he was unsure of something, but then he squared his shoulder and marched up to Remus before cradling his head between his hands. Harry pulled Remus' face down towards his and lightly kissed him on the lips, and I had to physically restrain myself.

I could tell it was nothing like the kisses that I had shared with either one of them. Remus' kisses to me were caring and needy, and the few kisses that I had shared with Harry had been possessive, overwhelming and HOT. This looked tentative, like they were trying to learn each other a bit.

I watched in a trance as Remus pulled Harry closer and I could actually see when he slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting him. The half-hardness in my pants flew to full hardness and I was bouncing on the balls of my feet to be involved in some way. Wonderful, lovely Remus read my mind and raised his hand from where it had been clenched at his side to beckon me over. I went without hesitation.

I came up behind Harry, who was still attached at the mouth to Remus, and grabbed his hips hard to pull them back into my crotch. He moaned and broke away from Remus to twist his head around and kiss me, and it was just like the ones that I remembered.

Remus, in response, plastered himself against Harry's front so closely that his hands were on my hips and the two of us were simply enjoying Harry's wriggling, writhing from between us. With a gasp, he weakly pushed us both away, and though I didn't want to in the slightest, I took a step back.

"Mione…I can't…waiting to …. I have to go." And with that, Harry rushed into the house, but not before I saw the considerable bulge in his jeans and the delightful flush he had on his face.

I sighed and reached for Remus' hand to lead him onto the beach. We didn't need any words; we were both content to think. We wandered half way down to the water and sat in the sand. I lay down still holding his hand and leaned back to look at the stars.

"I'll be the first to admit that Astronomy is not my favorite subject, but I do love to look up at the stars. Oh look…it's me!" I pointed up at Sirius the Dog Star, just as Remus started to laugh. Reluctantly, I turned my head to look at him and he was grabbing at his stomach and tears were rolling down his face in mirth.

"Oh Padfoot, sometimes I wish I could see inside that head of yours just to understand what's going on in there." I shrugged and looked back up to the stars.

We lay there on the beach for an undetermined amount of time, holding hands and listening to the waves, when we heard Harry and Hermione come and join us. Hermione passed around the cigarette that she had, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head when Remus took one. He was always harping on me about smoking.

The four of us smoked in silence for a moment, with me taking side-long glances at Harry every once in a while. He looked gorgeous out here under the stars. I felt myself growing excited again, and had to fit the urge to straddle him right here down. As I was fighting myself, he finally spoke.

I couldn't listen to the words, just the timbre of his voice; it flowed over me like the sea over the sand. _Alright, when the hell did I turn into some soppy, sentimental girl?_

Remus turned to me when Harry was finished speaking, and my face was apparently clear that I hadn't been listening. He leaned forward so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Harry just offered to tell us everything, holding nothing back, if we took the Unbreakable Vow not to act upon what we hear or discuss it with anyone other than the four of us. What do you think?"

_What do I think? Are you serious? I am not one who can back down from juicy details like this!_ My mind was screaming and it was all that I could do to turn my head and reply.

"I'm more than willing if you are Moony. They already know our biggest secrets, and I want to know more about Harry. Oh and Hermione…" I pulled back and looked at him with a grin. He nodded his head once and turned to our companions, who were staring out at the ocean as though they had not just asked something huge of us.

Hermione consented to be our bonder as we took the vow with Harry. And then we sat back and waited. Before long, Harry began to speak.

"Alright, how to start…. Well, I guess at the beginning. This is Hermione Jean Granger and she was born on September 19, 1979. My name is Harry James Potter and I was born on July 31, 1980."

My jaw dropped and I wanted to ask a million questions, but Harry held up a hand to forestall me. He continued on as if he hadn't just said something totally impossible.

"I was born to Lily Evans Potter and James Potter at the height of the first war with Voldemort. Just after my birth my parents were placed at their house in Godric's Hollow under the Fidilus Charm. My godfather, Sirius Black, was asked to be the Secret Keeper, but declined and instead they chose Peter Pettigrew, who sold them out to the dark Wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort, and resulted in their deaths. On October 31, 1981 my mother gave her life to save me, resulting in the killing curse rebounding off me and back onto Voldemort, reducing him to…well, let's just say a less than living state."

He turned then to Hermione who gave a brilliant smile and half-hug before she turned to us and take over for a bit.

"Sirius, when he saw what had happened to his dearest friends, went mad and followed Pettigrew to a muggle neighborhood. Pettigrew cut off his finger, turned into a rat and escaped into the sewer, not before blowing up thirteen muggles and making the Aurors who appeared believe that it was Sirius who had betrayed the Potters and killed the Muggles. He was taken to Azkaban without a trial and stayed there for 13 years before he was able to escape."

Upon hearing this, Remus gasped and pulled me across the sand and into his arms. It may have hit him, but I was sure that what they were telling me truly hadn't sunk in yet, and I looked up at him, confusion clearly written across my face. He pressed a shaky kiss to my forehead before allowing me to turn my attention back to the two who were telling us their story.

"I was placed with my mother's sister and her husband, the Dursleys, never knowing about magic or that I was who I am. I was starved, beaten, and locked in a cupboard under the stairs until I was 11 years old and allowed to attend Hogwarts. I met Hermione on the train ride there and we have never really looked back with our friendship."

Harry turned and smiled shyly at Hermione at that, and she wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him to give him more support.

They spoke for hours, telling us everything from their first year with the sorcerers stone, to our first meeting with them when they were 13, thinking that I had escaped trying to kill him, and finally to the end of the second war and destroying Voldemort. In quiet, clipped tones they told us how they had developed the potion to come back in time, not knowing when they would be sent to.

I wanted to scream, cry, and kill something. More than anything else, I wanted to not believe anything that they had told us, but I couldn't. How could anyone look at Harry and not see James and Lily's child? I pushed aside all of the thoughts about him being my Godson for some other time; first I had to wrap my head around everything else.

"Do you have any questions? Anything that we didn't tell you that you want to know? We can leave now and give you all the time that you need to talk about this. Remember the vow will let you two talk this over as much as you need to." Hermione asked quietly.

I shook my head in a daze and felt Remus do the same. His voice was a little gruff when he spoke, but he cleared his throat and plowed on.

"No, but I think that we need time to talk. I…I hate to ask you to go, but we need time…we WILL come and find you when we're ready."

With sad smiles, Harry and Hermione walked back into the house as we stared after them. Still rather speechless, I turned to Remus when they were finally out of our sight.

"I know Padfoot, I'm not…I can't…Wow. That is WAY too much detail for it to have been made up, isn't it? And, yeah, look at him…He is the spitting image of James with Lily's eyes. I just…and you…your future. I can't…oh Padfoot." Remus turned his head into my shoulder and let out a large sob. I rubbed his back comfortably and let him cry himself out.

Truth be told, it sounded like something that I would do if I found out that someone betrayed my friends. I have always been far too impulsive for my own good. Not that I WANTED to go and spend 13 years imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial for something that I didn't do.

**Review????**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not won anything that you can recognize. Alright, so this was not the original plan for this chapter, and I am very sorry that it took so long for me to churn out. RL is getting rather busy….**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy. To all of my awesome reviewers who asked for some Sirry…I apologize, but I did post a Sirry one-shot for you all. So read this and *winkwink* love it, then head on over to "In all Sirrousness" and love that too.**

"_I know Padfoot, I'm not…I can't…Wow. That is WAY too much detail for it to have been made up, isn't it? And, yeah, look at him…He is the spitting image of James with Lily's eyes. I just…and you…your future. I can't…oh Padfoot." Remus turned his head into my shoulder and let out a large sob. I rubbed his back comfortably and let him cry himself out._

_Truth be told, it sounded like something that I would do if I found out that someone betrayed my friends. I have always been far too impulsive for my own good. Not that I WANTED to go and spend 13 years imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial for something that I didn't do._

**RemusPOV**

My mind was going a mile a minute. I could not really process everything that Harry and Hermione had told me and, in addition to that, I knew that I didn't really have any choice in the matter. I had to be with them, or near them. The wolf in me needed them and the man in me wanted them.

I turned to Padfoot in despair and I could tell immediately that he still hadn't let everything catch up to him. Our best friends are going to get married, have a baby and die before their child was 2 years old! Halloween night three years from now our lives are going to change forever. If they haven't already.

"Come on Moony, let's get upstairs to bed, yeah? We can lie there and talk all of this over."

Sirius nearly dragged me into the house and up into his bedroom. I numbly felt him stripping me down to my boxers and guiding me gently onto the mattress, spooning himself behind me. I turned and pressed my face into his chest to comfort myself.

"I believe them…Or at least I'm sure that I want to. I think that you and I should talk about this and then we can sleep and talk to them in the morning."

I turned disbelieving eyes on my best friend, mate and lover. "Since when have you been so level-headed and mature? Didn't you listen? James and Lily are going to be betrayed by Wormtail and you are going to spend 13 years in Azkaban! How can you take this so calmly?"

I watched as Sirius shrugged, and I was nearly enraged; at the very least it pulled me right out of my frightened stupor. I turned angry eyes on him.

"I do not understand how you can be so calm about this! I'm not even sure that I believe them and here you are, just _shrugging_ and taking all so… I don't even know who you are right now? Where is my Padfoot? Why aren't you angry, or upset, or wanting to storm over there and ask them where they came up with such a load of tripe?"

I was panting, and didn't mean half of the things that I was saying, but to hear that Padfoot was going to spend 13 years in _prison_ for a crime that he didn't, _couldn't_ commit had me out of my mind. Sirius pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his shirt.

"Look Moony, getting upset isn't going to change anything. We've vowed that we wouldn't try to change anything, and for them to have asked us to take a vow like that it must be true. I'm not sure that I believe them, I'm not, but I feel like they're telling the truth. Honestly, I wish I could be angry or sad, but it sort of sounds like something that would happen to me."

_Ahh, now we're finally getting into the morose, depressing part of the evening…_I thought as I consciously stifled my sobs and rubbed at Sirius' back through his shirt. I knew that he would just feel like it was something he deserved, or some other such nonsense.

"Paddy, I love you. It does not sound like something that would happen to you. I know all about your temper and all of the stupid things that you do, but none of that makes it any easier to hear that you'll spend years in prison wrongly accused of killing your best friends. Alright, I've had enough of this nonsense. Come here."

I roughly pulled his head towards mine and took his lips in a bruising kiss. We were getting nowhere with this talking in circles, and I didn't want to be depressed. He moaned in the back of his throat as I fisted the hair on the back of his head and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in his mouth.

Normally, during my off-weeks, Siri was the aggressor, but I knew that this time I had to take him, to make him feel needed and wanted. And I found that, in my right mind, I wanted to take him…it was actually quite exciting to take control.

I shoved him down on the bed and ripped his shirt over his head before lowering my head back to his neck, kissing, and biting him. My lips moved lower, until I was marking his collarbone, and he cried out sharply, arching his body against mine.

"That's right, scream for me…" I growled at him, knowing it would only enflame him more.

Holding him against the bed as I struggled to get his jeans and boxers off proved to be easy, the sad look in his eyes hadn't diminished and, while I wanted him submissive, I didn't want him to "lay back and think of England", as the saying goes.

"No you don't…look at me. Feel what I'm doing to you and like it. Focus on me Paddy…" I heard a sharp intake of breath and he looked right up into my eyes. I grinned a wolfy grin at him as I finished tugging the rest of his clothes off.

His eyes were dilated in lust and I knew that I had brought him back from trying to retreat into himself. I lowered my head, never once loosing eye contact, and sucked my way down his chest and toned stomach, until I reached the trail of curly hair that I was searching for. I tongued his navel and felt his cock slap the side of my face.

I groaned as I took his cock into my mouth, cupping my tongue along the bottom of it as I applied just the right amount of suction. He grabbed my head with both hands and tried to fuck my face, but I swiftly pulled away and slapped his naked thigh. I grinned again when I saw the perfect imprint of my and on his leg and he yelped from the pain.

"Behave, or you won't get your treat. Hands up over your head like a good boy." He loved it when I talked during sex, and there was no way for him to hide it. I could see his cock throb at my words, and a delicious gasp escaped his lips, which parted just enough for me to slip my fingers into his mouth.

"Suck, now…get them nice and wet for me…" I trailed off with a groan, because the things that we was doing to my fingers should have been illegal. Even after all of this time with him in my bed, it still amazed me that he could make any of my body parts feel like they were directly connected to my cock.

"Enough…you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would you?" I pulled my fingers out of Siri's mouth, and I could feel him deliberately scraping his teeth across them as I did. Breathlessly, I trailed my fingers behind his balls and to his hot, tight entrance.

Siri whined and moaned and tried to impale himself on my fingers, but I teased him, teasingly stroking circles around the little hole. When I couldn't take it anymore, I shoved two fingers inside him as far as they could go, and twisted them.

"Fuck! Moony Nownownownownownownow……" I smiled at Siri's inability to form coherent words as I wrenched my fingers from his clenching and prepared ass before spitting on my hand and rubbing it on my pulsing cock.

I grabbed his hips and thrust in hard and Siri arched his whole body up off the bed to meet me, digging his heels into the mattress. I pulled out all the way, so that just the tip of my cock was inside of him, before thrusting my way in again.

Our pace was fast and furious, and neither of us was going to last long. I reached down so that I could stroke his shaft as I repeatedly buried myself in his body. With a final screaming groan, Sirius came all over my hand and his stomach.

The clenching of his body around my cock was too much for me to handle and I emptied myself inside him, giving a few more weak thrusts as he lifted my hand to his mouth and cleaned his cum off me.

Lacking my normal grace, I flopped down on top of him and promptly fell asleep to the soothing sound of him chuckling. When I awoke in the morning, I found that he had maneuvered us around during the night so that I was surrounded by his strong, warm arms and I felt protected and exceedingly comfortable.

"Moony…I was thinking, while you were taking your sweet time to wake your lovely self up, that what we really need to clear our heads is a ride." I snorted, but otherwise kept in my laughter at his suggestion.

"Something wrong with your brains Padfoot? I rather think that I had given you a fantastic _ride_ last night before we fell asleep." Siri grumbled and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck before I turned around to face him.

"Dirty wolf…no, I did not forget. However, I was actually thinking about a real ride. Fly. Drive. Whatever." Realizing just what my mate was talking about I shot up off the bed, oblivious to how silly anyone looks trying to have a temper tantrum naked as the day that they were born.

"No. Bloody buggering HELL no! I will not get on that contraption that you own again after what happened last time! Is there something wrong with you? I've told you this already. You nearly killed us!"

Siri was stretched out on the bed, leaning on one hand and his eyes were just dancing with mirth at my temper tantrum. He waved a hand imperiously (some of that Black Family training is hard to dispel after all) and cut off my protests.

"I do remember and I did not almost kill us. What's wrong with a little water?" I felt my face turn red with indignation.

"A little water? A LITTLE _WATER? _You crashed that insane machine into the OCEAN! We nearly drowned and I had HOPED that the stupid thing was lost forever! No. Abso-fucking-lutely not. NO."

I found myself, an hour later, clinging to Sirius as though my life depended on it, hanging from the back of his flying motorbike as we cruised over the open planes of Scotland.

Grudgingly I must admit that the fly did help me to sort out my thoughts into some semblance of order so that, when we got back to the house for supper that evening, I was ready to talk and ask some questions.

We got back to the house and (safely) landed on the front lawn. I pulled myself off the seat behind Padfoot and, on embarrassingly wobbly legs, made my way into the kitchen of Harry and Hermione's half of the house, clutching the bottle of firewhiskey that we picked up on our "outing."

I found the two of them in the kitchen, talking away and making something that smelled wonderful. Both of them turned to greet us at the door and my stomach felt filled with butterflies at the smiles I received from them both. Padfoot nudged me in the back.

"Go on Moony, love. They won't bite, unless you ask I'm sure."

**HermionePOV**

After dropping our…overly large bombshell onto Remus and Sirius we headed to bed. Neither of us slept at all. We lay in bed, holding each other, comforting each other, trying not to dwell on all of the bad things that we had re-hashed.

We heard Remus yelling, and, though we couldn't hear the words, we both flinched at his tone of voice. Then we heard silence for some time. As we lay in the darkness, unsure as to whether they left, or were talking quietly, we heard the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from the bedroom on the other side of the wall.

I turned to look at Harry and he had a wonderfully amusing mixture of shock and lust on his face. He tried to hide it when he saw that I was looking, but he never has been able to fully shut me out.

We listened, like common voyeurs, to them make love and finally we were able to drift off to sleep. Waking up the next morning to more screaming from Remus, though this didn't have as much of an angry tint to it, I figured that I would head downstairs and make breakfast and coffee for anyone who wanted it.

Yes, Harry and Sirius will both say that I can't cook to save my life but, how hard can eggs and bacon be really?

"Really Harry, it wasn't THAT big of a fire. And I put it right out didn't I? Just a little _augamenti_ charm and everything is fine. You can stop laughing now." Harry was rolling on the floor laughing at me. There was a little bit of smoke left in the room, which I was trying to dispel by opening all of the windows and the back door.

"Harry, stop laughing at me you wanker! It's not that funny!" I was feeling a little frantic, Harry's laughter making me want to laugh as well, but I wanted to cry from him laughing AT me. I stamped my foot on the ground and put my hands on my hips as I glared at him.

"Alright Mione, I'm done now…But you need to promise me that you will NEVER try to cook for me again. And stop trying to channel Mrs. Weasley, you look….ridiculous."

Harry and I got dressed and headed out to apparate to Aberdeen, which was the nearest big city. We had a late breakfast/early lunch and proceeded to go shopping. I bought some silly flower girl outfit that made Harry very happy in a way that I couldn't really describe and he bought some fabulous leather pants that made me happy in a way that was easy to describe.

He allowed me to wander through the farmer's markets and pick out the items that I wanted him to cook for dinner, and I went along with it because at least it allowed me to have some input about dinner.

We wasted the day, and I couldn't have thought about a better way to spend it. We bought some wine to go with the duck we got for dinner and headed back home to start cooking.

"We haven't seen them all day, do you think that buying enough dinner for all of us was a little presumptuous? Should we assume that they'll be ready for this tonight?"

Harry turned and leaned one hip against the stove, watching me. He looked thoughtful, and adorable in that apron that he insisted on wearing while he cooked.

"Well, we don't have to talk to them about that if they don't want to. Besides, I KNOW that I am the only half-decent cook in either side of this house and I can't imagine that they'll want to eat out when there is the possibility of a home-cooked meal waiting for them."

His logic was good, but not infallible, but as I opened my mouth to object, Remus stumbled into the kitchen clutching a bottle of firewhiskey, with Sirius right behind him.

We both turned to look at the men stumbling into the kitchen and I felt a smile light up my face. They both looked a little shell-shocked, but returned the smiles whole-heartedly.

"We were just wondering if you were going to join us for dinner, because we did get enough and this prat over here," I jerked my thumb in the direction of Harry, who snorted, "figures that he's the only one who can cook."

"Well, from the smoke that I can smell lingering in here, I'm wondering who else tried to cook today." Remus turned his honey colored eyes towards me and I quailed under the gaze.

"Yes…well that's not important. What is important is that I need someone to come help me set the dinner table, seeing how dinner is almost finished." I grabbed Remus' hand and tugged him out onto the porch with me.

We set the table in relative silence, I was a little apprehensive about asking if they were ready to talk yet. I did notice an absence of sound coming from the kitchen and, once we were done getting the table ready, I took a peek through the door so that I could assuage my curiosity.

Harry was facing the stove, plating up all of the food for dinner and Sirius was behind him, very close behind him. I could see that Harry was trembling the barest bit and I didn't notice when Remus came up behind me to see what I was doing.

"Best to leave it alone. They don't have the assured connection that we have; they'll need some time to sort it all out." I turned and smiled at the handsome man gazing down at me. I actually felt a small blush run over my cheeks.

"I'm not entirely sure that's what is going on. Harry doesn't seem scared or nervous…I think he's fighting off the urge to turn around and pounce on him." As we watched, we both came to realize that it was something in between.

Harry clearly looked like he wanted to pounce on Sirius, but I could also see some hesitation in his movements. I felt Remus behind me, his breathing picked up and he placed his hands very gently on my hips.

"Remus, we can't…not yet. I want to, believe me that I want to, but I need you to talk about what we told you last night. I need to know where your head is. You and I have some of the most amazing talks in my life, I treasure that about you. So, don't try to tell me that your wolf-hormones are overriding your good sense."

He smiled down at me and I felt so…warm and reassured about everything. He leaned down for a quick kiss as the other boys were coming out of the house with dinner and Sirius wolf-whistled. My face flamed with embarrassment.

"Come on Mione, s'not like I haven't seen so much more." With that, conversation stopped and I felt the tension grow out of hand. Clearing my throat, I helped everyone to the table; Harry served dinner and Remus poured the wine.

After a great dinner with pleasant, if a little uncomfortable, conversation, the dishes were cleared away, and the firewhiskey came out. Sirius cleared his throat and I found it a little hard to pay attention. The wine had gone right to my head and, even though I wanted to be with Remus totally, my crush on Sirius was something that was not fading.

"Now kiddies, we can do this one of two ways. I have decided, for the good of us all, that I will be handling this conversation. For one, Remus got a little over…excited about the subject matter last night when we discussed it and for two; I'm awesome."

Harry and Remus both gave a great snort of laughter and I nodded my head dreamily, well aware of the fact that I was looking at Sirius like he was something for dessert. He gave me a wicked grin and continued.

"I was thinking…yes Remus I know it's dangerous, but when have I ever listened to you, and we can ask our questions, and you can answer, or we can find a more interesting way. Remus and I both WANT to believe everything that you've told us, but if we, say, placed a charm on you that would strip you of an item of clothing when you lied…well, that would assure all of us."

I felt a full body shiver at the thought, and his tone of voice had me voluntarily reaching for the hem of my shirt to remove it. Did I mention that I get rather horny when I've been drinking?

I nodded enthusiastically and Harry laughed before he leaned forward and stage whispered, "She gets really horny when she's been drinking." I mock punched him on the arm and held up my hand for a moment of silence.

"I'm all for this…strip story telling, but it's really only fair if you two are willing to take the charm as well. That way we can ask you questions too."

Sirius laughed again as he told us that he and Remus had already put the charm on themselves. Remus looked a little shocked at this, but nodded quietly. Sirius pointed his wand at us and said; "verum vestitus" and we could actually feel the charm settle over us.

"Well, that was a most pleasant feeling charm."

"Now, to demonstrate how the charm works, someone go ahead and ask me a question that I will lie about." Remus snorted and I looked over at him.

"Padfoot's the smallest bit exhibitionist…. This has nothing to do with showing off his charm, but his body." I licked my lips and turned back to Sirius, contemplating what to ask him. Harry beat me to it.

"Do you want me?" Sirius looked over at Harry and gave him a lascivious wink and grin.

"Not in the slightest, beautiful boy." We watched as a pair of invisible hands tugged his shirt up over his head and folded it before setting it down next to him. Harry was beaming. I was drooling.

Sirius was male beauty at its most perfect. His skin was just a little tanned but his muscles…OH! Every line was clearly defined and the "v" of his hips started just above his low-riding jeans. I could iron on his stomach, and I certainly wanted to eat off it. He caught me looking and winked.

"I think that Mione just earned herself the right to be asked the first question. Moony, would you like the honors?"

"Hermione….hmmm. Well, let's start out simply shall we? Have you ever been in the middle of a threesome? As in, double penetrated?"

I froze as three pairs of eyes bore into me. Harry's look was knowing and calculating. Sirius and Remus both had lustful looks on their faces. But all I could concentrate on, was do I want to lie and lose clothing, or shall I tell the truth?

"Yes. The answer is yes, more than once, and I loved it." I knew that I gave more information than was needed, but when I saw the looks one everyone's faces, I was happy with my answer. I took a shot of firewhiskey and then poured one out for Remus and slid it across the table.

"Do you ever bottom?"

"Yes, usually I bottom, unless the moon is close." He took the shot and passed one to Harry.

"Why do you and Hermione sleep in the same room?" And now we saw that we were getting to the more serious questions.

"Mione and I were put in the same room about three years ago because we were alienated by the rest of the school. About six months after that we started sleeping together. We haven't spent a night apart since. The part that I told you before about my nightmares is true as well, I have horrific nightmares usually and she's the only one that can help me out of them."

I was fairly satisfied with the answer, but the charm apparently was not. Just like with Sirius, we watched as an invisible set of hands pulled his shirt off. Harry's eyes were wide and a little bit pissed.

"Oi! That should have been enough for the stupid…alright. The other reason that we sleep together is that we're kind of…engaged. When we go home we figured that we'd get married because, well, we do love each other and we really don't have anyone else."

This proclamation was greeted with silence. The warm fuzzy feeling that we all had from the embarrassing secrets and the alcohol was diminished. I took a glance up at Remus and Sirius and both of them had thoughtful expressions. Harry took his shot quickly and passed one to Sirius, who nodded and waited for the question.

"Would you be upset with me if I did choose to mate with Remus?"

"Absolutely not. I think it's a wonderful idea, to have a little family-slash-harem thingy with the four of us and the idea makes me unbearably hot." I smiled at Harry and mouthed "I told you so" before helping myself to my next shot.

"Hermione, was the reason that the two of you became animangi our lovely Moony here?" After hearing that question and the subsequent rambling answer that come tumbling out of my mouth I realized that I was well and truly sloshed.

"Oh yeah. Harry here wanted in his pants so bad that I was sick of talking about it. So, for the sake of my sanity, I decided that we should turn into animangi so that we could have more alone time with the two of you. Gods, Siri, do you realize that even after you spent all that time in jail you were still one of the hottest people on the planet?"

Harry burst out laughing and Remus blinked a few hundred times, trying to make sense out of my words. Sirius actually blushed. I felt my breathing pick up again as I watched that pink tint start at his neck and slowly spread over his chest and down to his stomach. I grinned and took my shot.

"So moony-baby. Do you want to take us upstairs and have your wicked way with your…what was it? Oh yes, family-slash harem thingy?"

"Not in the slightest." The lie was so bold that the hands pulling off his shirt weren't gentle and slow like they had been with Harry and Siri, but the shirt ripped itself off him.

"Actually Hermione, I really would like to continue with out little game. After all, you are the only one with all her clothes are you not?" He shoved a drink towards Harry and ginned evilly.

"So Harry-love…when we mate do you want to top or bottom?"

Without hesitation, Harry answered tat he'd prefer to top, when his pants were removed by the charm. I somehow managed to stifle a giggle behind my hand and Sirius winked at me again. I don't think that he had any idea what that was doing to my body temperature.

"Alright, well apparently the charm needs me to admit that I'm a total cock-whore bottom who loves to be held down and ravaged." Harry said dryly. I am certain that he didn't notice Sirius' eye's darkening in lust at his announcement. He shoved a shot towards Siri but, before he could even open his mouth, I butted in.

"Siri, are you completely opposed to being with a woman?"

"No…in fact I'm beginning to rethink my stance on 'straights.'" I couldn't look away from his eyes, it was like I was in a trance. And I was so far into that trance, that I almost missed the flying tackle and grab that Remus made for Harry.

He had calmly placed one hand flat on the table and tensed his arm, before shoving with all of his strength and throwing himself across the table at Harry, who looked only to happy to submit.

I gasped as they tumbled on the floor near my feet, not even being self aware enough to move out of the way. I watched as Remus pinned Harry down and began to lick and suck at his sensitive neck and shoulders. Harry was moaning and writhing like the cock-whore bottom that we both knew that he really was.

I leaned back slightly in y chair and nearly fell out of it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Sirius' lustful silver eyes. He had moved into Harry's chair and was so close that I could feel his breath in my ear when he spoke to me.

"Lie to me Hermione." I knew exactly what he meant and mentally did the calculations. I was wearing four pieces of clothing; four lies were needed.

"You fucking Harry the other night was not the hottest thing that I had ever seen." There went my shirt.

"I did not scream out Remus' name the first night that we were here when Harry fucked me." There went my skirt.

"I have never fantasized about you in any way." My bra was ripped off my body at the bold lie; I was fantasizing about him at that very moment.

"I do not want you to ravish me and then wake up in a tangle of limbs surrounded by three sexy, naked boys." It was a whisper, it was barely audible over the animalistic grunts and groans coming from the floor.

Finally, when I was naked and so turned on that it hurt, I had my first kiss from the man that I had been crushing on since I was thirteen.

**Review? Oh and the charm translates to "truth clothing." I thought it was a little bit more interesting and unique than veritaserum. Lemme know what you think!**

**The NaughtyPastryChef**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of these characters. And anyone that guesses the special guest character that I randomly added in at the end of the chapter will get a sneak preview! Sirry loving anyone?**

**Oh, I do hope that you haven't forgotten me! Sorry this has taken so long! I went from working 20 hours a week to 40, and my time management has become a little off. I'm getting the hang of it though.**

**Alright, filthy and unapologetic boy!loving coming up. I apologize that it is RemusxHarry and not Sirry, but we are getting there; I promise. I am attempting to develop the plot, you know! **

**HarryPOV**

_Oh Merlin, Remus is attacking me. Remus is attacking me. Remus is…OH! Remus is attacking me! What was that he just did with his tongue? Oh…do it again!_

Dressed ever so modestly in nothing but boxers, I was unprepared for Remus throwing himself across the table at me. I was watching Sirius and had not time to prepare as he launched himself at me and we landed, hard, on the floor of the porch. In my drunken state, at first I thought he was angry, he was growling, and finally through the foggy haze of alcohol, I realized what was going on. He was ravishing me.

I briefly took some attention off Moony and the wonderful things that he was doing to my neck and shoulders to look over at Hermione and Sirius. Hermione's lips were moving and I could see her clothes coming off at an alarming rate. I was so happy for her when Siri finally leaned in to kiss her; I knew how talented his mouth was.

Remus wrenched my attention back to him by biting down on one of my overly sensitive nipples. I arched my back, pressing my chest towards him, but he backed off with a growl and pressed me down into the floor.

"Are you going to behave or am I going to have to tie you down?" I felt my cock throb impossibly harder at his question, and a corresponding light lit in his amber eyes.

"You want to be tied down? Oh, you are a good submissive…" Moony whispered words and pointed his wand at me and I was held in place. I watched, whimpering as he pulled away from me and stripped off the rest of his clothes.

Smoothly he fell back to his knees, which were on either side of my shoulders, his balls and mouthwatering cock in front of my face.

"Show me how you like to please your alpha, little submissive." I groaned before tentatively sticking my tongue out to lave over his balls. I sucked one and then the other into my mouth, swirling my tongue over them. I released them and saw them hanging low and heavy, covered in my saliva, at my chin.

Remus raised himself up so that he could angle his cock into my mouth without letting my hands free, and I found that it was all that more hot for not being able to move. I'd been tied down before, of course or how would I know that I liked it, but never so completely.

I sucked his cock into my mouth and Remus leaned forward even more, his hands on either side of my head. I flattened my tongue out and pressed it along his length, before curing it around the underside and flicking the tip rhythmically against the nub underneath the head.

Remus was growling incomprehensibly at that point, and I flicked my eyes up to look at him. He looked just like an animal and it was _hot_. His chin length hair was hanging in his face and his eyes were wide and staring at me. He was panting heavily in between growls.

I turned my head a bit so that I could press the head of his cock against the soft inside of my cheek, and dragged it back and forth. His hands moved from the floor on either side of my head to my head, gripping my hair painfully.

I sucked his big prick all the way to the back of my throat and growled back at him. It pulsed in response and I could see his balls tighten up; he was very close. He snarled and pulled away from me quickly.

"Oh no my little submissive…your Alpha wants to take you first and then you may taste me." I shivered at his words and nodded mutely. A feral gleam came into his eye and he roughly rolled me over so that I was on my stomach. Then he yanked my hips up off the floor so that my face was pressed against the porch but my ass was up in the air; begging for attention.

I turned my head so that I was facing Hermione and Sirius, as I felt Remus run his lips, tongue and teeth down my back to the curve of my ass. I held my breath as he spread my cheeks and breathed across my entrance.

I felt more than over stimulated, and close to cumming, but amazingly I found my attention focused on Hermione and Sirius in the chair next to the table. Sirius was sitting in the chair and Hermione was facing him, they were both making small rocking motions, but I couldn't tell if he was actually inside of her or not.

His hands were cupping her breasts and flicking his thumbs across her hard nipples. His tanned skin contrasted nicely with her creamy white skin and they looked very good wrapped around each other. The thing that caught my attention, however, was the fact that they both were watching Remus and me.

I could hear whimpers and moans coming from their direction as they watched Remus ravage me. It spurred me on even more. I winked at the two of them and saw Sirius give a particularly hard thrust that nearly bucked Mione off his lap.

I smirked until I felt a sharp smack to my ass. Remus covered my body with his and growled in my ear again; sending move shivers up my spine.

"They may watch us, but you need to pay attention to me; or do you want to be punished again?" I wiggled my butt at him in an invitation and answer to his question and was thrilled to see his eyes darken even further in lust.

His hand came down on my ass again I hissed at the sharp tingling. Then, he began to caress and he parted my cheeks again, caressing along my crack and entrance.

I heard a mumbled phrase and felt warm wetness inside of me, before Remus slid one long, slender finger in up to the knuckle. I squirmed and begged for more. He pulled back and I whimpered at the loss.

"Ah, ah, ah….I think that you still need to be punished." With that he thrust into me unexpectedly and without any preparation. Every muscle in my body clenched in response and I threw my head back and purred loudly.

Remus was holding my hips so tightly that I knew I would have bruises in the morning. I felt the mingled pleasure/pain coursing through my body, heightening everything that I was already feeling.

Remus was claiming me, marking me in a way, and I felt so hot at being wanted in that way. He was close to brutal in the way that he forced his way into my body, but I couldn't have cared less; sometimes, it's nice to be taken and claimed.

His swollen cockhead was hitting my prostate on every thrust, and I was painting and keening for some release. I arched my back even further, swearing into the cool night air; unable to distinguish between the stars overhead and the ones bursting in front of my eyes.

"Please…please…Rem…Moony…please…" I had no idea what I was begging for, but Remus certainly did. Without pausing in his thrusts, he leaned over my body again so that he could growl in my ear.

"Since you've been such a …. Nnngh…good little pet, yessssss…" He trailed off and I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but through the fog in my mind I felt that my hands were now free to move.

Immediately I reached down to my swollen, aching cock and began to jerk in time with Remus forceful thrusts. I was so close, the battering on my prostate and the direct stimulation on my cock sending me to heights that I hadn't even known before, but I needed one more thing to get that last little bit.

I felt a drop of Remus sweat hit me on the middle of my back and a gentle lick followed by a bite on the back of my neck.

"Come for me Harry…NOW." That was it, exactly what I needed. I exploded all over my lower stomach and chest. I felt another thrust in my ass and groaned as my cock pulsed weakly at the further brush to my prostate, before I could feel Remus pulsing inside of me.

He held himself very still as he emptied his balls inside my ass, and I mewled softly at the feeling of having something from him inside of me like that. He collapsed on top of me and I fell underneath, my shaky arms unable to hold our combined weights.

Our breaths mingled in the cool night air and I was suddenly reminded that we were not alone when I heard a weak whimper coming from my right. Remus curled up behind me and put his lips next to my ear as we turned to face the other couple on the porch.

Sirius was still sitting in the chair with Hermione facing him on his lap, only now; she had one leg thrown up over his shoulder while the other was curled around the back of the chair. Sirius had her hips held tight as they bounced together, still watching Remus and myself.

All of us could tell how close they both were. Mio's face was scrunched up in concentration, as she tried to force her orgasm out. Sirius was dripping sweat and I found that I really wanted to crawl over to them and start licking the both of them. My body started to react to my frighteningly kinky thoughts and I gasped as Remus slid his hand around my hip and inched closer to my cock.

Instead of grabbing me, he ran his fingers through the cum that was splattered on my stomach and brought them to my mouth for me to clean. I groaned at the taste of his skin combined with my own cum and then he was speaking in that sexy, gravelly voice again; only this time, it wasn't directed at me.

"Hermione, cum for us…Don't you want to? I can see it in your eyes. Come on Hermione, NOW." And to my amazement, she did. Her whole body went completely taught and she screamed nonsense words towards the stars. I would have thought that she was crying if I didn't know better.

Sirius looked….ethereal. His eye bore into mine and, even though he was poring himself into Hermione's body, I felt him inside of me. The whole situation was unreal.

Mione and I were still reeling and as such, the silent communication that passed between Sirius and Remus went totally unnoticed. Before I could blink to pull myself out of the haze I was in, Remus had tightened his arms around me and apparated us to Sirius' bed, with Sirius and Mione joining us less than a blink later.

"We thought that we needed to do some more talking, and that this would be a little bit more of a suitable place for it." Remus said into the confused silence permeating the room.

I nodded my agreement and curled around Hermione protectively, Sirius and Remus on either side of us. I lay there peacefully, trying to work the alcohol out of my system and get my brain in some kind of situation where I would be able to answer questions.

So I waited…and waited….and waited. Did I mention that I have never been very good at waiting?

"Someone start asking questions! For Merlin's sake! After what we just did how can anyone be nervous or bashful now?" I was panting after I finished my tirade, but apparently, it was what the room needed.

Hermione was snickering so badly behind her hand that the bed was shaking. Sirius had put his head down in between her shoulder blades and I could see that he was turning red from not laughing out loud as well. Remus was howling with laugher, not bothering to hide or disguise it in any way.

I huffed, pouted, and tried, unsuccessfully, to cross my arms over my chest and wait out the laughing fits. I waited, yet again, for the silence to come, and I was a little shocked when I felt a sweet kiss placed on the back of my neck near to my spine from Remus.

"Thanks for that Harry; I think we all needed it." I shrugged and, to my horror, actually blushed a bit before motioning someone to start talking.

"Well…the question that I've wanted to ask is a tough one and has the possibility to be painful, but I can't avoid it any longer. Did Siri and I make it through the end of the war?" The question that came after the rambling was quiet, and though I knew that it was going to be asked, it didn't make the answering any easier.

"Yes, but we had more than a few close calls with you both. Sirius here, tried to go through the veil at the department of Mysteries during our fifth year and you, Remus, decided that you and you alone would have the pleasure of hunting down Fenrir Greyback and killing him."

"Harry's right. You're both around, healthy and whole, but that doesn't mean that you haven't given us a few grey hairs along the way. What else do you want to ask?" Hermione added her two knuts in.

"Well, I've been wondering, what's our relationship like?" Sirius piped up from behind her. To my consternation, I blushed again.

"As far as we knew, the two of you were together, but we think that your time in Azkaban may have….emotionally shuttered the both of you. I mean, you aren't totally the fun-loving, demonstrative people that you are today. I suppose that it could be contributed to growing up, but it feels like it's something…darker. Deeper even."

I felt Remus reach around my body and place his hand on Sirius' shoulder in silent comfort before he spoke.

"And what about the two of you? You said that you were engaged to be married when you go back?" I felt my own shiver of apprehension about telling them all of that part of the story, and Hermione's choked off sob startled me into pulling her even closer.

"A few months before the final battle, Hermione and I began a relationship with another person. Draco was…well, he was everything to us and we both loved him desperately. He loved us too. It was an odd, and obviously, frowned upon relationship, but we didn't care. The three of us were in love." I stopped to rub Mione's back soothingly and take a deep breath.

"During the battle, Draco was killed by a curse that was meant for me. It was sent by his own father, who was on Voldemort's side. Hermione and I love each other, but we're not in love the way that we were with him. After he…after he was killed, we retreated from everyone and everything. We wanted nothing to do with the public or anyone else. We kind of figured that when we got back we'd get married and…be together."

"I'm so sorry to bring that up. I thought it would be a funny story, not a sad one." Suddenly Hermione and I were being squished in a giant hug from the two men on either side of us. I took a moment to catch my breath again.

"No, I'm glad it came up, because we could tell you about the engagement now without…added awkwardness and so that I could tell you something else. Draco was Draco Malfoy…his father is Lucius Malfoy. He killed his own son. Now…If Moine and I can stand to be near him for a year while we're at school and not take any action against him, surely you can not kill the man who is going to betray my parents."

**SiriusPOV**

At Harry's words, my grip on Remus' forearm tightened and I squeezed the two wonderful people between us even tighter. I really tried to think about what Harry was saying, but I was really unsure if I could ever see Peter again without seeing red as well.

I had a sudden thought as I tried to remember the words that had been used during our Unbreakable Vow. I could take no action that changed the course of known history, but I was certain that there were a few things I could do that would change matters without killing me off.

"So the four of us…I mean I never mentioned that the two of you are…we don't…" Remus trailed off, unsure of what he was asking, but I understood his need to ask anyway.

"No, you never mentioned anything about us being your mates before…But back home both of you look at us like your children, I think…so even though we never mated until now, you would still be around us."

All four of us winced at the thought of thinking about Harry and Hermione as our kids. Remus' wince was more pronounced than mine, but still rather unnoticeable.

"What about now? I mean when you go back home…will the four of us… I mean, well I guess I'm not sure what I mean, but I think that everyone here knows what I'm asking." I had to ask it, and not knowing what I was asking made it a little easier, if not coherent.

"Well, really, I don't know. It's kind of a long way off and I'm not sure if it happened already or if this changes things…You know, this whole paradox thing just sucks; makes my head hurt to understand it. The bottom line is, we're here now and we have a year, for us, before we really need to figure it out." Harry rubbed Mione's temple in sympathy about the headache comment, and we all were silent for a moment.

"Well, what about this year? I mean, our friends will, most likely, be okay with the situation even if they don't understand, but I doubt anyone else will. Should we just, I dunno, act like close friends? Paddy and I can be a couple and you and Harry can be a couple in the public eye?" Remus looked contemplative as he spoke and I could see the truth in his words, but I wasn't sure that it would work best.

"Actually, I think it would be easier for everyone involved if it was you and me, Remus, and Sirius and Harry here. Lord knows that the two of them have a hard time keeping their hands off each other, plus that was how we all disappeared at the end of the party the other night." Hermione added, and for the slight against me I had to tickle her in retaliation.

She giggled and begged me to stop, but instead Harry joined me. Soon it was an all out tickle war with the four of us laughing and writhing across the bed. Miraculously, we all started to drift off to sleep in the middle of the fight. Hermione was first and then it was Remus. I caught Harry's eye and he winked at me before mouthing "we'll get them later," and closed his eyes to drift off.

**HermionePOV**

I woke up the next morning contorted pathetically, but so warm and comfortable that I could not bring myself to care. I fluttered my eyes a bit and opened them to see just whom I was wrapped around.

During our tickle war we had rolled around a lot, and I must have moved even more in my sleep because I was curled into Remus' chest and I could feel Harry's naked bottom pressed against my own. I smiled and kissed the chest in front of my before disentangling myself and making my way over to our side of the house.

It wasn't long before Harry joined me, and we made our way downstairs to clean up the mess from the night before. Remus and Sirius joined us, but were sent out for coffee and breakfast, instead of being allowed to clean.

It was a calm day that was very much needed. The emotional turmoil that we had put ourselves through in the last few days caught up with us all.

Remus and I found ourselves curled on the sofa in our living room, _it was much cleaner that Siri's living room_, reading peacefully. I had no idea where Harry and Sirius were, but they weren't bothering us and they weren't being loud, so I really didn't care.

Eventually, the other two boys came down, declared that they were bored and begged for Remus and me to pay attention to them. I threw my book down and put on the best glare that I could manage.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Would the two of you stop behaving like children and attempt to have a serious discussion instead of whining!" I stood up and glared at the two boys, who both gave me the most impressive sad puppy-dog eyes I had ever seen. Remus burst out laughing.

"Oh, man, you _almost_ had it there Mione, but you need to not look directly into the eyes. Trust me; I've got experience in dealing with them." He turned back to the boys and sighed.

"Now, as for what we are going to do…boys, did you have any ideas on what to do so that you wouldn't bored anymore?" I stifled a laugh behind my hand at the condescending tone Remus used; it sounded like he was talking to five year olds.

"Well…Harry was telling me that when he and Hermione went into Aberdeen yesterday he saw a flyer for a wizard dance club and we were hoping that you'd go out with us??? Please Remmy?" I watched as Remus didn't follow his own advice and looked down at the two pathetic, and yet gorgeous, boys on the floor in front of the couch. And then, he turned to look at me.

It was the most horrific thing that I have ever seen in my life. There was no way that I could ever even attempt to ignore them. Three of the sexiest boys in the world, were on their knees in front of my, begging with their eyes to go out to a club. What's a girl to do?

"Fine. Last one ready had to buy the first round of drinks." And with that, I dashed upstairs so that I could get into the shower first.

Forty-five minutes later I was showered, dressed and ready to go, waiting for all three boys on the front porch. Remus was the next to join me and we waited in silence, as we surreptitiously checked each other out.

I had decided to go all out for the evening. I straightened my hair and clipped it up in the back so that it looked spiky and put on mascara and lipstick, which I almost never do. My outfit was a short, plaid skirt with black fishnet stockings and a black, spaghetti-strap tank and black combat boots to top it all off. As I fled the room from Harry earlier, he gave me an approving look and declared me "very punk-sexy."

Remus looked tantalizing in a pair of jeans that were faded and hugging his ass in all the right ways and a Beatles t-shirt that looked like it was painted on his muscular torso. I wiped the drool off my chin as we both turned to the commotion in the doorway.

Harry and Sirius, in their rush to beat each other out the door, had gotten stuck in the doorway together. I let loose a loud laugh as I watched both of their faces turn red while they squirmed and wiggled their shoulders to try and beat the other onto the porch.

While they struggled, I took a look at what they were wearing, and it only made me laugh harder. They were dressed very similarly. Both had black, leather pants on and, while Sirius looked very sexy with a white button-up shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Harry had gone less formal and picked out a vintage Led Zepplin shirt that I had given him last year.

I was beginning to think that Sirius would be very good for Harry, and bring him out of the shell that he had been in for so long.

Finally, they both fell through at the same time, though Harry fell on top of Sirius when they tumbled to the ground. Remus and I were holding each other us as the tears of laugher rolled down our faces.

"You know Harry, I still beat you." Sirius purred up at him, but Harry only smirked.

"Yes, but who is under whom, dear Siri?"

With a loud laugh, I interrupted the flirting and announced that it was time for us to go, and they could each buy one round of drinks. I grabbed Remus' arm and we apparated to the alleyway beside the club. Sirius and Harry were there before I could get my breath back.

"Whoa, is there some kind of special event going on tonight? Look at the crowd!" Harry raised his voice slightly and asked us as we walked in the door. I quickly looked around and noticed that people seemed to be dressed in costumes. I whirled on the spot, looking for some explanation, when my eyes landed on the flyer on the wall.

"Look guys! It's like some kind of muggle impersonation contest! I wish we had known, we could have done something fun! Oh, there's a talent portion too!" Sirius had a strangely calculating look in his eyes as they traveled around the room, looking at the costumes. He turned back to us with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well, are we wizards or not? We can come up with something quick and enter! How about…how about the Jackson 5?" I blinked at Sirius, utterly confused.

"Um, well, as fun as that could be, I don't think that we're really….equipped to portray that particular group. Besides…" I looked around, frantically searching my mind for another reason to shoot him down. "There are only four of us!"

Sirius huffed at that and marched over to a lone guy standing at the bar. Remus turned to me with disappointment clearly written all over his face.

"You should know better than that Mione. Now he thinks it's a dare, and he NEVER backs down from a dare."

_Oh, SHIT…this is not going to turn out well._

Sirius rejoined the group a moment later with a triumphant look on his handsome face and the attractive stranger that he had been speaking to at the bar.

"Harry, Remus, Hermione…this is Jareth. He says that he'll be the fifth member of our Jackson 5, but we have to help him look out for…who was it again?"

The handsome man looked at us and I gasped as I fully took in his face. Aristocratic features, much like Draco, full lips, straight, white teeth, a devilish smile and, to top it all off, one green eye and one blue eye. Stunning was the only word that my mind could come up with, and it wasn't nearly good enough.

"I'm looking for a young woman named Sarah and her younger brother Toby. She's about your age with dark brown hair and should be meeting me wearing a pink ball gown. I do hope that you can help me look for her."

His voice was like liquid sex and even Remus had fallen under his spell a little by then end of his little speech. I glanced at Harry who was looking at Jareth with a confused look on his face.

"I'm so sorry if this seems forward, but have we met before? You look so familiar…" Jareth laughed and the sound shot right through my body and I shivered.

"I get that a lot. I actually hear that I look like some famous muggle glam rocker or some such nonsense. Back to the plan, shall we transfigure some clothing and decide which song to sing?"

Thirty minutes later we were being announced on stage. I was giddy with excitement, and so were the boys. We had changed into god-awful early seventies jumpsuits and all charmed our hair into afros. I even begged someone in the crowd to take pictures of us. I wanted to remember this forever.

The familiar music started and we began to dance and bounce in unison as Harry started singing.

**Harry**_: A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

**all**_: A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

**Harry:**_ You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before..._

**Remus:**_ Like I before E except after C..._

**Harry:**_ And why 2 plus 2 makes four  
Now now now, I'm gonna teach you...  
_**All:**_ Teach you, teach you_

**Harry:**_ All about love, dear...  
_**All:**_ All about love_

**Remus:**_ Sit yourself down, take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me._

CHORUS:

**All:**_ ABC  
_**Harry:**_ Easy as...  
_**All:**_ 123  
_**Harry:**_ Or simple as...  
_**All:**_ Do re mi  
_**Harry:**_ ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!  
_**All:**_ ABC  
_**Harry:**_ Easy as...  
_**All:**_ 123  
_**Harry:**_ Or simple as...  
_**All:**_ Do re mi  
_**Harry:**_ ABC, 123, baby, you and me!_

**Sirius:**_ Come on, let me love you just a little bit!  
_**Hermione:**_ Come on, let me love you just a little bit!  
_**Remus:**_ I'm a going to teach how to sing it out!  
_**Harry:**_ Come on, come one, come on  
Let me show you what it's all about!_

Reading, writing and arithmetic  
Are the branches of the learning tree

**Remus:**_ But without the roots of love every day, girl_

**Harry:**_ Your education ain't complete  
T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you_

**All:**_ Show you, show you_

**Harry:**_ How to get an A!_

**All:**_ Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!_

**Harry:**_ Spell "me" "you"  
_**All:**_ Add the two!  
_**Remus**_ Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do!_

**Harry:**_ Sit down, girl!  
I think I love you!  
No!  
Get up, girl!  
Show me what you can do!_

Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now!  
Shake it, shake it, baby, ooo oooh!  
Shake it shake it, baby, huh!  
123, baby, oo ooo!  
ABC, baby, nah nah!  
Do re mi, baby, huh!  
That's how easy love can be.

**All**_: ABC  
_**Harry:**_ ABC, it's easy_

Easy as123  
It's like counting up to 3  
Or simple as Do re mi  
Sing a simple melody  
**ALL:**_ That's how easy love can be!_

We ended our song to furious applause and cheers. We laughed and smiled on the stage, and we were, apparently, the only ones in the club that were shocked to see us win the show. We were kept on stage and awarded with tickets to some concert being held in London in August.

We haphazardly made our way off the stage and, to my surprise, found the muggle that Jareth was looking for, waiting just off the stage. He swept her up into his arms and carried her away before we could thank him for his help.

We drank and danced the night away, and before long we were giddily making our way by floo back to the house. I was behind held up by Harry on one side and Remus on the other, and I was pretty certain, even in my drunken state, that Sirius was somehow 'helping' Harry behind us.

At least, that's what I assumed the grunts and giggles coming from the two of them were.

We made our way back into the house falling all over each other and, as horny and happy as I was, I knew that I wouldn't even make it out of my clothes before I crashed. We all flopped onto the big bed in Sirius' room and I made myself fall asleep before the room could start spinning.

**Review for me? Who was the strange man that sang with them????? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters. There, you made me say it and now I'm crying…Happy? ;)**

**So, just a few short pages of Sirry loving, and our first full moon as the harem/family! Woo-hoo! I'm actually quite happy with this chapter. I hope you are as well.**

**So sorry that I didn't post earlier but someone (coughLivelyWickedGrincough) planted an idea in my head for a new one-shot and I can not stop writing it. It may squick some of you, but I'll let you know when I post it anyway.**

**RemusPOV**

The month of July sped by in a whirlwind of happiness for the four of us. We quickly found a rhythm of life in the small house, after we had spelled away the center wall. Temporarily of course…

Hermione and I got to know each other very well, and I was shocked to find myself helplessly in love with her. I knew that I loved Sirius and Harry too, but it was all-encompassing with Hermione.

We spent lazy afternoons reading and discussing everything, from our pasts to school-work. We read in silence, when Sirius and Harry allowed it of course, and snuggled contentedly.

The nights were for all four of us. We spent all of them together in the magically enlarged bed in Sirius' bedroom. There was no actual sex; lots of kisses traded and a little groping; but mostly we talked. We tried to decide about how to handle our relationship at school; Padfoot and I also tried to explain to them about the seventies. Sometimes, one of them would mention something that wasn't around yet, and it was very telling.

Sirius and Harry were in their own little world during the days, and I could sense that they were in just as deep as Hermione and I. My mind could not help but wander to that time that Harry and Hermione would leave us, but Harry was surprisingly good at pulling me out of those moods.

A few days before Harry's birthday, the four of us gathered at our spot on the beach to discuss plans for the day. Hermione wanted a big party, but we all had to discuss some things first. Things named, specifically, James and Lily.

"I just…don't get me wrong; I want to tell them, I really do. I would love it if I could get to know them as my parents, and as my friends, but I just don't know them at all. I'm trusting your judgment Siri, as James' best friend, and you Remus, as Lily's best friend. Tell me what you think we should do."

I pondered Harry's pleading words, looking out over the ocean and thinking about how Lily would react. I was certain, that if lily was given the same conditions as Siri and I surrounding the situation, she would accept without a thought. She would probably be simultaneously overjoyed and depressed, but I thought that she would take it alright.

I told Harry as much and he seemed inordinately pleased. We turned to Padfoot then, who was scowling. I nudged his shoulder with mine, and he turned to face us.

"You know how pig-headed Prongs can be Moony. Half the time he refuses to accept the fact that I'm gay, and when he does, he changes from scarily accepting and moodily taunting. He could be very cool about the whole thing or he could be a right prat and kill me for being in love with his son."

I could actually hear Harry freeze as the words left Padfoot's mouth. Paddy's neck cracked loudly as he whipped around to look Harry in the eye.

"You … love me? For real?" I could feel Mione tensing to go over to him and comfort him, but I held her back. They needed to sort this out on their own. That didn't mean we were going to leave and give them privacy though.

Sirius gulped and nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Almost instantly, Harry's face lit up with a smile so bright that it nearly hurt to look at it. In that same instant, Harry threw himself into Paddy's arms and covered his face in kisses.

"I love you, I love you!!" Siri had the most adorable blush on his face as Harry enthusiastically pressed kisses everywhere that he could reach. Hermione was giggling and crying into my shoulder, unable to decide if she should simply be happy for Harry or make fun of him for this terribly girly display.

Before I could blink, the two of them had apparated out, presumably to celebrate their new-found relationship happiness. I pulled Hermione into my lap and pressed a kiss to her sweet lips.

"I think that we'll be sleeping alone tonight darling." I could feel her lips curve into a smile against my own and we both sighed in happiness; for ourselves but especially for our friends.

We cuddled together for a time, each of us silently thinking about nothing and watching the water break over the beach. I pulled her in closer to my chest, until I could feel her breath on my neck. I struggled to find my voice.

"So back to what we had been talking about; what is your thought on the whole thing? You were rather uncharacteristically silent earlier." She placed a small kiss below my adam's apple before pulling back so that she could look me in the eye.

"I was thinking about telling them in the same way that we told you. I think that we tell them that we'd really like to trust them with the information, but we insist that they make the Vow. I'm also thinking about _obliviating_ them before we leave, but that is open to discussion. We can also _oblivate _them if they don't take the news well. Regardless, I think that we need to send them both an owl asking them to come and stay for a week or so. I would imagine that they would relish the chance to get away from their families and be together for a little while anyway."

I smiled at her and nodded my agreement before apparating us to her and Harry's bedroom, knowing that Sirius would have taken them to his. I laid her gently down on the bed and smiled at the picture she made.

"First thing in the morning, we will notify James and Lily. For now, I think we have other things to do." I could actually sense it when my pupils dilated with lust, as she raised her knees so that her skirt could fall up her thighs to her waist.

"Cast the additional contraceptive spells, the moon is tomorrow. Then I am going to ravage you."

I watched as Hermione cast the charms on herself and then lay back down, looking up at me expectantly with hooded, dilated brown eyes. I leaned down to kiss her lips and make those eyes close.

We spent the evening worshipping each other until she fell asleep, sated, in my arms. As I lay there listening to her breathing, I realized that I could hear Harry and Sirius through the wall, still going at it. In that moment, I had half a mind to leave Hermione behind and go ask if I could join them, but they needed their time alone together.

Besides, I had just gotten a wonderful idea for Harry's birthday gift.

In the morning, Mione and I were seated on the patio, her with coffee and myself with tea, discussing what to say in our letters to James and Lily. It was decided that I would write both of the letters, partially because both of their parents would relax knowing that I was here, and partially because Sirius had not appeared yet.

"I'm beginning to think that we won't see them again until tonight. How are you feeling? Are you ready for your first full moon with all of your mates around?"

I shivered in delight at the image she planted in my brain. I heard a short exhale of breath and focused my eyes on Mione's smiling face.

"Oh, I think that it will be a great experience. Now, back to the matter at hand, what exactly am I writing?"

The letters were written and sent off and the other two boys had still not appeared. We were made to fend for ourselves for lunch, meaning that we went into town and ate at a little pub that advertised "Scotland's best fish and chips!" We were sorely disappointed.

We spent the afternoon wandering around, talking about everything and nothing, and shopping for Harry's birthday. We found a great bakery that would make a cake for him and Hermione found something that she wouldn't let me see, but she told me that Harry would love it.

When we arrived back at the house, a rather harried looking mail owl was waiting for us. I pulled the parchment off its leg as Mione found some treats for it, before it flew off again.

"Oh, well that was quick, Lily's coming." I held the letter to Hermione who took it to read it over.

_REMUS!_

_YES! DEAR SWEET MERLIN YES! You, my wonderful man, have just saved my life and I love you so dearly! One more moment with my sister and her bigoted, stupid whale of a fiancé and I am going to use an Unforgivable._

_I'll be there tomorrow morning to patch you up. Once again, I love you and thank you!_

_All my love,_

_LILY_

I could tell exactly when Hermione read the parts about Lily's undying love for me, because she growled adorably. I swiftly walked over and took the letter out of her hands before giving her a kiss.

"Think nothing of it love. Lily will only ever be a very good friend. So, stop growling, it's turning me on and I have other things that I need to think about right now."

She blushed and stepped back so that she could slap my arm.

"You great git. I wonder if we'll hear from James before supper." As she was speaking I saw the Potter family owl swoop into the open window in the kitchen. She came over to me to hold out the letter that he had before heading over to Hermione who had the treats. He flew away before I had even finished reading the letter.

_Moony!_

_You great idiot, it took you long enough to invite me. Of course I'll be there, first thing in the morning to help heal you right up. A week with my best mates and my girl? Who could possibly say no?_

_Prongs the Great_

I rolled my eyes at James and his ego and Mione giggled over my shoulder as she read it.

"It's funny. I know, for a fact, that they end up together, but they're still so new in the relationship….I just think it's so cute how alike they really are." I nodded in agreement and we had a whispered argument about who was going to have to cook supper, since Sirius didn't seem to be letting Harry out of his bed.

I sighed in resignation and was on my way to the kitchen to try not and burn anything, when Harry and Sirius finally appeared down the stairs. Harry's hair was even more of a mess than usual and his shirt was open, showing so many love bites on his torso that he resembled a leopard. Sirius wasn't much better off.

"Boys! What in Merlin's name did you do to each other? You each look like you've gone a few rounds with a Hippogriff." Sirius and Harry smirked at each other and stalked over to Hermione, who was actually stock still in….fear? Lust?

They surrounded her with their bodies and each of them whispered in one of her ears. I could see her trembling and hear her heart rate pick up. As I sniffed the air I could smell her arousal and, as I opened my mouth, the three of them turned to me. I froze.

**SiriusPOV**

"I love you, I love you!!" I could feel my face flush as Harry threw himself into my lap and attacked me with soft kisses. He and I hadn't been alone together yet, not that I resented the nights between all four of us, but I also knew this was important. Without any warning, I apparated us straight to my bedroom.

"Siri what…?" I silenced Harry with a kiss when he pulled himself away to figure out why it had suddenly gotten so warm. I pulled away after gently taking his sweet lips so that I could look into his gorgeous eyes.

"look…things between us aren't as…cut and dry as they are with Remy and Mione. I want you to know that, yeah, I have fallen in love with you. I think…we needed a night to us, just us, so that we could talk."

Harry scrunched his nose in annoyance. He looked so cute that I just wanted to… I'm not sure what I wanted to do. But he was just so cute!

"Talk? We confess our love and have the chance to spend a night, _alone_, in your bed and you want to talk?" His voice was small, but I caught the hurt in it. _Damn it, I'm no good with this girly feeling shit. I don't understand. Would he be mad at me if I just reached over and snogged the breath out of him? Only one way to find out._

I reached over and pulled his face to mine, taking his bottom lip between mine and nibbling on it gently. I heard a moan in response when I ran my tongue along the line of his lip and opened my mouth a bit so that I could properly taste him.

He knocked me onto my back and took control over the kiss; all I could do was run my fingers into his hair and moan. His tongue invaded my mouth; running along my teeth and the sensitive insides of my cheeks before finding mine and sensually rubbing it.

I tilted my head back to gulp in some air when Harry latched onto my neck and started sucking and biting, soothing the hurt with this tongue before he moved on. I knew that I was going to be covered in love bites tomorrow.

My hands slid down his shirt-covered back and up under his shirt to touch skin. I growled when I realized that he would have to move in order to get the offensive clothing off. I could feel him chuckle into the hollow of my throat and the sound sent a shiver up my spine. He pulled away and I blushed at the whimpering noise that I made.

"Not to worry Siri…I'll be right back. But I have this great little charm that I think would be very useful right now." He didn't get all the way off the bed, but bent backwards so far that the sight sent my mind reeling. _Who knew that Harry was so damn flexible?_

He finally reached his wand and whispered a few words that I didn't really hear. I felt a breeze and another shiver worked its way through my body as I felt a very distinctive, and specific, cleaning charm. I looked at him wide eyed and the smile I got was absolutely devilish.

"Oh, just a little something at I came up with when I was in a hurry." With that, he attacked my chest, teasing one of my nipples with his tongue and lips while rolling the other between his fingers.

I was thrusting my hips up into the air, wishing that he was on top of me instead of beside me. He slid his hand down my side until it found my hip so that he could hold me down. He slid his lips down my abs, stopping to tongue my belly button, before he was sending out puffs of hot breath over the tip of my cock.

"You are such a tease…" I was panting and, as a last desperate attempt to get what I wanted, I planted my feet on the bed and pushed my hips up again, succeeding to only lightly brush the sensitive tip of my cock along the side of his face before it slid into his soft hair.

"well, now that's a kink for another time dear Siri…" Harry rubbed his hair along my length one more time before moving so that his body was covering mine. I arched my whole body into his while throwing my head back into the pillow. Then he pulled away.

"Where are you going?" I was mortified to realize that I was pouting. Not even Moony the day before the full moon had this kind of effect on me. I was acting like…like…some GIRL!

"Roll over." It was the only response that I got and, well, acting like a girl never seemed so good. I rolled onto my stomach, hissing as my swollen cock was pressed into the sheets beneath the weight of my body.

I turned my head so that I could ask Harry what he was doing over my shoulder, when I felt him start the same biting pattern as before, but on the back of my neck. I shoved my face back into the pillow with a moan.

"Hmm…so you like a little pain with your pleasure? Interesting…" His voice was like liquid sex, running all aver my body before pooling in my groin. I humped my hips into the mattress when I realized that it actually felt damn good.

I could feel his lips, tongue and hands all over my back; it was a seduction and a twisted kind of massage. I felt his lips at the top of my ass and I stilled. _Would he do it? I love giving and receiving, but not many do…Oh GODS YES!_

I felt him part my cheeks and blow softly over my entrance, before placing open-mouthed kisses around it. I arched my hips back, offering myself up to him. He laughed and licked a long line from just under my balls to the top of my crack.

"Mmmm…I think you like this too." Before I could respond he was back at my hole, teasing with little jabs of his tongue to my oversensitive entrance. I felt him slide a finger into me as his tongue was stretching me and he lightly began to rub at my prostate.

I screamed his name, chanting it over and over as though it were a prayer. He slipped another finger inside of me to join the first one, and his tongue was still wriggling around. I was so ready for him; I thought I was going to burst.

He pulled his fingers out and pulled completely away from me and the room was silent except for the sound of our heavy breathing and the bed sheets crinkling in my grasp. I whipped my head around to glare at him for stopping and ask just what the hell he thought he was doing when he lifted his finger to his lips for me to be quiet.

"Can you hear that?" I cocked my head to the side for a second and, sure enough, I could hear something.

"_I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll taste it. You like that don't you Mio? Yesssss, suck me harder, take it into your fucking throat…"_

My cock gave an almighty twitch at hearing Remus talk dirty through the wall, and I saw Harry's cock twitch as well. He leered at me once he caught my eye.

"It looks like we'll still have to put on a show this time…even though it's just the two of us. Tell me Siri…are you a screamer?"

I gulped and awkwardly nodded over my shoulder at his leering smirk and, before I could do anything else, Harry was back at my entrance, penetrating me with his tongue and fingers. I screamed into the pillow and he pulled back, giving my ass a hard slap.

"Siri, if you are going to scream…do it right. Let me hear you." He went right back to what he was doing, his hand now caressing the red spot on my backside from the slap. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire, and I couldn't wait to do this to him.

I wanted to be the one in charge, making him scream my name. I wanted to fuck him so bad that he was incoherent. However, at the moment, I was the one babbling confessions of love and screaming Harry's name like some love-sick girl. And I could not have been happier about it.

Harry pulled away and I arched my hips back towards his body heat, only to feel his thick cock sliding between my thighs and nudging behind my balls. I sped up my movements, the feel of his sliding between my legs far too wonderful for me to think of anything else.

I could hear Harry hissing, but it wasn't the normal sounds of pleasure, it sounded different. I stopped my movements to look over my shoulder at him, my eyebrow arched in a question. I received another spank for stopping.

"I've never known such a pushy bottom. What is it now?" He looked irritated, but just as turned on as I was.

"What was that sound that you were making?" Harry blushed, actually blushed!

"Sometimes, when I'm…distracted, I slip into speaking parseltongue. Did it turn you off? I'll try harder not to…" He trailed off when I whipped around and threw myself bodily on top of him.

"Fuck that, it was hot; The fact that you got so fucking turned on by me that you forgot to speak English…damn. Alright, enough of this, you were going to make me scream I believe?" He grinned up at me from his portion on his back and bodily lifted me up and impaled me on his cock without another word.

He was balls deep, and neither of us were moving save our panting breaths. I looked down at his sweaty, flushed face, totally beyond the capacity for words at this point and he opened his eyes, staring into mine.

"Ride me." He ground the words out and I had never been so turned on in my life. I rearranged my legs into a slightly more comfortable position and started to bounce myself on his cock. His hands were gripping my waist so hard that I knew it would be more bruises come morning, but when he started to hiss in parseltongue again, I couldn't force myself to care.

I ground my self down onto his cock, swiveling my hips a little so that he would hit my prostate more frequently, as he finally took one of his hands off my hip and brought it to my poor, neglected member.

He set a furious pace with his strokes, and I subconsciously sped up my movements along with him. I purposely clenched around him when I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. I felt his magic surround me and it was amazing.

It was as though there was another Harry there with us. One that I was fucking myself on and the other that was pressing me down onto his body as his hot cock expanded before exploding inside of me.

My eyes shot wide at the feeling of it as he pulsed inside of my body; I felt surrounded by him, and yet he was surrounded by me. My orgasm shocked me. One moment I was letting his magic hold me still so that he could shoot off inside of me and the next I was cumming so hard that some of it landed on his chin.

I felt like I shot my stomach out with the rest of it. I collapsed on top of him, the two of us breathing the same air and trying to find some way to come back into our bodies. Without pulling out of me, he rolled us around on the bed until I was underneath him with my legs wrapped around his waist.

**HarryPOV**

I woke up to a feeling of warm breath in my ear and a rhythmic clenching around my half-hard cock. My head snapped up as I opened my eyes to look down at Siri. He was awake and smiling up at me and my breath caught in my throat, because the sight of his silver eyes brought back the memories of last night.

"You love me." I couldn't have kept the smile off my face if I tried. His eyes lit up and he leaned forward, morning breath and all, to place a kiss on my swollen lips.

"And you love me." Siri responded. My orgasm from the night before acted as an impromptu lubricant as I thrust my quickly awakening cock in and out.

We had a lazy, good morning fuck before we tired out again. He wrapped his arms around me after our completion and I sighed into his chest. When I lifted my face up to talk to him again, I realized just how sticky and disgusting we were. Siri laughed at my stricken face.

"Come on, let's get up and get ourselves into the shower shall we? I'd rather not see you cover that delicious body with any clothing just yet." I laughed in pure happiness and allowed him to drag me into the shower. We did have to conserve water after all.

The day was spent making love and marking each other. And, in between the bouts of physical love, our emotional bond was growing as we talked. The first thing that I asked was about the parseltongue.

"So…you actually like the parseltongue huh? I've never met a Gryffindor who wasn't repulsed by it. I mean, lions hate snakes." I looked up at Sirius from under my eyelashes, totally unsure of what his reaction was going to be. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Whatever I may feel about my family tree, I was a Black for a long time before I was a Gryffindor. And we Blacks…have a certain affinity for snakes. Not that I ever met anyone who could speak the language before, but I find it strangely…alluring."

I snorted, "yeah…alluring, that's the word." Before I could get anything else out, he was there, covering my lips with his.

I felt his arousal against the smooth skin of my hip and I rubbed my body against it, ready for him to take me again. I didn't think I could ever get tired of being inside of him; or him being inside me for that matter.

He bit my neck, new marks joining the ones that were marring my skin from our earlier sessions. He trailed his tongue over my collarbone to my nipples, toying with them momentarily before moving on.

He spent a long time exploring my abs with his fingers and mouth; by the time he reached below my navel there was a line of pre-come smeared across the skin there. He lapped it up off my skin like it was chocolate.

I held my breath, not wanting to push him, but wanting him to get that hot, wet mouth around my achingly hard cock. I let all the air out in a disappointed moan when he skipped over my cock and went right for my balls.

At some point, I started hissing commands and pleading whimpers, but it only served to spur him on more; I was way too far gone to grasp that he couldn't understand what I was asking for.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I felt him lift my legs up so that my knees were in the crook of his elbows. I could feel his cock at my entrance, teasing. I growled and tried to push down, but I had no leverage and was completely at his mercy. We both liked the thought of that.

"Please Ssssssssiri…Pleasssssssse." I hissed and huffed and writhed, but to no avail; he was taking his time. Apparently, he soon grew tired of the game, and with one, long, glorious thrust, he was fully seated inside of my.

I cried out, screaming his name towards the ceiling and shutting my eyes so that I could better feel the sensations that he created within me. He gratingly pulled back, and thrust again with the same speed. My head was ready to explode.

Unerringly, he found my prostate on every thrust; and to thank him, I clenched around his thick cock as he withdrew. I reached a hand down to stroke my erection, only to be snarled at by Sirius.

"MINE" He batted my hand away so that he could swing my right leg to join my left on his right arm, twisting my body around his cock in the process. I screamed again as the head of his cock ground against my sweet spot.

With his left hand now fee, we established a new rhythm of him stroking me and thrusting simultaneously. I knew that I couldn't last, and I didn't try to.

Within a moment of this new position, I was screaming my release and shooting my seed all over Siri's hand and my stomach. He let go of my spent cock and concentrated on banging into my pliant body, using the last clenches of my ass around him to bring him to completion as well.

Sated, sticky and happy, we lay on the bed totally entangled with each other. I matched my breathing to his, and soon, we fell asleep again, the events of the day catching us with us.

When we woke up, it was nearly time for dinner and, as I really didn't feel like putting out any kitchen fires, we cleaned ourselves up a bit and got dressed to head downstairs.

I was first and Siri was right behind me as we entered the kitchen. Remus was at the stove with his back to us, but I could feel the desperation rolling off him in waves about trying to cook. Hermione spotted us first, and was sure to let us know about it.

"Boys! What in Merlin's name did you do to each other? You each look like you've gone a few rounds with a Hippogriff."

I shot a look over my shoulder at Siri and he nodded, before we stalked over to Hermione. I was on her left and Sirius on her right as we both leaned down to whisper to her what, exactly, we had done to each other to make us look like we did.

"He fucked me raw…"

"Then I fucked him…"

"We actually missed you…"

"Moony too…"

"Maybe next time…"

"We could borrow him while you watch…"

"Or would you prefer that we make him watch?"

At that last question, the three of us turned to look Remus in the eye. His eyes were totally golden; the wolf was painfully close to the surface. Sirius broke away from the two of us and stalked over to Remus; neither letting go of the other's eyes.

In the space of a breath, Remus had swept Sirius up into his arms and placed a blazing kiss on him. I wrapped an arm around Mione's waist as we watched the fierce kiss descend into something that should be stopped. Moine shot me a look out of the corner of her eye and I grudgingly stepped forward to pry the two gorgeous men apart.

At first, I thought that Moony was going to attack me, but he just leaned down and licked a strip up the side of my neck to my earlobe, before biting it and moving away. I closed my eyes and could only hear, what I assumed, was Remus trying to pull himself together. Sirius was still rather out of it.

"I suggest that we have a simple and quick dinner before moonrise. I know that some of us" I opened my eyes to see him shoot at glare at me, "still haven't eaten anything today."

I made a quick dinner of soup and sandwiches, and the meal was spent in tense silence. Ten minutes to moonrise, the four of us were out on the beach, far away from any of the other houses.

Sirius, Hermione and I changed and watched with baited breath for the moment when the wolf would come and take our love away for the night. It came, and it was just as horrible as it was the last time that I had watched, only more so.

At least when we were at home, Remus had the wolfsbane potion to dull the pain and keep him in his right mind; I had never had to watch him become the wolf without that numbing agent before, and it literally tore at my heart.

When he was finally transformed, Padfoot bounded up to him and licked him sloppily on the muzzle, before rolling onto his back and baring his neck and belly in submission. The great black dog then made a motion for me to do the same.

Ry went over to Moony and rolled over in the submission position, baring my neck and allowing me to be recognized and accepted as mate and pack member. Then, it was Mio's turn.

I could tell that she was nervous. Shivers were running all along her sleek form as she padded her way over to the rest of us. It was a little different for her; she was the true mate, the primary mate. It was important that Moony accept her quickly.

I could see the moment when her courage kicked in; the shivers went away and she began to saunter over to our little grouping. Padfoot and I were still on the ground, bellies to the earth, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Mio flicked her tail around Moony's neck in a seductive way, before leisurely rolling onto her back and baring herself to him. Moony's examination and inspection of her was much more thorough than it had been with Padfoot and Ry, but it was basically the same.

When he bent to place an accepting bite on the soft skin under her chin, she gave a rumbling, sexy growl, and that was that. Moony had his mates.

We ran through the night, playing. Nothing got out of hand, no one got hurt, and most of all, Moony almost seemed as in control as Remus with the wolfsbane potion.

In the morning, when Remus awoke, he had no new scars or injuries. He was whole and surrounded by his mates. Unfortunately, it was about five minutes after that Lily and James appeared out of the floo, and everything went down the drain.

**Ahh…cliffhangers, don't you just love them??? Review and I'll get you some chocolate covered Sirry…oh yeah, it's possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters. So, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Though, I did get one review that said the thought of Sirius bottoming made them cringe, to anyone else who feels that way: Harry is the sub in the relationship…mostly. Gotta keep it interesting right?**

**So in this chapter, we have drama, angst and my sad attempt at humor. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll have the time of your life. Damn, now I have that song stuck in my head…**

**Alright, enough of my rambling.**

In the morning, when Remus awoke, he had no new scars or injuries. He was whole and surrounded by his mates. Unfortunately, it was about five minutes after that Lily and James appeared out of the floo, and everything went down the drain.

**HermionePOV**

I was on top of the world. Moony had accepted me as his mate in werewolf form and we managed to keep him from harming himself at all. It had been great fun that first night with the four of us. We ran and played until dawn.

The hardest parts were, obviously, watching the pain that Remus had to go through during the actual transformations, but when he turned back to himself in the morning and smiled up at me, I could have flown without a broom I felt so good.

The feeling, unfortunately, didn't last. Lily flooed in at 10 am, with James coming almost right behind her. And James, for some unfathomable reason, didn't react to our being there very well.

"What the hell? Why are they here?" Were the first words out of his mouth. My eyes shot to Harry right away, and I knew that I was the only one in the room that saw the disguised hurt on his face before he covered it up.

"Shit Prongs, they live here. And, boy, isn't it nice to see you too? Oh, Moony is just fine after last night thanks for asking. Why must you be such an ass from the off?" Sirius jumped in to defend Harry and me; it was possible that he knew how much James' words had hurt Harry even without seeing it.

Harry had been really nervous about telling his parents the truth, even to the point of not wanting to invite them here. We had persuaded him, however; despite his misgivings. Harry knew that his father hadn't been the most mature person when he was a teenager. In fact, one might almost say that he acted a lot like Draco did before he had seen the error of his ways. At that thought, I almost had to laugh.

"Harry, Hermione it's so nice to see you again. I'm really glad that we can have some time to get to know each other before we go back to school. And it looks like you helped to take good care of Remus last night, so thank you." Lily stepped forward to diffuse the situation, and I could not have been more grateful for the estrogen injection than I was at that point.

"Lily! I'm just glad that you could come; even if you did insist on giving declarations of love to Remus in your letter." I winked at her to let her know that I wasn't being totally serious, and we shared a laugh with Harry.

"Oh, so have the four of you sorted everything out then? I wasn't sure what would happen, for good or bad with all of you and I was rather worried. Those boys…they do like to make things complicated for themselves."

I shared a shocked look with Harry before we both turned back to Lily. She smiled and shook her head, taking one step closer to each of us so that we could speak a little bit more quietly.

"I know that James may come off as being totally oblivious, but it really isn't the case. And I certainly hope that you don't think that of me. A blind muggle could see that there was something between the four of you; that it isn't just two couples. I just want you all to be happy, but if you've got details to share…well; I suppose I wouldn't mind that either. They are both bloody gorgeous. Be prepared to fight for them when we get back to Hogwarts."

I smiled at Lily and couldn't help but hug her in my happiness. If she took that part of what we were going to inform them that well, then I knew that we could count on her for support and belief with the rest of it.

"Lily, you have no idea how happy it makes us that you're saying that. We have a lot to tell you and, if after you hear that stuff, you still want to hear details, I'm ALWAYS up for sharing." Harry laughed before we were startled by shouting from behind us.

"Alright fine! I'll go over to that little knitting circle of girls over there and apologize for being honest. Then we men can go find something fun to do while the girls have their little giggle fest."

The group of idiot boyfriends burst into laughter, but it was quickly shot down. My eyes were narrowed at James Potter, and Lily had a look of pure fury on her face as well. Harry frightened me with his absolute stillness. He reached over and took my hand, giving it a little squeeze, and gave the same to Lily before he stepped forward.

"Being the bi-sexual that I am, I have realized a few things. Girls and boys are not really defined by arbitrary body parts as much as they are by attitude and intelligence. I'm not insulted by being called a girl, or feminine."

With every word Harry spoke he became more and more confident, and something inside of him was nearly glowing. I couldn't help but smile with pride in the way that he was taking this situation head on. I grabbed Lily's hand and didn't let go, as we let Harry's words wash over us.

"Women have infinitely more power, strength and intelligence at their command than any man could ever dream of. Before you say anything else meaning to be derogatory, I do happen to be very fond of my cock. But the bottom line is, cock or pussy, it is what is on the inside that counts. Besides, having a woman's intelligence certainly has some advantages."

With that, he had closed the gap between our two groups. He was standing directly in front of Sirius, and I knew what was coming. Sirius didn't stand a chance.

Tilting his head so that he was looking Sirius right in the eye and blocking out the other two men near him, Harry's eyes were wide and glowing in the sunlight coming from the window. They were made to be even more unreal by the sheen of unshed tears there. The corners of his mouth were turned down, and his lower lip jutted out just enough to be considered a pout.

"Siri? You love me just the way that I am don't you? Please Siri, tell them…" His voice at that moment was the closest thing to a Siren's call that I would ever hear. No one could have ignored the pleading in that voice, or in those eyes.

Before I could blink, Sirius had Harry wrapped up in his arms and he was whispering declarations of love and promises of forever. With a furious glare at James, he swept Harry up into his arms and carried him up the stairs. Harry winked at Lily and me before they disappeared.

I understood, and pulled Lily closer to me so that she could understand as well. This was the only way fro us to get James. When all was said and done, if we wanted to call it being pranked by his best mates and girlfriend, so be it. As long as he learned the lesson, all would be well.

I schooled my features to mirror Harry's face before Siri took him away and glanced up at Remus. Sweet, darling, intelligent Remus had gotten the message right away. He glared at James before picking me up and whispering in my ear the whole way upstairs.

"Darling, I love you so much. I am so sorry that he hurt you in any way and I will do whatever I can to make it up to you." I sighed in happiness and buried my face in his neck as he opened the door to Sirius' bedroom, where our boys were.

I collapsed into Harry's arm in rapturous laughter as soon as Remus put me down next to him. We laughed until it hurt; and then we laughed some more at the look on our boys faces. They didn't understand what was so funny; which made it even more incredible because Remus had played along so well.

Eventually we were able to dry our tears of laugher and calm down enough to explain to them. Remus chuckled and pulled me over to him so that he could kiss the breath out of me, and Sirius looked a little angry at being used, but Harry gave him "the look" again, and he capitulated.

We lounged in our bedroom for about an hour, until the yelling from downstairs quieted enough for us to send Harry out on a recon mission for us. After all, it was his parents that were arguing down there.

Sirius pulled me over to him once the door shut, and Remus looked on with bright eyes.

"That was an evil trick that the three of you played. You ought to be punished…hmm…I think I may have a plan for that, but now I just want to kiss you."

I felt my head being gently tilted backwards, and my eyes closed of their own accord when I saw Sirius pink tongue slipping out from between his lips to wet them. His soft lips swept across mine once, and then again, before settling in. I felt a groan well up from what felt like the bottom of my feet and he slipped that amazing tongue in my mouth when my lips parted.

It felt like he was trying to learn every inch of my mouth with that kiss. Our tongues stroked before he mapped out my teeth, the insides of my checks, and the ticklish roof of my mouth. When he pulled away, I was panting, and hardly noticed when Remus pulled me into his arms and laughed.

"Damn Padfoot, I think you and that tongue of yours have killed her. Though I must admit, I'm sure it was the best way to go. Come here you." My eyes flickered open just in time to see them kiss, their tongues connecting in mid-air before their lips came together and I had to close my eyes again from the erotic sight.

"Oi! What are you three doing, starting without me? Besides, we have guests downstairs and one of them has something that he'd like to say to the delicious girl that they two of you are suffocating." I opened my eyes and laughed up at Harry, glad that he was in such good spirits.

"Oh Harry, I can think of much worse ways to go than suffocated between these two poofs. But, get me outta here anyway." He grabbed my hand and we ran, laughing, from the bedroom; Siri and Remy chasing us and yelling in mock anger the whole way.

We made our way downstairs quickly, both of us attempting to hide behind Lily, whom we knew would take our side in the mock argument. She laughed at us as we hurriedly told he what was going on.

"Well, now that we have you here, let's drag Jamie out to the beach for a proper apology." She grabbed our hands and pulled us out back to where James was waiting.

"Out of curiosity, what happened that he is so…docile and willing to apologize now?" Harry asked, seemingly earnest about the question. Lily cuffed him on the back of the head.

"You do know that curiosity killed the cat don't you? Best not to question, it might warp your fragile mind." I giggled at the horrified and yet confused look on Harry's face, and then we were standing in front of James, and he did look suitably chastised.

"Look, I know that I've been acting like a total prat, and don't really deserve to be forgiven, but I want to say that I am sorry. It was a shock to see you here but I was a toerag about it. I really do appreciate the…good…care that you've taken of my best mates, they look happier than they've been in a long time. I know that I come off as an idiot, but I can be just as smart as Lily-flower when I put my mind to it. I know that there is something going on that you want to tell us, and I want to hear it. I'm willing to do anything to make you trust me with the information. So, again, I'm sorry."

Harry had forgiven him as soon as he started talking and when James looked up; he was looking right into Harry's beautiful, blinding smile. Harry held out his hand for a shake, and was surprised when he was pulled into a hug by James. I could see the tears of happiness in Harry's eyes, and it made me want to cry as well.

"Alright Prongs, is there a reason that you are currently molesting my boyfriend? Something that you need to tell us?" Sirius laughingly pulled Harry out of the embrace and cupped his face in his hands, silently checking that everything was all right and forgiven.

When they were finished I found myself pulled into a hug with Lily and Remus, as James stood by apprehensively. He knew that he had to apologize to Remy and Siri too, and it seemed like this one was harder for him.

"Pads, Moony…I'm sorry." That was that, Siri ran over to pick up his friend and swing him around, forgiving him, while Remy was more sedate, but ridiculous about it as well. I glanced at Lily and we shared a moment.

"Boys…" It was a forced, suffering sigh but what made me laugh was that it came from Harry.

The remainder of the day was spent unpacking and talking about inconsequential things. Siri and James started a fight because they wanted to go out, but they were outvoted and Lily, Harry and I went shopping for food to make dinner.

Lily, it turned out, is where Harry got his innate cooking skills, and watching them in the kitchen together was an absolute treat. I sat at the kitchen table, blissfully silent as the two practically danced their way around the room making a special dinner and dessert.

We had decided, after the apologies of the morning that tonight would be the night that we told Lily and James. Harry didn't want to wait and spend a lot of time with them, if we ended up having to Obliviate them of the story. I could easily understand the sentiment.

I found myself enjoying Lily's company a lot; I had never had a lot of girlfriends because girls can be so awful to each other, but Lily was much more like one of the boys, just like myself.

All six of us gathered on the porch for dinner at sunset, and it was perfectly pleasant. Harry made home-made fried chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans and Lily made a crème brulee for dessert. Everything was absolutely amazing.

We made polite conversation during dinner and dessert and after, when the boys were sent to clean up, Harry and I told Lily that we were going to tell them everything tonight. She squealed and said that she was looking forward to relationship details, and Harry shook his head sadly.

"No that's not what we're going to tell you tonight; tomorrow maybe, if you still want to stay here and talked to us after what you hear, but not tonight. Sorry Lily." Harry had a sat sort of smile on his face as he spoke to Lily and she looked worried for a moment before grabbing his had to reassure him.

"Harry, I do realize that what you are going to tell us is a very big deal, but we are not going to leave after we hear it. No matter what it is." She smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug, before we were dragged into the living room to curl up on the couch with our respective partners.

**SiriusPOV**

I curled protectively around Harry's smaller body as he and Hermione prepared to extract the Vow from James and Lily and tell them the truth. Hermione asked for the vow and I saw James tense up before Lily shot him a look to keep him quiet.

"Think about it for a second Prongs. They're only asking you not to try and affect anything that they tell you. I know that you may not understand now, but let me tell you…" I looked down at Harry in my arms and kissed his forehead before looking back up.

"Remus and I took the vow and it was totally worth it." They nodded in reaction to my speech and Hermione shot me a grateful glance as she withdrew her wand to seal the pact.

I sat there, holding Harry and staying silent as he and Hermione poured their hearts out again. I could feel him tremble in my arms a few times and pressed kisses to the back of his head in support. I knew it had to be hard on him to tell it all again, let alone to his parents, but everyone here knew that he had to do it. I was holding him tightly as he finished the story, his life story, and the room went quiet. I hadn't met the eyes of James or Lily since Harry and Hermione had started talking, and I'll admit, I was a little afraid to.

As I looked up, over to the love seat where my best mate and his girl were sitting, I knew that I shouldn't have worried. James and Lily were both looking at Harry with heartbreak in their eyes, and before I could blink, he was pulled away from me by a frantic Lily.

James came around too and the three of them had a family meeting in the middle of the floor. Lily had fallen to her knees sobbing, and took the two men with her. She cupped Harry's face in her hands and looked him in the eye.

"My eyes…how could I not see that you have my eyes? My poor baby boy." To say that I was gob smacked would be a slight understatement. I raised my shocked grey eyes to meet the equally shocked golden eyes of Remus.

He was still tightly wrapped around Hermione, who was sobbing and had a tight hold on his shirt. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad or what and I made my way over to them to offer what comfort I could.

Hermione reached out blindly and yanked me down onto the couch with them so that I could hold her and Remus at the same time as we watched Harry, Lily and James.

"He'll get to know his parents. It's the one thing that I could never give him…I have given him all the love that I possess, but it could never make up for what he is getting right now. I'm so happy for him." She's sobbing again, and I rubbed soothing circles on her back, feeling extremely out of my element.

I got up and warily walked to the quivering tangle of bodies in the center of the room. I reached out and place a hand onto Jamie's back, just to try and find out what is going on. He jumped to his feet, looking at me, then Harry and back to me. I nearly cry at the look in his eyes.

It's not anger, no. It's heartbreak for me, for what I will have to deal with in a few short years. Then I see acceptance and love, before I am pulled into a hug with my best mate.

"I'm so sorry." There are those words again, the same ones from this afternoon, but with none of his usual cockiness. I rub my hand on his back and manage to choke the words out.

"I'm sorry too." I cupped his face in my hands, my thumbs brushing the tears from his cheeks in a tender gesture. I gave him a small smile.

"Oh Jamie, who's a bunch of girls now?" He gave a low laugh in response and pulled me in for a tighter hug. I shoved him away and wiped a tear from my own cheek.

"Alright Jamie-boy here's the plan: You are going to pick up the weeping Lily-flower over there and take her upstairs to bed. Snog, shag, sleep, it doesn't matter what you do but, here's the important part, don't talk about this. In the morning Moony and I will go out and get breakfast and then we can all come back and talk when we're a little clearer yeah?"

He nodded silently and shot a few more looks between Harry and me. I could see his throat swallowing convulsively, as though he was trying to swallow the words that were trying to come out of his mouth. Sighing, I turned and picked Harry up, smiling at the way that he wrapped his legs around my waist and tucked his face into my neck.

I turned to face James and Lily again, and laughed out loud when I saw that James was holding Lily the same way that I had Harry. _Like mother, like child._ My arms tightened around Harry at that sad thought and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Look, I know that you think I don't have a great track record for these types of things, but James, I love him. I would do anything for him; I would die for him. Please tell me that you believe me."

Reluctant acceptance was the best that I could hope for, but I got a lot better than that. When I looked up into his eyes, James was smiling again, and so was Lily. Harry, who had obviously heard my speech as wall, was placing kisses all over my exposed neck.

"Take care of him Pads…" With a wink and a kiss goodnight blown over my shoulder, I apparated us upstairs to the bedroom where Remus and Mione were waiting. I gently lay Harry down with Mione, who took over the cuddling for me, and turned to face Remus.

"Why did you two leave Moony?" He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, one that I couldn't help but lean into.

"I thought that you could use some family time. We knew that you wouldn't take too long."

"Bullshit Moony…you are family just as much as the rest of us, and don't forget it." He looked like he was going to argue with me, so I pulled him forward and crashed out lips together in a show of love.

"Oh…that's nice…just great. Why is he the one getting the comfort kisses when I'm the one who's been crying my eyes out for –mmph!" Hermione, clearly at the end of her rope, rolled on top of Harry and smothered him in kisses, effectively shutting him up. My libido couldn't help itself.

"Oooh! Is it the 'comfort sex' portion of the evening already?" I clapped my hands in glee and laughed as I watched Harry and Mione roll around on the bed. With a final grunt, he pushed her away, just a little, and smirked up at me.

"No this is the cuddling portion of the evening. So, come here snuffles…come here good boy…" He slapped his hand against his thigh, calling me like the untrained puppy that I can be, and I laughingly transformed and jumped on the bed, covering his face in my slobbery dog-kisses.

I felt the bed move as I transformed back, happy that I had been able to get Harry to laugh again. Moony had sat down on the other side of Harry and Mione had gotten up and was now staring at us with a look in her eye that I didn't quite understand.

"Alright boys, that's enough, I'm tired and I know that you all are too. We still have tomorrow to deal with. So, with that said I'm getting in the shower."

A quick glance at Harry and Remus confirmed that I was not the only one who was entranced by the way that she swung her hips as she made her way to the bathroom. With a laugh and flirtatious wink thrown over her shoulder, she slammed the door on us.

I turned back to the bed, gathering Harry into my arms and feeling Remus gather both of us in his, before closing my eyes and calming my breathing. The last thing that I remembered was the way the bed dipped once more as Hermione slipped between us all to fold herself into Harry's arms and fall asleep.

In the morning I was woken by Moony who, with a gesture to be quiet and follow, guided me through getting dressed and heading out to the store for some semblance of breakfast to take back to the house. We were at the front gate when he heard the shouting.

James and Lily had waked while we were out. They had, apparently, gone wandering the house looking for us when they stumbled upon Harry and Hermione, still asleep and twined rather intimately around each other. And that is when the idiot started shouting.

"HOW COULD YOU?? My best mates are in love with the two of you and how do you return that? You sleep with each other! I should hex the both of you for doing this to them."

Without looking to see if Remus was next to me, I bolted for the house. I crashed through the door, vaulted the couch and made the stairs in three leaps until I was at our bedroom door.

Without sparing a glance for James, my eyes immediately sought out Harry's. He looked like he was about to cry; Hermione looked ready to turn into Mio and kill. She was in a defensive posture in front of Harry on the bed and I threw my body in between hers and James, who was at the end of the bed. I motioned for her to let us handle this.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to James, who was so angry that he had spittle forming at the corner of his mouth. I placed my hand on his shoulder in a calming movement and prepared to launch into a speech, but I was cut off by Remus, who had caught up to me without me realizing.

"James, this is part of the other thing that we wanted to talk to you about. You heard about Harry and Hermione's life and relationship last night." Harry and Hermione _had_ told about the engagement, but none of us had discussed the 'Moony situation'. I guessed that the time had come.

"James, when you did all of that research on werewolves, did you look up anything about mating?" James shook his head, and I could tell that it was partly to clear it and partly in answer. He refocused his eyes from the bed to Remy's earnest face.

"I thought not. I am an Alpha Male. Werewolves mate for life, most people know this, but a lot of people don't know that an Alpha can have up to four mates. They always have a primary, someone who the wolf considers to be the best chance for the gene to carry on."

I smirked at Hermione out of the corner of my eye. With that little statement, both she and Remus had gone an adorable shade of pink. I had the oddest impulse to coo at them.

"And then we also have up to three lesser mates. People that, once I find them, I feel the need to be around constantly. I have to look out for them; love them; protect them. Hermione…is my primary mate. Harry and Siri, who have their own relationship entanglement going on, are my two lesser mates. We are all in a relationship. Together."

I took a look at Lily, thinking that it would be good to break the tension that I felt, and I was totally right. Her eyes held a glint of understanding, and they widened adorably. She glanced between the four of us, as James took his time to ponder out what Remus was telling him. When it hit him, he flushed worse than Moony on a bad day.

"Oh Merlin….I'm an idiot. Mind you, I don't necessarily condone this…whatever it is. I am…I am sorry. I need some time to think about everything. Harry…" Harry looked up sharply at his father, all trace of hurt gone, resentment taking it's place.

"Can I…can I have some time to figure out a proper apology? I have something that I think I would like to do for you, but I need some time to think and prepare. Will you give me another chance?"

"Yes…I…yes, I'll give you another chance. One more outbreak though and we will Obliviate you. It will break my heart to do it, but I will do it." James nodded seriously and grabbed Lily's arm to pull her away. She dug her heels in and addressed Hermione.

"My child or not…you two still have a lot of things to tell me, know will not get out of it. Especially since I know…everything now." I laughed loudly. The look on her face and the stance she was in; hand on her hips, one foot out in front of the other, she looked so much like the mother that I could picture her being. James flushed again, understanding what she was talking about and finally succeeded in taking her out the door and down to the room that they had appropriated for the week.

"Well, my birthday week is starting out great, as usual."

**RemusPOV**

After the excitement of the morning, the four of us spent a low-key day in our bedroom, waiting for James and Lily to search us out. I was certain that I heard the floo activate once, but since no one else heard it and we were waiting on them, I decided to not investigate.

Late in the evening there was a soft knock on our door and Lily peered her head into the room. She looked slightly disappointed that nothing untoward was going on, and sighed before telling us what she needed.

"James and I picked up some take-away for dinner and we were hoping that you all would join us. We have a lot to talk about." I smiled and was the first off the bed and waiting in the doorway. Sirius was right behind me, rubbing his stomach and whining about the fact that we forgot to eat today.

"I swear some things never change; back at home you're usually the first one in the kitchen for every meal." Harry laughed and that earned him a swat on his cute butt as he made his way downstairs, determined to beat Sirius there. Hermione and I followed alongside Lily, talking about nothing in particular.

Dinner was Chinese take-away, and the conversation non-existent. James kept looking between the four of us as though he was waiting for something to happen, and I finally got tired of it.

"Well, I can't eat anymore with the looks that you're throwing at me. So, might as well start talking, or asking, Prongs. You look like you're just dying to say a few things."

To my shock, he asked intelligent questions, with no trace of anger in his voice. He wanted to know if Siri and I believed them, and then he wanted to know some of the general mechanics of the mating bond. However, the question that we were all dreading was the last one that he asked.

"So, what is going to happen when you go 'back home?' I mean, the two of you are engaged to be married, and then…well…there's the age difference. I mean, that will be awkward won't it?"

I sighed, trying to buy some time to think about what I wanted to say. We hadn't even really finished this conversation between ourselves yet, but James was our best mate and Harry's father, he wouldn't let us go with a 'non-answer.' I was surprised when it was Harry that spoke up.

"Well, we haven't really set anything in stone for what is going to happen then, but I've been thinking about it a lot. I was thinking that, for publicity purposes, Hermione and I could still get married. And then the four of us can buy a house out of the public eye and live however we want. I mean, we couldn't disappear for a whole year, come back break up and then shack up with two men who are twice our seniors, could we? Not if I want to stay out of the public as much as I do." He had a cute frown of his face as he looked at Hermione, Sirius and me each in turn, before looking back at James.

"Of course the relationship that we have now simplifies that. I mean, we're all so used to being together that it makes things much less complicated if Hermione and I have to pretend that we are married to each other. Also, here's where the problem arises; we're not sure if this happened already and they were waiting for us to come back to them, or if we have changed the future by coming back here. I could say all this now and we could return home to find that everything has changed. Do you see why we weren't exactly forthcoming with all of the information now?"

His tone held no anger; just a desperate need to be understood. James was shaking his head, agreeing that it was an insane gamble to all involved. He stood, coming around the table and pulled Harry into his arms.

When he pulled away he was beaming just like a proud father; it was the strangest thing that I think I had ever seen from James.

"So Harry, I was thinking, I didn't get you a birthday present…but I do have something for you if you want it. Lily and I went over to my parents' house for a bit today, and, I swear we didn't tell them anything, but asked if we could bring our new friends over for just a day. So…the day after your birthday I was thinking that you might like to meet your Grandparents and see the Potter Family Home?"

Harry was shaking. He had told us that few people were willing to tell him about his parents, and no one spoke about his grandparents. He had that beatific smile on his face again, and Hermione looked like she was going to burst something, smiling like that. Sirius and Lily were beaming too.

"You don't have to tell them anything, but my folks are smart people. It might not be a bad idea to tell them the truth, but not all of it. They'd accept it if you said you were my son, but couldn't tell them why you were here or anything that happens in the future."

"I'll certainly think about it. I can't believe it! No offence James, but after last night and this morning, I was pretty sure that my birthday week was going to go much like all of the others before. You just gave me the best birthday present that I could ever have."

**Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own these characters…but boy, do I wish that I did. So, here is Harry's birthday party and the meeting of the grandparents. It's fluffy and sweet and a little sexy later, in honor of my fourth Wedding anniversary, 8/06/09. Woo-hoo being married! Everybody give a cheer to my supportive, but not really understanding hubby!**

**AAACK! So sorry about the delay, this chapter did not want to be written, but it will be very important later, trust me. So sorry about that! Also, a warning… there is a little bit of F/F in this chapter, nothing graphic, but some of you may complain about it. Also, there is a very graphic M/M/M scene written from a Female POV…. Don't read if it squicks you!**

**HermionePOV**

Harry told me later that it was the best birthday that he had ever had. I was rather inclined to agree with him, even though I had only been with him for one previous birthday. We had a huge party, we asked Siri, Remus, James and Lily to call some of their friends over for a bit of it, and we had a grand old time.

Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and even a few Hufflepuffs were overrunning the party of a person that they didn't even know, but it was pointed out to me that they were all just happy to be invited to an unsupervised party hosted by the Marauders. Harry was thrilled because they weren't all there just to gawk at him.

Harry had never been a fan of fire whiskey, so I made sure to stock up on all of his favorite muggle liquors when I picked up the cake that I ordered. I made plain jello shots, suck-n-blows and his other favorite shot, the red-headed slut. James wasn't thrilled with the name of that one, but Lily laughed so hard that she fell down, so he just shut up about it.

When the time to cut the cake came around, Harry was completely pissed drunk, and happier than I had ever seen him. With the first cut of the knife into the cake, which was chocolate with French butter crème and decorated to look like the Beatles bass drum, the strains of "Birthday" started shouting out at everyone.

The look on Harry's face was totally worth all of the work that I had put into learning the very tricky charm that made it happen.

"Hermione, my dear! You must tell me about these suck and blow shot thingys!" I turned and laughed at Lily, three sheets to the wind already and waving about one of the suck-n-blows like it was a wand. I raised my hand and yelled to get the attention of the crowd.

"OI! Whoever wants to know how to do the suck-n-blow come over here, the lovely Lily and I are going to demonstrate." I lowered my voice and turned to Lily, taking her hand and leading her over to the table where all of the flavors were displayed.

"Now, pink is strawberry, yellow is lemon, green is lime and red is cherry. What flavor do you want Lil?" She grabbed a lemon one and I took a strawberry for myself.

"Alright, so first you screw off the ends like this and then each one of you places your mouth over one of the ends. The one that is taking the shot sucks and the other one blows. Lil, you can have your shot first."

I pressed my lips to the end of the tube, and blew the shot into her mouth. As I watched her chew, and looked around at the reaction of our party guests, I knew that I was going to be sharing my shot. Lily looked up at me when she was finished and I winked at her; she looked confused, but didn't ask me any questions.

We raised the other tube to our lips, with her blowing this time, and I held the shot in my mouth. I dropped the tube and slid my hand along Lily's neck and pulled her body flush with mine. As our lips came together she gasped, her lips parting just enough for me to slip my tongue in her mouth and share the vodka-laced jello with her.

The shot dissolved in our mouths as we kissed. I knew instantly that it was unlike any other kiss I had ever had. Her lips were softer, and her tongue more tentative. I could taste the lemon and strawberry shots on her tongue, and something else that was distinctively feminine. I liked it.

As I pulled away I brushed my lips against hers one final time before I opened my eyes. The shocked green eyes, so much like Harry's were smiling at me. We were both panting and our lips were slightly swollen. I smiled at her mouthing "thanks" and got an adorable smile in return before we turned back to the silent crowd.

"And that is how you share the shot, if you are so inclined." Lily and I took a bow as we absorbed the lustful looks coming our way from everything with a pulse. James looked like he could be blown over with a feather, though the bulge in the front of his jeans told me that he would definitely fall forward.

Remus looked like he was fighting everything he had to not throw me over his shoulder and drag me off somewhere private; I wasn't sure if it was for punishment or reward. Before I could walk over to him, I was engulfed in a pair of strong familiar arms. Sirius.

"Oh Mio, I didn't know that you had it in you. But, darling, I think you may have broken my Harry." I smiled up at him before he turned me to face my best friend.

"Her…Herm…Mio…Hermio…Hermione….you just snogged my _mom_! And I thought it was hot…Oh Goddess….Sirius, get your sweet ass over here, I need cock!" His voice was pitched low so that no one could hear it, but I could tell that even that stunt hadn't knocked him out of his inebriated state.

Sirius squeezed me tighter before thanking me and running over to sweep Harry up into his arms. He yelled back over his shoulder as he was tugged into a dark corner.

"You might have broken him…but thanks for fixing him!"

I watched them for a moment, their dark heads bowed together in the shadowy corner. Sirius' long fingers wrapped possessively around Harry's upper arms; Harry's strong legs wrapped around Sirius' waist as he was pressed back into the wall, ravaged by the man that he was wrapped around.

I was pulled from my musings by a rumbling voice in my ear and another pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"That was some naughty trick you just pulled Mio…" His voice rumbled in my ear, causing me to shiver pleasantly and press my body back into his warmth. I could feel his hardness in the small of my back, and I wriggled my body against it along with the beat of the music.

We danced for a long while, stopping occasionally to drink or to change partners, but we stayed wrapped in our own world as the party came to a close and the guests dwindled down to just the six of us.

When I finally realized that it was just the six of us left, I lifted my eyes to see who it was that was holding me; it was Harry. He smiled at me drunkenly and leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Even though you kissed Lily, this is still the best birthday ever, and I love you Mio. You are the best girl I could ever have." I kissed him in thanks for the thought, before I was pulled out of his arms by Remus.

We spun away and found ourselves in one of the dark corners. He spun me around again and turned so that he was behind me. I could feel his deep voice in my ear, and I struggled against his grip to try and turn to face him.

"No, no, no….don't turn around. I need to talk to you for a moment. Now, you have been a naughty girl lately and you need to be punished, but it is also Harry's birthday, and I feel that he may not want you to be punished. However, Siri and I have been talking and we think we have come up with a way to give Harry his final birthday gift at the same time that we punish you. Do you agree that you will go along with this?"

What could I say? I nodded weakly and could feel the laugh that rumbled through his body at my response. He pulled me closer, which I thought was impossible, and we swayed to the music coming from the speakers.

"Padfoot and I decided that what Harry needed was a night with just us boys…if you like, you may watch, but you are not going to participate. We will make it up to you but you know that with all of your teasing that you deserve it."

I nodded, letting the words sink into my brain. I was to watch and not participate in a Harry sandwich. _I think that I can handle that._ I was certain that my punishment was going to be much, much worse. I squirmed in his grip and turned my face up towards his smiling one.

"Okay, my alpha but first… will you take me upstairs so that we can be alone for a bit?" I watched fascinated, as his eyes dilated in lust and his nostrils flared slightly before he gripped my waist and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me up the stairs. I barely had time to wave goodnight to James and Lily.

He threw me onto our bed and fairly ripped my clothes off as he plundered my mouth. I was drowning in his kisses; and I couldn't think of a better way to go. He moved his way down my neck to my throat where he placed a large and rather obvious love bite.

"I just love it when you get all alpha-wolf on me…" The words escaped my mouth before I could take them back, but they were slurred enough that I thought he might not have heard them. I was wrong.

I felt him growl against my chest, and I arched my back thrusting my breasts closer towards his face. He got the hint and immediately began to lavish attention on my nipples. I rolled my hips up as I felt his hand slide down my side towards where I wanted it the most.

"So…fucking…wet…" He mumbled the words against my skin as I felt him plunge two fingers inside of my pussy. He teased my clit, flicking his fingertips across it as he bit and licked my nipples. I was close, I could feel my thighs start to tremble and I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and bit at it.

And then it stopped. My eyes flew open when I felt Remus move away from me and get off the bed. I glared daggers at him before I noticed that Siri and Harry had come into the room. I whined and rubbed my thighs together.

"Aww…Remy, I know that you want to punish her, but really, that's just not fair. Siri, go help her." The bed dipped and I looked down the length of my body to see Sirius climbing onto the bed, licking his lips in anticipation. I couldn't watch any more, my body and mind were overloaded.

My head fell back as I felt the first puffs of his breath on my over stimulated pussy and I let out a keening whine as his lips lowered to tease at my swollen clit. My thighs started to tremble violently again as I held my breath. It didn't take long for Sirius and his talented tongue to push me over the edge and my body spasmed on the bed for what felt like ages.

Harry came over and sat next to me on the bed, leaning down to give me a kiss before lifting up my useless body and carrying me to the chair over in the corner of the room. I was finally able to open my eyes when he put me down.

"Oh good, he didn't kill you. I have a feeling that you're going to want to watch this; you may enjoy it as much as I think that I'm going to." With a devilish smirk, he turned to face the other men in the room and announce that he was ready.

It was as though he had thrown a light switch that was how fast Sirius and Remus attached themselves to him. Remy was biting at Harry's neck as he fumbled the buttons on the front of his shirt, while Sirius had dropped to his knees immediately and was nuzzling his face into Harry's crotch.

I watched as Harry was striped naked, slowly and torturously. With every inch of skin that was uncovered, hands caressed it, followed by lips and tongue tasting it. Harry was about to drop when the final article of clothing was peeled off him and he was led over to the bed.

"I want to touch too." It was softly spoken, and I had to strain my ears to hear it, but when I did, I held my breath. I wanted to touch too, but I had been commanded by the sexy wolf to watch and not participate. Harry got his wish though, when a moment later, Siri was smirking at the newly naked Remus and placing his wand on the bedside table.

"Padfoot…bad dog. Get on the bed." The words were growled and heat began to pool between my legs yet again, as I watched Sirius comply, sort of.

He had been commanded to get on the bed, but he wasn't told how. He lay down on top of Harry so that they were face to face and touching everywhere, Sirius' gorgeous ass was displayed wantonly for Remus and my hungry gaze.

Sirius was squirming on top of Harry, no doubt teasing him to the point of no return. I could hear Harry's soft whimpers and moans as their hot flesh touched and their sweat mingled, I saw Remus crouch over Siri and swat his ass three times in quick succession, leaving the tender flesh red and abused.

"Bad dog again…now this is Harry's present not yours. Move or I will send you over to the couch with Mio." Siri whimpered, but moved off of Harry in compliance; not before looking over and leering at me.

Sirius took Harry's mouth in what looked like a bruising kiss before joining Remus at the foot of the bed. They were planning something, what I could not hear. As one, they moved and were nuzzling Harry's erection, Sirius was sucking on the tip of it like a lollipop and Remus was licking and nibbling around the base of it.

Harry's moans and whimpers were increasing in volume, and I knew that if they kept it up he wouldn't last much longer. With a 'POP' Sirius pulled his head off the end of Harry's cock and forcibly grabbed Harry's hips, lifting his lower half off the bed.

He lowered his face towards Harry's entrance and licked at it. Impossibly, Harry's back arched and lifted off the bed more, and his kiss swollen lips parted in a scream. Sirius buried his face in Harry's ass, as Remus took his lips in a kiss, cutting off his delicious moans and groans for more.

I saw Siri sneak his hand over and he grasped Remy's cock in a rough jerk. His head snapped away from Harry's mouth and he growled at Sirius, before turning his body on the bed and fairly pouncing on the other man.

Harry lay forgotten and panting for a moment as Remus dominated Sirius in a kiss that left me breathless from across the room. I strained my ears to hear more of what our Alpha was saying when he parted for air.

"Prepare me as you prepare Harry, Padfoot." Sirius groaned as he launched himself back towards Harry's asshole and he brought two fingers to Remus' mouth, pleading for some saliva to lubricate. Remus obliged and I saw his pink tongue dart out to wet the fingers before shoving the hand back towards where it was supposed to be.

Unknowingly, my hand had returned to between my legs as I watched. The three of them on the bed together were an amazing sight. I watched as Sirius stretched and lubricated Harry and Remus with saliva.

With a pretty incredible move, Remus had repositioned everyone on the bed. He was flat on his back with Harry on top of him and Sirius was standing at the foot of the bed, facing them. Remus' legs were brought up over Harry's shoulders as he was impaled onto Harry's cock. The two of them screamed and I started to rub my clit a little bit faster.

I never thought that I would get to see my alpha taken in such a way, and it excited me to no end. Before Harry was even fully seated in Remus' body, he was breached by Siri's impressive cock. The three of them groaned and I couldn't see anything except the rhythmic thrusting of Sirius' hips.

I watched the muscles in his ass and back roll under the skin that had a fine sheen of sweat on it, and listened to the grunts and groans. I pulled hard on my nipple and twisted it, needing some other kind of stimulation. I couldn't believe that they were letting me watch this.

I silently slid off of the couch and moved so that I could see the tableau from the side of the bed, and yet still not let them know that I had moved closer.

The look of Rapture on Remus' face made my knees give way and I hit the floor with a muffled thump. Not one of the men on the bed heard anything and so I continued to watch.

Harry's hand had moved down and was stripping Remus' cock so fast that it was barely more than a blur and I could hear the sounds of parseltongue slipping from his red and swollen lips. With a final thrust, I could see Harry empty himself into Remus' clenching and sweaty body, setting off a chain reaction from the other two.

Remus exploded all over his stomach and Harry's hand and my mouth fairly watered to go over and clean the mess. Harry flopped down on top of Remus, completely spent, but Sirius grabbed his hips and pulled them back towards his still straining body. He gave one more erratic thrust, buried himself as far as he could go and I could see the moment that he shot off into Harry, because Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

It was the final thing that I needed and with a soft cry I came on my fingers with the rest of my pack. On shaky knees I got up and wobbled my way over to the bed, only to be wrapped in sweaty arms and dragged into the mass of flesh in front of me. That was the last thing that I remember from the night.

At some point during the night, someone must have gotten up and spelled us clean before putting clothes on us, because far too early the next morning, Lily and James were in our bedroom, passing out hangover potions. When Lily handed me one our hands brushed and I smirked and looked up into her smiling face.

"What, don't I get a good morning kiss?" Without waiting for a response, I pulled her onto the bed with me and took her lips in a heated kiss. I rolled us over when I felt the bed move, signaling that someone had gotten up, and pinned her underneath me.

I pulled away from the kiss to meet her eyes and I suddenly stilled. I had just pawed at her without any permission for the second time in 12 hours! I was suddenly terrified, but when I looked into her eyes, she was smiling.

"What, didn't your mates take care of you last night?" She lifted her long legs and hooked them around my waist as she rolled his body, the contact making both of us moan.

"No, I was being punished; they didn't take care of me at all." I ignored the faint cry of indignation from behind me and gave her my best pout. She smiled and arched her back to kiss my lips again.

"Well, anytime they punish you again, feel free to come and find me. I promise to always take good care of you." With a move that startled even me, she rolled us over and got up off the bed, holding a hand out for me to take so that she could pull me up.

With a wink and a smile, she dragged James out of the room to wait for us downstairs. I didn't look at Remus; I couldn't. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the bathroom with me, before slamming and locking the door.

Looking much calmer than I felt, I turned on the shower and proceeded to brush my teeth while Harry stood gaping at me.

"Alright, I don't get it. I mean, I'm SOBER now, why was that just as hot as it was last night? Oh, Merlin, I just said that my mom was hot. Mione, what the hell have you done to me? And why do you keep doing that with Lily? I don't understand,…just….just tell me what's going on." I hated the pathetic whimper in his voice, but I didn't say anything right away.

I stripped him down and then myself, before I pushed him into the shower and followed. I took the shampoo and started to massage it into his hair, knowing that if I talked while I did this he would stay much calmer. Harry had always been a sucker for anyone who plays with his hair.

"Alright, so Lily and I have this… agreement I guess. Look, we just get each other. All of the kissing and the flirting, it's an outlet; a way for us to get the four of you boys to shut up and let us be girls for a bit. I know that you and the others see me as a girl, but sometimes it just doesn't feel like it, and I know that Lil feels the same way. It will never go beyond harmless flirting and maybe a few more snogs. It's a way for us to let go, can you understand that?"

He nodded weakly and I knew that I would have his support with it; I just hope that I would have a chance to pull Lily aside and talk to her today. We should probably get our stories straight before she said something that contradicted what I'd just told Harry. That could be really bad.

**RemusPOV**

I was torn as I watched Hermione and Lily kiss and roll around on the bed that I shared with my mates. Part of me, the alpha-wolf, wanted to go over and rip[ them both to shreds for what amounted to cheating on the pack. The other side of me, horny teenaged boy, was watching the show on the bed with a big flashing sign in my mind's eye saying "FREE PORN."

Luckily for everyone involved, I spent a lot of time at school letting the 'horny teenager' side of me cover up for the 'alpha- wolf' part of me. So I simply watched the show with all of the other men in our little pack, getting hornier by the moment. And before I could really get into the show, I had to blink and clear my vision, because the bed was empty, James and Lily were gone and Harry and Hermione had slammed and locked the bathroom door in my face.

I turned to Sirius, to ask him if that had really just happened, but froze when I saw him. He had the cutest, goofiest grin on his face when he turned to look at me.

"Moony, you have the best girlfriend ever…" Before I could ask him to clarify that, he turned away to get dressed. I shrugged, realizing that this was not my day, and got dressed myself.

In no time at all, the six of us were standing in front of the fireplace getting ready to floo over to Potter Manor. I could see that Harry was shaking, in excitement or nervousness I wasn't sure. I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders in silent support and he smiled at me gratefully when he stopped shaking.

We floo-ed over singly, until we were all standing in the lobby of James' parent's home and he was bellowing for his "mum and Dad" to come and meet some people. I had to laugh, however, because when they walked into the room it was Sirius that went running over and tackled the both of them with a huge hug. He dragged them over to greet the rest of us.

I nodded politely at Gwen and Lance Potter, as I had met them before. Shock was the first reaction when they saw Harry and Hermione. Gwen tentatively reached over to place her hand on Harry's face, but recoiled before she actually touched him.

Both of James' parents looked from Harry to James to Lily and back for a moment before Their eyes settled on James and, in a steely voice, Gwen spoke.

"Explain."

"Actually mum, its Harry's story to tell. Maybe we could head into the sitting room and get comfortable? It's really best if you are sitting for this…." He had Lily's hands in a death grip and a very sheepish look on his face.

We were led into the sitting room, settling onto couches as the silence became deafening. I knew that Harry would not ask for any kind of vow with this retelling, and I was really okay with that; if we couldn't trust the Potters, who could we trust? Harry and Hermione squeezed in between Sirius and me on a couch that was not meant for four people, and Harry took a deep breath before looking Gwen right in the eye and starting.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I will be born on July 31, 1980 to James and Lily Evan Potter. I am your only grandson." I had to give him one thing, for someone who looks so unassuming; Harry sure knew how to command all of the attention in the room.

He and Mione went through the whole story once again, this time allowing for breaks when someone had a question. When it was all over, Gwen got up and brushed off her pants before walking towards our couch with a determined expression on her face. Harry looked up at her fearfully, unsure of what she was about to do.

I wasn't nervous though, how could anyone look at the two of them and discount their story. You could see the truth in their eyes. I was right; there was no need to worry.

She cupped his face in her hands and leaned down to press a kiss to the scar on his forehead. I could see tears in both of their eyes when she pulled away.

"Well, I believe that we could all use a cup of tea. After that, who would like to see some family photos and then have a tour of the manor?"

Everyone smiled and nodded, so tea and photo albums were summoned. For the first time since we came into the sitting room, Sirius spoke up.

"Oh Mum! You have to start with that picture of Jamie naked on the bearskin rug from when he was one! That's the best picture that you have!" I looked over at James with my eyebrows up at my hairline, trying in vain to hide my laughter.

He turned bright red and was staring daggers at Padfoot, and therefore never saw Lily move a little closer to the photo album in Gwen's lap.

It was an amazing afternoon, and I could tell that Harry treasured every moment. Gwen and Lance were such wonderful, loving people and they were determined to let Harry learn everything about themselves and the Potter family without dragging down the mood of the day. Plus, we did, in fact, get to see pictures of naked baby Prongs and that would keep all of us in good spirits from some time.

We ate an amazing dinner that Gwen actually prepared herself and then reluctantly got ready to leave. Harry was dragging his feet noticeably; part because he didn't want the day to end, but mostly because he was so exhausted.

She hugged me first, then Sirius. She headed over to James and Lily, tugging her husband behind her. The spoke quietly for a moment before Lance handed something to James and the girls burst into happy tears before embracing.

Finally, Gwen and Lance made their way over to Harry and Hermione. I pulled Sirius just another few steps back, knowing that if they wanted us to know what was said, Harry would tell us later. I could hear snippets of the conversation none the less, but not enough that I was invading.

I missed the fact that Harry was handed something that he slipped into his pocket, but I did see Hermione take something from Gwen and clutch it to her chest as though it were very precious.

"Now that I have made myself cry so much that a glamour charm could not even fix it, I have something to say to all of you. Thank you for coming over this evening, it was wonderful." She turned her eyes to Harry, who was sagging into Sirius' arms, the emotions of the day catching up to him quickly.

"I know that you will be here until next June and I insist that you come back for more visits. At the latest, I demand that you all come for Christmas. I would like it if you would come for a small visit before school starts up again." She leaned in and hugged Harry, in Sirius' arms, once more, before telling us it was late and we should get home.

I swept an exhausted Hermione up into my arms and allowed Harry and Sirius to go into the floo first, before following. We waited only a moment, before we were joined by James and Lily and, wishing them goodnight, headed off to our room.

We spelled pajamas onto our lovers and placed them into the bed, they were already asleep before we put them down. I smiled at Siri and motioned for him to join me down on the beach.

"It seems to get easier for them with every retelling; I think it's doing them good to talk about it." Siri nodded distractedly in agreement, and I asked what the problem was.

"Well, I'm not sure really. I think that this visit to Mum and Da's today just made me start thinking about the future and how we are going to survive without them for twenty years. I just… I'm a little mixed up and I think that I want to get it all right in my head before we have to go back to Hogwarts. I do want them to have fun this year, just like their plan was, you know?"

I shook my head and waited, I knew that there was more, I just had to be patient and not break his train of thought and it would come out.

"I've….Moony, I….I'm so in love with him…"

**Review and let me know if you loved/hated it????**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of these characters or places; I own nothing. I still have to make installment payments on my husband…. Though, sometimes, those aren't too bad….**

**I was rereading some things the other day and realized that I have not done any Harry POV in such a long time, so I've decided to make it up to you wonderful readers; this chapter is extra long, covers a lot of ground and ALL in Harry's POV.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this peek into Harry's head…I wrote it and I think it's pretty darn interesting! Read on!**

**Harry POV**

All too soon, James and Lily were going home. It was hard, seeing them go, but I knew that we'd be seeing them again in just two weeks; we had all agreed to spend the last week before going back to Hogwarts at Potter Manor, and let James' parents take us to school on September first.

We agreed to stay in touch in between now and then, and Hermione even went so far as to have a muggle telephone installed so that she and Lily could talk any time they wanted. Remus had been shockingly calm about their very close relationship, and we were all pleased that out two girls got on so well.

August was passing far too quickly. The first week after my birthday, I noticed that Siri was acting rather strange. I asked Remy about it, but he was suspiciously tight lipped and told me that, if I wanted to know, I would have to ask Padfoot about it. Nearing the end of my rope, I cornered Siri and tied him to a chair, vowing to not let him go until we talked about what was going on. Though talking and listening to him were difficult with the image of a flushed and trussed up Sirius Black in front of my eyes.

"Look, Harry, I know that I've been weird...er…weirder than usual lately and I'm sorry. There is something that I want to tell you, something that I've been thinking about for some time now….but it's not the right time. I _will_ tell you, just not yet. Can you give me a little bit more time?"

My face fell from its teasing smirk at his proclamation. I had an idea of what he was gearing himself up to say, and it was something that I wanted to hear from him, but not if it was forced or her felt it was the right time. On the other hand… I hate it when people keep things from me.

"May I guess? I think I know what we are talking about and if you feel that I get too close to the truth you can tell me to fuck off."

He nodded mutinously and I had to lean over and kiss the frown off his face. He was sinfully cute when he was pouting.

"Is it a big secret?" He nodded.

"Is it going to affect our future?" Another nod.

"Does it involve anyone else?" He shook his head 'no'.

"Does it, in any way, impact my safety or the safety of my family?" Another head shake.

"Alright, keep your secret and tell me when you are ready. You can tell me anything." I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Hey! We talked and you're leaving happy with the conversation….UNTIE ME!" He was struggling so hard in the chair that he was bouncing it around on the floor and it looked like it might break. I took out my wand and cast a charm to make sure that it couldn't break and let him free earlier.

"No, I think I like you tied up and out of my way right now. See you later Siri." I blew him a kiss and walked away for real that time.

More than two hours later, Remus apparently stumbled across Siri in his embarrassing situation and freed him. But, only after laughing for twenty minutes and the summoning Hermione to see it first.

A few days before we were to head over to Potter Manor, I had a sudden chilling thought and ran to find Hermione. She was outside on the beach, reading. I snorted when I came upon her; I couldn't imagine why I thought I might find her anywhere else.

"Mione, we need to talk. I think that it might be a good idea to get Lily in on this too…the three of us need to have a tele-conference and make a plan to gang up on our men when we get to the Potter's."

She looked up at me with a little frown on her face, and made an impatient motion for me to sit down with her. I could see that she was racking her considerable brain to figure out what I could possibly be talking about, and she came up with nothing. She huffed and finally asked.

"Snape." Sudden clarity lit her features and she shot up from her perch on the beach, dragging me along to the phone that was installed in the kitchen. She called Lily's house, only to find out that she was out with her mother and would call us back later that night when she got home.

"Harry, how exactly are we going to bring this up with Lil? I mean, I'm not sure how much of a sore spot he is for her at this point. And, well, we really don't want to push James away, or you may end up not existing…." I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her worrying.

"Stop, first, he was her first friend in this world and I know for a fact that he's not a death-eater yet. I know that we swore that we would not change anything, but this is something that I can't stand for. Severus, of all of us, doesn't deserve the crap that his life threw at him."

I had unfocused my eyes and was staring blankly at the wall by the time that I finished. I blinked when I felt a soft, warm hand on my shoulder, urging me to turn back and look her in the eye.

"I know Harry, and I agree. I have faith that she'll be with us. But I want you to know something as well….You, just as much as Sev, didn't deserve the hand that you were dealt." I gave her a watery smile and leaned down for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took the moment to lift her up and place her on the counter.

Her lips were soft and totally yielding beneath mine. I could taste the sweet oranges that she had been snacking on when she was out on the beach on her tongue as it stroked along my own. I sighed into her mouth, and pulled away. I was nearly terrified to look into her eyes. I still liked kissing her but, it wasn't the same without Remus and Sirius there with us.

"I know Harry. It's still nice, but something is definitely missing….I'm not offended, really. It just means that, while we will always be there for each other in every way, we've found who we are truly meant to be with. I still love you." She grabbed my chin in her small hand and tilted my head up, forcing me to look at her. She was smiling, and my worries melted away. I kissed her again, softly.

"Still love you too Mione, always will."

After dinner, and what felt like a lifetime of waiting, the phone finally rang. I wasn't fast enough to get there though, and walked into the kitchen to see one of the funniest things I have ever, and will ever, see. Sirius had the phone in his hand and he was staring at it like he had never seen it before. Then, he heard Lily talking and screamed at the phone.

"LILY, HOW ARE YOU? IT'S SIRIUS! HARRY'S ON HIS WAY TO THE PHONE NOW. HOLD ON I'LL GET HIM FOR YOU." He shook his head at the silly muggle contraption in his hand and that when he saw me leaning up against the wall, trying to stop my laughter.

"Sirius, stop screaming at the poor girl. We'll be lucky if she can hear us now that's you've nearly deafened her. Shoo…we have things we need to talk about and you aren't invited." Hermione scared me out of my mind when she snuck into the room to scold Sirius, but I could hear the repressed laughter in her voice.

We had a very enlightening talk with Lily that night. She was very happy that she had two new people on her side about Snape. We told her as much about our relationship with him as we could until we saw her, and she left us with some parting words that made us think.

"You may want to talk to Remus alone before we attack Sirius and James. I have a feeling that he would like to be on our side more than theirs…. And not just because he doesn't like picking on people."

Heading to bed that night with a lot of things on my mind I was unprepared for Siri's drunken passes and I pissed him off mightily when I decided that I just wanted to sleep. But, with us, there was no way that we could go all that long without pissing each other off. The make-up sex was going to be fantastic though, I could tell.

We were gathered at my Grandparent's house when Lily cornered Hermione and me to discuss how to approach the subject of Snape with Remus. Also, we had to figure out some way of getting Siri and James out of the house for a little while so that we could have the discussion at all. Gwen actually gave us the chance, when she sent the men of the house, James, Lance and Sirius, out to run some errands. Apparently, it was their turn to buy the groceries and pick up some things in London.

We watched them drive off and when they were just out of sight, we dragged Remus into the bedroom that Lily had been given. The four of us settled onto the bed in a little circle, and Remus looked so confused and curious that I leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. We hadn't told him why he was there; just that Lily, Mio and I needed to speak with him about something very important.

Lily and Mione, the traitors, looked to me without speaking a word, and apparently decided that I should start. I rolled my eyes at them and stuck out my tongue before turning to Remus. Taking a deep breath, I decided to be blunt.

"Remy, what do you think about Severus Snape?" He quirked an eyebrow at me and looked to Hermione and Lily, who squirmed under his gaze. "Amateurs…" I muttered and received two glares in response.

"Well, honestly, I don't think about him often. I despise the way that Sirius and James pick on him, but at school it is three against one and, I always cave to peer pressure. I could tell you that, for a very short time in fourth year, I thought he was one of my mates…but it turns out that I'm just attracted to him." He blushed a little at that last bit and Hermione leaned over to whisper to him; most likely something about how it was okay that he was attracted to someone other than his mates, but I couldn't really hear.

"Well, Remy that's good, because Mione and I know him well, and we are going to stop this feud between him and the Marauders. First, we have to talk to James and Siri, and we thought that we could use your help. Here's the plan….."

After another wonderful dinner that night, all six of us kids retired to the yard, where there was a small pond on the property, and set up a few blankets by the shore so that we could look at the stars. I relaxed into Sirius' arms and tried my best to ignore the glares that were being sent our way by James. Siri sighed and began to press soft kisses onto my neck behind my ear, relaxing me to the point where I nearly forgot the plan.

I sat up abruptly, making a motion for Lily and me to head over to where Hermione and Remus were lounging. I heard shouts of complaint from James and Sirius, but ignored them as the four of us congregated. I turned to face the two of them and tried to calm my breathing.

"Alright Siri, James I want you both to know that this is very important. Siri, I'll be honest, this is most likely going to be our first ever major fight. James, I know for a fact that you are going to hate this, but before you blow up and start screaming about it, I want you to listen to everything that we tell you."

James looked like he was going to argue, but with a hand motion, Siri stopped him from opening his mouth. He looked to me warily and nodded, and I'm certain that he was hoping that I would forget the whole thing. I strengthened my resolve when I felt three hands on my back, giving me silent but steady support.

"We need to talk about Severus Snape. You need to stop tormenting him and we would like it if we could all become friends. He needs to be protected, not made an outcast." James turned Weasley red in the face and opened his mouth, but Lily had her wand out and cast a silencing charm on him before he could utter a single syllable. I could see that Sirius was biting his lips.

"This is your chance to say something before I tell you his story Siri. Say your piece." I was trying to stay calm, but I wasn't sure how angry he really was; we just hadn't been together long enough for me to able to tell by his facial expressions. When he spoke, his voice was frighteningly quiet.

"Surely you can't be serious." He looked me in the eyes and I knew that I needed to break the tension somehow.

"I am, and don't call me Shirley." Hermione snorted in laughter from behind me and the angry spell was broken. Even Siri cracked a smile. I knew that it was safe to tell them Snape's story, and with input from Lily and Hermione, I did.

When all was said and done James was still red in the face with anger and under the silencing charm. Siri looked thoughtful, and I felt that it was a very good thing. I caught Remy's eyes and he nodded and smiled. I could tell that he thought Siri would see it our way, but then he gave a worried glance at James.

Lily reluctantly removed her charm, to let James say his piece and so that we could sort all of this out. I knew in my heart that Siri would side with us in the end, but there were a lot of years of enmity between him and Snape. The only thing that no one knew was why. I was hoping that James' upcoming tirade would give us some answers.

"I refuse. I can not and will not become friends or even friendly with that… disgusting excuse for a human being. He is evil and I won't stand for it." I shook my head sadly, James had looked at Lily though his whole tirade and, though he hadn't said it, he completely gave away his reason for the feud.

"You are a child James. You think that he could steal Lily from you, if you _allow_ them to be friends? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. She is IN LOVE WITH YOU! You great idiot, though sometimes I do not know why. We want to be his friend. He loves her in the same way that I love Hermione; as someone who he has known for a long time; as someone who was his only friend when there was no one else there for him. Merlin, I'm so glad that I got my mother's brains!"

I couldn't help myself from getting up and stomping away in a rage. I was aware that someone had followed me, but not aware enough to notice who it was until I had reached my bedroom. It was Sirius, and when I saw his face, I sighed in relief and threw myself into his arms. He carried me into my room and slammed the door behind him, before placing me on the bed and climbing in after me.

"Prongs is just…look, with everything that we've just thrown at him, he's going to be a little angry about all of this, but I know him. He'll come around, even if it does take some time. He loves you like a son already and Lily is his world. I think that you hit the nail on the head when you said it was all about jealousy with him. Abut, I think that you did a little bit more harm than good comparing Snape and Lily's relationship with yours and Mione's….there's more to that than simple friendly love there."

He kissed the top of my head and I turned my face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent, trying to calm my thoughts so that what I said would make some kind of sense. I turned my face up for a kiss and he obliged before pulling back.

"Yes….and no. Mione and I discovered that, now that we have found you and Remus there is….something missing when it's just the two of us. We kissed in the kitchen the other day, and it just felt strange. I don't want her the way that I used to, and she feels the same. It's more of a familial love now, than anything else. And what about you? What do you think about all of this?"

I felt more than heard his deep sigh, and tried to hold myself back from saying anything until he spoke. I hugged my arms around his waist even harder, telling him that I was glad he was trying to speak of this rationally.

"Honestly, James is my best mate. When he set his mind to something, I go along with it; and that includes the stuff with Sniv…Severus. But with you, Remus, Mione and Lily all fighting for something…I'm not sure that I can side with him in this one. I'll be honest and say that, at this moment, I'm not sure I could ever be friends with him but I am certain that I can stop antagonizing him."

My face broke out into a huge grin and I flipped us over so that he was on his back and I covered his face in kisses. We both laughed joyously. I stopped for a moment and pulled back, flushing slightly as I realized that I was straddling Siri's hips.

"How are you taking this so well? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm so glad that you're being calm about this, but I thought that you would have a fit. I know he's not your favorite person…" I trailed off, unsure of what I was really trying to say, when his arms wrapped around me and pulled me back down so that I was lying on top of him and he spoke into my hair.

"I'll admit, at first I wanted to pitch a fit. I think that your temperament is rubbing off on me a bit, as well as Remus and Mione. We're of age, legal adults now and we need to start acting like it. I don't want the future that you spoke about and, before you say anything I'm not trying to damage the future that you and Hermione came from, I just…I'm not sure what I'm saying." He sighed into my hair and I felt a great sense of peace come over me.

I was happier than I could ever remember being in my whole life. I had some of the best friends and lovers in the world and we were going back for one final school year…things were going to be okay. Just then, Siri spoke up again.

"Um…I was wondering…do you think that we could pretend that we fought so that we could have some more make-up sex?" I threw my head back and laughed with my whole body, only Sirius could make such a request sounding completely serious. I felt one of his hands slide up my side rest on my back between my shoulder blades.

The touch felt very possessive and I pressed into his hand, the body heat coming from him making me groan. He bucked his hips up so that I could feel his erection resting against my ass, and my eyes flew open to look at him.

His black hair was spread over the pillow and he was looking up at me with hooded, lusty eyes and licking his lips. Even though he was underneath me, his look radiated power and dominance and I shivered in delight.

"Take me…" even to my own ears, my voice sounded completely strangled and turned on. I saw his eyes darken even more as he bucked his hips over and over into me. I put both my hands on his chest; palms flattened out over his pecs, and curled fingertips into his shirt, whishing that it was his skin. Siri let out a husky breath and slid his hands down my sides again, before slipping them under the hem of my t-shirt.

I keened at the first skin-on-skin contact and he smirked arrogantly up at me as he slipped my shirt up over my head. I arched my back again as the cool air of the room caused goose-bumps to erupt all over my now naked torso. I shifted my hips down, trying to move so that I was sitting on top of the large bulge in his jeans and get his shirt off.

As I was struggling with his shirt, I heard a strangled kind of noise come out of his throat and I looked into his face. The skin was flushed and his lips were parted, to allow for his panting breaths to get out.

"You are so bloody gorgeous on top of me like this….Fuck…I don't know how much longer I can wait." I flushed a little at his words, and then gasped as I realized that he had just lifted my wand from the holster on my hip and vanished all of our clothes. I rubbed my ass along the hot length of his cock and groaned.

The combination of all of the skin contact along with the feel of him using my wand; I could feel his magic rushing through mine, made my mouth go dry. An embarrassingly loud sound came from my mouth then as I felt the pressure of his hand between my shoulder blades increase when he pulled me to him for a kiss.

He wanted to dominate; and I wanted to submit. I let him guide me to what he wanted. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, and his fingers danced across my skin, leaving me burning and needing more. I tried to tell him that; I needed him inside of me now, I needed more contact, I didn't feel whole until he was inside of me, but I could not find my voice.

He seemed to sense what I needed though, and I felt him bring two long fingers up to my mouth as he broke our kiss. His husky order for me to "suck" made me lose what little sanity I had left and I worshipped his fingers with my tongue, making sure that they were very wet, as he ran kisses and nibbles along the tendon on the side of my neck.

With a growl he ripped his fingers out of my mouth and trailed them lightly down my spine before circling my entrance and inching them into me. I bent backwards at the sensation, wanting him to be closer and yet more inside of me all at once, even though it was impossible in our current position; something that neither one of us wanted to change.

"Stop….ready…need you now…enough…teasing…" the words were little more than a whisper as I still couldn't find my voice at all, but I got the message across. I whined when his fingers were pulled out of me, but growled when he picked me up by my hips and positioned himself at my ass.

I sank down with a deep groan and I could feel my throat vibrating with the pleasure of letting it out. Siri brought his knees up and planted his feet on the bed, cradling me as I bounced up and down on him. I felt whole with him inside of me, like nothing could ever be better than that moment.

"Too fucking slow…" Siri huffed out and pressed on my back again to angle me downwards more. Then he was grabbing my hips and pistoning himself into my body, hitting the spot that made stars swim in front of my eyes with every thrust.

I could feel everything, the way that he felt inside of me, the way that his hot breath was huffing against my neck, and the sweat that was dripping down my back in an irritatingly slow pace. The bed was creaking and groaning and bouncing under our efforts, and I knew that the sounds we were making could be mistaken for nothing else. Delirious with pleasure, I absently hoped that my grandparents were not anywhere near our room.

I reached down my body to take my cock in my hand and finish myself off, when my hands were swatted away. In his haste to do everything without me helping, Siri had let go of my hips and one hand was on my leaking cock, jerking it hard and fast just the way that he knew I liked. His other hand had reached around to my ass and I could feel his fingertips at my entrance, touching him as he rammed in and out of my willing body.

"Fuck, I can feel the way that you're stretched around me…so fucking hot. No one but you makes me so hot Harry….I want you all the time…Fuck… ungh…love you."

The words were ground out and I was certain that he didn't have any idea what he was saying, but even with all of that, it was enough for my over stimulated body to run with. I came all over his hand and stomach and felt him coming into my ass as his words completed. I dropped onto his chest, ignoring the sticky mess between us and kissing the side of his sweaty neck.

We lay there, enjoying the afterglow and not moving for a few moments. I felt him slip out of me and whimpered at the loss. My heart rate had finally come down but when I thought about his last words to me, it sped up again. I had to ask.

"Did you mean it?" The words came out muffled, because my face was still pressed into his chest. He stilled and I could feel every muscle in his body tense up as he realized what I was asking about. There were a few beats of silence and then a deep intake of breath.

"Yes." It was little more than a breath of air across the top of my head, but it made me light up with joy. I kissed the skin in front of my mouth, which happened to be the spot right above Siri's heart. I peppered little kisses all over his chest and neck before finally moving up so that we could look each other in the eye.

"I love you too Siri." His smile was so bright that it hurt to look at, and he cradled my face in his hands like I was the most precious thing he had ever seen. He rolled us over and covered me in kisses until we were both breathless. I sighed happily and shoved him onto his side so that I could snuggle into his chest. He tucked my head under his chain and pressed one final kiss into my hair.

"I love you Harry." I drifted off to the most peaceful sleep that I ever had with those words still ringing in my ears.

The next morning we were greeted at the breakfast table with a few blushes, mostly from Lily, and a very ugly glare from James. I tired to hide my discomfort as I sat down next to Hermione and asked her to pass the teapot, figuring that ignoring the problem while my grandparents were in the room was most likely the best plan of action.

Hermione leaned over so that she could whisper into my ear.

"Things got rather….ugly after you and Padfoot left last night. But Lily's room is right next to yours so… she heard that things went rather well for you two." The evil witch that I called my best friend was giving me a devilish smirk when I turned to look at her, a blush gracing my features.

"No whispering at the table young lady…its poor manners." I smiled as Remus chided Mione and she turned that smirk into a pout rather quickly. I heard Sirius chuckle behind me and leaned back into his embrace.

"Looks like we'll need to restart our conversation from last night immediately after breakfast; Prongs is so hot that it looks like we could fry an egg on his face." I looked up and over at James to see that he was, indeed, red in the face and clearly forcing himself to stay in the same room as us. The tension was rolling off him in waves. I heaved a sigh and sat up straight, wishing that we didn't have to do this, but at least it was now five against one.

Remus, being the strongest of all of us, was voted to forcefully barge into James' room after he barricaded himself in there. The five of us piled in after him and Lily cast the strongest charms she could at the doors to make sure that James couldn't get away.

He mutinously sat on the bed, still red in the face but now he had a stubborn, mulish look on his face. I knew before anyone started talking that this was going to be a long and painful conversation.

"James, I really don't understand why you are being so stubborn about this. It's one person for Merlin's sake! One seventeen year old boy, who has had a lot of crap thrown at him! It will not be that hard to be civil to him! We aren't even asking that you spend time with him, only that you not hex or prank him in the hallways!"

Lily, herself, was turning red with frustration. She had taken my comments from the night before to heart. She hoped that the only reason James was so against this was that he was jealous of her relationship with Severus; he was deathly afraid that she was going to be taken away from him.

"Look….I'm not going to change my mind and there is nothing that any of you can say to me and make this better. You all want to be friends with Snivellus Snape the greasy git, then be my guest. I have Wormtail, I'll be just fine. In fact, I think that I would rather be with him than with you right now."

James grabbed his broom, which was lying beside his bed, and jumped out of the window before any of us could move. My heart dropped. He was going to the one person that could not be trusted at all. I turned to Mione with fear clear on my face.

"What did he just do? Did we just force him to run right to the person that he should be avoiding? I can't…I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it was going to be with bad! I would have stopped….I can't….I…"

I could feel myself hyperventilating and tears were streaming down my face. Sirius placed his hand on my back and made me bend so that my head was by my waist to calm my breathing. Lily draped herself over me and ushered me to sit on the bed, and Mione was on the other side rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Shhhh, Harry…it will be okay. If it didn't end up all right, you wouldn't even be here. I swear, it will be okay." Lily was crooning in my ear and I glanced up to see that Remus and Sirius were having a conversation over in the corner that involved lots of arm waving and angry gestures.

"Siri…" He stopped talking immediately and rushed to my side, but not before he gave another meaningful glance at Remus. Mione went over to Remus to talk with him quietly and Sirius took her place, rubbing my back and making soothing noises. My breathing went back to normal, but my mind was racing. I started to talk it out with myself, as I tend to do when there is something that I'm worrying about.

"So, I just pushed James away because we want to be friends with Severus. Could that mean that Severus becomes my father and James is the one that is tricked into working for Voldemort? He becomes closer with Wormtail, and they join Voldemort together as Lily and Sev get married and have me, only it wouldn't really be me would it? The long and short of it is: both of them are in love with Lily, one is destined to be my father and the other is destined to work for Voldemort and then turn spy?"

Lily was frozen beside me, one hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide with horror. The whole room was frozen as they heard what I said to myself. Hermione crouched down in front of me but, I couldn't seem to make my eyes focus on her. I felt like I wasn't really there, like it was someone else that this was happening to.

"Harry, love, it doesn't work like that. I swear….we'll get James back and we can be friends with Severus. There doesn't have to be a trade, I'm sure that you can have them both in your life."

Hermione didn't look sure though, and my story didn't just seem plausible to me. What kind of person would we find in James when we next saw him? Would he even show up for school? And, most pressing of all, what in the world were we going to tell Gwen and Lance?

In the end, we decided that the truth would be the best, and I was, once again, voted to be our spokes person. They doted upon me more than the Weasleys used to and we all thought that it would soften the blow, if it came from me.

"I have to tell you something." Well, must start by being up front, no sense in beating around the bush. Gwen and Lance looked at me and sat down together, looking like they were feared the worst. My resolve to tell them nearly broke when a silent hand was pressed to my lower back in support.

"We were trying to have a conversation with James, we've been trying to ask him to do something for us that is…upsetting to him, and he got mad and ran away." There was really no way to soften the blow here, so I opted for bluntness. What happened next, I could never have predicted.

"Where to this time? That boy son of ours inherited the famous Potter temper and, in the heat of the moment, has decided to run away from home to avoid things more than once." Gwen was nearly laughing and Lance looked a little bit sheepish.

"He told us he was going to the Pettigrew's house, but if you think that you can get him to come home, we would really like to sort all of this out before we have to go back to school." Sirius spoke up, and I knew that it was him who had given me a hand in support.

Gwen glared at Lance as she got up from the couch, but looked shrewdly at Sirius before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, dear, you know what he's like better than any of us. I will try to get him to come home, but I might have to send his things over to the Pettigrew's house instead and you can try to repair things later." My heart sunk at the words, and I thought that we were going to have a conversation with our dear, loving Padfoot as soon as we could get upstairs.

We left Gwen to floo Peter's mother and headed back up to Lily's room. We shut the door behind us and Lily sunk onto the bed, holding her head in her hands. I headed over to her and held her hand, not really knowing how to fix what I'd done earlier except to be supportive.

"Padfoot, did you know that there was a chance that this could happen? Did you know that he liked to run away when things got difficult?" There was an interesting hint of anger in my voice that I didn't bother to hide or disguise. If he knew that there was a chance that James would just go running for the hills when things got rough, I never would have asked to push the conversation.

"No….not really. He hasn't done that type of thing for a very long time. Even at school, where it's really easy to run away from us for a few hours he usually just stays and yells himself out. Then we pull a prank on some firsties in the common room and everything is fine!" I laughed a little bit at the exclamation and mentally forgave him for thinking that he would do that knowing that James might go running. We sat there for a few more moments, trying to calm Lily down when there was a knock on the door. It was Gwen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; he's having a real fit and refuses to come home. He says that he'll be at the train station on the first, but he will not talk to you before then. I….I'm at a loss. What in the world did you all fight over that has him in such a state?"

"I…well, there's…um…" I was totally helpless to stop the pathetic stammering that was coming out of my mouth. I felt like I needed to take the blame, to explain the situation so that she could see that it was all my doing and she wouldn't be mad at anyone else.

"Back…home, there's a man, he's a teacher at our school and for a long time we didn't get along with him. But he saved our lives and has become a very trusted friend to us over the years. He's a student in our year now, and we wanted James to stop…pranking him. He's a favorite target and…." Hermione was trying to come to the rescue and explain, but she wasn't sure where to go from there. Remus took over for her.

"Severus Snape, I'm sure that you've heard James complaining about him. Anyway… He's had a very hard life up until now and, from what we have heard, and even worse life after. He means so much to Harry and Hermione that we thought we could at least be friendlier to him, if not exactly be friends. But James is…."

"James is jealous, because he's a stupid big-headed prat who only ever thinks of himself. I grew up with Severus, and he's a nice boy who fell in with the wrong crowds. I can't help the fact that he's in love with me, but I don't love him that way and your idiot son is terrified that Sev will try to steal me away."

Lily was red faced and standing at the end of her speech. Gwen was covering her face with her hand, and it looked like she was laughing behind it. She pulled Lily to her and addressed the rest of us.

"I hope if you don't mind that I steal her away for a little bit. I need to teach her a bit about handling the Potter men. After this lesson, I think that James will be back within two days. Take bets on it." Gwen was giggling like a schoolgirl as she pulled Lily from the room and I was bewildered. They hadn't made it down the hall yet, when a voice echoed back down towards the open door.

"Sirius, sweetheart, you may want to come and join us to learn a thing or two for when you're in need…." Remus and Hermione burst out laughing as an adorable blush spread over Sirius' cheek and down his neck. I leaned over to kiss his cheek, which only made it worse, and tried to stifle my own chuckles. He glared at us all and jumped up to his feet.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to need to know whatever they are saying to each other. You Potter men are all insanely difficult." He stomped out of the room to the sound of riotous laughter, but I knew he wasn't mad because he winked at me before he disappeared out the door.

The five of us pent the next day quietly finishing last bits of homework and stewing over what was going to happen if James didn't come back home. Sirius and Lily were silent about what she had done to try and 'handle' James into coming home, and all of us could tell that they were hoping it worked. Two days passed in extremely tense silence, until dinnertime.

James came bustling into the dining room and sat down to dinner after giving his mother and Lily kisses on the check, as though he had not been gone for two days. He sat down and helped himself to a large plate of food, as the rest of us stared at him in wonder. He seemed to notice the staring and looked up at us with his mouth full of half chewed food.

"What?" Gwen made a motion to us to act as though nothing abnormal had been going on and I shook my head at him, trying to project innocence. It didn't work.

"Yeah, look, we'll talk after dinner, yeah? Wormt…Pete's mum can't cook for shit."

"James! Language! And chew with your mouth closed, you would think that you were raised by pigs." Gwen shot a look at Lance that clearly meant for him to say something, but he just looked at her sheepishly. I couldn't hold in my snort of laughter and I felt Padfoot lean in close so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Yeah, in most old families like this, the woman wears the pants in the relationship….and Gwen likes to take that pretty far." I snorted again and Remus sent another admonishing rant about whispering at the table to Padfoot, making him pout adorably.

We finished dinner in silence and usually Gwen asked us to take care of the washing up, but she summoned one of the Potter family house-elves, knowing that we wanted to start talking with James right away. I saw Hermione's lips go into a thin line, just like Professor McGonagall when she was angry, and quickly drew her outside where the rest were waiting for us.

"They are not treated poorly, even you can see that. I thought you had left this behind you; leave the house-elves alone." I tried to come off sounding sympathetic, funny and admonishing at the same time, but I don't think it worked because she stormed off to Lily and they marched down to the pond shore without waiting for us to catch up.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius slung an arm over my shoulder as we walked and I could see that Remus and James were leaning over so that they could hear as well.

"Hermione's muggle-born, so she doesn't understand the whole 'house-elf' thing. She's been trying to free every one that she's ever met, even the school ones; trying to teach them about workers' unions and getting pay and all of that rot. She can't understand that they're happy the way that they are. But that's a story for another time….when you need to fall asleep. James?"

By then we had reached the girls, who were not angry, but Hermione was clearly ignoring me. She held out her arms for Remus to join her, and Lily was looking up at James expectantly. He slid onto the blanket next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Sirius and I sat down under the tree nearby, with me in-between his legs and his back resting up against the trunk. We all waited in silence for James to begin.

"I still don't like it, but Lily said some things to me the other night and I've had some time to think it over. I'll stop hexing and pranking him, but there are a few things that I will not do. I will not talk about this again. I refuse to spend anytime with him. I will not be friends with him. And finally, I will not tell you all what Lily said to get me to come to my senses."

I nodded my head in silence, not wanting to antagonize him further. I leaned back into Sirius and he put his arms around me as I settled in so that we could look at the stars. After all of the drama of the last few days, it turned out to be a relaxing, quiet night.

The last few days until school started passed in a flurry of finishing homework, packing, and alone time for the couples. Sirius and I were getting closer and it was filling me up with warm, happy feelings. I felt so much better than I had in a very long time. I could see that Hermione and Remus were the same way; Hermione clearly had gotten over her heartbreak from Draco's death, and it made me so happy for her.

On September first, we arrived early at platform 9 ¾ so that Gwen and Lance could see us all onto the train before they had to go to work. We all received hugs and kisses, and were repeatedly told that we would be getting lots of care packages. They were such wonderful, loving people. I tired to focus on getting to know them, but every time they spoke to me I felt just a little heartbreak that I hadn't known them all my life.

The train ride was uneventful, which was a first for Hermione and me. The first four years at school we had to deal with Draco and his cronies barging in and making trouble, the fifth we had to try and sort out Ron's drama-queen antics and with the sixth well…I avoided thinking about the trip to Hogwarts last year at all costs.

We chatted about nothing and said hello to friends that passed by the compartment. I was just getting comfortable for a nap when Wormtail stumbled in and sat next to James. They shared a meaningful glance that I was sure was meant to be missed by me, and then Wormtail tried to insinuate himself into the conversation.

I immediately clammed up, as did Mione. Both of us had seen what he did during the second war, and felt the after effects of what he did during the first war. I could manage not to kill him, but as James said about Severus, there was no way that I could be friendly to him.

Sirius pulled me closer into his side and hid my face in his shoulder so that I could at least pretend to sleep while they caught up on each other's holidays, and I peeked out to see that Remus copied the action with Hermione. I caught her eye and she nodded imperceptibly. In our own time or not, we could never have an easy, uneventful year at Hogwarts.

**Review? I love to hear what you think. Oh, and answers to all of your questions will come along…but you'll have to bear with me. There's not going to be a lot of action, but there will be more drama.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything. Oh my, I'm just horrible aren't I? I apologize profusely for the long delay, I didn't mean it! But I work in a pharmacy and it's flu shot season, so I've been working overtime. Then it was the vacation from hell with my parents, please don't ask, plus I had a bit of writer's block. I'm on a roll now though.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

**RemusPOV**

As soon as I sensed Wormtail coming down the hall to our compartment on the train, I shifted Hermione so that she could more easily hide her face in my shoulder and pretend to nap so that she could avoid conversation with him. Padfoot gave me a questioning look but before I could answer, the door slid open to reveal Wormtail, and Padfoot got the hint. Harry had been getting ready to nap the rest of the way to the school anyway; it was a small matter to shield him from conversation with the most unwanted person in the compartment without looking like that was being done.

I did not miss the significant glance that Peter and James shared, and it worried me. James, no matter the prodding and asking, flat out refused to talk about what, if anything, he told Peter during the two day stay at his house. I knew that it was causing Harry and Hermione more than a little stress over the situation, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Seemingly unaware of just how unwanted his presence was, Peter began to tell us all about his uneventful summer, and it was all that I could do to not fall asleep. I knew that Harry and Hermione had drifted off some time ago, and Lily was clearly on her way to the land of nod as well, and that is when James brought up the all-important first prank of the year.

"Well chaps, it is our final year, so the first one must be especially awe-inspiring don't you think?" He was clearly trying too hard to make himself sound normal. I could sense an undercurrent of anger under the surface, but after a quick glance at Padfoot, I went against my better feelings and ignored it.

"I have this idea…I spent all summer working on the new charm after I saw commercial for something on a muggle telly." Wormtail was speaking softly, as though he thought we would reject him outright. Well, that feeling might not be too far off the mark.

"Where were you that you saw a telly Wormtail? I know your mother would never have one in her house." Sirius was suspicious, but I left him to it. Hermione's soft breaths into my neck were distracting and lulling me to sleep. I didn't want to start the school year this way.

"Does it really matter Padfoot? I just want to hear his idea. C'mon, give the guy a break." James' whiny voice brought me back from where I was resting comfortably, and I opened my eyes to see that the two former best friends were glaring at each other over the respective burdens of Lily and Harry's sleeping forms.

"Stop it both of you. You are acting like children and we aren't even half-way to school yet. James, you and Lily are Head Boy and Girl this year, act your age instead of like a whiny first year. Padfoot, just leave it be… we don't need to know everything. Now, Wormtail, what is this charm that you've come up with. I know that I am quite interested." Bile was coating my throat as I forced a pleasant conversation with the traitor in our midst, but I could not treat him differently or someone would know that something was not right between all of us.

We heard the warning bells that rang to signal that the train was slowing down and pulling into the station at Hogsmeade and I leaned down to kiss Hermione's ear and wake her up so that she could put her outer school robes on. She smiled up at me sleepily and looked so adorable that I had to brush a kiss on her sweet lips one more time before letting her up.

"Ugh…could you do that somewhere else? Straights give me the heebies." Sirius and Harry were looking over at us with laughter in their eyes and I growled playfully at them before turning back to Hermione and whispering, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Well, then I guess we will not be having a "welcome back to school" party tonight then." Hermione giggled and stuck her tongue out at Harry, who proceeded to stick his tongue down Sirius' throat in some twisted kind of response.

We all laughed as we made our way off the train and went to find a carriage. Padfoot snuck up behind me and picked me up on the way to the closest seemingly empty carriage. He threw me in and climbed in after, laughing. I turned to attack him when I noticed that the carriage wasn't empty after all. I froze, and in retrospect, must have looked utterly ridiculous crouched on the floor of the carriage, ready to pounce.

Harry and Hermione noisily made their way into the carriage, unknowing of what they would find when they got in. Harry laughed and pointed at me, until I turned in my crouch and pounced on him instead of my original prey. He caught me and we tumbled backwards into the person who had been on the carriage before I was unceremoniously thrown in.

"Oh my…I'm so sor-Snape! We were going to come looking for you, but it seems that you've saved us the trouble!" Harry was grinning wildly and Hermione matched his expression. Unfortunately I could not keep my eyes off of Snape for long. He was just as darkly attractive as I thought him to be when I first had the idea that he was one of my mates.

He looked so handsome in his slytherin robes, his longish straight black hair concealing his eyes from us and a twisted grin on his face. I mentally shouted at Harry for being so familiar with him; after all, this Snape had never met them before and all he knew of us was that we loved to torment him. I knew right away that this was not going to be an easy conversation.

"I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about. We have never met before and I can see by the … deplorable company that you keep that you are most certainly Gryffindors and therefore have no business with me. If you will excuse me I will see if I can find another carriage with more…acceptable company for the ride to the school." In a flurry of black robes he was up and trying to get to the door on the carriage, only to be stopped by Padfoot of all people.

"Don't be like that Sniv-Snape. This is Harry James and Hermione Granger and they're friendly people. Surely it wouldn't be too horrible to ride up to the old castle together and chat along the way."

I could tell by the expression on his face that he certainly did find that a horrible prospect, but it was at that moment that the thestrals decided to start the trek up to the school and we were all thrown off balance by the sudden movement. Harry and Hermione managed to fall onto the bench seat, supported by each other, I was thrown to my knees in the middle of the carriage, and Snape had been thrown into Sirius who caught him and held them both up.

Nearly everyone had a look of shock on their faces, before Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and Snape struggled to pull himself out of Sirius' arms. He finally succeeded only to spin around and sneer down his nose at me, because I was still on my knees.

"Lupin there is really no need to beg me to stay…after all the carriage is already moving and I do not relish the idea of jumping out of it mid trip." Feeling my face flush I hastily got up and sat on the unoccupied bench as he sat as far away from me as he could.

"So, like he said, I'm Harry and this is Hermione and we would like to know you." Even I cocked an eyebrow at that. That was easily the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard (and that is saying something considering that I have been friends with Padfoot and Prongs for seven years) and, was I Severus; I never would have listened to it. I was only mildly shocked when he turned to address me.

"Really Lupin, where did you find them? Are they for real? No, ignore that last; I know that they are not. This is a new kind of cruel from you and your friends."

Severus was scowling at me and, thinking that I was about to be hexed, I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when Padfoot caught my eye over Severus' shoulder and shook his head, indicating silence. He then jerked his head quickly to the side to tell me to look over at our other mates.

Harry and Hermione had their heads bent together and they were scowling, looking right at Severus. They were also whispering harshly back and forth in some kind of language that I could not understand a word of. Their scowls began to come off their faces as they kept their eyes locked on the Slytherin in our midst.

I flicked my eyes to look at Severus and his mouth was agape in shock and his eyes showed the merest hint of mistrust as he watched Harry and Hermione converse in their strange language. Then, improbably, he started speaking back. From his tone I could tell that he was a little angry, but mostly curious.

Curious myself, I turned to look at Padfoot, knowing that he knew more languages than I did, though not from lack of my trying. HE shrugged, clearly as confused as I was, but prepared to let this play out on it's own without our interference. After a few more moments, Severus shook his head and sat up abruptly, he had been leaning forward during the conversation. He shook his head and uttered a loud, "Impossible."

"I promise it is not impossible, simply improbable. Regardless, can you give us just a little bit of trust if I can do what I say?" Harry looked patient as he waited for an answer to his strangely worded question, but I saw him shoot Padfoot a wink and a smile, telling me at least that he felt more comfortable with what the answer was going to be than he tried to show.

"Vey well, if you can do what you say, I might be able to find some time in my schedule to allow for this….farce to continue." Harry and Hermione beamed at the answer, and even I had to grin at the horribly tortured and put-upon look on his face. To the shock of all, it was Padfoot that spoke up next.

"In the interest of this newfound…friendliness, I should warn you that there is a rather large "welcome back" prank courtesy of the Marauders that is going to happen at the feast. Know that you are not the only target; even the six of us will not be unaffected. Still, I thought that you would appreciate a head's up Severus."

Every mouth in the compartment dropped open in shock. _Sirius Black was voluntarily being nice to Severus Snape and calling him by name? Impossible!_ I never thought I would live to see the day. Padfoot caught the looks on all of our faces and pouted adorably.

"I can be nice, you know. Wankers." Harry and Hermione sniggered behind their hands as Severus remained in a state of shock. Knowing full well what was likely to happen if Padfoot was left to pout for too long, I slid off the bench and around Severus' frozen from before dropping into Padfoot's lap.

"We do know that you can be nice Siri, really. We're just happy that you are behaving so well since we know that it's just for our benefit. Now stop pouting or I shall have to take you over my knee."

His head shot up and I saw the ghost of smile on his handsome face before it was reformed into an over-exaggerated version of the pout from before. Ignoring the wicked glint in his eye I removed myself from his lap and returned to my seat.

"But…but you said – I wanted a spanking!" I erupted into chuckles at the stricken look on his face and watched Harry sit up straight before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and speaking to Padfoot.

"Keep that up my Sssssiri and I promissssse that I will sssspank you." I shivered at hearing the hint of parseltongue in Harry's speech, but it was totally different from the shiver that racked through Padfoot and Severus. Harry noticed it immediately.

"I knew that you liked thissss Ssssiri, but you Ssssseverussss….this comesss asss a pleasssant sssuprise." Severus shivered more noticeably and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You speak Parseltongue as well?"

"Oh yessss, Sssseverussss…"

"Who are you?" It was a disbelieving, yet enthralled question and Severus looked like he was frightened that he had asked it aloud.

"That is for us to know and for you to possibly find out. Oh look, the carriage has stopped. Who's ready to head inside for the feast?" My respect for Hermione heightened as I watched her diffuse the situation that had arisen; so much so that I nearly applauded her. Instead I got to my feet and helped her out of the carriage while the other three continued to appraise each other.

We had turned our backs on the carriage and were starting up to the castle when I finally heard movement and speech from behind us. I smiled and tugged on Hermione's hand to pull her up to the castle faster. We reached the giant doors and headed past Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris into the Great hall, finding a spot at the Gryffindor table, making sure to leave plenty of room for our friends when they finally decided to join us.

James and Lily were the first; Lily taking the seat on Hermione's other side and pulling her into a hushed, whispered conversation that was making Hermione blush beautifully. James sat across the table from me and was grinning as he gazed stupidly at Lily. I kicked him to get his attention, and was awarded with a smile instead of a frown like the ones that he had been giving all of us lately. I smiled back and turned just in time to see that Sirius and Harry had finally made it into the Great Hall, with Severus trailing slowly behind them, with the same look of disbelief on his face that he had held onto since we first saw him in the carriage.

Harry plopped down next to his father and gave him a tentative smile before he was pulled into a huge hug. _Really, when they're both smiling like that it's amazing that anyone could think that they aren't related._ Meanwhile, Padfoot sat on my other side, smiling faintly at the father-son bonding moment, but he looked confused and worried.

"What going on Padfoot?" I turned and gave him my full attention but, before he could answer, Wormtail joined us at the table, sitting on the other side of James. James whispered a question at him, and he gave a greasy smile in return. I was shocked at my own thoughts about him. _I suppose that, when you hear that a person is within two years of betraying the only family that you have, your opinion of them changes._

Sirius scowled and went back to his silent contemplation and staring off into the distance. At least, I thought he was simply looking off into the distance until I followed his gaze and saw that he was actually staring at the Slytherin table and Severus, who was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy and Evan Rosier. He was dwarfed between the two of them, and he didn't look all that happy to be in that position. Before I could start to question him again, Dumbledore stood up from the head table and commanded everyone's attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before the sorting I would like to introduce two new seventh year students who will be Gryffindors. These are Harry James and Hermione Granger; they have been home-schooled up until now. I know that they will receiver the welcome that they deserve." There was a small smattering of golf clapping, but no large welcome, which I could see pleased Harry and Hermione greatly.

The sorting was quick and rather pointless, and I found myself bored to tears for the first time at one of our Hogwarts feasts. Actually, if I was honest with myself, I couldn't keep my mind from returning to the looks that Padfoot had been shooting over at Severus all throughout the ceremony. I was dying of curiosity to get him alone and ask about it.

Finally the sorting was over and all of the first years were seated at the proper tables. Silence overtook the room once again as Dumbledore stood to make his opening speech and introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I didn't see anyone new at the head table, so I had no idea who it would be.

"Ah, yes, now that we have finished with the sorting, a few start of term announcements. As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, new and old. Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind everyone that there is a full list of all banned items posted on his office door…should anyone need a reminder of what those items are." There was a smattering of chuckles at this statement, as well as a fair number of heads that turned in our direction.

"And now I would like to introduce our Professors, old and new. Professor Horace Slughorn will continue on with the potions classes." The applause was loud from the "Slug Club" students and lukewarm from the rest of the students. Professor Slughorn preened under the attention, until there were a number of startled gasps coming from all around the hall.

I looked towards the source of the gasping and had to stifle my laughter under my hand. Random people through the hall were suddenly finding that their modest robes were changing into their sleeping attire. There was a fair amount of laughter when Professor Dumbledore was suddenly standing in front of everyone in a sleeping shirt and a night cap. With the ever-present twinkle in his eye, he chuckled good naturedly at himself and cleared his throat to stop the laughing.

With every teacher that was announced, and the applause that followed, more and more random people were finding their clothing had changed into sleeping attire. James, in a thoroughly classic moment that I will remember forever, stood up to pose for Lily when he felt the charm sweep across his skin. Unfortunately, it was not just sleeping attire, but one's favorite sleeping attire that the charm attuned to, and James was hiding a secret.

When Prongs stood up, I could not help the laugh that escaped me. Apparently, James' favorite pajamas had not changed since he was five years old. He was wearing fuzzy, blue flannel feety pajamas that have golden snitches and red quaffles zooming around the fabric. Lily laughed so had that she forgot to breathe.

Hermione grinned and leaned over so that she could see if Harry's clothing had changed and promptly burst into tears. It took Lily and me 10 minutes to calm her down. I took a peek myself and I saw that Harry was wearing a pair of emerald green silk sleep pants with silver snakes writhing across them. Between that and Hermione's reaction, I assumed that those had once belonged to their Draco. She still was impossibly sad whenever she was reminded of him.

No one had long to dwell upon Hermione's outburst, as Padfoot's favorite sleeping attire was nothing at all, and he was gathering more than a few appreciative whistles and cat-calls. I swiftly transfigured a clean napkin into a bed sheet so that he could cover himself before Harry hurt someone. He was on the other side of the table and getting in touch with his animal side, in other words growling loudly at everyone who dared to look at Padfoot naked. I was so proud; it was such an adorable way to stake a claim.

Finally, every professor had been introduced and the Headmaster was smiling at everyone in the hall. Slightly more than half of the students were now dressed for bed, myself and Lily being the only ones in our group that had not been affected. Prongs flourished his wand and made a banner appear across the front of the hall that read "Welcome back, courtesy of the Marauders. Wishing everyone a year full of laughter!" With a final, loud laugh, Dumbledore turned back to the unruly students and held his hand up for silence.

"Well, now that the majority of us are ready for bed, I say that we enjoy our feast and head up to our nice, cozy dormitories." With a wave of his hands, the tables were filled with delicious looking food and everyone tucked right in.

Other than the fact that a lot of the students were half-naked, it was a fairly uneventful supper. We all ate until we were full and proceeded to follow our head boy and girl, James and Lily, to the Gryffindor commons. If the Fat Lady's portrait was shocked by all of the students in their pajamas, she never showed it as Lily said the password and we all headed inside.

Lily grabbed Hermione and Harry right away and dragged them off to a corner of the common room as I plopped myself down inelegantly on the Marauders official couch by the fireplace.

"What do you think that's about?" James jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Lily and the others speaking in the dark corner.

"I have no idea. Padfoot, you know what they're talking about?" Padfoot's eyes were glued to the trio in the corner and I could see that he was near to panting. I reached over and grabbed his shoulder to shake him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Wha? Oh, Sorry Moons…Bloody gorgeous view though, innit?" I shook my head at his behavior, but smiled so that he knew I agreed. Moine was wearing a tiny red camisole trimmed with lace and a pair of men's boxers that were striped red and gold. _Gryffindor to the core…_

"Yeah, great view there Paddy. Anyway, do you have any idea what they are talking about?" He shook his head and proceeded to undress our mates with his eyes, and I couldn't help but join him. I was pulled from my fantasy of stripping them naked and shagging them in front of all of the other students in the common room, when Hermione walked over to us.

"Um, we've been invited to a sleepover with Lily in her room tonight. We'll see you in the morning." A quick peck on my cheek and they had disappeared up the stairs to the Head Girl's room.

**HermionePOV**

I giggled at the look at our boys faces when we headed up the stairs. I was really looking forward to this, though I could tell that Harry was still really uncomfortable with the whole idea. We headed into the room and settled onto the bed with Lily, who had changed already and we were waiting for Alice.

"So, uh, why am I here again? I don't exactly have the proper…equipment, to be here do I?" Harry was fidgeting and Lily narrowed her eyes at him before opening her mouth to speak.

"Well…darling, you are here because you are dating the hottest, hands down, boy in school. Presumably, and I have heard the evidence myself, you shag him on a regular basis, so that is why you are here." Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at the two of us. At some point, Alice had come to join us and sat next to Lily, gazing at Harry along with us.

"But, wait. If you wanted to know about Sirius, ask him. You know how much he likes to talk about himself." Lily shot me a questioning look, and I nodded at her as if to say, _yes, sometimes he really is that naive_.

"Harry, think about it for a second. Really, did you think that we were going to sit around and do our nails, talking about summer?" Harry's eyes impossibly got even wider as he realized what we were going to be talking about.

"Details?" He squeaked. We leered at him.

**BOYS**

"Curse your woman Prongs! I had something just getting started and then she stole my Harry away." Padfoot was pouting and I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. We were on Padfoot's bed, facing Prongs and Wormtail on Prongs' bed.

"Hah, as if I would ever let you curse her, you mangy mutt. Besides, _she_ deserted me too. What do you think they're doing up there?" He looked at me, as is I would have some kind of insight into women's minds. I didn't resist my rolling eyes this time.

"I don't know, they're probably just talking about the summer and catching up. Did you expect that they sit around and talk about sex like we do?"

**GIRLS**

"So, I know that I've heard…but how is it really? Is he as talented with that tongue as we all hear he is?" Lily was blushing as she asked, but her eyes were bright and curious. I spoke before I could stop myself.

"Oh, yeah…he so is and more." Alice shot me a scandalized look, before looking at Harry with sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh no, Alice, you don't understand. We're all together…we…it's hard to explain." Harry was trying to defend me and our situation, but unless we told Alice that Remy was a werewolf, she would never understand fully.

"Like swingers?" She looked totally scandalized at this point, but Harry rose from the bed and started pacing.

"No, no, no…more like a foursome. Though, you need to keep that quiet. While we're at school, I'm dating Sirius and Hermione is dating Remus."

"…Okay, I'm fairly certain that I didn't understand a word of that, but we'll skip along to the better part of the evening. Hester the Molester over here," She wagged a finger at Lily, who let out an indignant yell, but blushed when she realized that Alice was right, "is the one who wants to perve about Sirius, but I am much more interested in Remus Lupin. Yum. Hermione, time to spill your guts!"

I turned a giant grin to Alice, who had a far off look on her face as she waited for me to start talking.

**BOYS**

"…I dunno really, sometimes I think that I'm doing something wrong, almost. Like she's waiting for something to happen, that isn't." I held in my laughter and managed to keep a straight face as James went on and on about his, thus far, rather unsuccessful sex life. All that I could think was that we had to change the subject because I was NOT going to give my best mate tips on how to shag his girl. It was a largely personal thing anyway, and I had a feeling that Lily wasn't one that liked to be dominated roughly, like my Hermione.

"Right, as sad as that is Prongs we totally need to talk about something else or I am going to lose my supper." Sirius was looking a little green in the face and I hid a smile by turning to the window.

"Fine, Wormy, got your eye on any birds yet?" I could hear James rolling his eyes as he said this and I shifted on the bed, lounging with my back on the headboard and my hand discreetly stroking the skin on Sirius' lower back. I loved to watch him shiver.

"Who me?" Peter squeaked.

"No our other roommate with the unfortunate nick-name of Wormtail, yes you! Anyone catch your eye at the feast? Or are you still after that chick from last year, what was her name? Izzy something or other from Hufflepuff?"

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what the others were doing, up in the girls dorms, as the conversation turned to Wormtails's latest crushes.

**GIRLS**

"Well, it's not big at all, really, average I suppose, but it's so…pretty. Do you know what I mean?" Lily looked over at me with imploring eyes, begging me to tell her that average wasn't bad and that pretty was really…. Well, that pretty would do to replace size. Harry interrupted me.

"Well, I guess I don't take after him all that much then. I mean, average is about 14.2 centimeters and I'm well above that." Harry flushed as he realized what he'd just told the room.

"Thanks for sharing Harry, that's just great." I snorted before continuing on, "Anyway, yeah, I know all about pretty dicks, and they are nice. Say, is it hooked? Because that's just strange, when they do that. Anyway, I'd say that Remus is about 21.6 centimeters and his isn't pretty, but it's…hmm…strong, I'd guess is the best way to put it." We all giggled at that, and turned to Alice, who had been oddly quiet and not blushing since we started on the subject.

"Oh! My turn then? Well, Frank is just above average, which is just fine with me because, he just really knows what he's doing with it. That's the important thing, right?" Harry had a solemn look on his face as he nodded at her, but Lily looked a little flustered.

"What's up Lils?"

"James doesn't know what he's doing AT ALL!" She cried before burying her face in her hands. I could see the blush rushing up her neck and into the face that she was hiding and I wished that I knew what to say.

**BOYS**

"Damn, gotta go take a piss, all that pumpkin juice from the feast is making my bladder feel like it's the size of a walnut." James hopped up off his bed and rushed over to our bathroom.

"That was lovely Prongs, thanks for sharing." We had fallen into a lull in the conversations, each of us silently thinking. Suddenly, Sirius jumped up from the bed and rushed over to preen in front of the mirror.

"D'you think I should cut my hair Moons? Would Harry like it better if it were shorter?" He flipped his shoulder-length hair over his shoulder and pulled at the ends a bit while staring at himself in the mirror.

"Did you really just ask me that Paddy? Are you kidding me? Never mind, don't answer that. No, I think you should leave your hair the way that it is. I know for a fact that Harry likes it just fine, and so do I."

"When did this turn into a bloody, girly sleep-over? Are we going to do each other's nails next?" Wormtail asked the room as James came back in, the sound of a flushing toilet behind him as he zipped up his pants, but his face had gone stark white, as though he had just seen something that frightened him.

"What's up Prongs, did you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror? I know that would make me look like I wanted to vomit, if I were you." Sirius smirked as he turned to watch James's halting progress across the room and sit back down on his bed.

"Do you think….no…I mean- Do you think that they might be talking about our…sizes? Would they do something like that?" He turned terrified eyes on me and I had no response for him; I had never been at a slumber party with girls before, I had no idea!

"Why not Prongs, we have!" Sirius snorted and walked back over to join me on my bed. James glared at him.

"That was once, we were 11 and in first year, and we SWORE that we would never speak of it again!"

**GIRLS**

"I just wish that, ONCE, he would see to my needs before his. I mean, I'm not exactly the kind of girl who could ever "lie back and think of England" but sometimes, I just don't know what to do with him." Lily was nearing the frustrated crying stage of the evening and I knew that I had to come up with something to avoid it quickly.

"Well, have you ever tried being the one in charge?" Alice's near whisper caught me off guard, but once I started to think about it, it was making perfect sense.

"Yeah! You seem like a take charge type of person and I know that James would love it if you were a little bit more…domineering." Lily gasped as she looked at me, horrified.

"You mean like…a Dominatrix, S and M and that sort of thing? I'm certain that I could never do that." She was shaking her head so hard that her red hair was fanning out around her head looking like some kind of fiery halo.

"No, no, no, that is not what we mean. Just take charge, tell him what to do, be the leader. Lots of guys find it really hot when their girl takes charge of the situation in bed. I don't think that either of you get off on pain, so I wouldn't recommend it. However, I would recommend getting comfortable with telling him what you want, how you like things….and all that." Harry waved his hand in an all-encompassing way as though it might help his explanation. Alice and I were nodding emphatically.

"Alright, I'll try it and let you know how it works."

The lamps had dimmed though the course of our discussion, and we had all laid down snuggling on Lily's big bed. Alice was already softly snoring, curled up at the foot of the bed. Lily and I had our heads together on her one pillow, and Harry was in the fetal position with his head on my stomach. I listened to the sound of his breathing until I fell asleep myself.

September passed in the same manner as the last six that we had all had; in a flurry of homework, too little sleep and trying to get back into the rhythm of school after being away for three months. The start of October brought in the first truly cool weather of the year, and we were forced to discontinue our picnics and study sessions on the lawn by the Black Lake.

That is when "the event" occurred.

If you talk to my boys, they will use words like "psychotic break" and "total meltdown" and, on one memorable occasion one of them was overheard saying, "Now do you know what I'm more than a little scared of her?" What all this means is that it was possible that I went a little too far too early with my NEWT revising and study sessions.

Remy and I hadn't made love in over three weeks and he was starting to show the strain. I think that part of my blowup was due to this as well, but hindsight will always be 20/20. In any event, we returned to the common room Friday night after a long week of classes and I set myself up in the same corner that I have always inhabited. Then, as has been known to happen on Friday evenings, a party broke out around me.

One of the only things that I remember is growling at people, when the revelers ended up too close to where I was studying. Apparently, I eventually tired of simply growling at people and did the unthinkable. I stood up, hexed a few people and then turned into Mio and proceeded to terrify everyone in the common room. I jumped and clawed at people and nearly took a bite out of tiny, little Charlie Weasely when he got too close to me in my animangus form.

Harry changed into Ry and managed to, somehow, get me to calm down, while my other boys, along with Lily and James, scattered through the dorms to _Obliviate_ everyone who had seen me change. It was a long night for all of us.

That was when my lovers decided it was time for action. Knowing what kind of trouble we could get in for leaving the grounds, they stunned me and we apparated to our little house by the sea for the weekend. And they took such great care of me. I was not, shall we say, thrilled when I woke up the next morning however.

"YOU'VE TIED ME TO A BED? What the hell do the three of you think you are doing? I have to study, or can you not get through your miniscule little brains that we have important tests coming up at the end of this year? Let me up this instant!" I could feel that my face was red from screaming, and I was so infuriated that spittle was flying out of my mouth when I yelled. Harry looked a little cowed by my vehemence, but the other two didn't look ashamed at all.

"Yes, Mione, we've kidnapped you and tied you to our bed. NEWTS aren't for another seven months and you are already so stressed out that we haven't made love in weeks. Do you even remember what happened last night?" Remus, the voice of reason and my loving wonderful mate was getting in closer to the bed. His speech pattern was hypnotizing, and he was moving the way that someone would come near a scared, angry animal.

"You were bloody brilliant last night, love. Ooof!" Sirius snickered and my eyes flew over to where he and Harry were standing to see that Harry had elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up. I cast my mind back to try and remember the night before, but it was difficult. Then it hit me.

"Oh my Gosh, I didn't really do that did I? Oh, please tell me that I didn't hurt anyone! OH NO! Everyone will know about us and you, Remus, and oh, I'm going to get in so much trouble." I closed my eyes, as if that could possibly make it all better, and I felt the bed dip next to my hip. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see Remus there, with a patient smile on his face. He cupped my cheek and gave me a kiss.

The three of them all sat on the bed and explained what they had all done to save me from myself last night. I nearly hyperventilated hearing about what I did, and what they did to cover for me, but in the end I saw that no one blamed me.

"I'm so sorry. I just need some time to think, could you let me off the bed please?" Remus undid the tied securing me to the bedpost and I kissed them all once, before heading down into the kitchen where I hid my de-stressors.

I grabbed my cigarettes and my soda and headed out onto the beach, knowing that no one would follow me. I could tell that none of them got any sleep the night before, most likely watching over me. I sat on the beach and proceeded to smoke nearly a half a pack of cigarettes, before I was ready to go back inside and face my lovers.

I stopped in the bathroom before heading to bed, so that I could clean myself up. I took my time in the soothing, hot shower, something that I tried not to let myself do at school, and shaved my legs; another thing that I had left to the wayside in my zeal to study as much as possible.

When I swept into the bedroom after my shower and looked at the bed, my heart grew so big that I thought it might burst. The three of them were curled up on the bed, but there was just enough room between Remus and Harry that I could see that they were holding my place.

With the first real smile that I had in quite a while, I let my robe slip from my shoulders and pool on the floor before picking my way over the bodies on the bed and curling up in my spot. With a sight I let myself drift off into sleep, not thinking about anything but my mates.

When I woke it was to a very familiar, yet extremely pleasant, sensation. Remus had curled his body around mine in the night and I could feel his morning erection nestled in the cleft of my ass. Harry had also sniggled closer to me in the night and I could feel the warm puffs of his breath on my exposed throat. Sirius was stuck to Harry's back like glue, but his hand was trailing along the length of my body, from my shoulder to my naked thigh. I shivered with pleasure and bucked my hips back into Remus' hardness.

I had no desire to open my eyes, so I chose not to. I relished in the sensations racking my body. Remus began to thrust harder against my backside and Harry had slid his thigh between my legs so that I could enthusiastically rub myself against him. Sirius' hand soon began wandering from their path; taking detours to my stomach and collarbone, heightening my pleasure by fluttering his fingers across my over sensitized skin.

"Mio…" I wasn't sure who it was that was lowly moaning my name, and I didn't care; in that moment I felt more loved and wanted than I ever had before in my life. I felt kisses pressed to the skin on the back of my neck and my leg was lifted up so that Remus could reposition and enter me from behind. I gasped into the heated air in front of my still closed eyes, and when my mouth opened I felt a tongue slip into my mouth.

I grinned into the kiss; I would forever know Harry's kisses no matter the situation. He stroked his tongue along mine as I felt his hands go behind my head, presumably to twine in Remus' hair. Harry stilled his movement for a moment and then grunted in his mouth and I knew that he had just been entered by Sirius.

The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping flesh along with grunts and groans of pleasure. Sirius' fingers, which had been stalled at my chest worshipping my nipples, slid down my abdomen and found my clit with little delay. My body was overwhelmed and I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. So I did it all.

I pressed my body back into Remus, and then bucked my hips forward into Sirius' hand as I groaned into Harry's mouth. I got a moan from him in response and felt Remy's hand remove itself from its spot on my hip to slide over to Harry's body. Harry broke our kiss to hiss his pleasure into the heated air between us and I forced my eyes to open.

Harry's face was a mask of pleasure. Sirius was grinning at me over Harry's neck where his mouth was leaving a large love bit. I looked down and saw Remy's hand on Harry's cock, stroking slowly but forcefully. I could see the tips of Siri's fingers glistening with the juices from my pussy in the late evening light as they slipped over the bundle of nerves. The image was all my body and mind could handle.

I screamed my orgasm into the air as my body seized up with pleasure. I could feel my body clamp down hard on Remus' cock and got a grunt into my hair in retaliation. I could actually feel when his cock pulsed inside of me; emptying it's self in my body. My eyes fluttered again as I let myself come down from my high, but opened when I felt Harry's body shifting in front of me.

Remus was still stroking at him and I watched as Harry came all over my stomach and Remy's hand. Finally, Remy and I reached over Harry's shuddering body to stroke Sirius. Remus twined his hands in the wavy black hair and pulled, the way that he knew Siri liked, while I reached over and tweaked his nipples. With a final scream and his hands bruising Harry's hips, he came.

I lay there panting, and feeling Harry's sperm cooling on my stomach, while Remus' was trickling out from between my legs and onto my thighs and I was happy for the first time since we had returned to school. I whimpered when Remy's soft member slipped from my body and he pulled me up off the bed with him.

"Come shower with me?" He had a soft and unsure smile on his face and I had to giggle at his uncertainty. I placed my small hand in his and he led me away into the bathroom for the pleasure of a shared shower.

It was a much needed break. We stayed up all night Saturday night, mostly because we had slept all day, and talked about everything. We, and by we I mean they, discussed my recent break with reality and how to keep it from happening again. We talked about the situation with James and what we could do to change it and bring his faith back to us. But the sun was creeping up over the ocean when we came to the talk that I was most interested in.

"I think that it's time for Padfoot to share with us all his recent obsession with Severus." Harry's eyes went wide at Remus' words and he turned to Sirius with a question on his face.

"I'm not obsessed, he's just…interesting." At our disbelieving looks, he scowled and focused on the floor in front of him.

"All right, I will admit that now, since we're trying to be friendly with him, I find him…fascinating." The word was whispered, but we all heard it. I snuck a look at Harry but, for the first time that I had known him, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Fascinating in an "I want to be his friend" kind of way or fascinating in an "I want to shag him through the floor" kind of way?" Harry's question had an undertone of mirth, and I was curious to the answer to that question as well. Sirius snorted and looked up so that he could meet Harry's eyes.

"I have all of the shagging that I can handle, though I will admit to you that I wouldn't turn him down…but no, I just find him fascinating. It's something I neither anticipated nor desired, but there it is."

Though I don't think anyone was satisfied with that answer, we let the matter drop for the time being. We retired to our bedroom and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Well, all but one of us.

I was awoken just a few hours later by Harry, who was thrashing and screaming in his sleep, the blankets twisted around his legs. I noticed two things; one that he seemed to be in severe emotional distress and two, his scar was bleeding for the first time in almost a year.

**Cliffhanger, what cliffhanger? Review, even though I know I don't deserve it? **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of these characters. So I wasn't planning on doing this whole chapter from Siri's pov, but he was insistent, and would not stop talking to me. Wait, what do you mean it's not normal for the characters to talk to me? Eh, whatever, I love not being normal.**

**Happy All Hallow's Eve everyone! I hope you like this, and I hope that you giggle a bit when you get to the feast. I laughed writing it, but we've already established that I am not normal.**

**Also, I'm thinking that I need a BETA…someone to read over my messy chapters and kick my butt for not writing when I have the time and the muse to do so. Anyone out there interested, or know anyone who is?**

**ENJOY!**

**SiriusPOV**

When Harry woke us all up late on Sunday afternoon by twisting, kicking and writhing the blankets off his sweaty body, I had no idea what was going on. I thought it was a nightmare, I'd experienced a few of them, though none quite as violent as this episode. I leapt off the bed to get away from Harry's flailing limbs, and found myself in Remus' waiting arms.

We turned to face the bed together, where Hermione was unconcerned with anything other than bringing Harry out of whatever fit he seemed to be in. She was so close to him that their noses were almost touching and I could her a bit of what she was crooning to him.

"Harry, you are safe and loved here, snap out of it. Come on Baby, we love you, come back to us." She moved closer and closer and wrapped her body around his, to try and calm the still violent movements.

When she turned to us, to ask one of us to fetch a cool, wet washcloth, my heart nearly stopped in my chest. I got my first proper look at Harry's face and it was covered in blood. Blood was pulsing from the lightening bolt shaped scar on his head and running in rivulets down his face; drops were flying off his chin as he shook his head in what looked like anger.

Hermione seemed unconcerned about the blood, but I could hear Remus' gasp when he caught sight of it. He handed the washcloth to Hermione and retook his post behind me, supporting most of my weight because when I saw Harry's bloody face I sagged, unable to hold myself up.

A few more tense moments were spent like that, before Harry drew in a large breath and opened his eyes. Those emerald eyes flew from Hermione's face to meet my eyes, as though he had to confirm that I was there and real. Without one word Harry lifted a hand and beckoned me towards him; I nearly ran.

I pulled him onto my lap and tucked his head under my chin, as he turned his face to Hermione so that she could wipe it clean. Harry was shivering in my arms and I held him tight to try and lend him some of my body heat. Hermione leaned in from the other side and wrapped herself around him as well. Remus joined the pile soon after and, when I realized that his head was next to mine, I also finally noticed that he was speaking to me.

"…think it might be for the best. Maybe it's some of the Castle's innate magic that helped him this far. We've got to try something, maybe we should spell him asleep for the trip though. We'll gather Lily when we get back and he can tell us what happened. If we can't fix it then we might have to go to the Headmaster, though that will be a last resort of course. What do you think?"

I nodded my agreement, and whispered the plan to Hermione. She agreed and placed a light sleeping charm on Harry, who slumped in my arms. She seemed to be rather shaken up as well so Remus asked her about it.

"Well, it's really more to do with Harry than me, but this only happens when Voldemort is experiencing high emotions. The two of them have some sort of mental link, and it deeply hurts Harry. We can talk more about it back at the school."

We apparated to Hogsmeade and I insisted that I would be the one to carry Harry up to the school. When we got into the castle keeping to the lesser known corridors and the shadows helped us to keep from being seen until we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry had woken up a few moments before and was getting very graphic in his descriptions of what he would do to me if I didn't let him walk on his own through the common room.

Hermione detached from the group to try and find Lily so that she could be there when we talked, as the rest of us made our way up to the Head Boy's room to calm down. I helped Harry up onto the bed and he sighed in relief; I could tell that the trip through the common room and up all the stairs had been tough on him, despite his wanting to power through it on his own.

"Harry, are you ready to start talking?" Remus tentatively spoke up and Harry lifted his head from the pillow and blearily opened his eyes, trying to get them to focus.

"I..It was pretty bad and I'd really rather wait and tell it only once. Sorry." I hushed him as I sat on the bed and stroked his hair. He turned into my soothing touches as Remus hovered uncertainly at the foot of the bed. He had just made a decision to sit down when the door flew open with a bang, starling him into jumping back.

Lil flew into the room like a hurricane, shoving me out of her way and grabbing onto Harry with a cry of "My poor baby!" and smothering him with kisses. I snorted into my hand and pulled back. The look on Harry's face was priceless. He looked like he was reveling in the comfort of his mother, and at the same time, I could tell that he also wanted to run screaming from her clutches.

Unfortunately, my amusement was short lived. I tore my eyes away from Harry's face for only a second and looked at Lily before cursing and turning my eyes to the door that Hermione had just come through. But, curse my eidetic memory; that would never erase the glimpse of shiny leather that adorned Lily's breasts under the silk robe that she was wearing.

"Lily…what the he-what are you…what were you doi-is that LEATHER?" Her face flushed an intriguing shade of red as she fumbled to pull the not-quite-full robe tighter around her body. Not that it helped me, I had already seen it.

"For your information Black, I was with James when Hermione pulled me away, she said it was very important, and I'm glad that I came. For heavens' sake, at least I'm covered! The number of times I have had to endure seeing more of you than I wished to when I headed into your dormitory—" She cut herself off and I saw Harry's lips move; he was quietly whispering something to her that made her blush even more.

"Alright, all of this is…well and good but I think that we have more things to talk about. Harry, the floor is yours." Remus, bless him, knew what Harry had said to Lily and stepped in between me and her, lest we try and tear each other down more when there were much more important things to think about.

Harry started talking, his voice low at first and gaining confidence with every word he spoke. He told us about the horrible connection that he shared with Voldemort; the way that he was sent images when Voldemort's emotions were high. He paused after that, as if trying to frame what he was going to say next. He looked up and right at me, as if he were pretending that I was the only one in the room; the only one that he could confide this last bit of information to.

"Last night, he was extremely happy; he was branding the newest group of his Death Eaters. Some names were not a shock: Malfoy, Nott, Rosier. But Pettigrew, that one caught me off guard." With that pronouncement, I dropped Harry's gaze. The bottom flew out of my stomach and the earth disappeared from beneath my feet. I staggered and Remus caught me. I didn't know what to say or do.

We knew it was going to happen, but it seemed like a dream, something far off that we wouldn't have to deal with so soon. I looked up at Remus helplessly but all I saw was a kind of burning determination in his eyes. I felt sick to my stomach and forced myself up and into the bathroom before I could sick up on anyone.

"He was our friend! We trusted him! I just can't…this is just horrible!" I heard Remus' shouting from my position on the floor of the bathroom. I lifted my head up and tried to croak out a response, but all I got was more of a long since eaten meal coming back up.

Forcing my queasy stomach to behave, I pulled myself off the floor and brushed my teeth before heading back into the bedroom. Lily looked to be sobbing into Harry's shoulder and he was patting her back awkwardly and trying to comfort her. I felt a blaze of anger before it died out. _Wasn't she supposed to be comforting him?_

"Now the most important thing that we need to know is: what has James told him and how much trust is there between them? Lil, Darling, I think you are the only person who can get the information from him." I picked my way over to the bed and sat behind Harry to pull him back into my arms. I nuzzled my face into his neck as Lily sat up and dried her eyes.

"Yes, you're right Siri, I'm the only one here that James will talk to at the moment, bull headed git that he is, and so I'll find a way to get the information out of him one way or another." Without another word she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I would hate to ever be on her bad side. Paddy, is your stomach better? I was thinking that perhaps Mione and I could head down to the kitchens and grab some food for the four of us." I looked over at Remy and nodded, not trusting my voice to be completely level at that point. He grabbed Mione's hand and led her, protesting, out of the room.

"It's funny really….the first person that I want when something bad happens is always you. Back…home, when things like this would happen I would floo to you right away so that you could ruffle my hair and tell me that everything was going to be okay." I felt a moment of fear; did he miss that kind of comfort?

"Did you want to…that is, would you rather…Uh, do you not want to be with me like this and go back to the platonic relationship from before?" Before I could doubt myself any further, he had twisted in my arms and threw himself at me.

"No! Of course not! I just thought that it was interesting that no matter the status of our…relationship, you are always the one who can keep me that calmest." He covered my face in kisses and I felt myself relax.

"I love you no matter what aspect you have in my life…parent figure, best friend, prank master, lover….they are all good to me." He smirked slightly and cupped my face in his hands. I felt a strange sensation when we kissed, something that made me distinctly uncomfortable. I couldn't place it, but I had to make it stop. So, I did the only thing that I knew how to do when I was uncomfortable; I made a joke.

"I'll bet that you just wanted me around so that you could lust after me." He laughed a bit, but had a far off look in his eyes.

"Actually, it was Hermione who had a thing for you back home…I always had a thing for Remus. Ever since he was our professor in third year…but there is this one suit that you wore, oh man, what I wanted to do to you when I saw you wearing that suit…" I couldn't help but laugh. I made a mental note to get more details about 'that suit' that drove Harry wild, before leaning us both back on the bed and curling up around him.

Harry didn't take long before he was drifting into the first natural sleep he'd had in a while, and I was out not long after. We didn't even make it till Remy and Mione got back with the food.

The week that followed the "Great Revelation" was a stressful one. James was talking to us less and less, and he glared at us whenever Lily came over to speak with us when he was in the same room. Homework was being piled on by the bagful and on top of all that; we had to contend with knowing that there was a traitor in our midst. Harry had even finally told us that when Peter was being marked Voldemort had asked him to keep an especially close eye on his friends; namely us.

We tried our hardest to keep a low profile during that week, but by the end I was bursting and needed to do something. It was Dumbledore that presented me with the distraction I needed at dinner. He stood up as we were finishing eating and announced that we were going to have a Halloween Ball for the upper years after the traditional feast. Costumes were optional, but full masks were mandatory and going to be spelled onto your face when you walked into the Great Hall for the night.

The Hall burst with chatter as Dumbledore sat back down after the announcement. I was bursting with excitement; I knew exactly who we should dress as for the party, but wanted to make sure that Harry, Hermione and Remus were okay with the idea.

"I have the BEST costume idea for the four of us, ever! I can't wait to dress us all up…what's wrong Mio?" Mione had a sad look on her face as she looked at Harry's strained smile. She snapped out of it to look over at me.

"Oh, Siri, it's nothing. Tell me all about your idea." I narrowed my eyes at her wondering how far I could push before she cracked, or if she would at all.

"Oh, no, too many Nosey Nellie's around here who would like to steal my idea. You and I can work it out in private later. Just like you can tell me what's wrong…" I trailed off, framing it half-way between a question and a statement and got a nod in return.

It ended up that later was to be the next morning, because there was a pre-party party in the tower that night and I got caught up playing exploding snap with a few kids in the year below ours. I noticed that Remus and Harry had gone off somewhere after breakfast and took the chance to corner our girl.

"Alright Mione, time to spill your guts. What happened last night?" She sighed and sank into a chair by the fireplace in the deserted common room.

"Well after what happened last weekend, You-Know-who's been on Harry's mind more often. He always tries something on Halloween…we've never had a quiet one. And you know what'll happen in three years on that date so…Harry's just a little stressed about it. I'm just…taking the pressure off him by showing it and explaining to you."

"Alright, that tears it! WE are going to have so much fun at this ball that you are going to think it's every single one of your dreams come true. Plus, may I just say…Halloween? How damn cliché is that? What is he, trying to make up for too many treats and not enough tricks when he was young? That is just ridiculous!"

I succeeded in making her laugh at least, and set about outlining my idea for our coordinated costumes. She agreed right away, but thought that we ought to keep it secret until it was time to get ready. That way Remus and Harry couldn't back out of it. I left her studying, sensibly of course, and wandered off to find my boys.

I checked the library first, but it was a nice if a little cool day outside, so I wasn't expecting much. I wandered for nearly twenty minutes before slapping myself on the head and realizing that I should have checked the map. Shrugging, I wandered out to the Quidditch pitch, and finally found them.

Harry looked like he was having a blast, flying around as high as he could, pulling stunts and laughing like he didn't have a care in the world. I spotted Remus up in the stands, content to just watch Harry enjoy himself; he's never been all that comfortable in the air anyway.

I ran up the steps into the stands to join him. I sat behind him and pulled him back into my arms, so that I could place my chin on his shoulder and speak right into his ear.

"He looks so happy up there doesn't he? It's nice to see him enjoying himself like that, with everything that's been going on. We're all so stressed and it's only October! We have NEWTS this year and this new relationship, trying to save Snape's soul and keep him away from the Death Eaters, and now with Peter… I just wish that there was something that I could do." I placed a kiss on Moony's ear in agreement; what else could I possibly say?

We watched Harry in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's closeness. Soon, my body was running with that concept and I realized just how long it had been since I had Moony all to myself. I crept my hands around his waist and started rubbing his stomach, low near the waist of his trousers. His breathing sped up as he twisted his head around to look me in the eye.

"Paddy, there are too many people that could see…what are you doi-mmph!" I cut him off by slamming my mouth onto his and licking my way in. He groaned and capitulated, teasing me with small flicks of his tongue into my mouth. I got a bit more aggressive with my hands; shoving one into the front of his pants and running my fingers around the tip of his already hard and waiting cock.

"It's been so long Moony…since it was just you and me. I missed my Moony time." With that, the sounds diminished into heavy breathing and moans. He was rocking his hips back into my erection, which had settled at the small of his back when I pulled him close, and I was forcing my hand further into his pants to get a better grip on his hot and heavy cock.

I thought we were alone until I heard a moan that had not come from me or Moony. I turned my head and saw that Harry had stopped flying and was sitting just two benches away, watching with his hand down his pants. I flicked my fingertips on Moony's chest and caught his nipple between my thumb and forefinger; he shouted in surprise.

He turned to try and look at me, but saw Harry instead and ripped himself out of my arms. I sighed, I knew that would happen, and tried to pull myself together as I watched Moony fluster for a response to Harry's questioning looks. They were both just so _cute_ sometimes, it made my heart hurt.

"Oh please Moons…don't stop on my account. That was rather hot, plus look: You've given poor Padfoot a terrible case of blue balls. Don't worry love; I'll take care of you later." With a wink Harry was on his feet, broom slung over his shoulder and, in that instant, I could see why all of the girls in the Wizarding world mooned over Quidditch players. He looked HOT!

"Well, I had been trying to say no to him, there were too many people that could see, but you know how he is when he wants something and then you know how I can't think right when someone rubs my belly and….dear me, I'm rambling rather embarrassingly aren't I?" Remus blinked over at us, and I shook my head.

"You are absolutely adorable like this love." Remus blushed, still trying to pull himself together and not meeting my eyes, but looking out over the pitch. He sighed and straightened his back, a sign that my fun was over for the moment.

"It's a good thing too; it looks like we have some company." He made a vague gesture and I squinted to see what he was talking about. I could see that two blokes in Slytherin robes were headed our way; though I couldn't make out their faces, I could see that it was Malfoy and Snape, by their hair.

"Oh goody, let's go say Hi shall we? I haven't had a chance to meet the little lord Malfoy yet, and I want to say hello to Severus as well." I fear that my mouth was hanging open a little bit too much as I whipped my head around to look at Harry.

"You want to meet Lucius Malfoy?" Remus recovered first, though my mind was working overtime to try and make myself move, respond, something.

"Oh, yes, let's." He grabbed my hand and tugged me along behind him as he raced to intercept the two Slytherins. When we reached the bottom of the stands he stopped for a moment to calm his breathing and compose himself. If I hadn't known better I would have thought that hew was trying to make a good impression on the great blonde git.

We marched determinedly on an intercept course to the other two and it was then that I realized that Remus wasn't with us. _Chicken…traitor_. I scowled at Remus' back as I watched him hustle off the pitch and back into the castle. _Probably going to get Hermione and Lily for back up incase this turns into some sort of battle._

"Well, what do we have here? Ah look, it's the Black sheep and his new little friend. I have heard so little about you, Harry is it? Though Severus has told me a few things that make me think that you may be salvageable, even after your unfortunate placement in Gryffindor house. So, would you like someone to show you around so that you don't fall in with the wrong sort of people?" Malfoy actually looked as earnest as he ever had in my eyesight, and was holding one gloved hand out to Harry, who seemed to have frozen in shock.

And then, he burst out laughing; large nearly painful looking belly laughs that had him doubled over. I could see tears streaming from his eyes and his face was turning red from the lack of oxygen in his system. I froze what should I do? What could I do, other than wait it out? Malfoy had a patient, angry look on his face and Severus looked intrigued.

Harry started to straighten up, mumbling under his breath the whole time. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I heard a few snatches of words, "the wrong sort of people" and "holy Merlin it's genetic" among the most interesting before he calmed himself to look at the three of us.

"Oh, I apologize Lord Malfoy; I was just having one of my little episodes. Could you possibly deign to repeat yourself so that I may correct my error in greeting you?" Both Severus and I had identical gob smacked looks on our faces as we heard the proper and polite manner that Harry spoke.

Though clearly suspicious, Malfoy dropped his hand and repeated himself…word for pompous word. I caught Severus' eye and all he could do was shrug and direct me to keep paying attention.

"Oh, Malfoy, that was priceless, I could laugh at that all day, and you do love to hear yourself talk don't you? Ah well, I believe that the proper response is: I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." And with that, we were walking away, leaving an infuriated Malfoy and a thoroughly amused Severus behind us.

We marched back to the tower, Harry's swagger giving off the feeling of being victorious in some way, and found Mione, Remy and Lily studying in front of the fireplace. Harry ran over to them and jumped into Mione's lap, laughing the whole time.

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that your meeting with Malfoy went well?" Remus conjectured. I nodded as Harry began laughing again. He told the story to the amassed crowd, but Hermione was the only one who found it as funny as he did.

"Harry, you can't be serious! The exact same thing? Siri, did Malfoy really say what Harry thinks he said?" Hermione's eyes were bright with laughter, and I nodded and thought back to what he had said.

"So, would you like someone to show you around so that you don't fall in with the wrong sort of people? Why in the world is that so funny?" I had given up on standing and placed myself into Moony's lap.

"Our first year, when we were on the train, Draco came up to us and said nearly the same thing, word for word; sticking his hand out haughtily and with the same 'I'm only deigning to talk to you for my own nefarious purposes' smile on his pointy little face. And I responded in the same way that I did today. I know for a fact that it will rankle his ego incessantly."

"Draco? But I thought he was your…lover?" Lily asked. I turned to Mione, knowing that she still got weepy when they tried to ask about Draco, but her smile stayed on her face, bright and true.

"He was, but that was six years later. We all had to grow up some before we were able to even talk pleasantly, let alone anything else." I nodded my head, pretending that I could understand all of what had just transpired. I tried for force my mind away from the niggling feelings of guilt and jealousy that had taken up residence.

What if, by coming back here, they had changed the future? What if, in a few short months when they went home, they found themselves in a place where Draco was still their lover and Remus and I were pushed to the sidelines, to watch our lovers forever with someone else and have our love returned only in a familial way? The thought was nearly too much for me to bear and I tore myself from the room and headed up to the dorm.

Unwittingly, I went to our old dorm, the one that Padfoot shared with Moony, Prongs and Wormtail, but that was all over now, wasn't it? I collapsed on the bed that had belonged to me just a few short months ago, but I would now forever consider a relic from another life. I hadn't noticed that there was someone in the room when I crashed in.

James was eyeing me warily from his bed, the very same one that we broke in third year when I tackled him in celebration of his finally getting a starting position on the house Quidditch team. I looked back just as wearily. I had no idea of what was involved with our relationship now.

"I'm still your best mate you know. We may disagree on certain things, even important ones, and we each have other people in our lives that we would rather share some things with, but you can still trust me with everything and anything. You will always be my brother." He paused, as if hoping and waiting for a response.

"Alright, I can give you that but, brother, what's with all of the evil glares and silent treatment lately?" I tried to keep the scorn from my voice, but it was difficult. Though I had Harry, Hermione and Remus with me these last few weeks, I had been missing Prongs.

"Well…" he paused, as if trying to frame his answer, "I suppose that if I reading you right, and I know that I am, those 'evil glares' probably looked a lot like the look that was on your face when you came crashing in a moment ago. Therefore, I can tell you that it was jealousy."

"Jealous? Whatever the fuck of Prongs?" I could have slapped myself, now he was going to be one the defensive again, instead of trying to right this chasm between us; I had probably made it worse. But, I was wrong, and happy to be wrong for the first time…ever.

"Of Lil wanting to spend time with them; of the fact that I felt like I had lost all of my best mates: Pete because, well, you know, and you and Moony because you didn't need me anymore. And I suppose that Harry was right about the Snamemsphfmfgtm."

"I'm sorry, could you possibly run that last by me again, I seem to have developed some hearing problems since we last spoke and I can no longer decipher "prongsisms."" I smiled, I knew what that last mumble meant, but he had to say it out loud, to me and to Harry, or we would never be able to get past this.

"FINE! Harry was right about the Snape thing. I was, and still am, terrified that I am going to lose Lily to him and I really don't want to be friends with him. Old habits die hard; you can't teach an old dog new tricks and all that rubbish….Who will we prank?"

I laughed and he joined me after a moment; it felt so good to just let go and have a laugh with Prongs again, that was one of the things I had missed the most. We reminisced about some of our more brilliant pranks for a little while before we sobered up.

"So why were you jealous Paddy?" It brought my happy feelings to an abrupt end and I turned towards him thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure that I can answer that at the moment, but I'll try. They told you about Draco, right?" He nodded and I went on, trying to explain to him how I was feeling, albeit through a rambling, meandering route. When I finally stopped, he was silent, thinking it over.

"Honestly, I don't think that you have anything to worry about. Even if he's alive when you go back, you're still all Moony's mates? Plus, you will have been together for a year and in love. I think that you just have to trust them. I know it's hard, coming from a family like yours, to trust so quickly, but you have to try."

"You know Prongsie, that was incredibly astute and mature of you. Now, what are you going to do about the Severus thing?" He scowled and went silent as I asked the question, and so I was able to hear the door on the other side of the room opening. It was everyone; Lily, Hermione, Remus and Harry had all come up.

"I'm so glad that you're talking again. Are you alright Siri?" Harry had come and jumped on top of my stomach, running his hands all over me as though checking for physical wounds from a fight.

"Ugh, you have your own bedroom to do that in, I have no desire to see my best mate and my future son fondle each other." Prongs said to us with a smile on his face. Harry's face was fairly glowing as he threw a grin over his shoulder at James.

"But I was just trying to play healer!" Four exasperated and one excited groans were the sounds that followed that statement, but then the entire group was laughing together. Lily had joined James on his bed and she was staring him down through her laughter.

"So, why were you talking about Severus again?" Her voice left little room for maneuvering, and everyone could tell.

"Prongsie has decided that he is going to get over his jealousy and be friends with Severus." Harry and Hermione beamed at him with my announcement, but Lily's eyes narrowed further and I couldn't help but gulp in apprehension.

"Why are you still jealous?"

"Because he's in love with you! I know that you can't see it, but I can and it drives me crazy thinking that I could lose you to him, I love you Lily!" Lily heaved herself up off the bed and paced between the feet of our respective beds.

"For the last time, he is not in love with me! We grew up together, we were best friends for a very long time and he's GAY!" Her screaming was met with silence.

"Severus is a poof? Why didn't you tell me that, this whole thing could have been avoided?" Even I rolled my eyes at how dense James was being.

"Firstly, it wasn't her secret to tell and secondly, you idiot, you KNOW that you would have used the information to humiliate him further. How dense can one person be? Are you sure that there is room with all that hot air in your scull for a brain, because I'm not." Hermione hopped off the bed and cuffed James on the back of his head, not un-gently, and began pacing alongside Lily.

"Alright, well, I won't now, and I have a great opportunity to show you all that you can trust me to be nice to him. So, how about we celebrate Saturday night and do something fun?" The girls agreed quickly, ready to put unpleasantness behind us for the evening.

Prongs produced a bottle of firewhiskey, and we all settled into a circle on the floor so that we could play truth or dare. It turned out to be rather hilarious, but my favorite moment was when Harry dared Mione and Lily to make out until James or Moony stopped them.

James was the one who broke first, though Moony had growled sexily from the first moment that their lips touched. James had jumped up from his seat and ran over to physically pull Mione off Lily. I laughed myself sick.

The two weeks before Halloween were spent with Hermione, Lily and I making secretive plans about costumes, while Harry, Remus and James were trying to play nice with Severus. The first few attempts were difficult, but since the whole school had eventually heard about the "new guy who could take down Malfoy with words" Severus slowly began to trust them, and us.

Lily was planning something ridiculous for herself, Prongs and Severus. She was going to force them to behave or die trying. She said over and over that Severus was totally gay, but for some reason, I thought that Lily might be his "exception"…kind of like Hermione was for me.

Halloween morning dawned cold and rainy; reminding me about this Voldemort character's penchant for clichés. Despite what I had told Hermione I was worried, and I spent more time than usual looking out for suspicious people hanging out near my mates. Unfortunately, someone who could not be brushed off so easily was making that difficult; Wormtail.

He'd been clingy lately, but not overtly so. James still had not come forward with what he had told Wormtail during his sojourn at his house over the summer, though we knew he could not have said anything about Harry and Hermione, or he's be dead. None the less, the lack of information combined with the clingy-ness of him lately was making me insane.

Trying to keep a secret that we knew he'd been inducted into the Death Eaters while still pretending to be friends with him was a precarious balance. I thought that we had brought it off well, but James pulled me aside one afternoon and told me to watch my facial expressions around the little traitor. I promised to try, but if I could run him off with ugly looks, I would be more than happy to continue.

I pushed it all aside when it was time to get ready for the feast and the ball. We were all going to the feast in costume and then staying for the ball. Hermione helped me corral Harry and Remus up to our room and, with a flourish, we unveiled our costumes. I expected immediate and loud scorn, and I was not disappointed.

"Oh hell NO! There is no way that I am wearing that in front of people. I would rather die first. Not to mention the fact that I am not letting any of my mates out dressed in less than enough clothing. Your bodies are for me to see and no one else!" I nearly laughed at the wild look on Moony's face, but I knew that would make the matter worse.

"Excuse me? Did you just imply that we belong to you? That I am less than my own person who can make my own decisions? Mister Alpha wolf, you are in so much trouble!" I winced at Hermione's tone and knew that Remus was going to spend a lot of time in the future on his knees; groveling. She huffed and grabbed her costume and Harry's, along with the bag of the makeup that we were using instead of masks, before stomping into the bathroom, dragging Harry with her. She hadn't even glared at Remus once, simply ignored him.

"I do not envy you tonight. Now, are you going to help me with the makeup, or are you going to make me do it myself?"

After much grumbling, messed up face paint, and stumbling around trying to walk in the boots that we had bought, we were all ready. We gathered together and I looked at the other three, my face bursting with laughter; we looked ridiculous, but perfect. We turned as a group and went to face our first challenge of the night; the stairs.

About a half hour later, we were standing at the doors to the great hall, ready to make our entrance. I gave Hermione one more look over; she had chosen to augment her costume with a lot of glamours, if someone cast a _finite_ in her general direction, she was going to give quite a show. I held up four fingers and as the final one went down, Hermione cast the charm to start the music in the great hall. We threw open the doors and marched in singing.

You really like my limousine  
You like the way the wheels roll  
You like my seven inch leather heels  
And goin' to all of the shows, but  
Do you love me, do you love me  
Do you love me, really love me

You like the credit cards and private planes  
Money can really take you far  
You like the hotels and fancy clothes  
And the sound of electric guitars, but

Do you love me, do you love me  
Do you love me, I mean like do you  
Really love me

We brought the house down, and suddenly Remus didn't think that the costumes were so ridiculous. Well, at least they weren't nearly as bad as what Lily made James and Severus wear. We would all forever live in the mystery of how she convinced Severus to do it.

"KISS? You convinced them to come dressed as KISS? And you performed too, AHHHH, it was awesome, do you need some groupies? I think we should start a fan club." Lily, or should I say Tinkerbell, was standing in front of us, bursting with praise for our costumes, our singing, our charms work, and our bravery. Behind her stood a sullen James, or Peter Pan, in green tights and the gayest hat I had ever seen, and a smirking Severus, or Captain Hook.

Hermione, since she had the hair for the part, was the Daemon, or Gene Simmons; Harry was the Spaceman, or Ace Frehley; Remus was the Catman, or Peter Criss and I was the Starchild, or Paul Stanley. We had thought that they were pretty ingenious costumes, plus we looked hot. I got the idea because I had seen that they were touring and they were going to be in London sometime after the New Year. After this, I knew we would have to get to the concert.

As I tuned out Lily and let my mind wander I stared at Severus and I realized that I had fibbed to my mates. It wasn't intentional, and I certainly wasn't doing it to get anything but, I had definitely lied to them. Severus looked like the sexiest pirate I had ever seen, and I realized that the fascination I felt for him was beyond wanting to know him and willing to not kick him out of my bed. I really just wanted to get him into my bed.

I could have kicked myself for the revelation, but it wasn't possible for me to balance on one foot in these platform heels. I wondered how it was possible for those guys to run around on stage in them.

I was tugged to one of the tables in the hall; the regular tables having been changed to smaller round tables with room for ten, and sat down to the feast. It was amazing and delicious, as usual. The hour to send all of the younger years off approached and we watched as the dejected kids left.

A few of the upper years dashed off too, most likely to get into their costumes as they hadn't wanted to come dressed in them. I was glad that we had come as we did; it gave us the chance to make the best entrance.

Severus had been staying silent during the feast and the start of the ball, and I couldn't help but want to pull him out of it. Hermione had dragged Harry off to dance, as she was still ignoring Remus, and he was being a total party pooper. So, with more bravery thatn I felt like I had, I asked Severus to dance with me.

He looked suspicious as he took my hand and let me lead him out onto the dance floor, but said nothing until we were weakly holding each other and twirling around the floor.

"I still don't understand you and your friends Black. Why are you dong this? And who are they really? Sometimes I get the feeling that they know something that the rest of us don't….And they both look at me as if they know me." I twirled him around and frantically searched my brain for either an answer to his question, or a way to distract him.

"Has anyone told you that you made a dead sexy pirate?" I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity, and resolved to at least try and balance in the boots so that I could kick my own arse. To my shock, he smiled up at me.

"No…but thank you for saying so. Has anyone told you how much they like your seven inch….leather heels?" He was flirting with me? What to do, what to do?

"Seven, hah, must be more like nine." What the hell is wrong with me? Why is my mouth speaking without consulting my brain first? He laughed again, and I found myself entranced with the sound of it.

"Well, the song is over, but thanks ever so much for the dance Black, it was very…enjoyable." He gave a little bow to me and marched off the dance floor as I stood there gaping at him. I needed to talk to someone about this. I couldn't tell Prongs or Lily; as much as I didn't want to I was going to have to confide in Remus.

I searched for Remus but couldn't find him. I had thought it would be easy to find him, considering he was among one of the tallest people in the room with his heels on, but I had no luck. I found Harry though, and danced with him enough to take my mind off of the Severus situation. For a while anyway.

It was nearing midnight and, after we found Hermione and Remus doing some make-up snogging in a dark corner, we were asked for an encore to end the night. We huddled together to try and decide which song to do, but in the end it was no choice really.

You show us everything you've got

You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot

You drive us wild; we'll drive you crazy

You say you wanna go for a spin

The party's just begun; we'll let you in

You drive us wild; we'll drive you crazy

You keep on shoutin'; You keep on shoutin'

I wanna Rock and Roll all night, and party every day

I wanna Rock and Roll all night, and party every day

I wanna Rock and Roll all night, and party every day

**I decided to NOT end with a cliffhanger, in hopes that I get more reviews…what do you say?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of these characters, but I did ask for them for my birthday. I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had to stop and re-write it half-way through. I really hope that you don't hate me for this. Read on!**

**Oh, and all mistakes are mine, I'm doing double duty as writer and beta at the moment. If anyone is interested, send me a PM.**

**HarryPOV**

You show us everything you've got

You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot

You drive us wild; we'll drive you crazy

You say you wanna go for a spin

The party's just begun; we'll let you in

You drive us wild; we'll drive you crazy

You keep on shoutin'; You keep on shoutin'

I wanna Rock and Roll all night, and party every day

I wanna Rock and Roll all night, and party every day

I wanna Rock and Roll all night, and party every day

We ended our second performance of the night to furious applause and the sounds of 'fangirls' screaming. After a moment, I realized that the screams had taken on a distinctly different feel and my heart dropped through my stomach. For a moment I squeezed my eyes shut; I didn't want to see what was happening, I'd had enough. Just once, I wanted to celebrate with my friends and loved ones without this madness. But for me, that would nearly never be in the cards.

I opened my eyes and looked around for the source of the fear. My eyes flicked around the room, pulling in both needed and unneeded details. I saw the fierce look on Hermione's face and the slightly scared but determined looks on both Remus and Sirius. I searched the crowd for something out of place, but all of the faces that I saw contained terror and not malice. It was then that my eyes alighted on the problem.

There were Death Eaters at the entranceway. They were in their usual black robes and white masks, and all of them had their wand out; strangely enough, they were pointed at the ceiling. One of them had cast the Dark Mark on the ceiling that reflected the rainy night sky outside.

I narrowed my eyes at the Death Eaters and noticed that none of them were terribly large; they had to be the students that were recently inducted, I found that when I concentrated on them hard enough, I saw the tiniest glimpse of white blonde hair poking out from the corner of one of the hoods.

"Some kind of twisted induction ceremony, I think. I'll bet that they're just supposed to scare everyone and then find a way out." I whispered to Hermione as she crept over to my side. She nodded her head in agreement and we watched with our wands out as they turned tail and ran.

"Don't follow or chase them, we don't want anyone to get hurt. Besides, look there go the professors." Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal were heading after them with three other professors that I didn't know and Professor Slughorn was trying to calm the students and get them corralled to stay in the Great Hall.

"What the hell is that?" Sirius had snuck up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He was looking up at the ugly mark on the ceiling. I sighed; that could have been much worse.

"It's called the Dark Mark. It's his mark. When new Death Eaters are being inducted, they have it branded on their arm and then when they commit a crime, they cast it in the sky as a sort of calling card. Voldemort likes to take credit for all of his crimes." I felt a shiver go through Siri's body and he held me a little bit tighter.

"I doubt anything has happened; I'll bet he was just checking on the loyalty of his newest recruits. Come on, let's head down into the crowd and find James and Lily." We wobbled off the stage, our costumed boots seeming even more horrible because we were all a little weak in the knees after the events of the evening.

WE found James, Lily and Severus off to the side of the crowd. Lily had her head turned into James' shoulder and he was comforting her, while Severus looked like he wanted someone to comfort him. I strode up to him as best I could and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fairly certain it was just a prank; everything will be fine. Are you okay? You look a little flustered." He opened his mouth to speak, but then seemed to think better of it, snapped his jaw shut and nodded.

"It was supposed to be me." The words were just a whisper in the air, but my senses were hyper aware and I couldn't help but hear them. I looked down into his eyes and smiled at him reassuringly.

"But it's not, and now you have a support system. You'll be just fine. If you're worried about heading back into the Slytherin Dorms…." He shook his head in the negative and reached up to clasp my wrist, squeezing it tight before letting go. I smiled at him before turning back to the crowd and trying to see what was going on.

Not long after that Dumbledore came back into the room to speak with us. The crowd parted for him as he made his was to the front of the room and the mock stage that was there. He held his hands up for silence so that he could address us.

"Students please follow your heads of house back to your dormitories, I fear that we have all had a long night and it is time for everyone to retire. I suspect that there will be an announcement tomorrow morning at breakfast, to please do try to come down, though I know it is Saturday and most of you would prefer a lie-in. Good night." I gave Severus' shoulder one more squeeze before letting him go off to find the other students in his house and leading my friends towards the group of Gryffindors that were by the entrance of the Hall.

"You know what that means, don't you Harry?" I turned around to facer Hermione as our little band stopped in the hall.

"Yeah, it means they didn't find anything. I don't know if this Dumbledore is going to be a forthcoming as ours, but you can be sure that I will be at breakfast tomorrow. I might even have to go and talk to him…Would it be bad if I tried to help?" We started walking again and I didn't get any kind of answer until we were safely in the common room.

"I don't know Harry." We stumbled into the common room and made our way over to "our couch" in front of the fire. Sirius bumped into a few people on his way there and someone had finally had enough; the tension in the room was oppressive.

"Black! Could you possibly be a little bit more of a damn poof? I understand that you want to look pretty in your new boots, but at least try and stumble into people who actually want to support you." One of his latest victims called out to him, and Sirius stopped dead in his tracks before turning to face him.

"Oh really McClintock? I may be a poof, but I'm still a man, and I dare any man in this room to put on these damn shoes and walk half as well as I can. Who wants to try?" In a shockingly graceful move for someone wearing seven inch platform boots, Sirius sat down on the floor to pull the boots off. Unfortunately, that is when the grace left his movements.

"Uh, Harry love, little help here?" Laughing under my breath I walked over and grabbed one of his feet to tug on the boot, but it was stuck. I tugged harder and nearly went flying when my grip slipped off the end.

"Mione love?" She pulled herself up off the couch and came around to help. Eventually we got the first one off and a few moments after that, the second. Sirius rolled to his feet, curling his toes.

"Oh man, look at how tall you two are! Merlin's balls it feels good to get those traps off. Alright, where were we? Ah yes, McClintock, if you wouldn't mind, come prove to me who the better man is!"

What followed was easily the most hilarious display I had ever witnessed in my life. Boys, ages ranging from 11 to 17, trying on seven inch platform heeled knee boots and trying to strut around the common room….oh, the images will stay with me forever. Not one of them was able to take more than two steps without tumbling, but I think my favorite was when Lily took the boots and slipped them on before proceeding to perform what looked like a complicated dance routine without wobbling even once.

"Well, that was a great way to spend an hour; plus now, I know for sure that I am the most macho man in the – OW! That bloody hurt! What the hell was that for?" Remus had leaned over and pinched Sirius' hip, as Hermione and I giggled at him.

"You're a macho-man huh?" Hermione snickered.

"Macho-Macho man, I want to be a macho man!" I all but screamed in between bouts of hiccoughing laughter. At this point Lily was laughing as well, while our mates looked on uncomprehendingly. My laughter slowed eventually and, with plenty of input from the witches on either side of me, I explained all about the Village People.

And then, I was running. I had no idea where I was headed, I just knew that I had to get away from my pissed off boyfriend. I skidded around a corner and tucked myself into an alcove. I shoved my hand against my mouth and tried to stay silent and calm my harsh breathing. After I had quieted down and I could no longer hear the blood pumping in my ears, I picked up another sound from across the hall.

In an alcove much like the one that I was hiding in, just across from me, I saw the back of some very familiar black robes and white blonde hair. I saw Siri come around the corner and grabbed him before he could make any noise and alert the Death Eaters across the way to our presence. With my hand over his mouth, I leaned over to hiss in his ear.

"Across the hall, Malfoy and someone I can't see are talking…still in the Death Eater robes!" His eyes went wide and he nodded, letting me know that I could remove my hand and he would stay silent. Unfortunately, I could still only hear small snippets of what Malfoy was saying.

"…will be pleased…done very well so far…new to this…do NOT disappoint …remember the new mission…do not contact me…will know when you are needed. Dismissed."

I never wished to have my invisibility cloak with me more than at that moment when I saw Malfoy start to turn and move away. I felt a sensation that felt like someone had cracked an egg over my head and turned to smile briefly at Siri for performing the disillusionment charm before we both vanished from sight.

I held my breath as we watched Malfoy walk away, and we waited. We had known that he was a right bastard; we wanted to know whom he had been de-briefing. Just about when I was ready to give up, assuming that whomever it was had been invisible when they left as well, I saw movement in the shadows.

I groped the air in front of me when, not one, but two people emerged from the shadows, their faces clear to see. I needed to make sure that Siri didn't move, or do anything else. He had gone stock still and stopped breathing when he saw the familiar faces. The two nodded at each other then turned and walked in two separate directions, Siri's eyes never leaving them until they were gone.

I removed the charms from us when I could no longer hear even the soft footfalls echoing down the hallways and I turned to look at Sirius. His eyes were still on the dark hallway, and I reached out to touch him.

"Siri…" I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to say something; I had to say something. He held up a hand for silence without turning his eyes from where they were.

"Siri…" I started again and he whipped around to face me with such a look of pure loathing on his face that I actually took a step back.

"What part of this did you not understand?" He waved his hand around in demonstration. "Look, I think…I just…I need you to stay away from me for a while." The only thing that kept my heart from breaking completely is the way that his voice broke on the last word; almost as if he didn't want to be saying it.

He looked up to meet my eyes again, the anger from before diminished into deep sadness, before he turned on his heel and walked away. In a rush, I let out the breath that I had been holding and forced myself not to succumb to the tears I could feel gathering.

Silently, and with a heavy heart, I trudged through the hallways back to the tower. I had to mumble the password at the Fat Lady three times before she consented to open the door for me, and not before she lectured me about being out so late. The common room was empty of all but a very few people that I only vaguely recognized, and I was thankful for that.

I realized that Mione and Remy were probably making very good use of the privacy of our room at the moment and my heart fell even further; I didn't want to ruin their good time. Not wanting to deal with anything else, I headed towards Lily's dorm, hoping with all my might that James wasn't spending the night.

To my great relief, when she opened the door to me I could see that she was alone, and I fell into her open arms, shaking with unshed tears. I can almost recall being led into her room and stripped to my pants before soft flannel pajamas were spelled onto me. She tugged me onto the bed and stroked my hair while crooning nonsense into my ear, not forcing me to talk at all.

I fell into one of the most restful sleeps in my life, secure in the knowledge that it was because I was being held by my mother for the first time I could actually remember.

When I woke the next morning, I knew that I was alone, but I could tell that I was being watched. I forced my puffy, swollen eyes to open and looked blearily at the end of the bed. I could make out the shapes of Lily, Remus and Hermione sitting on the end of the bed, watching me silently. I forced myself to move and threw myself into Hermione's arms.

I buried my face in her shoulder and breathed in her calming scent as she stroked my hair. I could tell that they were all waiting for me to tell that what had happened, but I didn't want to. I wished that they could read my mind and pull it from my head; saying it all out loud made the whole thing much more real.

Haltingly, and never removing my face from where it was buried in Hermione's shoulder, I told my side of the story. It sounded muffled and garbled even to my own ears, but I could tell that they had all head and understood every word; even my final confession.

"He blames me."

I heard a low, angry growl and heavy footfalls before the sound of the door opening and closing. My heart stopped for a moment and my body tensed up, thinking that Remus was angry with me. Hermione sensed my tension and spoke softly to allay my fears.

"He's not angry with you darling. WE know that it's not your fault. Siri does too, he's just scared, I'm sure. But the wolf…the wolf is angry, but on your behalf. It's his job to protect you from harm, even if it is at the hands of one of his other mates. Remus will sort all of this out."

"Yes, James is already working on it and now with Remus along for the ride…well, let's just say that I'm sure Sirius Black will be groveling at your feet and begging for forgiveness form the 'puppy dog eyes of death' before you can say Quidditch." I could practically hear the quotes around the words and so I turned to look at my mother.

She was looking up at us from under her lashes, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears and a sad but seductive pout on her face. With no little bit of shock I recognized the look.

"Usually, we just call that the 'Harry wants something' face." Mione laughed and I half-heartedly hit her shoulder before smiling at my girls.

"Alright, you have both talked me out of my bad mood for the moment. Can I talk the two of you out of homework for a 'girls day'? Please?" I gave them both the face, which I knew was much more convincing without my glasses, and even though we had just been talking about it, they both gave in.

"If you spend the day doing what I want to do today, then I'll do homework all day with you tomorrow, with no complaints. I swear on my broom stick."

I endured soul searching glares from each of the witches for an unbearable moment before Mione smirked at me.

"Which broomstick?" Lily laughed and turned an enquiring look at me. Subconsciously, I slid my hand down to cup myself protectively.

"The one for flying. I've told everyone already just how much I like my cock; I'm not going to endanger it by swearing on it. Honestly, girls will never understand." By that point, both of the unrepentant witches were rolling on the bed, laughing until they were crying over my attachment to my cock. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, you have both agreed to spend the day doing what I want to do. You have a half hour to get dressed and meet with me back down in the common room." I stormed off, trying to think of something that I wanted to do that would make them grumpy, but I realized that my anger was misdirected and I wanted to spend a fun day with them.

Thankfully, I didn't meet anyone along the way to getting showered and dressed, but I was in the shower when I realized that Lily still had my glasses somewhere. I slapped myself on the forehead for not realizing that I couldn't see anything before finishing up and heading back out to meet my girls.

They were waiting on our couch in the common room and Lily had my glasses hanging from her finger, as though she knew that I would be missing them. I snatched them out of her hand and shoved them onto my face without breaking my stride. When I got to the exit, I motioned for them to follow me without turning around.

We made our way down into the bowels of the castle, and I continued to ignore the pestering questions coming from the two behind me. Finally we reached the large painting of a bowl of fruit that I had been looking for. I tickled the belly of the pear as my girls finally caught up with me.

"The kitchens? Harry, what are we doing down here?" Lily asked as I ushered them into the kitchens.

"Well, I had a lot of fun cooking with you Lily over the summer and I thought we could beg the elves to let us cook for ourselves and then go have a picnic." I smiled charmingly at them and they immediately gave in.

"What can we elves be doing for students?" A small group of Hogwarts elves were standing around us, waiting for orders. I turned to the one that had asked me the question.

"Hi! I'm Harry and these are Hermione and Lily and we would like some time to cook for ourselves. You all do a wonderful job, but we enjoy cooking and would like to make ourselves a picnic, is that okay?"

The elves seemed to be offended at first, but finally turned away from us so that they could discuss it. I turned to Lily and Mione, wondering what they were thinking, but they both looked as though they approved of my track to ask the elves. Finally, they were done talking and turned back to us as a group.

"We is being okay with you cooking here, Harry, Hermione and Lily, but you must let us clean up!" I smiled and nodded and headed over to the cupboard to figure out what to cook.

We had a great time in the kitchen, cooking together and making a mess and Hermione stayed out of the way; we all know what happens when she tries to cook. We took our picnic basket up out of the kitchen and I headed, not outside, but to the seventh floor.

"Ry, I thought we were going to have a picnic? Shouldn't we be going outside for that?" I shook my head at Mione and motioned for her to look around at where we were. Her eyes widened as she realized where we were and I handed the basket to Lily.

I paced in front of the blank wall, thinking about what I wanted and finally a door that looked like the gated entrance to a garden appeared. Lily looked surprised, but said nothing as I pulled open the gate and motioned for the girls to go in.

It was better than I imagined. We were in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by trees and we could even hear the sound of a brook off to the side. The 'sun' was shining and there was a big blanket laid out in the middle of the grassy area for us.

"The room has outdone itself this time I think." Hermione mumbled, mostly to herself.

We enjoyed our picnic in comfortable quiet. I managed to get myself to forget the drama with Sirius and Peter and Voldemort and everything for just one peaceful afternoon. After lunch I drifted to sleep with my head in Mione's lap as she and my mother talked quietly.

When I woke from my nap, I realized that it was a lot later than I wanted it to be and both of the girls were gone. They'd taken the basket and trash with them and left me sleeping on the blanket in the soft, artificial summer sunshine. I forced myself to wake up and gather myself to leave.

"Stupid women, leaving me alone, this was supposed to be our day…if they didn't want to nap that should have woken me instead of just leaving." I grumbled to myself as I dusted myself off and headed towards the door.

I made my way out into the hallways, seeing that the true sun had already set and it was dark outside. Mumbling to myself, though my heart wasn't really in it, I wandered the halls, leisurely making my way back to the Tower.

I arrived without incident and let myself in, hoping that no one was there, I knew that I wasn't ready to face anyone. Unfortunately for me, fate is a bitch. James, Sirius and Remus were all in the common room, talking presumably, but all sounds stopped when I stepped inside.

James and Remus both had sad looks on their faces as they took in my rumpled appearance; Sirius looked contemplative but still a little angry. I sucked in a breath and looked down at the floor before barreling my way past and heading up to our room.

Slamming the door behind me, I let all of my breath out and threw myself onto the bed. I refused to be the one to back down, and if Siri wasn't hurt by whatever he was doing to us, then I would not let him see how much it hurt me. I buried my face in the pillows and took deep breath trying to calm my racing heart.

It wasn't long before I heard the door open quietly and someone approach me on the bed. I didn't lift my head; I knew that it wouldn't be the person that I wanted it to be. Siri hated me and somehow, I thought that he was justified.

The bed dipped and a soft hand went to my head before sliding down my neck and rubbing circles on my tense back. I eased a little bit, but still didn't recognize the touch.

"He's been my best mate for a long time, and I know he's a stubborn idiot, but he always comes back 'round. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure how I felt about him falling in love with you, but I know that he has and I know that it will not take long before he…figures out that he'll be miserable without you. Until then, you have the support of the rest of us." Shock; that was the first thing I felt when I noticed James' voice.

I turned so that I could look at him. He still had that sad look on his face when he looked at me, but there was something else there as well and it took me a moment to place it; pride. He was proud of me for something.

"I don't want to push him away…even inadvertently, like we did with you. I never did get to apologiz-." He put his hand over my softly speaking mouth to stop me. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Don't say sorry for that. That…was all me being an idiot. How could I look at you and think that anyone could keep Lily from me? And we aren't going to give him a chance to run away from us. Moony and I…we have a plan." He smiled that mischievous smile at me, and I couldn't help but feel relief.

**RemusPOV**

Hermione and I enjoyed a lovely evening after the Halloween feast. We were able to spend hours pleasuring each other alone, in a way that we hadn't since the early summer months. It was near to dawn when we finally drifted off peacefully in each other's arms.

A few short hours later we'd been awoken by Lily rushing into the room, covering her eyes and saying that we had to come quickly, something was wrong with Harry. We jumped up and grabbed our clothes, no longer caring that Lily's eyes were uncovered and she was watching everything with wide eyes.

Harry was still asleep when we arrived in Lily's room, and we sat on the end of the bed and talked quietly until he awoke and literally threw himself into Hermione's eyes. I could feel despair falling from him as he told us what had happened the night before. But all I could feel was anger when he softly admitted that Siri had tried to break up with him and blamed him for what they had seen and heard.

I stormed from the room, only realizing half-way down the stairs that he might take that as validation that I felt the same as Padfoot. I winced and slowed down, ready to go back up and apologize before I realized that Lily and Hermione knew why I left and wouldn't let him get hurt by my idiotic actions.

I stormed around the old castle, looking for Padfoot ready to give him the beating of a lifetime for hurting my mate and the person that he was supposedly in love with. I finally found him in the kitchens, grabbing some food from the house elves and looking miserable.

"Paddy…what the fuck?" HE flinched from my harsh tone and I felt vindicated for just a second before a war was raging in me. I wanted to punish him, but he was my mate. I could easily see that he was hurting just as much as Harry.

"Not here." I nodded and grabbed his arm before he could pull away from me. He grabbed the bag of pilfered food and we headed out, looking for somewhere we could talk.

Luckily, James had been looking for him as well, and the three of us found an unused classroom to sit in. James and I sat opposite Siri, watching as he ate slowly and stalled for time. I could tell that he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say, and I allowed it.

"I…He…it's harder than I thought it would be. And after last night…I feel bad, but I can't help but be angry at him. I feel like, if they hadn't shown up, I would at least be in the dark over it, you know? But, at the same time, if they hadn't shown up I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. I just thought…some time away would help me to clear my head, but all I've done is mope about the fact that I can't talk to him."

James opened his mouth to speak, but I held up a hand to stop him. I knew that Padfoot had more to say and if we interrupted him now, we might never hear it all.

"I really don't know what would happen if I saw him right now. I might try to strangle him in misplaced anger, but I could easily just forget about it all and shag him through the floor…I just don't know. There are only two things that I do know right now…" I held my breath waiting for the revelation. I hoped it was something that we could work with. Prongs and I were both leaning forward, hanging on his every word.

"I know that I feel like utter shite for saying what I did and hurting him like that and I know that I can't stand by and let him dig himself into the hole he's in."

"Who?" The breathy, whispered word slipped out before I could slap a hand over my mouth. Siri's head shot up and he looked at us as though he'd forgotten we were even there. He squinted at me for a moment before dropping his head back down and he resumed his moping at the floor.

"Regulus. That's who we saw taking orders from the blonde git last night; him and Peter." I sat back in silence as James let out a huff of breath in shock.

WE all knew that Padfoot's younger brother looked up to his parents and their stupid ideals far too much, but we thought that we'd stopped him from making that much of a mistake. Siri had been sticking up for his little brother at home, before he'd left.

He'd also been talking to him at school; I knew for a fact that Reg had never let on that he'd gotten that far into the Voldemort situation. My mind was racing, I had no idea what to say to Siri about any of it.

"What about…well, we know that Sni..Snape isn't a Death Eater at this point, and he's in Slytherin. Maybe…we've been friendly…could we ask him to help us with Regulus?" A smile the likes of which I hadn't seen for too long bloomed over Siri's face as he looked up at James.

"That's actually brilliant Prongsie! Lily let you borrow some brains?" James colored before slugging Padfoot's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Look you wanker…she's been forcing me to spend some time with him, don't ask how. He's not all that bad…despite what I've said for the last six years. Don't look so horrified! I know for a fact that you think so too." James was pouting and had crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive stance. I smiled at him to let him know that I was just joking, but Siri's smile dropped off his face.

"That's another problem. I flirted with him! And he flirted back! I'm really…ahhh…conflicted about Sev. Yet another thing that I have to torture myself over." His statement was met with silence. I had nothing running through my mind, it was a complete blank.

I glanced over at James to see his reaction and did a double take. James looked like he'd just been hit in the head with a bludger. His mouth was hanging open and he had a blank look on his face. I reached over to push his chin to close his mouth, but it just dropped open again. I turned away in disgust when he stated to drool.

"I thought you'd said that it was just a fascination." I whispered. Siri gave me his best hang-dog look when he met my eyes. I could clearly see that he was troubled by the whole thing.

"I know that I wouldn't be happy with him long-term but…there's just something about him that makes my blood boil. Just like, do you remember what it was like for us before we slept together? That, I dunno, burning sensation of want? That's what I feel. Help me Moony, I'm so confused."

"I need to think Paddy; I just have no idea what to say about it right now. Let's head back up to the tower and talk some more. It's dark." I got up, unable to look at my best friend in the eye. The way that he'd looked at me was messing with my head. He was nearly asking for my permission to cheat on Harry.

The walk back to the tower was silent on my end. I lagged behind Prongs and Paddy, thinking as they whispered back and forth. I didn't want to know what they were talking about because the whole day was running through my head and breaking my heart further with every memory.

We settled in the common room, me still not talking as the time went by. I nearly wished for the blankness that had come earlier to the thoughts that were racing through my head at that time. We heard the portal open and someone come in, and my heart shattered all over again when I realized that it was Harry.

He glanced over at us on the couch, his eyes filled with longing as they lingered on Sirius. His eyes shifted to his feel before he rushed out of the room. I listened to his feet thump on the stairs before I heard the slamming of a door.

Giving James a series of hand signals to indicate that he should go comfort Harry, I turned to Siri. He had a thoughtful and yet angry look on his face as he stared blankly at the spot Harry had been. I was certain that he wouldn't even notice James leaving the room.

"Sirius…I don't know what to say. We need to fix this. Harry is miserable; you are miserable and it's only been a day! I understand that you are angry about Reg, I really do but…" I sighed, cursing myself for speaking before I knew what I wanted to say. Feeding him half-finished sentences was not going to help the situation.

"I know Moony, I know. I just…" He leaned back with a gusty, wistful sigh and put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. His features had a curious blank look to them that had me feeling goose bumps up the back of my neck.

"There's just something about him. Something that I want to discover. It won't leave my head! I think…I think that I have to go for it. I have to figure out what it is and I can take the time to help save Reg as well. I need to be the Slytherin that I was coached all my life to be for a while."

I knew that my face reflected my horror at that moment. That blankness of my mind was back, and I was back to cursing it again. I thought for a moment about what I wanted to say.

"I'll not tell Harry to wait for you. Nor will I keep from him what you are up to. He deserves to know." My voice was low, I could hear the growl in it. He looked at me with bright, clear gray eyes.

"I understand." With that, he got up and walked away. I had never felt so lost or helpless in my life as I did when I watched his back as he left the room.

**Please don't throw anything at me! I'm sorry but…well, I can't really explain without giving anything away. Lemme know what you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of these characters. Whew, well…uh…this was supposed to be out much sooner, but I did a one-time only new POV and he just wouldn't shut the hell up when I let him speak. Loquacious, that one is. Anyway, here is a partial resolution that leaves you with more questions. **

**HermionePOV**

November was a nightmare, and that was putting it mildly. Sirius spent nearly all of his time with the Slytherins and when he wasn't with them, he was with James and Lily. He ignored Harry outright and spoke as little as possible to me and to Remus.

We were all suffering, but we could see that Harry was suffering the worst. He was in constant mental pain so bad that it was nearly physical. He never slept, barely ate, and cried during what little sleep he did get. He refused to cry while awake though, and pretended that everything was fine. Everyone could tell the difference though.

Lily and I spent a lot of time alone with him, trying to make him feel better but, inevitably, as soon as he smiled something would happen that reminded him of all the things that were wrong. The worst of it was always when he'd see Sirius chatting up Severus. The first time that happened, I thought Harry was going to collapse.

We were at lunch, just a week into the month and therefore a week after the "incident" as Remus and I had begun to call it. We were keeping Harry protectively between the two of us, trying to shield him bodily from anything and everything. He already looked so fragile that he might break.

I was in the midst of coaxing him to eat some treacle tart when the doors to the Great Hall opened and Sirius strutted in. He bypassed James' waving arm and headed over to the Slytherin table, oblivious to the hundreds of eyes on him and the silence in the room.

Sirius had walked right over to where Severus was sitting and spoke with him quietly for a moment. A tentative smile had bloomed over the smaller boy's face along with a blush alighting on his pale cheeks before he nodded and got up from the table.

Sirius turned to say something to his brother, who was scowling fiercely at his plate, before smiling and putting his arm around Severus' waist and escorting him from the hall. As the doors swung shut behind them I glimpsed Siri's hand slide down to land on Severus' arse before they were cut off from sight.

I turned back to Harry, my eyes wide and not having anything to say, and my breath caught in my throat. He had clearly seen everything that I saw, and inferred more from that. He had tears gleaming in his emerald eyes as he forced himself to turn back to his plate.

Remus tried to slide his arm around Harry's shoulders, but he roughly shrugged it off without looking up.

"Don't…Just…just leave me alone." He got up and marched away, his head held high. We were all fully aware of all the eyes on him as he left, but his spine was straight and his eyes right ahead as he walked out of the room.

I sighed and turned to Remus. He looked hurt and I slid over into Harry's empty seat to wrap my arm around his waist. He buried his head into my hair and I could feel him sigh.

"This has to stop. Really, what is Padfoot thinking? Do you think he cares about anyone besides himself? How can he not realize that it's not just him and Harry? I mean, obviously it's Harry that I worry about the most, but still, it affects all of us."

"I know Mio…I don't know what else to do besides have James keep an extra eye on him like he's been doing." I nodded sadly and let him pull me away from the table and back to the dorm.

We found Harry there, curled in on himself in the middle of the bed. He wasn't crying, he wasn't sleeping, and he was just staring at his knees clutched to his chest. I slid onto the bed behind him and curled my body around his, trying to lend some comfort. Remus lay down on his other side and we formed a little nest with Harry in the middle.

Three weeks into misery it was getting worse. Harry was nearly completely non-responsive all the time. He'd eat when we told him to, he even slept when we slept, but it was easy to see that he wasn't getting any rest. I was at the end of my wits.

I had been trying to be sweet and supportive, even sexy on occasion, just trying to get some kind of response, but there was nothing. I was done with sweet and supportive. I decided that the only thing to do would be to get him angry. Even when he'd been in the worst of depressions in the past, he always managed to get angry.

"Harry, stop being such a whiny bitch. I'm sick and tired of taking care of you. I have a life and I'd like to live it. Remus won't let me kick you in the ass to get you going, but I'm done! This is pathetic, you are being pathetic. You weren't even this bad when Draco died. Tell me, did you care about him at all?" It was a chance, bringing that up but… the whole thing was taking a chance.

I nearly jumped for joy when he hopped up off the bed and looked at me with blazing green eyes. He was furious, and I thought he'd never looked better. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was panting from the force of his magic swirling around him in his fury.

"How DARE you? I loved Draco more than I could ever tell you, but Draco died! He was ripped away from me by something that he couldn't have changed! Sirius LEFT me! He made it plain that he blames me for something that I have no control over and made the choice to fuck around on me. He told me that he loved me! He LIED! He's a bastard! I hate him!" I'd been inching closer and closer during his tirade, unable to keep myself away.

I was panting myself now; he was just so hot when he was furious. I thought that if I could get close enough, I might be able to treat the both of us to some angry sex. And boy, was I right.

As soon as I was in reaching distance, he pulled me to him and slammed his mouth onto mine, I felt my lip split open when he bit it so that I'd open my mouth. He slid his tongue into my mouth, stroking it along my cheeks and the roof of my mouth before he broke apart the kiss and licked his lips.

Picking me up, he turned us around and threw me onto the bed, following behind quickly. He tore at the sides of my shirt causing buttons to fly off and scatter throughout the room. He mouth descended to my breasts and he teased me by licking along the lines of my bra.

My head was swimming so badly that I never noticed when he vanished the rest of my clothes. I could feel his clothed prick grinding against my thigh as he suckled and bit at my nipples. I heard a growl and I thought it was him until I turned my head to the side and saw Remus standing in the doorway.

I flung my arm out to him and he swiftly removed his clothes and joined us on the bed. Harry's eyes were clouded in lust as he licked a path down my stomach to my wet pussy. He nibbled on my clit before sliding his tongue and two fingers inside of me and I suddenly couldn't breathe.

I grabbed Harry's head, twining my fingers though his messy hair and I could easily tell the moment that Remus started prepping Harry, because he became even more vicious in his fingering. I knew I was not going to last long and with a final, triumphant thrust, I came around Harry fingers and squirming tongue.

Before I could even start to come down from my high, Harry was inside of me, prolonging my orgasm. My whole body was shaking and the bed was rocking viciously. I was finally able to open my eyes when Harry paused and let out a huge groan of fulfillment.

I saw that Remus was taking Harry from behind as Harry took me and, in that instant, I knew that, though we'd done it before, it would never get old or boring. I lay there, clenching around Harry as he pumped in and out of me faster and faster. He pawed at my breasts and I could do nothing to reciprocate.

The room was filled with the sounds of animalistic sex. Skin slapping, grunts, groans and the squeaking of the bed were all adding to the music of the room. Harry tensed and I could feel his hot sperm as it spurted inside of me and his arms collapsed. He fell onto me heavily, but I relished his weight, something that I hadn't felt in what seemed to be such a long time.

Remus finished just a moment later and fell to the side of us, eliciting a whimper from Harry as Remus was removed from him. We lay there panting and basking in the afterglow for a shot while, before I realized that I couldn't breathe and shoved Harry's inert form off me.

"Heavy arse, get up, you're lying on my diaphragm." Harry smiled at me as he shoved his body over in the small space on the bed between Remus and me.

"Mione, you are the best girl I could ever ask for." I smiled back, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I'd broken him out of his stupor; he was going to get back to life.

Slowly, Harry started to participate in life again. He was sleeping better and eating better, he even did his homework on time! I was amazed at the quick turn around he made, we all were. Lily was thrilled, and walked around with a smile on her face at all times, with the exception of when Sirius crossed into her line of sight.

Sirius was something that none of us could understand. I think that Remus was the closest to understanding what was going on, but he kept rather tight-lipped about it. The rest of us were just angry, and on Severus' behalf as well.

As bad as the supposed break up had been, we were all certain that Harry would end up with Sirius in the end. Even with the heartbreak, Harry still wanted him much more than was healthy. All of that meant that we were watching someone that we loved toy with the emotions of someone that we were trying to protect and befriend.

Harry had an interesting way of trying to befriend Severus, but I'll not complain about it because it did work. Harry's theory was that if he was able to put down all of the people that Severus used to idolize, then he would be more willing to see them as fallible humans.

Lucius Malfoy was at the top of the list. Once we'd torn him down from his pedestal far enough, we knew that our work was mostly done.

My favorite incident happened before Potions class one hum-drum afternoon. Nothing much had been going on that day, Remus and I were planning on dragging Harry to Hogsmeade the next day to do some Christmas shopping; as a result we'd spent most of the day trying to figure out how to get him out of the castle.

There was a fairly large group waiting outside of the potions' classroom; the previous class had an explosion and they were still trying to clear it up. Remus, Harry, Lily and I were standing near to Lucius, Severus and Sirius. Malfoy noticed how close we were standing and took the chance to berate us.

"Ahh, look…it's the little orphan Gryffindors. I do realize that, you especially James, do not have anyone at home to impress, but would it really hurt to spend a little bit of money making yourself look a little bit more presentable? Please, in your defense of yourself, try to keep the Gryffindor notions of "money is the root of all evil" feelings to yourself."

I opened my mouth to retort, just as I heard a snort from my left and looked over to see Harry with an amused look on his face. He leaned forward a little bit and spoke to Malfoy in a soft voice.

"Don't look now Little Lord Malfoy, but your ignorance is showing yet again. Perhaps if you took the time to learn and understand muggles, you might not be such an uptight bastard. But, for now, I think that a short history lesson is in order." He leaned back and caught Severus' eye to wink at him, before starting again in a voice that was louder, but not carrying beyond our little circle.

"The actual quote is from the muggle bible, a very interesting book. What is actually said is "For the LOVE of money is the root of all KINDS of evil." Money isn't evil, it's just money. What people like you fail to understand is that the evil stems from what people do with and in the pursuit of money. Perhaps next time, before you attempt to be clever, you should do a bit of research, so that you can come off as intelligent instead of ignorant." With that, the door to the class room opened and we were motioned to head inside for our abbreviated lesson.

I laughed out loud when I passed Malfoy and he was nearly turning purple with anger and glaring daggers at Harry's back as he walked away. Severus and Siri both had a look of deep appreciation and longing on their faces, eyes only for Harry though he could not see it.

"You know Lucius, Purple is not your color." Remus threw his two knuts in as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into the classroom. We swaggered into the classroom and took our seats, patiently waiting for the rest of the class to catch up.

I looked behind me when I hear a commotion at the back of the classroom and wasn't too shocked that it was Malfoy, Severus and Sirius causing it this time.

"What are you even doing here Black? Do you think that you are going to suddenly remove that Gryffindor stench that you've carried around for six years if you spend enough time around us? Go away, no one wants you here." Malfoy was at his most disdainful, looking down his nose at Sirius who was standing behind Severus with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Lucky for me I want him here you pompous idiot. If you're so troubled by it why don't you take yourself over into the corner and shove your blonde head up your own arse so the only stench you smell will be your own."

I felt my eyes go wide and I could almost see the silence in the room after Severus finished speaking to an increasingly pissed off Malfoy. I wanted to applaud; I wanted to hug him in praise; in the end, I just started giggling.

Soon, the entire room was laughing at Malfoy as Severus looked pleased and sat himself next to Sirius at the table they'd chosen. One glance at the front of the room and I could even tell that Professor Slughorn was trying not to laugh at his student's discomfort.

"Professor! I demand that you punish him for speaking to me in such a fashion!" I laughed harder as Harry buried his head in his arms, his shoulders shaking violently from holding in his laughter.

Not only was the request silly because he just DEMANDED something from a professor, but this was Slughorn that we were talking about. No matter who was in his classroom, everyone knew that Severus was his favorite student. Ever.

I looked at the Professor to see his face; his moustache was twitching horribly, and he was playing with one end of it to hide the smile on his lips. He cleared his throat once and prepared to speak, but paused to clear his throat of what I was certain was laughter before he tried again.

"I agree Mister Malfoy that was totally inappropriate. I think that…two points should be taken from Slytherin for your language Mister Snape. I shall, however, have to take 15 points from you Mister Malfoy for speaking to me in such a manner, as well as failing to take your seat like the rest of the class."

Malfoy colored even more at that statement and quickly found a chair to sit in and allow the class to go on. I can honestly say that it was the most amusing class that I'd ever been in.

Slughorn dismissed us early, considering that class had started late anyway. I watched Harry as I gathered our things together. He still had a small, soft smile on his face as he put his books and parchment into his bags, then he caught sight of Sirius whispering to Severus in the back of the room, and his smile vanished.

My heart lifted when his face didn't go right to the blank façade that he'd been showing everyone for the last few weeks, but he looked just a little bit angry. Good, I thought, Sirius deserves all the anger that Harry can give him.

We were the last out of the room, Remus, Harry and myself, and we never realized that someone was waiting for us just outside the door to the classroom. Severus, who was alone for the first time since before Halloween, stepped forward and lifted a hand to the three of us, who were frozen in the hallway.

"Harry, could I have a word please?" Harry was blinking furiously, as though he had no idea what was going on. Well, that made three of us for sure, but I just had to internally gush over how cute the clueless look was on Remus' face.

"I…uh…is that…a word?" I couldn't suppress the snort that came from me. Severus even cracked a smile and I saw a pleased blush come over his face.

"I don't believe that "uh" is a proper word, though you do seem overly fond of it. I merely wished for a moment of your time alone. After dinner, meet me on the third floor in the empty charms classroom? Would that be alright?"

**SeverusPOV (one time only)**

I could see that Harry was confused, and I cocked my head to one side and pinned him with my eyes. I refused to glare at him that would give the complete wrong impression. The recent Gryffindor addition intrigued me, in addition to making me unbearably horny.

My mind wandered off as I thought about my recent sexual repression. Sirius had been pushing me to get into bed with him; the boy was a shameless flirt. At first, I was annoyed, then I moved into interested and now I was panting for it. Well, as much as a Slytherin could possibly pant for something. But I had plans of my own.

"Uh…yeah, that'd be…sure. Say…Seven o'clock?" I inclined my head to him and swept away without another word. Now it was time to put part two of the plan into action and for that, I needed to find Sirius.

Classes got in the way of my planning and it wasn't until just before dinner that I was able to corner Sirius alone to talk. I grabbed his upper arms and pulled him with me into a completely useless, dead-end corridor by the dungeons.

"We need to talk." He paused for a moment, before a sexy smirk slid across his handsome face and he leaned forward and caused me to back up a few steps. Before I knew I was the one with his back up against a wall and he was leaning over me.

"Normally, those words mean no good, but I'm thinking that I might have a change in my fortune today." I swallowed hard as his sweet breath wafted over my face. I forced myself to look away from his succulent lips, to regain the control in the conversation. It was not an easy task.

He was leaning over me, one strong arm braced on the wall with his hand next to my head. Our faces were so close that I could see flecks of blue in his grey eyes and our noses were nearly touching. I swallowed again and flicked my tongue out to wet my dry lips.

"I do believe that your fortune in that area could change with this conversation, however, there are stipulations. I am a proper Slytherin after all; I will no nothing without getting something for myself."

Sirius pulled his head back just enough so that I could focus on his eyes instead of his lips. They were nearly black with lust and, fuck, I forgot my speech and what I was supposed to be saying when he looked at me like that. I nearly forgot that he liked it when I was more self assured and confident.

In the beginning of whatever this was, he'd gone on for days about what I did that made him horny. Confidence was on the top of the list, right next to my smirk. I had a feeling that I was going to need to fight and keep my wits about me if I succeeded in my scheming. My mind was racing, trying to remember exactly what I had planned to say to him, but it was just a jumbled mess in my head. Mentally shrugging, I figured that he might get a kick out of me rambling like a Gryffindor and started talking.

"Well, what I want is you AND Harry. The choice is both of you, or neither of you and I will stay virginal indefinitely. I don't know exactly what you've said to him, or not said to him, but you have exactly one week to fix it or you will never see me in your bed. Also…this is a one-time situation. It will happen once and never again. Do you think that you can make it work…Siri?" I titled my head up and softened my voice as I said his nickname.

Up until this point, the only one with knowledge of my sadly, virginal status was myself. I gave him that information because I knew that it would affect him, and it certainly did. He was panting, and we hadn't even touched. His eyes were glazed over in lust and I could almost hear the fantasies that were flashing through his brain.

I gave him one moment, before I flashed a smirk at him and slid out from under his arm. I was half-way down the hall before he snapped out of his trance and caught up with me. His fingers wrapped around my bicep and I could feel his burning heat through the layers of my cloak and shirt. I turned to face him.

"Why?" He was adorably puzzled, and I mentally frowned realizing that I wanted him when he did the "cute, helpless Gryffindor" thing as well as when he did the "sex-God of Hogwarts" thing. It was a dismaying thought that threw a major problem into my plans.

"That is not important right now, I assure you that I will tell you when the time is right. Those are the conditions, can you live with them?" He thought for a moment, and I fought to keep my nervousness in check; there had always been a chance, however slight, that this would not work. In the end, I need not have worried.

"Of course. I have a week, right?" I nodded and was off without a word. I knew that I had to have dinner and then have another meeting with possibly disastrous results.

I ate next to nothing during dinner. I sat at the end of the Slytherin table in the great hall, far away from where Lucius was holding court and shooting poisoned glances at me. I sighed mentally. In one second I completely ruined any chance I had at being with the man that I'd lusted after for the last three years.

The thought nearly made me rush to the washroom and disgorge what little I had actually eaten. I'd wasted three years of my life lusting after someone totally unattainable. I actually felt a little sorry for myself. I knew that I had to get him out of my system; the last thing that I wanted was to be like him. I would never bow to the evil bastard that Lucius was now a slave to.

With that thought in mind, I turned my eyes to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked…delicious. There was truly no other word for him. The boy interested me in a way that I hadn't thought possible. There was an air of mystery around him and Hermione. Forgetting all about my own troubles I tried to imagine what it would be like to be in bed with Harry and Sirius, and found that I suddenly had a hard on like a rock. I rolled my eyes at myself and focused on getting it to go away. Catching one of Lucius' glares from down the table helped with that tremendously.

At five minutes to seven, I was in the designated meeting room on the charms floor, pacing back and forth waiting for Harry to show up. I heard the door creak open when my back was turned and stood stock still for a moment, gathering my courage once again now that he was here.

I turned to face him and immediately wished that I hadn't. He looked incredible in his muggle jeans and tight, long-sleeved tee-shirt. I could see the muscles of his abs and the tenseness in his shoulders through the tight cloth. Steeling myself for what I would see there, I raised my eyes to his face and was surprised at the passion I saw there.

"You are a mystery Harry James….and you must know by now that Slytherins love a mystery." I kept my voice pitched low, so that he would have to move a little closer so that he could hear me. He took just a few small steps forward and stopped again, well out of touching distance.

"Yes, well…Gryffindors can keep secrets too. Why did you want to speak with me? I…if it has to do with Sir-him, then you should know better than me that he's already made his choice. I do want to get to know you as a friend, but I think that it might be a bit too soon for me." His shoulders sagged and he looked like he wanted to turn and run from the room.

"I have not slept with him." My eyes widened as I slapped a hand over my mouth when my words caught up with me. Damn those Gryffindors, taking away all of my sense.

"You haven't slept with him? But you plan to? Are you here asking my permission, because that would be seriously awful of you? Look, I can't explain…I mean I can't really tell you…Do whatever you want, he chose you over me anyway."

"If one were to have been paying very close attention to him over the last few weeks, they could easily see that is not true. He is miserable, I assure you. He told me what he did the night that he caught Luc-Malfoy with Pettigrew and his brother. He's hurt and was looking for an excuse. I think that he wants the idea of me, but not me." My voice went wistful at the end due to an overcorrection from when I was speaking of my blonde Adonis.

"He's miserable? I'm fucking miserable! Three weeks ago he could have come to me and we could have talked it out but instead he chose to chase after you! I don't know what your game is, but I think that you had better start speaking plainly before I get angry." I realized quickly that I would have to be blunt with him, and forced myself to form the words, though I knew that I didn't want to put it all out like this. At least this way, I could keep a few things to myself, where they belonged.

"I propose a one-time threesome, you, me and him. Sirius can get whatever feelings he has for me out of his system and stop aggravating me, and you get your lover back. It will work out for all of us."

"I think you may have left someone out there Severussss. What do you get out of this arrangement?" His slip into parseltongue shot shivers up and down my spine before desire coiled low in my stomach. I stepped forward again so that our faces were nearly touching.

"I should think that what I am getting out of this situation is plainly obvious, but the full answer to the question shall wait until after our…rendezvous I think." I was pleasantly surprised when he shivered and his eyes darkened in lust for me. He pressed closer, letting me feel the heat of his body as it aligned with mine and we stood staring at each other.

"Hmm…well, I shall think about it. However, you would do well to tell him that I will not come to him at all. I've been hurt Severus, and he needs to make amends with that before anything else is possible." He tilted his head and pressed forward just a bit more, so that our lips were barely touching.

I watched as his eyes fluttered under his glasses at the contact and my stomach twisted. His tongue flicked out to taste my bottom lip, but it was gone before I could close my eyes and reciprocate. By the time I was able to focus again, he was gone and I was alone.

I made my way back to the dorms in a daze. I was actually in shock as to how well I'd manipulated the Gryffindors. Well, I supposed that I had been honest with them and it hadn't been manipulation at all. I allowed a small smile to grace my features at the thought, and was totally unprepared for rough hands grabbing me from behind and pulling me down the very same hallway I'd been in with Sirius earlier that day.

I closed my eyes to prepare myself as I was shoved into a wall, roughly. I opened my eyes to see that Crabbe, Goyle and Rosier were holding their wands at me while Lucius sneered at me from behind them. My heart broke a little more at the sight.

"First, you refuse to join our Lord and then you publicly mock me? Severus, you should certainly know better. I contacted my Lord and he refuses to allow me to kill you, since he is still confident that you will join him. However, he did give us permission to teach you a lesson."

My eyes closed when I felt the first hit to my stomach, and I forced myself to retreat from the pain. I knew this would not be short and sweet; Lucius wanted me to pay for making fun of him. I retreated into the safety of my mind so far that I never realized that I blacked out.

When I awoke, it was to a world of pain. My face felt swollen, me head was pounding, and I could feel that both my legs and my midsection were wrapped tightly so that I couldn't move. Taking deep, steady breaths, I forced myself to open my eyes. The light was blinding, made all that much worse by the headache that was already blooming behind my eyes. I winced and heard someone talking softly beside me.

"Close your eyes for a moment and I'll dim the light for you." I didn't recognize the voice at first, but I probably wouldn't have recognized my mother's voice at that point. "That should be better. Don't try to move, but open your eyes for us okay?" Intrigued by the "us" I opened my eyes to a slit and forced them to focus on the blurry figures by my bedside.

Harry and Sirius both sat watching me as if I was going to run away. Harry was tucking his wand away and I realized that he was the one that had dimmed the lighting for me. Sirius reached down and placed a gentle hand on my hip on top of the blankets and the wrappings, rubbing his thumb over the protrusion of my hipbone.

"You gave us quite a scare, you know?" Unable to respond to him and the kind, nearly loving look on his face, I looked back at Harry. Harry was gazing at me in much the same way, but his face held an undercurrent of ferocity and anger that I didn't expect and I frowned.

"It's not directed at you…either of you. Would you like some water and a pain potion?" The first words were whispered to me, as though he'd been reading my mind when I'd thought about his anger. I nodded once, and even that small movement had me wincing.

He lifted a glass with a muggle straw and cradled the back of my head so that I could take a drink. He then plucked the straw out of the glass and put it into a potion vial that I knew held a strong pain relieving potion. One that, I could tell by the color, would put me back to sleep. I shook my head shortly and refused to take it when he pushed the straw to my lips.

"Don't want to sleep yet. What happened?" I croaked, and watched as Harry frowned, but said nothing as he replaced the vial on the table next to my head. His fingertips stroked the back of my head before they slipped away and my head gently fell back to the pillow. I was disturbed to find that I mourned the loss of the contact.

"We…uh…we were walking and trying to talk about…you know, everything, when we stumbled upon you in a hallway near the kitchens. Do you not remember anything at all?" Harry had waved his arms about while he was talking, his discomfort written across his face as he mentioned trying to talk about his problems with Sirius. If my face hadn't felt like it was going to burst, I might have smirked at him.

"You looked even worse then than you do now. I picked you up and we carried you to the Hospital Wing. That was two days ago. Madam Pomfrey was fit to be tied when we told her that we weren't leaving, but she got over it when she realized that we were serious." Sirius gave me a warm smile and he pushed Harry over so that they were both closer to me and they could speak even quieter. They were both hovering over me, and I couldn't hold back a gulp at my current predicament. They wanted me to tell them what I remembered, and surely everyone else at this blasted school would urge me to do the same.

Even though he'd broken my heart, even though I could have him and his evil friends expelled if I told everyone what happened and gave over my memory of the event, I could not do it. Lucius, still, sadly held far too much of my heart. I was warring with myself about telling the truth or telling a fabrication when Sirius spoke again.

"We do need to protect our investment, after all." Sirius was so absorbed in watching me that he missed the violent wince that crossed Harry's face before he hid it away. I raised an eyebrow in question, as much as I was able to.

"We were so worried about you that we never finished our talk. You've been out for two days!" He never raised his voice and he'd held my eyes unwaveringly. I nodded once and looked back at Sirius, who was casing curious looks between the two of us.

"Have time now." I croaked before clearing my throat. Then I had to swallow hard to hold in the coughing fit that threatened my injured ribs.

"Pardon me. You both have the time now. I'm awake. I shall take the pain reliever and you can head off and have the rest of your…discussion. I don't need the two of you to be my nursemaids, I assure you." My throat began to hurt from speaking, but I took as deep of a breath as I could considering the situation and let it out slowly. I had no illusions that they would leave me alone, but perhaps they would simply step off to the side and I could listen to the conversation that they were going to have.

"You may not need us, but you've got us. We refuse your offer for us to leave and propose a counter offer that we will talk here…but only after we see you take the pain potion." Harry had a smug look on his face as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Damn and Blast! I had hoped, at least, that I would be able to hear the direction of the conversation before I drifted back into a healing sleep. I only wanted to make sure that they would not ruin my carefully crafted plans. But, bloody Harry was going to make sure that I was asleep before he opened his mouth to speak with Sirius.

"You must be the most Slytherin Gryffindor that I have ever met." The words were growled, made all the more ferocious by my torn throat. But his lips merely twitched into a smirk before he hissed at me in the snake language.

The only response from me was a physical one from my broken, battered and traitorous body, as my ability to speak had been ripped away from me. Until that point, I had not known that it was possible to feel such strong arousal while being incapacitated by pain. However, the proof of that was easily visible by the tent in my blankets.

Sirius shivered at hearing those hisses dropping from Harry's lips, but ignored him in favor of leaning over me further to leer at my discomfort and increasing arousal. Harry sat back in his chair again with a smirk on his face that reminded me brutally of Lucius. That thought only upped my arousal again as Harry hissed at me some more. By that point I was furious, horny beyond reason and embarrassed at my resemblance to a sundial along with my inability to take care of it.

"Fine! Give me the bloody potion! Just...leave me alone to sleep for a bit. I know better than to ask you to leave again." Though I might try, I will not deny that I pouted at them. My pride hurt, along with my broken body, and my cock was twitching something fierce. Even the blesses blackness of a potion induced slumber would have been preferable to continuing on in that state.

I let Harry lift the vial and ridiculous straw to my lips, and I shot down the disgusting liquid in one go. My eyelids were heavy before I finished swallowing and I was knocked out before the straw was pulled from between my lips.

I have no idea how long I slept, only that when I awoke, it was black outside and only the light from one candle lit my bed. I was groggy, an expected aftereffect of the potion, but otherwise felt much better. I could tell that the swelling in my face was gone and my ribs were no longer bandaged. There was a figure sitting in the dark at my bedside and I paused in my self-examination to focus on them.

"I swear to you, if you are planning more heartbreak for Harry, I will kill you. We want to befriend you, yes, but Harry is soft-hearted and understandably confused by your proposition. I need your word, right now, that you have no nefarious purpose with this plan." Ah, Hermione then, my brain helpfully supplied. I can only plead that, at the time, I was still under the influence of the potion, as I slowly began to tell her everything.

Throughout my speech, she moved closer and closer to the head of the bed. At first, I thought that it was so I would not have to strain my voice to reach her. But, at one low point in my story, she took my hand in comfort and I realized that she was merely trying to be friendly. She wiped my tears when I cried, and cried along with me as I told her my motivation behind the plan.

"Well, I can only wish you luck with everything then. I'll be honest, they stayed here to speak for some time, but when I showed up and told them that I would keep watch over you they left. Remus dropped by just before you woke to tell me that they've locked themselves into our bedroom. He did say that the yelling had stopped, but he could hear that at least one if not both of them were pacing back and forth when he left." She sent me a small, watery smile just as the doors to the wing opened.

I thought, perhaps, that it would be Harry and Sirius returning with some answers for me, but it was Lily and James. They had no news for me, and I could tell from the way that they spoke that they had no idea what I had been planning; no one had told them thankfully.

Hermione left and Lily took her place at my side. I could not help but smile at my oldest and best friend as she took my hand. I could almost hear her fervent prayers for me to get better soon. James watched us warily from the foot of the bed, but I could tell that he'd mostly gotten over his animosity towards me and my relationship with Lily.

Still, I had been thinking for some time that I wanted to speak with him alone, and try to bury the wand further…if only for Lily's sake. I eyed James speculatively, wondering how he would take what I wanted to say to him. Since we'd been trying to be civil, I thought he might not take it too badly. Plus, my current situation could only help things. I crooked my finger at Lily so that she could lean over closer and I could speak to her without being overheard.

"I'd like to have a talk with your man for a moment. Would you step outside? Stay close enough that you can hear if there's trouble, but don't be nosey and listen to the conversation." She pulled back with a smile and nod, and I tugged on the ends of her long hair playfully, like I used to when we were younger.

She left the room with a whisper to the both of us to "play nice." James was clearly confused but I reached out and patted a hand on the seat of the chair next to me and he warily accepted the unspoken invitation.

"I'll start, since you don't know what's really going on here. Lily and I…Lily's been my best, and often my only, friend since we were five years old. I love her like a sister, and I'm sorry if you interpret some of the things we do as being something other than that. She saved me from my horrible family growing up. I'll be honest and say that I felt like you were stealing her from me when we first got to school…but I know now that it's not true." I paused, to try and figure out what I was going to say next.

"I'm sorry for all of the horrible things that we've done to each other in the past. For Lily's sake, as well as ours, I'd like to start over and try to be more than polite and civil to each other. This recent…incident has made me realize that friends aren't always friends and people you thought were enemies often turn out to be much more." He nodded his head thoughtfully before his eyes went wide and he stared at me.

"This was done by your friends?" Horror was the prevalent tone in his voice and I hissed at him to keep quiet. I was pleased to note that he was smarter than I'd thought of him for all those years if you could puzzle that out so quick from the vague words that I'd spoken.

"That needs to stay between us for right now James, swear it to me." He was clearly reluctant, but eventually swore that he would not tell anyone until I made up my mind about my story of the event.

"I'm sorry that I've been, what was Lily's favorite…ah yes, an "arrogant toerag" for so long. I'm willing to make up since you are. We've only got a little bit more time to grow up before we're tossed out on our collective asses anyway." I smiled at his pathetic humor and held out my hand for a handshake.

"One last thing…before she comes back in and ruins our wonderful bonding moment I would like to give you something that shows how much I approve of your relationship. Tell me James….did you ever learn the language of the flowers?"

After doing my good deed for the decade and giving James a priceless gift, we let lily back in. She was holding in her hand another vial of that Merlin-forsaken potion from before and I knew that I should not even try to fight with her about taking it, like I did with Harry and Sirius. I rolled my eyes at James behind her back as she turned to get the straw for me, and he had to smother his laugh with his hand. Then, there was nothing but more healing sleep.

All together I was in the Hospital wing for four days and nights before I was recovered enough to attend classes. It was another two days before I felt well enough to hide from Madam Pomfrey and her terrible potions. One beating and it took me over a week to recover.

The Saturday after taking my final potion, I was sitting in the library trying to catch up on my homework, when Sirius and Harry approached me. Well, actually, they didn't approach me, Sirius snuck up behind me and whispered "abracadabra" in my ear, causing me to jump out of my seat with my wand in hand faster than I'd ever moved before in my life.

I paused before verbally thrashing them to take a good look at them. They both looked happy, no undercurrent of tension or anger at all. I narrowed my eyes and wondered if Hermione had told them all of the things that I confessed to, but then discarded the idea. I waved my wand at them to have a seat and they joined me in my quiet little corner of the library.

"Well, did the two of you simply come up here to watch me do catch up on my lessons? If you did you are in for a long, boring afternoon." Harry broke eye contact with me to glance at Sirius from the corner of his eye and smile at him. Sirius grinned back before catching my eye.

"No, actually. We're here to ask if you have plans for this evening." I frowned in thought. After the last few days of seeing them together all over the school, and not having them talk to me, I figured that they'd resolved their petty fight and things would go back to the way that they'd been.

"Why?" Sirius' smile widened as he leaned over the table and spoke in a low voice.

"Have you forgotten your offer? I know that we're past the week deadline, but I thought that it would be okay considering we wanted to wait until you healed."

"I…are the two of you not back together? I mean why would you still want to take me up on my…offer?" Inside, I was jumping for joy. I was struggling to keep the elation and lust off my face as Harry took the chance to look at me and frown.

"Do you not want us any more? No, never mind, I know that you still do. We've not…uh…reaffirmed our relationship in that way yet. We were waiting for your "one- time only" offer. Tonight seemed perfect. Besides, you never did explain what it is that you are getting out of this arrangement." My throat went dry and suddenly it felt far too hot and stuffy in the library. At a momentary loss for words, I tugged at my necktie to loosen it and waited for the wave of heat to pass. It didn't.

Harry and Sirius were fairly leering at me and I could not find my voice to say a word. I glanced over at the wall to check the time and saw that it was only 4 o'clock. My stomach dropped. Surely they would want to have dinner before anything happened, I thought.

"Well, you are free aren't you?" Harry whispered. I nodded my head jerkily and waited.

"Excellent. Meet us on the seventh floor at 6 o'clock. Oh, and please don't change out of your school uniform. We are looking forward to ripping it off you." With those cock-saluting final words, they got up from the table and departed the library, leaving me hot, horny and completely uninterested in the ancient runes homework that I needed to complete.

"Damn Slytherin Gryffindors."

**Review, and I promise to update the next chapter sooner!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of these characters or places. So, I had a lot of people that were angry with me about how "easily" Harry forgave Sirius. Hah, to all of you. This is part one of Sirius' punishment from Harry. This is the discussion that happened while Sev was in the Hospital, leading up to the confrontation with Hermione.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but it just wasn't coming to me. Also, I'm moving and might not have internet access for a little while, hopefully I can keep that to a minimum, but I'm sure that most of you know how it is.**

**All mistakes are mine: I have no beta. Hope that you enjoy a bit.**

**SiriusPOV**

I was being an idiot. I knew that and yet, I could not stop myself. I knew that what I felt for Severus was merely passing lust; wanting something you can't have makes the object in question that much more desirable. At the same time, it was an easy excuse.

I had no idea how to fix things with Harry after I'd fucked them up so royally. I'd seen the looks he gave me, half longing and half loathing. I couldn't blame him. Though I was confident that no one saw through my sunny façade, I was dying inside. I had to have him back, but with no ideas on how to make that happen, and Severus still playing hard to get…I simply kept on with my current course.

Everything changed when Severus made his little proposition. I could finally get into his pants if I patched things up with Harry. And then, I had to convince Harry to have a three-some with Sev and myself. I'm fairly certain that my only thought at the time was that Severus did everything he could to make getting into his pants near to bloody impossible.

I brooded through dinner. I cast glances back and for the between Harry and Severus the whole time. I was worried about them both when I noticed that neither was eating much at all. Harry had seemed in better spirits lately, and I was thankful to whoever got him to come out of his shell. Even though I rightly suspected that it was all down to being angry at me. I would rather take his anger than watch him walk around like a zombie all day.

Plus, that stunt he pulled with Malfoy earlier in the day was just priceless! Between that and Severus' later defense of me to the blonde bastard I was on top of the world. Not even a Malfoy could bring me down. I bit my lip when I noticed the evil glares that Malfoy was sending Severus. I had the oddest urge to go over there and protect him.

James distracted me on my way out of the great hall by asking what he should get Lily for Christmas. I rolled my eyes and allowed him to lead me up to the tower.

"I dunno Jamie…I thought you were just going to prop-!" His hand flew over my mouth to stop the stem of verbal diarrhea that was spewing from me.

"Please keep your voice down Padfoot! And yeah…I am, but I wanted a really great way to do it. I mean…having Harry there is kind of a big deal, but I wanted something else. I dunno…you gotta help me Paddy!"

I pushed all thoughts of Harry and Severus to the back of my mind and began to help James on a fruitless mission to find something for Lily's Christmas gift. Every suggestion I made was discarded, and I responded in kind. I mean, really, what girl wants to have her boyfriend propose naked with the ring tied to a bow on his cock? I love James, but he really is dumber than the average Hufflepuff.

He kept me so distracted that I nearly missed Harry entering the common room, but the hush that descended upon the room when he came in was hard to miss. He and I had not been in the same room together, alone of with company, for more than a few moments in over a month.

I pulled up all of my Gryffindor courage and recklessness as I got up off the couch to approach him. I could feel every eye in the room on my back; everyone was waiting for something to happen. I mentally snorted; they just wanted us to fight it out in front of them. Tentatively, I raised a hand for him to take.

"Would you please take a walk with me so that we can talk?" He stared into my eyes, his face a mask while I tried to convey everything I'd felt in the last month to him with my eyes. Finally, he gave one short nod and turned around, heading to the exit. I let out a sigh and followed dejectedly. I still had no idea what I was going to say.

Alone in the corridors, we started walking aimlessly, as I tried to form my thoughts into coherent words. I had no idea at that time that he'd just come from speaking with Severus about the whole situation and, as a result, I didn't know what I could say that wouldn't be met with hostility.

"I don't know how to…I mean that everything just got so…I didn't mean for this to happen. Everything I want to say right now justifies or tries to explain away my behavior and I don't want to do that with you." Harry said nothing, though he did pause in his quick stride to look at me once, before heading on and making me need to catch up with him.

"Keep going. Eventually I'm sure that your rambling will spit out what it is you feel like you want to say to me." I barely heard his whispered words over the harsh panting of my breath from running to catch up with him, but I did catch them. It almost sounded like he was teasing me, but I knew that he wouldn't do that unless he'd already decided to forgive me.

"I never lied to you. I know that's what you thought. I love you…so much that it hurts sometimes. But that's not shocking. I mean, I hurt you and by doing that I've hurt myself. I've been trying to blame you for something that has nothing to do with you. In fact, I should thank you for helping me find all of this out. If anything, it gives me a chance to try and save my brother. I -!"

We were deep in the castle, in a hallway near the kitchens when he held up a hand to stop my rambling.

"Shut up Siri, do you hear something?" I strained my ears and I did hear a faint coughing sound. Harry, heedless of what could be hiding in a dark hallway late at night, rushed towards the sound. I ran after him and gasped at what we saw.

Severus was lying in a pool of blood, his own I assumed by the numerous injuries that we could see. Harry dropped to his knees next to him and wiped some of the blood off his face so that he could see him better.

"Oh Merlin, Sev…who did this?" His horrified whisper caught my attention just as I was bending down to pull Severus' battered body into my arms. I struggled to lift him, but once I was on my feet Harry realized my intentions and began leading me the fastest way to the Hospital wing.

"What are you doing out of bed at this - ! Merlin, what happened here? Place him on that bed and back away so that I can work!" Madam Pomfrey wasted no time in getting Severus stripped of his uniform and clearing the blood away so that she could work.

I gasped and stood back, watching in horror as the injuries were uncovered. He looked like he'd been used as a muggle punching bag! Someone had clearly used a cutting curse on him, as well as trying to break his legs with some evil variation of the _expulso_ curse. Harry was trembling as we watched her work, and I could not help but pull him into my arms to lend him some strength. To my shock and pleasure, he allowed me to hold him.

Pomfrey bustled around, cleaning and applying salves before she turned to us and asked for a bit of help. Though clenched teeth of course, she couldn't be seen needing help from students. Harry cradled his head while I helped pour some potions into his mouth and gently massage his throat to get them swallowed. Pomfrey wrapped his ribs and legs before heading off and going to call the headmaster.

We sat in silence, waiting for the headmaster to show up. I wanted to finish with our conversation, but one look at Harry's face told me that I had a bit of a reprieve from trying to figure out what to say. He looked so worried and I couldn't help but feel the same. I'd only spoken to Severus a few hours ago. How had this happened?

"Ah, Gentlemen, I am sorry to see you here under these circumstances. Other than the obvious, how are the two of you?" Dumbledore swept into the room, wearing lilac robes with moons and stars swirling on them; the effect was ridiculous, but it seemed that they brightened the room a bit. I absently wondered if they were glow-in-the-dark like those muggle clothes.

"We're okay professor. How are you?" Harry answered for the both of us, seeing that I was still far too distracted by Dumbledore's robes. I even saw Harry quirk his lips up in a smile at my distraction.

"Well, I would be better if we did not meet here under these circumstances. Now, could you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore conjured up a big armchair and placed it at the end of Severus' bed so that he could sit while we talked.

"Well, we don't know what happened. We happened upon him in the hallway near the kitchens and brought him up here." Dumbledore nodded absently, turning from me to Harry, to get his version of events I supposed.

"He's right Professor. We were walking around and…talking when we saw him bloody on the floor of the hallway. We gently picked him and rushed him up here. There was no one else around when we got there. I do, however, have an idea of who might have done it." The headmaster's twinkling blue eyes brightened upon hearing this, flicking between myself and Harry. I had the oddest sensation of being lulled to sleep, but wanting to talk at the same time.

"Headmaster, I swear that we are telling the truth and I respectfully request that you do not try to _ligilimens_ myself of Sirius right now." Harry's eyes flashed with anger, a look I was intimately familiar with after the last few weeks, before it was replaced with a careful look of respect.

Dumbledore simply twinkled brighter and pinned Harry with those eyes. I felt sleepy and tried to shake it off, but there was this persistent…thing in the back of my mind that was telling me to be comfortable and spill all of my secrets to the Grandfatherly man in front of me.

"Of course Mister James, how awful of me to not trust your judgment, I do apologize for my own lack. Now, you are certain that you have nothing further to add?" Harry huffed and I glanced over at him to see that his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"I said already professor…I believe that this has to do with the conversation we had the day after the disturbance on Halloween. I believe that this was the same, or a variation of the same individuals." With that small statement, my temper was lost.

I shot up from my chair, uncaring of the loud noise it made when it hit the floor after toppling over. I stormed to the bathroom at the end of the wing and slammed the door behind me. HOW DARE HE? He knew how seeing my little brother in that Death Eater garb had affected me, and he want and told the Headmaster anyway?

What business was it of his? Regulus was already marked for life, if the Slytherin rumors were to be believed. Now, even if I could save him, he would be marked further by the fact that Dumbledore knew about it. I didn't realize that I was bellowing until I felt the whisper of foreign magic on the door of the room and realized that someone must have cast a silencing spell for me.

When I had calmed enough (translation: screamed until my throat was raw and had no voice left) I exited the bathroom. Dumbledore was gone but Harry was still sitting beside Severus' bed. He didn't look up when I came in, but I saw a wince cross his face when he heard the bathroom door open.

I moved slowly, thinking over what I was going to say. I was still angry, but while I was screaming I'd had some time to think things over. Perhaps Dumbledore knowing that Reg was in with those people could help things. Harry would never do something without thinking things through, would he?

I took the chair that was on the other side of the bed from Harry, waiting patiently for him to look up and address me. He never did, though he did start speaking to me.

"I didn't tell him about your brother. It wasn't my place. I told him about Malfoy and I told him that we had suspicions about Peter, but nothing else. Even with my pensieve memory he told me that there was nothing that could be done unless they were caught. Which is bollocks…but I know how Dumbledore's mind works after this long." He let out an impressive sigh, his eyes still trained on the unmoving figure in the bed.

"We need to talk." I croaked surprised at just how raw my voice actually was. I swallowed and stole a drink of water from the pitcher on the bedside table. I saw him nod solemnly out of the corner of my eye, but he said nothing.

"I just…since we can't prove who or why this happened, I don't want to leave him without a guard, I guess." I looked at the body on the bed between us in thought and silently agreed.

Two days. Two days of a silent, unmoving vigil over the bed of someone that I wasn't even sure would care that we looked over him. We refused to leave for classes and each took turns going to bathe and dress, never leaving him alone once. Finally, when I was exhausted and the tension of all the unsaid things between Harry and me was weighing me down like a physical force, Severus woke up.

We gave him water and told him what we knew of who had attacked him and left him in this state. He clearly felt uncomfortable with us there, and I honestly couldn't blame him. Between the two of us we managed to guilt him into taking more pain potions, but only after we promised to talk this time he was unconscious.

I cringed when I realized that my respite was up. I no more wanted to have that conversation than I did two days before; despite how bad the tension was getting to me. Severus was passed out before he finished swallowing the potion, and Harry laid his head back on the pillow so gently that it caused a lump to from in my throat. I wanted those tender hands caring for me again.

Like an answer to a prayer, Hermione walked into the hospital wing then, to check on us. Harry spun around and wrapped her in a tight embrace, whispering things that I could not hear into her bushy hair. The lump in my throat only got worse as the jealousy ate at me. Despite my best efforts, I found that the only way to stop myself from ripping away from her growling was clenching my hands into fists.

"Harry, you two have a LOT of things to talk about. Remus was going to stay with James in the dorm tonight; you can go have our room. I promise that I will not leave here. I care just as much as you do. I'll watch over him gladly, if it means that the two of you are going to pull your heads out of your arses. Go." She shooed us out of the hospital wing, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I, at least, had the time from here until the dorm to pull my head together. Since I had no clue that Harry had spoken to Severus, I obviously didn't know that Harry had told Hermione about our situation. That piece of information would have been very useful at the time.

We made our way past all of the curious stares in the full-to-bursting-yet-silent common room and went up all of the stairs to what had been deemed our bedroom. In truth, it belonged to James, since he was the head-boy and it was the Gryffindor's Head Boy room, but he'd relinquished it to us before he'd known it was even his.

I walked into the room that I hadn't been in for what seemed like forever in silence and waited patiently for Harry to follow. He slammed the door behind him; from that, I knew it was going to be bad. I didn't even get a chance to silence the room before a shout of "_expelliarmus_" had my wand flying through the space between us.

He threw both of the wands at the bed as I turned to face him in his fury. And he looked more gorgeous than I'd seen him in a long time. The air around him was fairly crackling with magic and making his already messy hair even worse. It looked as though he'd been flying round the Quidditch pitch on a windy day.

What got me the worst, what really made me see his anger, were his eyes. His eyes had always been so expressive and I'd seen them in many states. Dilated to the point that they looked black with desire, grass green in sadness but at that moment they were the color of the death curse.

"Our INVESTMENT?" His voice was so shrill that I whined sounding much like my doggy-counterpart. Also very Padfoot-like, I curled in on myself and tried to back away from him.

"How Dare YOU? You and I haven't even fixed our issues yet, but the GREAT Sirius Black knows that I will give in and agree to sleep with the both of you? You are such an ASS!" I could see the sarcasm dripping from his words as they floated between us and I winced even further, half tempted to change into Padfoot until his fury had abated a bit. Before I could do such a thing, however, his words penetrated my brain and a few things clicked into place.

"Did Severus talk to you?" I pitched my voice low, wanting to see if he was actually paying attention to me, or if he was off in his own little world in his anger. He heard me.

"I-That is not the point! We are not going to deflect this. You have some serious things to account for before we move on to that part of the conversation." He sat down on the opposite side of the bed from me and wound his arms around his torso so tight that I thought he might hurt himself.

I sat down on my side of the bed, facing away from him and we just…breathed. I let my eyes focus on the wall opposite me and tried not to give in and lean back towards the comforting heat that was rolling off Harry. Haltingly, and softly, I began to speak.

"I went off the deep end that night. It was impossibly hard hearing about Peter's betrayal, though I'll admit that he's never been my favorite person anyway. Seeing it with my own eyes…"I sighed into the night air. Did I imagine it or did Harry lean just a little bit closer?

"Then to see my little brother, the person who I'd always tried to cover for, defend and protect, there with Malfoy…knowing that they were throwing their lives away…" I paused again to sigh; I had no idea how to put into words what I wanted to say. Harry seemed to be receptive. Well, he'd been listening without interruptions at least so it was a start.

"I lost my mind. I felt like…if you hadn't shown up then I never would have had to know. I could have had one final year at school with my best mates before we were thrown out into the wide world and had to see these things were happening. I'm only seventeen and I'm still at school! I didn't want to grow up just yet." I twisted my body around so that I could see Harry out of the corner of my eye and realized that, though he hadn't unwound yet, he was at least giving me every bit of his attention.

"Then everything just seemed to get out of control. And…I should be honest and say that I completely lost my Gryffindor courage as well. What I mean is it was easier to deal with the Slytherins, my brother and Severus in particular, than gather myself up and beg you to give me another chance. I've spoken with Prongs and Moony and I honestly thought that Moony was going to kill me, but he just started to look so sad all the time." Testing my limits, I turned a little bit more and found that Harry's arms had unwrapped themselves from his torso and he was facing me nearly directly.

"I'll admit to a fascination with Severus and it seemed that he could help me try to knock some sense into my brother's head. I've not slept with him. I've only kissed him once. And then, the day of the attack, he comes to me out of the blue and bloody offers himself to me, but only on the condition that it be a one-off and that you are there. I have no idea what is going through his Slytherin head."

Harry's hand was inching across the bed towards me, and I forced myself to not acknowledge it at all. I needed to keep rambling on and let him thaw a bit towards me.

"I never meant anything that I said, or didn't say, to you. I love you Harry, this is the honest-to-Merlin truth. I swear it on my magic. I want you, and everything that statement entails. I can't help it if I'm a moron….or a hormonal teenaged boy. My head is in my pants most of the time and I'm just so sorry that I-mmph!"

Harry launched himself at me and I had no plan of attack. I wasn't sure of what he was doing, only that he hit me in the midsection and we tumbled to the bed, with him on top of me. I had a mille-second to process all of his before his pink lips were on mine, and I was back in the heaven that was Harry's good graces. Or so I thought.

Before I could really process what was happening, before I could let myself remember the hidden places in Harry' s mouth that he like to have licked, he'd pulled away. And he didn't just pull away, he'd jumped off the bed and started pacing at the end of the bed. He was rubbing his lips and mumbling to himself.

What I wanted to know was _Is he rubbing my taste in, or trying to get it to go away?_

My thoughts leaned towards the latter when I managed to catch a whisper of what he was mumbling to himself.

"un-FUCKING- believeable….still so angry…can't even listen to him talk without wanting to jump him. Should have said we needed a chaperone…Hermione will be happy to get her hands on him…needs to suffer…broke my heart." I tried to tune out the hurtful words he was saying, though I knew I needed to hear them all in addition to what he was going to say when he remembered that I was in the room with him.

Until he decided to address me directly, I satisfied myself with watching him pace. His long legs taking three strides before turning around and pacing back with three more long strides. Step, step, step, turn, pause, step, step, step, turn, pause. It was maddeningly hypnotic.

The rhythm stopped before I was aware of it, I'd still been following that path in my mind without actually seeing or hearing him do it. He was stopped directly in front of me now, staring at me on the bed with his hands on his hips as though he was trying to decide if he wanted to hex me or kiss me again. Bracing myself for what I might find I traced the lines of his body until my eyes were trained on his.

Harry's eyes always said more than his words ever could. I saw loathing there, in addition to hurt, lust and love. I tried to let my own love for him show on my face as well, but he'd already looked away.

"You are a complete asshole. You think only of yourself more than you think of anyone else. You are so completely thick-headed sometimes that it astounds me." With every list of my faults I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into despair. I'd totally ruined what we had.

"However…I knew all of this before I told you that I loved you. I knew it even before I'd fallen in love with you. Nothing that you did changes that simple fact. The problem now is that I don't trust you with my love right now." He sighed sadly and sat down on the other side of the bed from me. With a lump of hope in my throat I turned to face him.

"You still love me?" He shook his head sadly and flinched away when I tried to reach out for him. That hurt me even more than him telling me that he didn't trust me.

"I think…I think that I'm willing to put you on probation for a short time. I can't guarantee that it'll even change, let alone fix some of our problems, but I'm willing to give you that chance. But we need to get a few things straight between us, right now." I stifled the urge to giggle at him and tell him that nothing will ever be "straight" between us, knowing that the joke would not be appreciated at the moment.

"I will not sleep with you, right now. I'm obviously not saying "never again" but I just don't trust you enough to let you into my heart and body like that right now. We have a lot of talking to do and nothing is going to come before that. Not Hermione's study schedule, or pranking with James or keeping watch over Peter and your brother's actions." He'd started pacing at the foot of the bed again and I felt myself falling lower into despair with every word.

I still had this silly, teenage-boy idea that everything could be fixed with sex. I was horny and not thinking right. He paused and looked at me with a look on his face that terrified me as much as turned me on. I felt like he was looking into my soul with that one look. An evil smirk grew on his lips and I had to shift on the bed to keep my arousal hidden.

"The final provision: I will not stand between you when Hermione gets a hold of you. I'll not help you. I've had enough of holding onto anger and creating violence in my short 17 years, but Hermione deems it necessary to protect me more fiercely than anyone else. And she is not happy with you. This should teach you to think about other people before you act."

With those final words and that sexy, evil smirk on his face he turned smoothly and left the room. Okay, the sex thing I could deal with; the talking would be difficult for me, but it would be possible; the Hermione thing…that scared me so bad that I curled into a ball whimpered like my canine counterpart.

I have no idea how long I stayed like that. It had been dark when we entered the room together, and it was still dark outside when I heard the door open and close. Not trusting myself to speak or to move lest I betray the trembling of my body, I waited.

Footsteps neared the bed and I felt a dip in the mattress behind me. A hand reached out and was placed on my lower back and from that touch; I knew it had to be Remus. I had a lot of forgiveness to beg from him as well, but I could not force myself to turn into his arms, though I so dearly wanted to.

"Harry tells me that the two of you have talked a bit and he's going to give you a chance." I nodded, not wanting to speak. Truth be told, I felt like shit at that moment, and had for a while. I'd distracted myself by thinking about saving my brother and getting into Severus' pants. After having Harry lecture me, I was able to let myself feel all of the hurt that I'd cast aside.

"Well, Padfoot, you've really put your foot in it this time. I'm not here to lecture you. I'm not here to berate you or try to make you feel even worse than you do. I'm here to give you some advice and be a shoulder to cry on if you should need it."

Shamefully fast, I whipped around on the bed and launched myself at me oldest and dearest friend. I end up with my arms wrapped around his waist and my face buried in his stomach, taking in the soothing smell that is Remus: the woods, rain and chocolate. I pour my heart out to him, pausing sporadically to sob pathetically into his surely ruined school shirt.

Through it all, he holds me and stokes my hair, knowing that I will always find that soothing. He says that I have to take little steps: do things that harry wouldn't expect from me. Allow him to talk without interrupting; bring him little meaningless gifts; listen through the lecture that Hermione is on her way to deliver and not shy away from the hurtful and harsh things that she has to say. Above all, I must not wander form him at all.

"I'm not saying that you should force your presence on him, that's the last thing that you should do. What you need to do is just be there all the time. Don't even look at anyone else, not even me. When James wants to drag you away from something, even if you're bored out of your mind, stay with Harry. He needs you more than you can know."

I sniffled and nodded into the soaked shirt front that I'd buried my face in. I had a thought about something that I wanted to do for Harry, but I didn't need help with it. I'd already been planning to do most of those things for him anyway. I heard a knock on the bedroom door and knew that it was Hermione here to dash out her punishment for me. Remus got up with a chuckle and dried himself off with a charm.

"One last thing: watch out for her right hook."

**Review? This is only part one: I need a bit more time before I can come up with Hermione's portion of punishment…**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places, only the plot.**

**Wow…I don't know what to say. I totally hit the wall where this story is concerned…I've written myself into a corner that I am seriously struggling to get out of. If there is anyone that is still reading this, I am trying to fight through it, but it may take some time.**

**This chapter is not my favorite, but it does move the plot along enough that I can not re-write it again. Please let me know what you think (if there are any of you left reading) and if anyone has any thoughts about where to go I'd love to talk about them. So sorry for the delay, hope this makes it just a little bit better.**

**HermionePOV**

"Oh no you don't Sirius Black! You will get up and face me like a man!" My voice was a little shrill at the end, but I was pissed off and I was not going to give in when I walked in and saw him cowering on the bed. I thought it was best to start off strong.

I had been pissed off anyway, considering that I'd been asked to go easy on him by both Remus and Harry, but when I saw him cowering I flew into a rage. He'd brought all of this on himself. _Go easy on him…ppfft. They went easy on him, now it's time for me to exact my kind of revenge._

He reluctantly sat up on the bed and faced me and his eyes could not have been any bigger in fear. He was right to fear me. Being the only woman in this little "wolf's den" had a lot of responsibility. He'd hurt Harry, Remus and, least importantly, me. He was going to pray that he never crossed me again.

"Harry won't tell you what he thinks because he's afraid that you'll just ditch him again. Remus can't really say nor do anything to you because you are still his mate. However, I am under no such constraints. You've not won me over that much. And I think, for starters, we'll use this…" I sent my little transfigured canaries straight at him, and I wished that I could have aimed them a little bit more than I did, but there are limits, even with magic.

I inwardly laughed as he ran around the room, running from transfigured bits of parchment. I grew tired quickly and wanted to get his larger punishment out of the way before I yelled at him some more. I directed the birds to chase him onto the bed and they did wonderfully, before I vanished them.

Sirius was now crouched on the bed with his back against the headboard in the perfect position for me to cast my spell. I allowed him the mercy of closing his eyes, but he was well aware of what would happen to him if he tried to run again.

"_Inermis Hermione Viagrium_…" I chanted the words repeatedly as I wove my wand in the complicated figure eight loop that the spell required. All the while I made sure to keep a straight face as I cracked up inwardly. Finally the blue light shot out from my wand-tip and hit Sirius right where I'd been aiming.

When he noticed that his body was in no pain, his eyes cracked open. He lifted his arms to look at them and see if I'd changed them in some way. I stayed silent, smirking at him as he checked that all of his body parts were attached, in the right place and not colored. As if my revenge spell would be something so immature.

"Alright, I see nothing wrong with me. What did you do? Am I going to die or something?" I laughed out loud at his guess.

"Well…no, you won't die. You may want to though. That spell is my own creation. It is something that I'm intending to market for women who have husbands that cheat. Essentially, you are completely incapable of getting an erection, unless I will it." I didn't look away from his eyes once as I told him what my spell did, and they just got bigger and bigger in disbelief. When I finished speaking I'm certain that I heard him squeak.

"I…Bu-b-but…WHY?" He seemed to be in tears at this point and, just like when I came into the room, I refused to let them affect me.

"Because you need to learn that all of your actions have consequences; You need to understand that you hurt Harry because you were thinking with your dick…oh, and how is that working out for you anyway? Did you sleep with him? Oh, that's right; he said no nookie unless Harry's there too." I steamrolled over him, ignoring his token complaints and attempts to speak up for himself; I was too angry to hear him out.

"I don't know what else I can possibly do that would make you realize that everything you do affects someone else. At least, now, you don't have the option of saying that you were thinking with your dick." Not knowing what else I could say, what else would possibly penetrate that thick skull of his, I left the room.

I slammed the door behind me and stomped down into the common room where I'd left all of my books. Harry, Remus, James and Lily were all at my table when I got back downstairs. Every one of them watched in silence as I sat down and pulled out my Arithmancy book to go over my homework. I refused to be the first one to talk.

"So…is there still a Padfoot in our little group or did you vanish him?" Without moving my head, I glanced up at James from the corner of my eye and I smiled. James ran up the stairs with Remus following slowly behind and shaking his head in disbelief.

"I guess James just doesn't know me all that well. Huh…he's still up there, the arse, and he's not disfigured." Lily laughed, but Harry leaned forward and peered at me over the top of his glasses. I hate it when he does that, it makes me feel like I'm talking to Dumbledore.

"What did you do to him?" Lily, once she realized that Harry wasn't laughing, leaned forward so that I could tell them without being overheard.

"_Viagrium…_ No, I don't think it was too much, yes I used myself as the trigger and no, he doesn't know that it can be reversed once I feel he's paid his penance. If you don't mind, I am going to head up to the Library so that I can get some studying done."

Harry pursed his lips and sat back, looking at me as though I'd just done something that I should go to Azkaban for. I glared right back at him, and almost didn't notice when Lily started poking my shoulder to get my attention. I shook myself out of the glaring contest with harry and turned to her, trying to keep my anger and impatience off my face.

"What was the spell that you used?" Knowing that Lily, at least, would appreciate what I'd done I explained it to her.

"I invented it with the intention of marketing it after I'm done with school. It's for women, or men, who are in a steady relationship with someone who has…cheating issues basically. It's keyed to one person. Basically, Sirius can only get an erection when I want him to…until the spell is taken off, and I have to be the one to release the spell. The incantation is '_Inermis Hermione Viagrium'_ well…the name in the middle changes obviously. If you wanted to cast it the incantation would be '_Inermis Lily Viagrium_' and so on. The only drawback to it is that you have to have clear aim at the target's privates." Lily was intrigued and I was able to ignore Harry's death glare for a bit longer as I showed her the wand motions and explained the theory behind it and why I even invented it.

Eventually Lily and I left off my invented spell and started up on our homework again. James and Remus came back down and sat at the table in silence. I was curious of what they thought about my revenge on Sirius so I glanced up at them. Remus was…pink. His whole face was pink and he had a rather pinched look about his face, like he was trying to suppress something.

James was red in the face and not bothering to disguise or hide his laughter. When he saw that I was looking at him, he banged his hand down on the table and started to guffaw out loud. I felt the corners of my lips twitch upwards in a smile in response and waited for him to calm a bit, because it seemed like he was trying to say something to me through his hilarity.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Mione. That is one fucked-up brain you've got there." He collapsed into giggles again and I looked over at Remus once more. He had been trying to hide laughter as well. Harry still looked pissed off at me, and he was frowning rather furiously at James and Remus now as well.

"Oh relax Harry…just because he doesn't know that there's a counter, doesn't mean that there isn't one. You should know that better than anyone else…" I trailed off and tried to go back to my homework, but Harry was in a snit and not in the mood to be made fun of and then ignored.

"You know you're all a bunch of wankers. I'm going to go upstairs and talk things over with Sirius. We can be miserable together." He fairly jumped up from the table and made his way over to the stairs, pausing on his way mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "fucking chastity spell." And then he was gone and I was left with two boys that were giggling like girls and so much homework that I was drowning in it.

"All right boys, that's enough. I'm not afraid to use the spell again and Lily knows the incantation now, so leave us to d our homework in peace." With that warning James was out of his chair like a rocket and dragging Remus behind him and out of the common room towards the entrance to the tower.

About an hour later, after much work had been accomplished in silence, Lily put down her quill and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. I could see that she was biting her lip and wanting to ask me something so I finished the sentence that I was on about the potion that we were currently researching and looked up.

"Do you think that things can ever be as good as they were before? Do you think that this will help?" I sighed, torn about what to say to her. She was the first true girl-friend that I'd ever had and I wanted to say something encouraging. I also didn't want to betray her trust in me by telling her a half truth.

"I don't know Lily, I wish I did and I wish that I could say something inspiring…but I just don't know." I thought for a moment about trying to find something to say that was more encouraging but there was a commotion coming for the boys staircase and I paused and looked over at it.

Harry and Sirius emerged, both of them with 'shit-eating' grins on their handsome faces. My stomach fluttered pleasantly even as my brain worked overtime to try and figure out why they would be so happy and looking over in my direction. I was right to be concerned; Harry and Sirius made a bee-line right for me.

Harry leaned down; I could see that he deliberately brushed his arse against Siri's non-functioning dick. He put his hand on my shoulder and brought his mouth so close to my ear that his lips were brushing my earlobe; something that he knew drove me totally crazy with lust.

"Well…darling, we have thought about it and decided that the best course of action is to cut you off and then tease you so much that you _have_ to take the spell off. Remus, Siri and I have agreed. So...Be ready to be teased within an inch of your life my love." He sucked my earlobe into his mouth once he was done speaking and I felt shivers run down my spine.

All I could think was that I was going to have to be strong.

**HarryPOV**

I was a little miffed that Hermione had chosen that particular spell for Siri's punishment, but I couldn't blame her at all. Later, when I was able to step back and look at it from a different perspective, it was funny, but at the time I really wanted to just jump into bed with Sirius and hope that it made everything better. I missed being in his arms.

I high-tailed it out of the common room and headed up to check on Siri, hoping that we could talk and he wouldn't just be depressed and trying to make his dick work. I had intimate knowledge of that charm, because I'd been Hermione's test subject; nothing worked until she took the damn charm off. The worst of the whole thing was that you were still able to get aroused…to feel horny.

"I can't believe that she essentially castrated me. That woman of ours can be a total bitch when she wants to." Were the words that he greeted me with as I turned around to shut the door to our room. I turned to face him and he was sitting on the bed with his pants open and cradling his limp cock in his hand. I bit my lip and tried to pretend that I wasn't wishing that I had a camera.

"Yes, she can, but even you have to admit that her heart is in the right place with that. Especially after everything that you confessed to me…it should make sense why she chose to punish you in this particular way. Besides…we can always get her to reverse it quickly. That's the easiest thing in the world to do." I shrugged and sat next to him on the bed as he tucked himself back into his pants with a sad sigh.

He looked up sharply at my words, his grey eyes piercing into mine as though he was trying to read the explanation out of my head. He gave up with that quickly, rolling his eyes and sitting up a little bit straighter.

"Explain." I smirked and sat down on the bed to join him.

'Hermione usually can't go more than a week without sex. If we tease her – push her buttons so to speak – she won't last two days. WE just have to talk to Remus and get him in on the plan. She'll jump you faster than you can blink." He gave me one of his golden smiles, the one that lights up his whole face and makes my mind go blank. I forced myself back to the problem at hand.

"This, however, doesn't solve the larger problem. We still have to do some serious talking." I held up my hand to stop the joke that I could feel was coming. "Don't do it. I hate those jokes about your name when I am trying to have an adult conversation." His mouth shut with a snap and I turned away from him.

"You hurt me Siri…you hurt me really bad. You told me that you loved me and that nothing mattered other than that and I believed you. Then, all of a sudden, you don't want to see me and I see _you_ flirting with someone else."

I turned slightly, so that I could look at him out of the corner of my eye, his head was hanging down and his hair was covering his eyes so that I couldn't see them. I wanted nothing more than to feel all right with reaching out and pulling his chin up, but I couldn't force myself to trust him that much.

"I still love you. I still want to be with you. I still even want to see if anything is possible beyond my short time here…when Hermione and I go back home. I just wish that I could trust you again." I sighed and flopped bonelessly back onto the bed, staring up at the canopy.

"I know that I ruined your trust in me, and I just don't know what else to do to make it up to you. I don't know how to regain your trust. You tell me what to do, tell me what to do and I will do it. I would do anything for you and I wish that you could believe me when I say that." I sighed again and gave in to the urge to touch him.

I reached over and grasped his chin in my hand, cupping it and looking into his eyes. I leaned forward, so close that his breath was on my lips. I did nothing; I said nothing. I waited for some sign, for him to do something that let me really know that he truly wanted me. It came, but not in the form that I was hoping for.

We could hear James and Remus coming up the stairs. Siri closed his eyes as though he were in pain and whimpered. I could tell that he didn't want to be interrupted. When his eyes opened, he was staring at my lips. I pressed my lips to his in the second before the door opened and our bubble of peace was rudely interrupted.

"Eww, I thought that I wouldn't have to put up with that kind of thing for a while. Considering your…condition Paddy." I heard my father jokingly say as he strolled into the room and headed for the table in the corner of the room.

I rolled my eyes as they opened to look at Siri's face. He looked…enraptured. I smiled softly at him and tugged at his hand to get him up off the bed. We still had to discuss our plan of action with Remus.

"Shut up Prongs. Moony, we have something that we would like to ask of you." I detailed the my idea to Remus, who seemed agreeable as long as we didn't torture Hermione too much. He declined to help us with the teasing, but he said that he wouldn't sleep with her until this whole mess was sorted. It was more than I could ask for really.

Siri and I headed downstairs, leaving James and Remus to their chess game, and put the plan into action. I spoke in a low whisper to Hermione, making sure to brush her earlobe with my lips and blow softly into her ear. Her eyes were nearly crossed when I pulled back to look at her and her pupils were dilated. I smirked at her and tugged Sirius out of the common room so that we could find a place to sit and talk.

We ended up in the Astronomy Tower, of all places. We did have to shoo away another couple that was snogging, but I wasn't really all that concerned with that. I hardly ever pull rank in anything, but they were only fifth years; we had more of a right to the tower room than they did.

It was a productive afternoon. We talked about everything that had come between us. We talked about the future, even making plans about what would happen when Hermione and I went home. WE planned for our Christmas with the Potters and discussed the fact that My Dad was going to propose to my mom.

When it was time for us to go have dinner we were in a much better place. There was only one thing that we hadn't really gotten to talk about and that was the situation with Severus.

We ate dinner with our friends and headed back to the common room, taking up residence on our couch by the fire. It was a comfortable silence, James and Remus were playing exploding snap and we were laughing inwardly at the fact that Peter was having no luck finding someone to play chess with him.

"I think that he's starting to get the hint that no one wants him around. I still wish that we could go to Dumbledore and tell him what is going on. Scratch that, I wish that I could go to him and have him actually _do _something about the information that I gave him." I whispered to Siri and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder in silent support and agreement.

"I know. I still trust the daft old man, but sometimes I wonder if he really has everyone's best interests at heart." I shifted slightly when he said that, so that I could look him in the eye.

"That's the thing Siri, he _does_ have everyone's best interest at heart. The problem is that he forgets about the needs of the one in favor of the few. You know what I mean?" He nodded and wee went back to our silent thoughts.

I stared into the fire and thought about the hardest hurdle that Siri and I had left in our relationship. Severus. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious about sleeping with him. Just the _thought_ of me, him and Siri in a bed together had my pulse racing and me shifting in my seat to hide a "problem" that popped up.

However, the problem is this: he says that he doesn't want to be in our relationship, that he just wants one night. Why? What is behind that? Not to mention the fact that I was still emotionally raw with Sirius; did I think that our relationship could handle one night of someone else being in our bed?

"I think that you and I need to talk about Sev." Siri nodded imperceptibly to me, but I caught the hint of panic that flashed across his face when I spoke.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own these characters or places, just the twisty-turney plot. Holy crap, I'm updating. I didn't die and fall off the face of the earth (amazingly enough) but I did write myself into a corner that I couldn't get out of and I was in and out of the hospital.**

**So here's another chapter in case anyone is still reading (or interested) in this.**

**RemusPOV**

I watched, and kept my mouth shut, when Harry and Sirius went upstairs to talk about Severus. Yes, I could hear everything that they were talking about because of my affliction. Besides the "werewolf" attribute of enhanced hearing, they were my pack; every molecule of my being centered on Sirius, Harry and Hermione. Truthfully, I could tell what they were doing and talking about at almost anytime.

I resumed my game with James, not wanting to know what the resolution that to that particular conversation was going to be until it was decided on. James was beating me horribly, and if I didn't pull out a win, I was going to have to spend almost my whole "chocolate fund" on James for Christmas. Luckily, Lily was just coming up behind him.

"Lily-flower, how lovely of you to join us. I'm sure that James would appreciate your help." I gave James what I'm sure was a wolfy-grin as Lily sat on the arm of his chair, letting strands of her long, red hair brush his face and distract him. I would do anything to keep my "chocolate money" in my hands. I may be a prefect, but I'm still a Marauder and I've never said that I was above cheating.

I ended up being able to keep my money to myself and we called the game a draw. Hermione joined me on the couch and we sat up rather late doing homework so that we would be caught up. I like learning as much as the next guy, but Hermione is just a little over the top when it came to revising for NEWTS.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed my books back into my bag and settled onto the couch with Hermione in my arms, my mouth right next to her ear. My mind kept flashing to Harry's "plan" in regards to Siri's impotence, but I agreed with Hermione that a few days wouldn't hurt any of us too much. Or so I thought.

"What would you like for Christmas Love?" She started at my voice and I felt momentarily bad, thinking that she had been dozing off and I'd woken her, but that wasn't the case.

"Oh…I hadn't thought about it really. I'm just looking forward to being with everyone at the Potters'. They're such wonderful people. Really, I know this sound silly but I just want Harry to have a good holiday. He's not had enough of them and he's never had one with family before." I nodded.

"Surely there's something that you want?" I'm certain that I wasn't trying to tease her, but that question, when it came out of my mouth, had so many naughty connotations that my voice dropped and I pulled her body closer to mine. I felt her shiver in my arms.

"No, well…I'd love a new book, or maybe some music, but I really can't think of anything." Her hips gave a sexy little wiggle in my lap and I bit my lip hard so that I could hold in a groan. I took a silent deep breath and forced my arousal down, but it was too late; she'd already felt my erection against her arse.

She spun in my arms and it was everything I had to not throw her over my shoulder and carry her upstairs so that I could have my way with her when I saw the look on her face. She was horny. I could smell her arousal and I knew that if I didn't do something right away I was going to ruin Harry's plans. Fate was on my side.

Peter joined our little group at that very moment, having come from the other side of the room where he's totally struck out with one of the girls that was still in the common room. There is nothing quite like a traitor showing up to dampen your arousal.

"Peter, how are you, we've not had a chance to talk lately? Did you ever find someone to play chess with?" His chubby face lit up when I spoke to him and I found that I had to force the growl out of my voice. He shook his head.

"No, n-n-no one wanted to play. It's n-n-not that l-l-late, would you f-f-fancy a game?" I told him that I would and held back a look of distaste as he scurried off to find his board and pieces so that we could play.

Hermione wasn't mad at me for the distraction, in fact it seemed like she wasn't paying any attention to me at all. She was staring after Peter with a look of mingled pity and revulsion. I poked her shoulder and asked her what she was thinking.

"His stutter wasn't that bad before. I just wonder if it isn't being repeatedly _crucio-ed_ that causes it. I've always had a soft spot for defenseless creatures, even the gross ones, and I can't help but feel a little bad." As my disbelieving look, she hurried to elaborate.

"I mean, I still can't stand the sight of him and he's done it all to himself but…I dunno. Please don't tell Harry that I said that?" I kissed her nose and nodded my head just in time for the Rat to come back and set up his chess board. I held in a sigh and prepared myself for a long night of holding in my thoughts.

Eventually I was put out of my misery; Peter beat me at three games to one and then he ever-so-graciously allowed me to slip away and go to bed. I rolled my eyes as I roused an adorably sleepy Hermione from her spot curled up in my lap and we made our way up to our room.

Harry and Sirius were understandably asleep when we got there, so we undressed silently and got into the magically-enlarged bed with them. I curled myself around Sirius' back so that I could be in slight contact with all of them as Hermione settled in behind Harry. Nuzzling my face into the hair in front of my face I mumbled an exhausted "good night" and was out before I finished the words.

The next day dawned bright and cold. I was shivering when I awake due to the fact that Hermione was a blanket hog; my backside was exposed to the frigid air of the castle. I grumbled on my trip to the shower, frustrated that I couldn't stay in bed like my lazy mates.

I turned the shower as hot as it would go and nearly burned my skin when I got in, but at least it woke me up and gave me feeling back in my cold skin. I'm ashamed to admit that when the shower-curtain was pulled aside and a pair of dainty hands slid along my midsection, I jumped. I looked down to see Hermione getting ready to kneel at my feet. Her big, brown eyes looking up at me and the hot water cascading off her flushed skin was usually my undoing, but I held my ground and allowed nothing to happen. I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist even as she started yelling at me.

"What the Hell? For the love of Morgana…what is your problem? You're turning me down? Without even a word? What about last night when we got interrupted downstairs? Oh, no, that's right _you ALLOWED _us to be interrupted but Peter the walking, talking traitor. What is going on?" Faced with the wrath of a naked and angry Hermione I was speechless. We were back in the bedroom at that point and though I was reluctant to turn her wrath to the two sleeping members of our pack, I felt that I wanted to warn her about the volume of her voice.

"Mio…can you keep it down, they're still sleeping." I made a vague gesture with my hand to our sleeping mates on the bed and it was as though a light bulb went off in her head. I didn't need to come up with some reason that I wasn't going to allow anything to happen with her; she already knew.

"They got to you didn't they? They asked you to cut me off so that I would remove the charm from Sirius? Well….it won't work. Besides, you were laughing about it when you found out what it was, why are you doing this now? Don't you think he needs to be punished? Don't you think that it would do him some good to think without using his cock?" Her hands were balled into fists and resting on her hips. She was still totally naked and slightly wet from her short time in the shower and her eyes were blazing as she looked at me. My mouth went dry and I knew that one glance at my towel would tell anyone that I wanted this vision in front of me. She looked like every heterosexual man's wet dream.

"Well…I…you've figured it out, what else would you like me to say Hermione? Yes, I do think that it would do Paddy a world of good to think without using his dick. Yes, I did find what you did to him funny and slightly appropriate. However…no, I don't think that it should stay that long. It's just too harsh Mio…too harsh." She huffed in impatience furthering the blush that was spreading down her heaving chest and I nearly fell to my knees in supplication before her. I wanted to _worship_ her.

A sound coming from the direction of the bed drew both of our attentions. We turned and saw Harry curl further into Sirius' loose embrace nuzzling his head into the strong chest and taking a loud, deep breath through his nose. The startling green eyes popped open and zeroed in on Hermione and myself standing on the other side of the room.

Harry squinted trying to bring us into focus and I could see his eyes darting back and for the between the two of us. Slowly, as though an abrupt movement would break the spell that we were under, he extricated himself from Sirius' arms and slid smoothly off the bed. My ardor was raised even further when I saw his sleep-soft skin and rumpled hair.

It was at that moment that I knew having three mates was going to drive me insane; especially since they couldn't seem to agree or get along consistently.

Harry _accio-ed_ his glasses from the side table and placed them on his face as he silently made his way over to us. For her part, I could tell that Mione was just as horny as I was and we could both see the evidence of Harry's dreams in his boxers. With nothing more than a bleary nod in Hermione's direction, Harry sauntered up to me and pulled my face down for a long good morning kiss.

His tongue traced the outline of my bottom lip and my mouth opened with a groan. Even though he was standing on his toes, I could feel that my erection was pressing into his toned stomach with just my still-damp towel between us. He wriggled against me for just a moment, just long enough that I had forgotten about my argument from just a moment ago before he pulled away, licking his sinfully pouty lips and winking at me as he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"…Of all the low-down, dirty, mean-spirited…SLYTHERIN things to do! Harry James Potter, I will get you for that!" Hermione screeched before she stomped over to the wardrobe and began pulling out her robes for the day ahead. Her volume ensured that Sirius woke up and looked around the room, adorably puzzled.

I headed over to the bed and gave him a good morning kiss, whispering into his ear, "better not to ask; time to get up now Paddy" before heading over to my own clothes and getting dressed.

I'm afraid to say that the day didn't really get any better from there; at least where Hermione was concerned. Harry was giving her the silent treatment along with Sirius and I was stuck in the middle. The whole situation was immensely childish and it was starting to get on my nerves quite a bit.

I had no one to turn to so that I could vent. James was trying to be on Harry's side (wanting to be a father and a friend to him at all times), plus if he was on Harry's side then he could have Sirius back as his best mate. Lily was on Hermione's side, thinking that Sirius' punishment from Harry was far too light-handed. I needed someone that I could vent my frustrations to, and I couldn't think of a person in the world (or at Hogwarts more to the point) that I could talk to.

However, just as I was beginning to despair, I bumped into someone in the hallways that I thought could help. It was something that is commonly referred to as a "long-shot" but it was worth a try. We, as a group, were trying to cultivate a friendly relationship with him in any case. I thought that it couldn't hurt to show him that I was willing to confide some troubles in him.

I never stopped to think about what a selfish ass I was being at the time.

"Severus! Hold up, I'd like to talk to you." He was moving rather slowly down the hallway, regardless of my asking him to wait for me. This was only the first day that he'd been allowed out of the Hospital Wing to go to all of his classes. I began to talk at him and never noticed how angry he was becoming until the very end of my little rant. His shoulders were tight with tension and he stopped mid-stride when I finished speaking.

"What goes on in that head of yours Lupin that makes you think I would help you? Or for that matter, why would I care? I have my own troubles right now, in case you hadn't noticed. I've just been beaten very badly by some of my own so-called friends and I have other worries that I can not…" His eyes went wide as he noticed his slip.

Thus far, Severus hadn't told anyone that he knew who'd beaten him. I had my suspicions as to why they'd hurt him, and who'd done it at that point, but never did I think that I'd hear about it from his lips. I'm certain that he thought he'd be able to take the knowledge with him to his grave. The cat was out of the bag now, however.

"Severus…come with me." He wanted to argue, wanted to run away and pretend like that had never happened, it was clearly written all over his face. I didn't give him a chance to do other than what I wanted. I grabbed his uninjured arm and dragged him through the castle hallways until I found a suitably dusty, disused old room and threw him in without warning. I shut and warded the door to the best of my abilities before turning to face him.

"I do want to be your friend. Cold-hearted Slytherin or not, I'm guessing that you could use someone to talk to right now. I'm here to be that person. I'll even vow to you right now that no one will hear about any of this from me." He stayed stubbornly silent, but I could see those gears turning in his head, trying to get out of the conversation. I studied his silence face for long enough that I even saw when he thought, and discarded, the notion of overpowering me and my wards. Finally, after 20 minutes of waiting, I saw resignation.

"I was, in fact despite everything that I keep telling myself still am, in love with the blonde bastard that did this to me. I thought that I could get away with anything. I should have known that I couldn't. I should have known that he would and could never feel anything for me. This latest catastrophe merely confirms this. I had a lonely childhood, only one true friend and I've lost her to the Gryffs. No, I shouldn't say that. I lost her when I decided that I wanted to be a bastard more than I wanted to be her friend. She is trying now to forgive me all that I've done, but I'm not sure that I even deserve to be forgiven." I took half of a step forward, meaning to place my hand on his shoulder and give a little support, but he turned away from me before I could move more than that and I moved my foot back and leaned up against the table behind me.

Severus talked for a long time, I lost track of the time passing as I let him pour out all of his sorrows on my sympathetic ear. Suddenly, being a werewolf didn't seem so bad. Compared to his life, I'd had a golden one.

When he was done speaking I allowed the silence to consume us. We both needed a moment of reflection. Despite everything that he'd just told me, I had one question and it centered around Sirius and Harry. Of course, I wasn't sure how many questions I'd be allowed to ask him about the rest of his sad story, so I thought I'd ask about the people that concerned me the most.

"What I don't fully understand Severus is what do Harry and Sirius have to do with all of this? Why did you offer…yourself to them? For one night? What was the motivation behind that?"

**Sirius POV**

I was (and still am) an unfeeling, insensitive prat. An arsehole of the highest order. When Harry told me that we had to talk about the situation with Severus, those were the thoughts that we running through my head. We headed up, not to the shared dorm, but one floor higher so that we could have total privacy. We both knew that this conversation had the potential to become ugly and fast.

I went into the room first and settled myself onto the bed while Harry shut the door behind him. When he turned and saw me seated on the bed, he pursed his kissable lips and transfigured a towel from the floor into a chair which he pulled up next to me. Silence permeated the room; I knew that I was waiting for him to start talking and I think that he was waiting for me to start. I had no idea what to say.

"I refuse to get into the "why" of the situation. It hurts too much and I've already decided to forgive you. I do wonder if you know his reasons…but that is rather beside the point. Also beside the point is the fact that I _know_ you want to sleep with him. SO the question becomes, why should I give you what you want when you hurt me? Why should I reward your bad behavior?"

"I-" Harry cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"I don't think that I want you to talk yet." He leaned back in his chair and tipped his head towards the ceiling as he closed his eyes. I was terrified that I was going to lose him again and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to fix this, so I did what he told me he wanted and stayed silent, waiting.

"I love you. I love you so much that I am in physical pain sometimes. I can't let myself think about the complications of that, or what is going to happen in May when Mione and I have to go back to a future where I'm just your Godson. I can't think about that. What I can think about is the fact that I don't like you very much right now. You make me think things about myself that I don't want to think. You make me feel things that I don't want to feel." I hung my head at his harsh words; I knew that he was 100 percent right with everything that he said. And I know that because I don't like myself sometimes, yet I can't stop myself. I know that I'm being stupid and doing something that is going to get myself in trouble but I can't stop it.

"No matter how much you mess up; how much I don't like you at any time; no matter what you do I won't leave you. I can't leave you. I can't say no to you and I can't keep anything from you. Even if I wasn't intrigued by Sev and had no desire to be with him, I would do it for you. Everything is for you. I need to make you understand that. You need to understand the _power_ that you have over me. So, do you? Can you try to be better?"

I fell off the bed and onto my knees in front of him and took his hands into mine. I will never be able to forget the way that he flinched when I touched him. I had no idea how I was going to get him to believe what I had to say, so I just looked into his eyes and began to meander my way through it.

"I love you too; I never meant to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. I'm sorry but I don't know what I can do to make this right again. I'll wear your mark, wear a leash, I would do anything that you can think of, if only we can try to go back to what we were." Harry was looking right in my eyes as I spoke, looking for the truth in what I was saying. I was so devastated by the whole situation that I was completely caught off guard byt the sudden, devious smirk that took over his handsome face.

"I think I may have a temporary solution."

**Review? Let me know if I'm finally heading back in the right direction.**


End file.
